


Child of Fire

by Hiira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 98,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiira/pseuds/Hiira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the brink of death after Voldemort's demise, Harry is transported to Hidden Leaf Village. As he lives on reluctantly, he will soon discover he is fated to be drawn to another mass murderer – Uchiha Itachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Gates of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Through the Gates of Fire**

_"There were two prophesized lost souls coexisting in same world yet either must die at the hand of the other for neither could live while the other survived; one chose the path of destruction driven by madness, and the other chose the path of destruction driven by responsibility."_

* * *

"Fawkes?"

Harry's voice was nothing but a mere whisper to the bird that just landed beside him.

"I… did it… ha… ha…"

Everything was so quiet around him as he lay beside a pile of smoking ashes. The only sound he was able to hear was the burning of the mentioned ashes; however, he was too tired to even care. Blood seeping from his torn robe indicated there were some hidden injuries Harry might had taken during the last battle and it could result in his death - but once more, Harry was too tired to even care.

Voldemort was dead but so was his spirit. Glory of this moment came with too great price; everyone he had cared for had died. With memories of the many faces of those that loved him, the temptation of death seemed irresistible, fading his will to survive. Fawkes could cure him but only physically. Deep inside Harry, his fire, his will to live - the main core of the life source - was dying out and Fawkes could not bring the fire back to life. The immortal bird was exhausted, and needed some time to regain his power in order to reach inside Harry to pull the child back from the deep despair. However, Harry did not have that time.

_My dear child._ Came a soft but strong voice through Harry's mind.

_I did it…_ Harry chanted the sentence again like it was some kind of mantra using their link like a hypnotized person.

_I can only heal you so much. I don't have enough power to reach out to you._ Fawkes said regrettably.

_No problem... I don't mind actually… Maybe it is for the best._ Said Harry resignedly.

_You must continue living. You must continue to survive_ Fawkes said as though he was scolding a child for his silliness.

… _Why?_ Asked Harry defiantly after a small pause.

_Because it is not your time yet_ Fawkes said in an all-knowing voice.

_I don't care anymore. Voldemort is dead. I have done my job. Don't I deserve some peace with the people who care about me? Besides even if the Ministry finds me in time to treat my wounds, where is the guarantee that they won't kill me at this spot where I am injured and powerless? Or who knows? They might just chuck me into the deepest part of Azkaban for the rest of my life!!_ Said Harry spitefully.

_Harry…_ Fawkes called his name as though pleading with him.

_They are afraid of me Fawkes. I am not as naïve as they think me to be, believing that wizarding community only love and hail Harry Potter as Oh-the-great-boy-who-lived. With great power come many horrible things: fear, jealousy, betrayal, and above all, isolation. When people are afraid of something especially something that they don't understand, they will try to eliminate the source whenever they have the chance, and I would say right about now is that chance._ Said Harry exasperatedly.

But even as Harry said this he really did not care. Some people might think the situation sorrowful but death meant he got to see everyone he missed dearly. He could not commit suicide. No, because so many have thrown away their lives to just to save him - he had to live. However, if the Ministry killed him that was good in a way – it wasn't suicide since that was out of his control, right?

_Child…_

It was the unspoken truth and Fawkes knew it as well.

He could not leave his dear child with those treacherous creatures, they would surely kill him; if not right now then later for sure. He could transport Harry to the muggle world, but he doubted Harry would like it; the muggle world held just as many bad memories as the wizarding world held.

He could transport Harry to the haven for phoenixes and maybe Harry might have a chance to live…. But eventually the wizarding world would find out; sooner or later they'd track Harry down, which could result in another war. In the worst-case scenario – a war between wizards and phoenixes - Fawkes doubted that Harry's mental stability could take on the toll of another war. Another war of wizarding kind would surely break Harry's mind and spirit by bringing back countless dreadful memories.

_Then I shall see none of that! No one will harm my child of fire!_ Fawkes finally said in powerful roar as though defending Harry from an upcoming threat.

_Don't. I don't want to see you hurt too._ Came Harry's sad voice.

_You won't._ Fawkes said in so assured a voice that it started to scare Harry.

_What do you mean?_ Harry asked, a small bit of fear heard in his voice.

_I will send you to the land of fire and entrust you to my distant brothers and sisters. The land is far and completely unreachable by any creatures other than those marked by the spirit of fire…_

With that thought, flames sparked around the immortal bird and soon it engulfed the helpless 17-year-old boy. The flame that engulfed Harry did not hurt him. The only thing that gave him pain of was the burning sensation of the wand in his hand as it was engulfed in the similar flame. Yet for some reason, Harry could not let go of the wand.

_No!!_ With that last pitiful scream, Harry disappeared with the ferocious flame.

_Let the guardian of fire nurture and protect you… my beloved child…_

The only evidence that Harry Potter was once lying on the spot were the remaining ashes, which went flying away with wind.

* * *

"Hokage-sama!! The Southern Fire Shrine in Uchiha district is on fire!! And it seems as though it is chakra induced fire!"

The Cat masked ANBU who suddenly appeared in front of the 3rd Hokage stated in a such an urgent manner that he even forgot to pay proper respect before informing the great Shinobi leader of such news.

"What?!"

The old man was finishing his paperwork - the curse of the Hokage - was surprised to hear such news. The Uchiha district had been abandoned for about 5 years now and the sole survivor of Uchiha massacre was in the Land of Waves for a mission with Kakashi and his teammates, therefore any relation of this fire and Uchiha Sasuke seemed very slim. Did Uchiha Itachi come back to retrieve or destroy something in the Uchiha compound? Unlikely, though it was still a possibility.

Another plausible theory was an enemy infiltration to obtain secrets of Uchiha. Even after all these years since their massacre, the Uchiha clan still held many secrets hidden in their old buildings which were being uncovered and guarded heavily only by Hokage's most trusted ANBU teams. The theory of enemy infiltration was unlikely as well but not impossible; and with that thought, Sarutobi stood up from his seat and ordered ANBU, who were well hidden from sight to guard him, to gather more teams of ANBU and head for Uchiha district's Southern Fire Shrine.

"Tenzo you and your team follow me. Arashi, you assemble the other teams as fast as you can and meet us at the shrine. The rest prepare for possible enemy infiltration. Do not let this slip to the villagers for this could disturb the small peace we have obtained and bring back fear. Everyone move out!"

With that powerful command everyone in the small confined space of the Hokage's office dispersed within seconds. As Sarutobi led the way to the shrine, many thoughts of possible causes to current problem were crossing his mind, but nothing seemed to strike him as likely.

There were few shrines in old Uchiha district, but among them the Southern Fire Shrine was unique in its own way. The shrine's sole purpose was to house Suzaku, the legendary firebird said to guard the constellation of south but other than that this shrine held nothing special - no hidden secrets, histories, jutsus, treasures, or anything of value. The shrine was more of a symbol of the old belief that the presence of the shrine will protect the village. Not many people knew about this nowadays - thus destroying such a shrine would not bring any of the fear of a bad omen among the villagers that it once would have.

Sure there was also the possibility of natural causes - no matter how ridiculous chakra-induced natural fire sounded - but it was unlikely since for ANBU, who monitored Uchiha district, the job description of protecting the village included regular safety inspections for fire hazards as well.

But then who would want to set the shrine on fire? For what purpose? The old man decided that he would figure out eventually whether he liked the outcome or not. When he reached the burning shrine, he was greeted by one of his ANBU captains at the scene.

"Hokage-sama."

"Report."

"From our knowledge, the fire is at least 15 minutes old. The source of the fire is unknown. Although there is a slim chance of someone inside the building, we are not sure if anyone is in that shrine for we cannot put out the fire nor can we enter flames of such magnitude. By the characteristics of a fire such as this - way it is burning, the color and our inability to put it out - we suspect it is chakra-induced fire. Whoever is responsible used a powerful jutsu."

Indeed, when Sarutobi observed the fire, it was much redder and vibrant, as though it was alive, in colour. Also, there was this powerful aura radiating from the fire, indicating that the shrine's fire was no ordinary fire. But the most noticeable characteristic was that the fire wasn't spreading any farther from its spot; even the flame that was burning on the tree branch near the shrine was not getting any bigger or smaller; it just sat on the branch and burned still, as though it was just taking a break.

_This is bizarre_ , Sarutobi thought. If this was truly – and currently it seemed to be- chakra-induced fire that meant someone had intentionally set the shrine on fire; but then why was the fire contained like this and not spreading all over the place?

"What the?!"

Suddenly, something screeched. Something that sounded like an eagle, though its voice carried more power and authority, screeched as though it was dying in the burning of fire. Everyone who was present near the shrine either covered their ears or winced from the high-pitched noise. And soon the sound subsided along with the flames. Among all that commotion, Sarutobi could have sworn that he saw the fire suddenly form the shape of a bird and move its wings as though it was taking off from the core of the fire into the sky before it dispersed back into the flames.

Soon after the seething screech, the flames died down and what was once believed to be Suzaku's nest was nothing but a pile of ashes. There weren't any burnt pieces of wood or charcoal left to indicate the arson; all that remained in the shrine's location were grey ashes, which started to fly away with the lift from the wind.

_It must have been some powerful jutsu to instill a fire of such magnitude_. Sarutobi thought.

The elderly man approached the ashes and started to examine the scene. Nothing caught his attention until he heard small weak cough coming from the pile of ashes. Did he hear it wrong? No he definitely wasn't since other ANBU around him tensed at the sound as well.

"Hokage-sama."

The referred Hokage gave a nod of permission to Tenzo, one of his most trusted ANBU, to move with caution. And with caution Tenzo did move with while he approached suspected location for the source of the cough.

Everyone around the shrine witnessing the scene held their breath and remained still, as if fearful that their slight movement will bring doom onto this world. A few more coughs came and a pile of ashes crumbled down more revealing a lump of black to the people around the ruin. When Tenzo finally reached the black lump in question, he stared at it for a moment then suddenly bent down next to it as though he was startled and cleared the rest of the ashes off to expose a body.

"He seems seriously injured and is barely breathing." Urgency was evident in Tenzo's voice.

At Tenzo's word, the Hokage and the others gathered around the new stranger to analyze the situation more closely. Sarutobi looked at the mysterious comer who seemed to be in his mid-teens. The young man had messy ebony hair that was hardly covering a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was wearing a tattered black cloth that Sarutobi did not recognize seeing in all his life of wisdom and knowledge, despite his many travels.

However, the most alarming thing at the moment was that the young man seemed to have sustained some nasty cuts and bruises; he could also see through the tattered and torn cloth where the teenager was bleeding heavily. The boy's right hand, which was badly burned, was gripping what seemed to be a burnt stick. The whole situation did not make any sense to anyone at the scene. The teen was unconscious and breathing weakly so he was not in any condition to talk or explain himself anytime soon.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" One of the ANBU who was also a trained medic nin asked the elderly man.

"Treat him as best as you can here and move him to the hospital to finish his treatment but keep it quiet. Only let Dr. Mihara or Dr. Sasaki and their staff know and treat him." The Hokage answered calmly and as soon as he had finished the sentence, the medic nin promptly went to do his work.

Dr. Mihara and Dr. Sasaki were one of few veteran doctors who were in charge of the Leaf Hospital and who had experience with injured enemies from the past wars; they knew how to treat the injury to the point of survival but not complete healing. They also knew how to keep information protected from the other staffs if the situation was called for.

Yes, the stranger would be treated no matter the possibility of being an enemy spy. They could not let the stranger succumb to his dying fate when they could save his life - and if the stranger died then they will never get a chance to hear his explanation of the situation. While the old man was justifying himself for his decision, the medic nin finished his first aid treatments on the boy and started to carry him toward the hospital.

Sarutobi made a long silent sigh. The Chuunin Exam would be coming up soon and there were so much to do in terms of the village's security, and this sudden appearance of a stranger in middle of the forbidden and heavily guarded district did not make his job any easier.

 

* * *

My power is at its limits. I am sorry that I cannot take you straight to my kin Harry. But my brothers and sisters will find you

. Fawkes' voice was fading.

 

_No!! I am done!! I did my job!! I served my purpose!! I don't want to go to a different place to start this all over again!!_ Shouted Harry.

_This is a different world, where the prophesy of a child who has the power to vanquish the dark lord does not exist. You will have a different purpose in life, which you will have to search for. Live a life you choose and decide your own destiny in this new world. Goodbye my child, may the spirit of fire give you the guidance to reach the right destination._ Came a gentle voice of the firebird.

_Fawkes!!_ Harry was screaming. He did not want this. No, He Did Not Want This.

The mysterious boy was having nightmares again. He was in the hospital, unconscious for the past 3 days, and from the reports Sarutobi had received, the boy seemed to have what looked to be a nightmare very frequently, but no one could wake him up. Sarutobi has been visiting the boy everyday ever since he found the boy, but this was the first time he actually saw the boy suffering from his night terrors. The teen was tossing and turning - hindering his healing of the injuries and moaning as though someone was suffocating him; whether the moaning came from the wounds he was reopening or from the nightmare was unknown.

Another mystery of this newcomer came from his burnt right hand. The boy was obviously in the shrine while it was consumed by that intense fire and yet the only burn injury was on his right hand, while the most devastating injuries came from some kind of weapon or physically inflicted injury. There were no other burn injuries on the exterior of his body, and from such an intense fire, it was not uncommon to burn one's airway or even some lung tissues but nothing!

Also, everyone at the hospital was sure that the boy suffered 3rd degree burns on his right hand thus announced it was not repairable, but the next day, when one of the nurses had checked his burned hand while changing the bandages, the poor nurse almost had a heart attack. The black charcoal coloured hand was almost healed to the healthy pinkish colour of new skin. The only thing indicating that the boy had burned his hand at all was a scar on his palm that looked like he had been holding a hot metal rod.

There was another concerning matter for Sarutobi. The boy reminded him of someone. During his visits to the hospital, the aura boy gave off while he remained unconscious reminded him of Uchiha Itachi. _Why?_ He did not know at the moment; the teen's current immobile state did not offer a chance to talk.

Just then the stranger started to gasp for an air while mumbling something.

"No… No… No…" came a pleading weak voice.

Sarutobi felt something akin to guilt for a reason he could not comprehend. He walked up to where the teen was struggling then grabed the flinching right hand and stroked in a soothing manner. Soon an amazing thing happened: the boy stopped his tossing and turning. The child still moaned but in different manner as he stirred himself to wakefulness. The boy groggily half opened his eyes, which revealed beautiful yet haunted emerald shades. He seemed confused as well as barely holding onto his consciousness.

"Are you alright young man?" Hokage cautiously asked with a worry-filled voice.

One of ANBU who was behind Sarutobi left the room to alert the doctors but the boy did not seem to notice. Harry looked at Sarutobi with still half lidded eyes. To the old man, Harry seemed like a hypnotized person with his hazy hollow eyes.

"Professor?" said Harry in a weak but hopeful voice.

"Pardon?" Sarutobi was a bit startled. Is the boy from this village? No, they already checked this more than a dozen times and there was no record of this teen. Then why was the boy referring him by his nickname? Or was the boy just mistaking him for someone else?

' _No, it wasn't one of the professors who found me_.' Harry thought.

Even without the fact that all the professors who cared about him were dead, the magical aura this man had was too similar and powerful to be anyone else than Albus Dumbledore. Through the blurred vision caused by his lack of glasses and confused mind from fatigue Harry muttered one word before he could think twice.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked again, but this time more hopefully.

' _Oh! Maybe I'm finally in heaven_.' thought Harry.

"I… did it…" Harry sounded like a small child who was trying to earn a praise from his parents.

Sarutobi seemed a little worried at the state the boy was in but the curiosity got the better of him.

"Did what?" The Third was a bit ashamed for taking advantage of the situation but he justified it by having to know for the sake of the village's safety.

"I… killed him." Harry said proudly with a weak but innocent smile on his face.

Oh they will be so proud of him. After all, that is what everyone wanted out of him all his life wasn't it? Harry was so happy that he accomplished his duty.

However, in contrast to Harry, Sarutobi was surprised. He frowned a bit at the piece of the information that the boy had killed someone yet the teen seemed proud all the while giving him an innocent child like smile. The Third was not sure why he was upset, after all, there was a possibility that the boy was a spy, and in which case if that was true then of course the boy would have trained to kill people. Although Sarutobi was upset he pressed on for more information.

"Killed who?" Sarutobi asked again but this time with an emotionless voice.

And it seemed that however confused the boy looked, he sensed this as well because the teen suddenly looked very distressed.

"Are you upset? Wh… Why? You always told me… everyone always told me that I should kill him." Harry spoke in fear filled voice.

' _Why is Dumbledore upset with me? Was it because…'_

Something suddenly flashed through Harry's mind and the unshed tears of his past years started to well up in his eyes and soon started to make their way down the sad expression of the teen's face. Harry suddenly started to hyperventilate and spoke to the old man he believed to be his Headmaster as though accusing him of the heinous crimes he have committed.

"Why? Why did you… Why can't you love me?"

He finally asked the question he so dearly wished to be answered from the departed headmaster; the one to which he already knew the answer to but wanted to hear something different. But before he could repeat the question again, he was invited back into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

A/N: Hello, everyone! I am new to AO3. I have been writing in Fanfiction. net until someone made a request to post Child of Fire here as well. So here it is! So far I am copying and pasting my work from FFNet so if you find some references that doesn't make sense then it's probably from FFnet. I work under same username in FFnet - Hiira, so you are welcome to look up my work there too.

Just one thing. English is my second language. I welcome people who want be my beta or just correct my work from their reviews/PM. I also welcome constructive criticism because they help me improve. I hate suggestions like "You need to work on your writing skills" and "study English" without any further elaborations on how I should accomplish this. I do have betas who help me with my fics. There isn't a lot I can do about my English and writing skill other than to keep trying and I am trying my best. If I could improve my writing by simply "studying" (which I have no idea this definition of 'studying' involves) everyone in the world should be able to learn perfect English and other languages by simply studying! Which by the way, isn't the case. If I need to do a better work on my fanfic, then tell in specific! It is called a CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please understand this before making any comments.

 


	2. Haunted Visions from Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Haunted Visions from Past**

" _The survived child of prophecy went through the Gates of Fire and arrived in the new world, where there was another prophesied lost soul. From then there were two prophesied children from two different worlds; one walked deeper down the path of insanity from guilt while the other allowed despair to sink him deeper into insanity…"_

* * *

"Why? I don't see any reason to why he has to come and stay at my house every summer?" Ron said irritably.

Harry already knew why Ron wasn't happy. He had seen too many similar scenes through the bond he shared with Fawkes. What Fawkes saw, he showed Harry although the phoenix knew it would scar the child for life. Fawkes didn't want to lose another of his precious children. When young Tom had been in similar situation as Harry, Fawkes had kept information from Tom because he feared that it would hurt the child and the result was Voldemort - the Dark Lord driven by madness.

"It's part of being his friend, my dear boy." Dumbledore told Ron as though chiding a young child.

"Yeah, but being his 'friend' doesn't mean he 'has' to come to 'my' house." Ron said spitefully.

"He needs all the emotional supports he can get so he doesn't break down." The old headmaster told him in an all-knowing voice.

'You mean so that I won't become Dark Lord Junior'. Harry thought dejectedly.

"He doesn't need any emotional support! He's not normal to start with! There is something wrong with him!"

Ron's words became sharp knives that stabbed Harry's heart mercilessly. The worst part of it was that this wasn't the first time, yet still it wounded Harry all the same.

"Ron! Be rational! We need him! And he needs our support. This is like a trade off." Hermione scolded Ron.

"Can't anyone in here see it? Aren't you guys afraid of what he might do?" Ron shouted incredulously at the girl and old man in front of him as though they had just grown a second set of heads.

"We all can see what you can see because we aren't blind! Ron, I'm scared of him too! Who knows when he'll turn his back on us and use all that power for his own needs? But he's the only one who can defeat Voldemort! Therefore, as his 'best friends,' we have to support him and help him with whatever we can. That doesn't mean you have to understand him and like him. All we have to do is to act like friends! Just think of him as a weapon or a temporary alliance to achieve our goal!" It was clear that what Hermione didn't say but meant was 'stop this nonsense at once, Ron, you're annoying as hell!'

Unfortunately, Ron was either too absorbed in his own mind that he did not notice her tone or too focused on his own view of the 'problem' that he didn't care.

"Alliance with who? Also, he's too powerful to become anyone's weapon! He… He's a monster!"

And that word had been the last straw.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it anymore!" Harry screamed as though he was under cruciatus. He covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly in a feeble attempt to block out everything around him.

He wished everything would just go away. He wished that he either would go insane or be killed if it meant that the stabbing pain in his abused heart would stop. And when he opened his eyes again, everything around him was blurry and white. His body felt stiff and sore, as well as weak. As Harry looked around, he could see a few blurred figures dressed in white to his right.

"How are you feeling?" One of the figures asked Harry cautiously.

Mihara Kazuki, who asked the question, was one of doctors who were in charge of the Leaf hospital of the Hidden Leaf village. He knew few ANBU were guarding the stranger, unnoticed somewhere outside the window and down the hall of this room. If anything were to go wrong they would rush into his and his staff's rescue, but he was still wary of the newcomer. After all, his experience at the war has taught him that it was better to be safe than sorry, especially in the world of shinobi.

"Who?… Where?…" Harry asked hoarsely.

"My name is Kazuki. I am your doctor and you're in the Leaf hospital."

Harry groaned inwardly at the thought of lying in the hospital wing again. Then the other words came across his fuzzy mind. Leaf hospital? Where was that? And what kind of name was that?

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Harry said weakly.

Kazuki frowned at the answer because he knew the young man in front of him was anything but fine; then again, working as a doctor in shinobi world this was one of the more common lies he heard from his patients.

"What is your name?"

"… Where am I?" Harry asked causing Kazuki's frown to get deeper.

He noticed that not only had the teen avoided giving his own name, but the teen had paused before asking the question as well. As an experienced medic nin who had gone through the great war and treated many injured, allies as well as enemies, the old doctor picked up right away that the teen was hiding something.

"You're in the Leaf Hospital." Kazuki repeated again.

"Where is that?"

Kazuki contemplated the matter at his hands seriously to determine whether the boy was serious or not. The teen, enemy or not, did not know the Leaf hospital when he actually had managed to infiltrate the heavily guarded Uchiha estate in the Hidden Leaf Village? How was that possible? If the teen was lying, then he was a horrible liar! What kind of enemy spy lies that terribly?

"In the Hidden Village of Leaf." Kazuki told Harry as matter of factly.

"Village?"

Was this another wizarding community? Harry wondered. Hidden Village of Leaf. That name sure did not sound like a muggle village. Great! Where was his wand again?

Harry carefully felt around for his wand but it wasn't in its usual spot. Kazuki watched this motion warily; somehow his experience was telling him that the teen was not simply inspecting his wounds and surroundings. When Kazuki didn't receive any responses from the teen, he sighed.

"Look young man, we are just going to perform few tests on you to see how you're doing, since you have finally woken up." Kazuki said coolly.

"Finally woken up?" Harry inquired.

"You have been unconscious for at least five days now."

Kazuki suddenly cursed himself for letting his guard down like that. He did not know if he should have given such information to the stranger. Oh, he dearly wished either Ibiki or Hokage-sama to arrive soon so he could know what information he could safely give the teen and how far they could treat him. Because of the possibility of the teen being an enemy spy, the boy had not been given a full treatment to heal his wounds or medications to numb his pain. Sure, when he first came in they had tried their best to revive him and keep him alive but once his condition stabilized, the minor injuries were not treated, instead they only treated enough to prevent infections or complications.

"We're going to take few blood samples and perform some other tests to determine your current state, okay?"

"… I don't think I got a choice." Harry resignedly replied.

Kazuki wondered if the teen was aware of his current situation and decided to report his contemplation to Ibiki and Hokage.

"No, you don't." Kazuki then motioned his staff to get moving. As he himself was working on some tests on the teen, Kazuki asked the question that had been lingering in his mind for awhile.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Came the quick reply.

Kazuki scowled again because the teen's answer had confirmed his suspicion; the teen had definitely been malnourished since childhood. That was odd; what kind of enemy raises malnourished spies or assassins? That certainly was not efficient or productive when considering future performance. Kazuki interrupted his thoughts when he became aware that the teen was glancing at the paper cup beside him repeatedly. With a sigh Kazuki grabbed the cup and handed it to the teen who looked at it with open suspicion before taking it unenthusiastically. The teen seemed to contemplate it for some time before drinking the water half-heartedly. Not long after, when the process of tests and the collection of necessary samples were finished, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Morino Ibiki and the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Kazuki greeted, voice filled with respect.

"You!" Harry violently exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Harry. Why this sudden hostile attitude towards the newcomers? However, it soon became clear, by looking at the teen's accusing index finger, which was pointing at the ANBU who followed Sarutobi, that the teen's hostility was focused on the ANBU named Tenzo. Kazuki felt that things might get too intense so he motioned to rest of the staffs to leave the room.

"Oh I knew everything was too good to be true! What do you want, Death Eater?"

Well that's one way to insult ANBU, Death Eater, huh? Tenzo thought amusedly. Though, in a way, it was true since they were an assassination squad.

Tenzo looked at the Hokage and then, with the Hokage's permission, started talking to the upset stranger.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't you dare play dumb with me. If you're not a Death Eater then why are you wearing that giddy white skull mask in middle of the day in a hospital? I think it's too late for Halloween." Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to focus better on the supposed Death Eater.

Yes, he knew things had been going too smoothly, there were no Ministry employees, he wasn't under arrest, he wasn't in jail, or in a dungeon, heck, even the water he drank not long ago hadn't even seemed to be poisoned!

'I wonder what Halloween is? And skull mask? What skull mask? The mask I am wearing is a fine cat mask.' Tenzo thought indignantly.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone? I'm not going to hunt you down or anything so just leave me alone for Merlin's sake! If you want to cause havoc and destruction, go to the Ministry and their beloved Fudge and do whatever you want and see if I care. I don't care what happens to any of that trash so let me be." Harry spat out the words poisonously.

Ministry? Fudge? Everyone in the room was now really lost; it was either that or the teen in front them was the one who had lost it.

"Look, I think there's some kind of misunderstanding and you need to elaborate." Tenzo said in a cool manner but still focusing on the teen in front of him in case he was attacked.

"Don't you dare come near me. You may have taken my wand but that doesn't mean I am helpless." Harry was slowly starting to lift himself from the bed and his blurry eyes alternately focused on Tenzo and the rest of the people in the room.

Sarutobi briefly lifted his hand to signal others not to make any hasty movements toward the teen, unless absolutely necessary, but as he was doing it there was something else occupying his thoughts.

Wand? Had he heard that correctly? Tenzo looked at his companions for a brief moment and confirmed they were just as confused as him.

"I'll retaliate if I find it necessary so get yourself and your fellow Death Eaters away from me. Now tell me where the hell I am. What do you want from me? Your leader is already dead so why don't you and others join another, more practical, social club, I suggest knitting." Harry said the last bit of his sentence in cynical manner all the while he edging further away from the group as best as he can on the bed.

When Harry reached the edge of the bed, he made a move to stand beside his bed or at least he tried to. As soon as he put his second foot on the floor and put a weight on to it, he realized there wasn't any energy in his legs and thus they wouldn't sustain his weight. He fell with a pathetic thump and while doing so he managed to hit his head on the small table next to the bed.

"Owww…"

Harry moaned pathetically. His entire body seemed to ache and the world seemed to spin around him.

"Are you alright?" Tenzo crouched down next to the moaning teen and carefully started to examine Harry for any additional damage.

Harry tensed at first when he realized the man was crouched next to him. Then with his new, closer view of the man, Harry realized there was something off about the mask and the costume of the supposed Death Eater. He squinted his eyes and through his focused vision, Harry realized the mask was anything but a skull mask.

"I am sorry, but are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked cautiously.

"What exactly are you referring to when you say Death Eater?" Tenzo replied with a question of his own.

"The mask you're wearing isn't a skull mask, is it?" Harry already knew the answer to the question from his newly focused vision through his squinted eyes, but he still inquired while Tenzo and others in the room noted the teen was avoiding the question aimed for him. Horrible gut-retching feeling was creeping Harry as he waited for the answer of his question.

"No." Was the man's simple answer; the dread that had been threatening to overtake Harry now overwhelmed his thoughts.

'Okay, so this masked person isn't a Death Eater. Great!' Harry thought, not sure whether to be happy with the news or nervous about not knowing anything about this potential enemy. Though he could always blast away his way out if push came to shove.

"… Never mind. I am sorry. Without my glasses, I've mistaken you for someone else. Anyway, by any chance, do you happen to know where my glasses are?" Harry asked politely as he was being helped back on the bed by the masked figure. Oh how he hated hospital beds!

As soon as he was on the bed, a person who Harry remembered as -something-or-other came forward and started to check Harry's head. Oh how he hated hospital staff too!

"No." Came Kazuki's short answer.

"Oh… that's okay." Harry said, resigned.

"What is your name young man?" Sarutobi asked in a gentle tone.

"… Where am I?" At Harry's question, Kazuki whispered to the third and Ibiki that the teen had been doing this every time his name was asked.

"Your questions will be answered after we are finished with ours, and only if it's determined you deserve an answer." Ibiki spoke in an authoritative tone of voice.

"… Fine. Can you at least tell me which country I'm in?" Harry answered with a sigh, after processing the words in his head carefully.

Harry hesitantly looked at the scene outside the hospital window, which happened to display a spectacular blur of colours. Harry sighed again. He couldn't see anything to help him figure out where he was!

"… Do you mean that you don't know?" Although Ibiki asked this question in a monotone, he was quite taken aback by the teen's query. Kazuki leaned into Ibiki and the Hokage to relay the scant information he had gathered.

"Would I ask if I knew?" Harry asked irritably.

"… You're in the Country of Fire." Ibiki told Harry while thinking about what Kazuki had told them.

There was, probably, no harm in telling the teen which nation he was in. Then again, it was very suspicious that the teen didn't even know what country he was in while he had managed to penetrate the village's security all the way to the Uchiha district. Was he trying pull I-lost-my-memory act? Trying to pretend that he's amnesic and thus trying get to stay in the village only to steal some valuable information or attempt an assassination?

"Fire Country? What continent is that on? Europe? Asia? Africa?" Harry furrowed his brows.

'Fire Country?' What kind of mess was he in now? He has never heard of such name. If he had, Harry was sure that he'd remember a name as unique as the Fire Country.

"What continent? What do you mean by Asia?" Ibiki asked back.

"… Never mind." Harry shook his head. If he was indeed in this 'Fire Country,' which he had never heard of, then there was a likely chance that people of this village might never have heard of Harry Potter. Thus he decided to take the risk.

"My name is Harry. Who are you?"

"Heri?" Ibiki repeated the name, pronunciation still new to his tongue.

"Harry." Harry repeated his name again.

"Harry." This time Ibiki seemed to get the name correctly because the teen nodded at him in acknowledgement.

"My name is Morino Ibiki. Harry, how old are you?"

The name given to Ibiki was quite foreign to the people in the room. Harry? What kind of enemy spy gives a name that stands out as much as that?

"Seventeen." Harry obediently answered again.

Due to Harry's poor vision from his lack of glasses, he wasn't able to see the skeptical expressions worn by other people in the room.

'Seventeen? He looks much younger than that.' Was the thought that crossed everyone's mind.

Kazuki informed Ibiki and the Hokage about his suspicions about the teen's malnourishment. This gave more questions than answers, however. One major concern Kazuki had mentioned to Ibiki and Sarutobi was that the teen's bone density, apparently, was very poor. What kind of enemy ninja was that? How would he able to fight if he didn't have good bone density? His bones would break easily in an intense battle! Ibiki decided to put the issues aside for now and discover other half of the teen's name.

"Which family are you from?"

"I'm from… the Potter family." Harry told the man little hesitantly.

"Where are you from?" Ibiki continued his interrogation.

Okay, this was a hard question for Harry. Then again, where was he? The Fire country? He had no idea where that was. What happened to him, anyway? The last thing he remembered was fighting Voldemort and winning. He'd been badly injured in the battle so Harry figured that was the reason for him being in a hospital bed. But he didn't like the way this man was questioning him. Harry felt like he was some kind of criminal or a spy.

"Where's my wand?" Harry asked again in hope of avoiding the man's question. However this did not go unnoticed by the people in this room. But there came another question.

"Wand?" There was it again. The boy used the term 'wand'.

"What, exactly, do you mean by wand?" Ibiki questioned.

Harry cocked his eyebrows.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No." Ibiki answered flatly.

"… Do you know who Voldemort is?" Harry asked after a second's thought.

"No." Since neither the man nor the others in the room flinched when Harry mentioned Voldemort's name, Harry believed him.

So maybe he wasn't in the Wizarding World, but in the Muggle World. He shouldn't have blurted out the word 'wand' like that. Harry mentally cursed. They might think him crazy or something now. He would just tell them that he was confused for a moment or something. Oh, where was Fawkes anyway? He should have warned Harry that he was in one of muggle hospitals through their links when he woke up. How was he supposed to cover this up? He will have to find his wand first.

"Umm… Did you happen to see a wooden stick when you found me?" Harry worded his sentence carefully.

"Oh, you mean this?"

Ibiki showed him a burnt stick, but didn't hand it to him quite yet. They had done all kinds of tests on this burnt stick but nothing had come of them. There was nothing special about the stick other than the fact that it was burnt along with the boy's right hand, which had miraculously healed in few days with just a burn scar left to tell of the injury. The only thing they had managed to figure out was that this stick was not part of the shrine. It was made from a different kind of wood from the one the shrine was built from. When Harry saw the burnt wand in the man's hand, he had to blink several times. He watched, in disbelief, what appeared to be the remains of his wand while hoping that it was just his vision failing him. When he realized that his lack of glasses had nothing to do with the black colour of his wand, he became hysterical.

"What have you done to it? You! You burned it! What… how…. Do you know what you've done?"

"Was there a reason that this thing shouldn't have burned? Did we do something wrong?" Ibiki said as though he was oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"You! You!" But Harry couldn't finish the sentence.

How could he possibly tell these muggles that they had just destroyed his magic wand and the bond to Fawkes, a mythical bird? They wouldn't and couldn't understand. They'd think he's crazy. Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, even then he shook with rage. It didn't stop his eyes from welling with tears in frustration, threatening to spill soon. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but the man simply moved his wand away, fuelling Harry's anger.

"Give it back to me. Now." Harry tried to suppress his anger and talk calmly. However, he failed miserably.

"What is so special about this stick?" Ibiki voiced the question that everyone in the room wanted to ask. Ibiki decided to increase the pressure on the teen so that he would lose control and accidentally give away information. And not only Harry did lose control, but he snapped. Though he didn't have his wand, without a second thought Harry used Imperius on the guy who was holding his wand a hostage. He didn't care that the Ministry might find him and imprison him for this incident. He didn't care that Wizarding World might use this as a reason to lock him up in Azkaban or kill him. He wanted his wand back. His wand was still a part of him.

"I said give it back to me!" His voice was low, barely sustaining his anger.

The other people in the room were surprised by the sudden aura that Harry emitted. They tensed, but again Sarutobi gave the sign to stop his ANBU from attacking the teen before anything regrettable could happen. He wanted to see what the teen would do to get his stick back from Ibiki, who was one of the special jounin. But whatever Sarutobi was thinking it certainly wasn't the scene that followed.

They were quite taken aback when Ibiki obediently handed the stick to the teen. There was no way that Ibiki had been intimidated by the teen to give the stick up. Sarutobi glanced at Ibiki's face and realized right away that he was under some kind of gen-jutsu. However, before the elderly man could think what he should do, the gen-jutsu on Ibiki was lifted after the stick had been handed to the boy named Harry.

Now they had more mysteries to solve. When did the boy put the gen-jutsu on Ibiki? The boy didn't move but his entire body trembled slightly from what they thought was a rage. Though the boy did make an eye contact, Sarutobi couldn't see anything indicating the teen had any kind of blood limit involving the eyes. Moreover, how did he manage to make the jounin obey him? Ibiki was not an ordinary shinobi. He was a special jounin who specialized in interrogation and torture which also meant that Ibiki was too cautious person to be caught in something like this so easily especially from 17-year-old! And whatever the boy had used, it made Ibiki do what the boy told him to do. In Sarutobi's opinion the only person who was capable of such a feat at such a young age was Itachi.

And there was he again, making connections to Itachi; Sarutobi's thoughts went back to the boy who became a S-class missing nin at the mere age of 13. When the old man looked at Ibiki, he seemed to snap out of his trance-like state and Sarutobi was able to see that Ibiki appeared shocked, though it wasn't obvious, if you hadn't know him for a long time. And there was another question. Why did the boy release Ibiki from his gen-jutsu? Why didn't he use the hold on Ibiki to his advantage?

All Sarutobi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harry's shaken voice, barely audible. However, this time his voice seemed to be shaken not from rage but from fear, all the while he was staring at the stick in his right hand.

"It was like this when you found it?"

Harry looked at the wand in his hand. Images were flowing back to him. There were so many images and they were flying too fast for him to comprehend, but somewhere inside Harry knew instinctively that nothing good would come out from knowing the truth. He wondered why the palm of his right hand' had a burn marks as though he had held a hot iron rod. He didn't remember doing anything to get a burn on his hand.

Where was Fawkes, by the way? Dreams, better described as nightmares, were starting to flood him as well. There were so many nightmares he had. Some were of his past, some were visions from Voldemort, and some were horrible images his mind had created because his psychological state. They repeated themselves countless times every night to the point where Harry couldn't remember which nightmare he had this time. No! He did not want to remember!

"Please, tell me you burnt my wand and it wasn't like this when you found it." Harry pleaded with the people in the room. They were confused by this boy who was now starting to hyperventilate with horror written in his features. At first, the teen, Harry, had been furious because he thought that they had burnt his stick, now he, for some reason, looked terrified and pleaded with them to say that they had actually burnt it?

"When we found it, in your hand, it was already burnt." As soon as Sarutobi finished the sentence, Harry started to laugh quietly. It sounded so hollow that it made the small hairs on the back of the neck of the others stand on end.

"No…" Harry pleaded. He hoped he hadn't heard that correctly. Already burnt? Why? How? Then more images came back to him. Harry grabbed his head with his left hand and moaned in pain. The images of fire. The feeling a burning sensation in his right hand. Burning? Then Harry looked back at his right hand; it had been branded with a burn marks while it held a burnt wand.

"No…" Harry murmured.

_Stop it!_

Harry heard his desperate voice. And visions… so many visions haunted him…

_Fawkes I don't want to lose you too!_ Harry heard his own frantic plea, which was always denied.

Tears started to flow freely from Harry's eyes and he didn't know how to stop it. He remembered, and knew that Fawkes was dead. A legendary phoenix, an immortal bird, was dead. As ridiculous as it sounded, Harry knew it was undeniable truth. He also remembered Fawkes mentioning something about a different world and going through the gates of fire. Maybe he wasn't on Earth anymore. Something hurt him. Mysterious force stabbed at Harry's heart. Harry had thought his heart was so battered that it was incapable of feeling any pain but he had been wrong. Losing Fawkes caused his heart to ache to the point Harry thought wasn't possible. Was it the effect of severed bond or was it pain from losing the last of ones who have loved him?

Sarutobi and others looked at the teen warily. Then the boy's moaning died down and he lifted his head again with tears marking his face and with an expression of understanding dawning on him as he looked around the room. The teen looked back at his stick. Then his left hand moved slowly from his head to middle of his chest where his heart was and he grabbed it tightly, and he started to hyperventilate again.

"Young man?" Sarutobi asked cautiously, but he didn't get an answer.

"Harry?" He asked again remembering the teen's name. Then Suddenly Harry snapped his head to him and started to shout his lungs out.

"It's your entire fault! You! Because of you I have nothing now! He's dead!"

Yes, it was all Dumbledore's fault. It was all that stupid prophecy's fault. Harry's head started to hurt so much he couldn't focus. He was so consumed by grief and rage that he couldn't think straight. Everything was hazy and confusing again that Harry believed the elderly man in front of him with powerful aura was Albus Dumbledore.

"Dead! Do you hear me?"

But the dead was the least of Sarutobi and others worries as windows, monitors and everything else in the room started to crack with dangerous sounds. They looked around worriedly, not knowing what was happening nor what actions they should take. Only thing they knew was that this phenomenon was connected to the teen, though there was no proof of it.

"I hope you're happy because of you I have no one left to love me anymore! Ahhhhh!" After that tantrum, Harry started scream. It hurt him so much, so very much, but among all other pains, his heart hurt the most. Something was being ripped from inside, away from his soul. He was truly alone now.

Why… Why had Dumbledore done this to him? Only thing Harry ever wanted from Dumbledore was to be loved by him, just like all the other children. Dumbledore? Where was the headmaster anyway? Then again what happened him? Where was he? Things were so confusing now to Harry. He wasn't aware that he was still screaming. He wasn't even aware of the breaking windows and monitors around him. Everything went to black suddenly, but that didn't help Harry as much this time because instead of everything coming to a silent halt, he was still screaming and his heart still ached a lot. And now he was starting to see visions from his past more vividly than before. Was it nightmare? Or was he still in reality? He couldn't tell anymore. Then again that didn't matter because he was truly alone in the world now.

* * *

A/N: I found that some people find Harry whiny and melodramatic but I don't have a plan for him to act like that for the rest of my fic. I think people who find Harry as a dramatic and weak character need to understand that this state is not his usual character but he is confused at the moment. One good example is Harry thinks he is talking to Dumbledore.

Let me clear this for all, Dumbledore is dead; Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, everyone important to Harry is dead. He is physically exhausted and emotionally drained from the war (in my story he has killed death eaters during the war. He is young and young or not such experiences can mentally traumatize or damage people. Look at the genre, it is Drama/Hurt/Comfort. Harry is mentally scarred from experiencing war at young age and this story is going to be about how he heals, or that is my intention for plans can always change.). Harry's bond to Fawkes is gone, in my fanfic it is like part of your soul being ripped off from you that is why he is screaming at the end.


	3. To Live On…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 3: To Live On…**

" _One child had eyes that used to be more vibrant than any emeralds in the world while another child had eyes that used to be brighter than any rubies in the world. But now, both children were lost, both eyes holding shadows deeper than any night can bring… Though they lived on, they were living no more…"_

* * *

It was the most blood-curdling scream that anyone in the room had ever heard before. However, they had a bigger problem on their hands, as soon as the boy named Harry started to scream, all the monitors, windows and everything else that was fragile enough to break, broke. Pieces of glass and other things were flying everywhere. Harry, who was near the monitor that was checking his vitals, wasn't spared when the monitor's screen exploded. Fragments of flying glass left angry marks on Harry, leaving blood to show where they had passed, but the teen didn't stop screaming.

Tenzo moved toward Harry with the intention of knocking him out but was forcefully thrown back into the wall by some unseen energy. The same thing happened when the other ANBU nearby came in and tried to touch the teen. Sarutobi wasn't sure how long it had been but before long Harry stopped screaming and fell unconscious, the unexplainable storm died down as well. When Sarutobi reached to touch the teen's bleeding cheek, he sighed in relief when he wasn't thrown back like his ANBU had been.

"Are you hurt, Hokage-sama? Are you injured anywhere?" Kazuki asked immediately along with Ibiki and other ANBU after the mysterious happenings in the room had ended.

"Other than few scrapes from the debris I am fine, Kazuki. Could you check the teen?" Sarutobi asked calmly. The doctor instantly complied. After watching Kazuki checking up on Harry, Sarutobi turned to his men and asked in a concerned voice.

"And how about the rest of you? Is anyone injured?"

"No, sir." ANBU promptly answered in unison. Sarutobi nodded in response then turned his head toward Ibiki.

"How about you Ibiki?"

"I am fine, Hokage-sama." Ibiki replied without hesitation, however, Sarutobi wasn't satisfied with the answer so he asked the special jounin again.

"I can see that, but you were affected by the boy's gen-jutsu. What was it like?"

Ibiki was quiet at first, trying to recollect the event that happened not long ago. After some thought, he finally replied to his superior.

"Well. I felt… calm, as though all feelings of responsibility and anxiety were gone… I was bit confused and couldn't think straight. I guess it was like a trance-like state. When the teen said to hand him the stick back, I couldn't resist him. The boy was like… How should I put it? Enormous?" Although Ibiki tried his best to explain what had happened, he wasn't satisfied with his description.

"Enormous?" Sarutobi urged Ibiki to elaborate on his explanation. Ibiki signed inwardly not wanting to admit what he was about to say, but still answered truthfully looking a bit embarrassed.

"I hate to admit it, but the teen's presence felt like it was too big and powerful to resist."

"Powerful? Now that's an _enormous_ compliment coming from you Ibiki." Kazuki teased. After performing a last check up on the teen, Kazuki then turned to Hokage to inform his findings.

"He is fine Hokage-sama, but he is exhausted. He is in a similar state to those who has drained their chakra completely. The most fascinating thing is, according our machines, before it blew up, and a Hyuuga Med-nin, that teen is like any other civilian, that is to say, he doesn't have a developed chakra circulatory system. And from the brief tests I performed on him now tells me that his next to non-existent chakra isn't drained at all. In fact, he's normal chakra wise, therefore what we saw and experienced is highly unlikely any kind of chakra based jutsu."

"How can that be possible? Didn't you see what happened?" Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing because what he'd just heard couldn't possibly be true. They had all felt and experienced a miniature typhoon strong enough to destroy most anything fragile. It also seemed to blow up monitors and any kind of electric or jutsu based equipment. The disastrous mess was, undoubtedly, caused by the teen, yet the teen had no chakra circulatory system? There was no way to hide one's chakra system once it was developed, especially when one of Kazuki's trusted med-nin had the Byakugan.

"Oh, I saw what happened alright. I can still feel what happened under my feet so shut it." Kazuki told him irritably while looking around the room.

Kazuki was so irritated that he referred his friend without much respect to let him know that he was just as frustrated. Actually, irritated would be the understatement of the year, for Mihara Kazuki. All the precious monitors and equipments had been destroyed by something that even Hokage couldn't explain! Kazuki's thought of all the expensive and precious tools or what was left of it.

"Kazuki, I know you're frustrated. I am too. I'll make sure to give the hospital large enough budget to make up for it next month." Sarutobi hoped that this little promise would lighten his friend's mood but it seemed to have the opposite effect. Kazuki seemed to become even more upset.

"Make up for it?! For what?! Arrgghh! My precious monitors and equipment! What a waste! They weren't even a year old!" Kazuki yelled at the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed and led his hysteric friend out the room. Maybe it was time to change shifts to Sasaki Kaede instead so Kazuki could retire and fret somewhere other than in the hospital for the rest of the day. He ordered the other ANBU to keep a watch on the teen and report back to him if anything were to happen.

"What are we going to do about him?" Kazuki asked the third and pointed at the unconscious teen.

"Just treat him slowly, but don't heal him completely." Exhaustion was now evident in Satutobi's voice. He thought that it might be good idea for him, too, to retire for the rest of the day.

"Even without your order, I know the teen is too suspicious to be fully healed from the experience. What I meant was; what are you going to tell the Council." Kazuki spat back to his friend irritably.

"Well, my dear friend, I guess we'll have to keep it quiet until the time comes to reveal about our mysterious guest." The third Hokage said as though it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Sarutobi!" Kazuki couldn't believe his ears. Was Sarutobi mad? Kazuki couldn't help but wonder if the Hokage's age or heavy duty job was taking its toll. It wasn't unheard of for the Hokages to take actions without the Council's approval, or knowledge no matter how much the Council disliked and criticized the decision. The decision about the fox demon container was a good example of a Hokage acting without mentioning it beforehand to the village Council. But at least they knew everything about the demon vessel, however, they knew nothing of this new-comer. This complete stranger could endanger the entire village and yet Hokage was going to hide him safely from the Council?

"I know, I know. But I just don't like other thick-headed people like Koharu or Danzo to hear about him just yet." Sarutobi whined like an irritated child.

"They are two very different people." Kazuki told his friend with distaste evident in his voice.

It was true that Kazuki wasn't on the best terms with Koharu but he absolutely loathed Danzo. The man was a war maniac in the veteran doctor's opinion. Oh how dearly Kazuki had wished that during war times aforementioned war maniac would work in the hospital site near frontlines so that he could see what it was like to clean up the mess rather than making it. During the war, med-nins sometimes had to go on and on with little food and rest for three days straight to save their comrades' lives.

"True, but both are too thick-headed to listen to what I have to say. I just want to make sure he's a threat before I throw him to the Council."

Well, Kazuki had to agree with Sarutobi about that. He couldn't argue with the first point but he did not agree with the second point and voiced his dissent.

"In my opinion he should be considered a threat, because he isn't from this village."

"Better safe than sorry, is it?" Sarutobi asked with the bitter smile as many faces from the past came back to haunt him.

"Yes. Better to label him an enemy than not to." Replied Kazuki in cold emotionless voice. The third signed at Kazuki's sudden change in attitude and tried to speak to him but was cut off by said doctor. "Look, what is wrong with you? This isn't like you."

"He… just reminds me of someone." Sarutobi couldn't lie to Kazuki so he hesitantly but truthfully answered Kazuki's question.

"Reminds you of someone?" Kazuki asked incredulously. "That's all? That's the reason you're putting our village in danger?! Just to let you know, the keyword here is 'our' not 'yours.' Do you understand?" Kazuki was starting to feel headache threatening to overwhelm him.

"Kazuki." Sarutobi plead his friend's name and at this Kazuki looked away. The doctor refused to make an eye contact with Sarutobi but instead made a statement.

"You are making that face again."

"What face?" Sarutobi asked Kazuki not sure what he was talking about.

"The face you made when 1st and 2nd Hokage-sama died, when Hatake Yagumo committed suicide, when Tsunade left the village for good, when Asuma left the village after the fallout with you, when Orochimaru left and became a missing-nin, when the 4th died after sealing the demon fox, when Konoharmaru's parents died and you most recently made that face when Uchiha Itachi massacred his clan and became a missing-nin."

The look of comprehension dawned on Sarutobi at Kazuki's answer. The third Hokage smiled sadly at the memories and replied to his friend.

"Everyone has their regrets in their life. Just like your regrets that made you a 'better safe than sorry' person."

"That is the way of shinobi's life. Who knew that a cheery, clumsy and slow person like me would ever become what I am today? Take a look at Kakashi. Who would have ever thought he would smile and act like he is now about 13 years ago?" Kazuki said remorsefully and all the while saying this Kazuki seemed to be absorbed into another world.

"Indeed… Indeed that's true, my friend." Sarutobi agreed.

The third Hokage also started to reflect on his past life as he answered his friend. There were moments when he had been proud, he had been sad, he had been happy, he had to be strong, however, despite the regrets he held.

"Oh, fine! I won't tell the Council! But you'd better be telling the truth about giving me more than enough a budget for next month." Kazuki grumbled and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Everything was blurry when Harry woke up again, he was still in that dreadful, white room. The only difference was there were one figure standing near the door and one figure standing near the window. Harry tensed instinctively as soon as he saw their white masks through his blurred vision but soon relaxed remembering his last conversation.

"How long was I out this time?" Harry asked no in one particular.

"A day." One of the masked man near the door answered.

"… It might have been better if it was forever." Harry muttered in a small voice. He hadn't meant for the two ANBU in the room to overhear him, but they did.

The two ANBU did not say anything; they just took a note of that comment and decided to report to the third later. After few more minutes of silence Harry asked a question again.

"Where is my wand?"

"Wand?"

The two ANBU wondered for a moment then remembered that they were informed of this stick, a so called 'wand', during yesterday's meeting. It was hard to relate a charcoal stick to childhood fairy tale's magical wand, especially when you were not so innocent anymore.

"The stick." Harry cursed inwardly as he'd involuntarily used the term wand, again.

Harry snorted when he realised that neither ANBU was prepared to answer him. Though Harry believed that he knew what had happened to his wand.

"Just tell them to bring it back to me in one piece when they're done with it. And just to help them, tell them there's nothing oh-so-special about that stick now since it's burnt to a crisp. It's no different than any other piece of burnt wood." Annoyance was leaking into Harry's voice. However, that did not stop one of ANBU to ask Harry a question.

"If there is nothing special why do you want it back?"

Harry had to think about the man's inquiry. Why did he want the wand back? It wasn't useful to Harry anymore.

"… Memento." Harry's mouth had said the word without directions from his brain. Harry laughed at himself inside. After all he went through, Harry thought he would have learned a lesson by now to not be a sentimental person. Apparently, he was wrong. Harry shook his head and turned his head to the direction of the query came from and asked the man.

"Does either of you happen to be the man who helped me yesterday?"

"Why do you ask?" Although the tone was emotionless, Harry could clearly feel the distrust emanating from the man. Harry wasn't happy with the treatment but this wasn't a Hotel and he had been in worse places. He decided to treat the man as politely as he could.

"If one of you are, then I would like to apologize for lashing out at him and thank him for helping me back to bed yesterday. If not, could you pass the word on for me?"

Harry's question was met with silence but he didn't mind. He closed his eyes and relished the moment of peace that was given to him. The sound of birdsong could be heard out the window and it soothed Harry, but still it wasn't enough to replace the song Fawkes sung for him. Harry's tranquility was disrupted when the door was opened to reveal several figures, some which Harry recognized from the other day.

"Hello young man. If my memory serves me right your name was Potter Harry?" Sarutobi asked pleasantly.

"No, it's Harry Potter." Harry corrected the old man.

"Wasn't your family name Potter?" Sarutobi inquired because he was sure the teen's name was Harry and family name was Potter.

"Yes, my family name is Potter. My given name is Harry. Therefore my name is Harry Potter." Hokage creased his eyebrows at the answer given by Harry, wondering why the boy was switching the order of the name. But the elderly man's pondering was interrupted by Harry's query.

"If one of you happens to have my stick, can I have it back? Like I told these two before you guys came in, it's nothing more than a burnt piece of wood now."

Sarutobi took note of the word 'now' at the end of Harry's last sentence. Teen's use of the word indicated that the stick had been something before it was burnt, but if this was true that it was useless now, then why did he want it back?

"If that's is the case then why do you want it back?" At the old man's inquiry, Harry gave him the same response he has given to other masked man.

"It's a memento."

It sounded suspicious after what had happened the other day but the third moved on to the next question.

"Of who?"

"A friend." Harry replied simply but it seemed the man who reminded Harry of Dumbledore wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Who would that friend be?"

"That's none of your business."

Everyone in the room noticed that the teen became little defensive and afterwards there was a moment of silence. Although Harry wasn't asking who the old man was, in truth, Harry was curious who this man was. But also, he was afraid to get mixed up with someone, especially someone who reminded him of Albus Dumbledore.

"I am Sarutobi, the third Hokage."

"Hokage? What's… never mind." Harry decided not to bother anymore thinking there was no point in getting to know who this elderly man was.

"You don't know what a Kage is?" Sarutobi thought he had heard it wrong. Surely, everyone knew what the title of Kage meant.

"No." Harry's simple answer contradicted the third Hokage's precious notion.

"Then why don't you ask about it?" Sarutobi frowned slightly, remembering the teen stopping in his mid-sentence before finishing the question.

"Thought it wasn't important. And it shouldn't matter anyway." Harry looked away to window as he said this. The birdsong could be still heard and Harry's heart ached reminding him of how much he missed his feathery friend.

"Well, I would like to ask you few questions." Sarutobi tried a cheerful tone, but it didn't seem to be as contagious as he'd hoped.

"Sure, ask away." Harry answered him exasperatedly.

"Why were you in that shrine, and how did you get there?" Yes, that question has been haunting not only Sarutobi but also everyone else who knew about the teen's existence.

"What shrine?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows. Harry wasn't sure what the man was talking about.

"The shrine we found you in." Sarutobi said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. However, that wasn't the case for Harry since the events previous to waking up in this room was still jumbled. After trying to get his memories in order, Harry informed the elderly man of his findings.

"… I don't know. Only thing I know is that I was on a field and next thing I can remember is me being here, in this room." That answer certainly didn't help anyone in the room, actually it only added on to the list of questions.

"Then how did you get here? To this village?"

"I don't know." At Harry's answer, Sarutobi looked at him skeptically. Harry sighed feeling uncomfortable at the silence followed after his answer and decided to elaborate more. "My friend is one who brought me here so I don't know. I don't know where I am or how I got here."

"Who's your friend and where is he now?" Sarutobi's question brought a sad expression to Harry's face. Nevertheless, Harry still answered resignedly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead." There, Harry finally said it, Fawkes was dead. Even though he had told himself this countless times in his head, saying it out loud made it more real. It was like Harry was finally accepting the fact that he was alone and he needed to let go of Fawkes and move on with his life.

"Who was this friend?" Sarutobi asked again. Harry didn't respond right away. What was Harry supposed to say? My friend was a phoenix? Harry decided on the easiest response.

"It is none of your business." But this did not discourage the third from prying for further information.

"Is that the same friend that the memento is of?"

"… like I said, it's none of your business." Harry said and Sarutobi took the hesitant answer to be a 'yes'.

"Where're you from?" Harry had to think hard again at Sarutobi's query then he suddenly got an idea.

"From a land far away, and quite unreachable." Since that was what Fawkes had said about where Harry was going, Harry thought it would work other way around. "That's what my friend told me." Even without the help of his glasses, Harry knew everyone in the room were unhappy with his answer, but Harry doubted that telling them he came from England would help the situation either. The third wasn't satisfied but decided to continue with his probing.

"The one that can't talk anymore?" Sarutobi didn't need to hear Harry's confirmation but Harry gave it nonetheless.

"Yes."

The third Hokage sighed silently. If what the teen was telling them was true, then there was no point in continuing this part of the interview. Sarutobi chose to ask about something else, entirely.

"Do you have any family?"

"My parents died when I was young." Another flat statement from Harry.

"Do you have any relatives?" Sarutobi continued softly.

"Yeah, I do." Harry spat the words as though they were poisonous. From Harry's tone, Sarutobi safely assumed the teen wasn't on good terms with his relative but still asked the question.

"Why aren't you with that person?"

"It doesn't matter. I turn eighteen soon and then she doesn't have to deal with me anymore." Something ached within Harry as he said this. He never liked Dursleys and Dursleys hated every inch of Harry, but Petunia was his only living relative, and with her came her family. The Dursleys were all the family Harry had and as crazy as it sounded, it hurt Harry a bit when he realized that he couldn't return to his relatives. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as another question came.

"Why does she hate you?"

"She hated my parents." The response established Sarutobi's theory of Harry's family life. The teen's relatives hated him. It was a guess Sarutobi had made from Harry's behaviour when he replied to Sarutobi's first question about the teen's family. When Harry didn't reply to his latest question with denial, Sarutobi took it as verification of his suspicion. When the third asked Harry about any other friends or someone close to him Harry only shook his head and looked out the window again. Everyone in the room presumed that headshake meant the teen's friends were dead. Finally, Sarutobi decided to ask a question that perhaps could help answer the mysteries behind this new-comer.

"What happened to you?" Unfortunately, Sarutobi's plan didn't work since Harry remained silent so he opted to a different tactic.

"What were you running away from?" It seemed that Sarutobi's question hit the spot because a frown was spreading on Harry's face.

Harry repeated the sentence in his head. Was he running away? No. He'd wanted to stay. Yet... he had left. Could it still be considered running away whether he'd wanted to or not? Harry contemplated the question. When one side of Harry argued that he wasn't running away, the other side of him disagreed. After going around in circles in several times, Harry gave up.

"I don't know… Everything, no... I wasn't running away… But I guess… Just leave me alone." Why was he even answering to these questions? He didn't have to answer them. They didn't force the answer from him either. The elderly man who was asking all these questions wasn't Dumbledore. He might have a similar aura, as powerful as his old headmaster, but that was it. Or was it? The man who referred to himself as Sarutobi seemed caring and worried about him, at least that was the impression Harry got. Harry thought the world hated him, just look at it putting him through this mental torture. He was sure that the man in front of him would be annoyed at the reply.

However, Sarutobi thought otherwise. It reminded him of Itachi, who wanted to be left alone but seemed lost. The third Hokage bitterly smiled to himself for how often his thought returned to the young missing nin in past few days.

"If your friend is the one who brought you here, where were you two planning to go?" Harry had to stop and think before answering Sarutobi. Fawkes never specified on where they were going, neither did he mention anything about the purpose of going to this place. Well, he had said something but Harry hadn't understood what Fawkes had been trying to tell him.

"… To his relatives. I don't know where they live, though." Harry remembered Fawkes telling him that his brethrens would find him and Harry thought using the term relative wasn't a total lie.

"Is there anywhere you plan to go or would like to go right now?" The third Hokage continued.

"Up there." Oh, the sky Harry was watching was such a tempting shade of blue even at this moment, calling to him that everyone was waiting for him there.

"You want to be with people who have passed away?" Sarutobi was shocked.

"You can put it that way, I guess." Though Harry did not say it out loud, he was thinking more along the line of being with people who loved him.

"Do you have any other places to go?" Sarutobi could guess the answer from the information he had gathered from the teen.

"No, but it doesn't matter." However, the third Hokage hadn't anticipated the words that came after the but. He shook his head slightly in display of disproval and finally declared.

"You act like someone who is going to die soon."

"Good, that means I am half way up there. Now all I need to do to cross the other half is to stop breathing." Harry spoke in mocking tone. Sarutobi quickly raised his hand to prevent other from scolding the young man for being disrespectable to the Hokage and continued with his examination.

"You don't want to live?"

"No."

Ironically, no matter how blunt and short the simplified answer was, it appeared to be the most sincere and truthful answer Sarutobi got from Harry.

"You are young, still. What could possibly make you to tire of living so soon?" Sarutobi asked with a bit of reprimand colouring his voice.

"Many things. Things that have accumulated over the years to add more weight on one's shoulders than the will to live can carry." Yet, Harry didn't die. He didn't go insane to allow him to escape his pains. But now, without a strong will to live and the people he loved, Harry was lost. He didn't know what he should do or where he should go from here.

"Which village's shinobi are you?" Sarutobi knew the chances of this stranger being a shinobi was slim after what Kazuki has informed him of the teen's physical status. But to the Hokage's knowledge, young people who lost their will to live were often shinobi.

"Shinobi? What is that?"

Now, neither Sarutobi nor anyone in the room were surprised to hear that the teen didn't know what a shinobi was. From the few conversations they'd had, they were starting to get the impression that either the boy suddenly fell from the sky or the teen was a very good actor and accomplished liar.

"You don't know?" It wasn't exactly a question this time but Harry answered non-the-less.

"Would I ask if I did?"

"Who raised you?" Even though Sarutobi was one who asked the question, he was sure the answer was the teen's relatives. The only reason the old man made such inquiry was he couldn't believe the teen's lack of knowledge about such common things as shinobi, hidden villages, and not to mention Kage. What have they been doing with the teen's life? Sarutobi was still waiting for an answer as Harry appeared to be having another inner conflict.

Who raised him? Harry reflected upon his childhood. Was it Dursleys? No, what they did was anything but raising him. Harry was told that he lived with his parents for first year of his life but he didn't remember that. Had he raised himself? The answer could be yes, in a way, but not completely, after all he did live in Dursleys's house and ate the food they had. Who had raised him?

"I don't know." Sarutobi slightly frowned at Harry's reply. He processed Harry's words then continued the conversation.

"I thought your relatives took you in."

"They did." Harry grudgingly admitted.

"Then they must have raised you, right?"

The part of Harry that loathed Dursleys screamed no but somewhere deep inside another part of Harry that had sought their acceptance whispered yes.

Because of the lack of answer, Sarutobi assumed that Harry's relatives didn't care much for the teen for the boy to even acknowledge the fact he had been raised by his relatives. The possible reason for that was abuse, in Sarutobi's experience. If this presumption was true, it did fit into the teen's childhood starvation and his stunted growth.

"What were you doing before you came to this village?"

"I went to school." Harry's answer surprised Sarutobi. He didn't expect that answer at all from Harry's lack of basic knowledge.

"What kind of school?"

"It doesn't matter now. It is gone." That answer certainly wasn't helpful but Sarutobi moved on with the dialogue.

"Was the place you lived under attack?"

"I guess you could say that." More exact description would be war, but Harry thought they didn't need to know that detail.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It is all over." Yes, it was over and Harry did not want to dwell on that memory.

"What do you mean by 'over'?"

With Harry's another dose of the silent treatment, the third felt that they were not going to go anywhere further than this so Sarutobi changed their topic.

"What would you say if I told you that you could stay and live in this village?" And Sarutobi's statement brought uproar of protest from Kazuki.

"Hokage-sama!" Sadly, Kazuki's objection was ignored by both Sarutobi and Harry as they continued their conversation like nothing had happened.

"It won't matter. I have no plan. "

"Is that yes or no?" Sarutobi asked amusedly.

"I don't know." Harry was getting a bit annoyed at the old man's tone.

"Well since you don't seem to care, would you care if I organize few things for you?" Kazuki couldn't believe his ears as he listened to his friend. Oh, they are going to have some long talk after they leave this room.

"I won't care." Then Harry turned his body towards window which resulted his back facing Sarutobi and few other people in the room. Sarutobi took that as a cue and started to head out the door.

"Good, then I will arrange few things for you, understand?"

"Sure."

Though Harry spoke in uncaring manner, in truth, he really didn't like the tone of voice the old man was giving him. Regardless of how blurred his vision was Harry felt like he was speaking with Dumbledore and his unpredictable-adventures-soon-to-come all over again. No, he sure didn't like that feeling at all.


	4. Redemption…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Redemption…**

" _Someone once told me home is where your heart is. Then where would my home be when the only heart I have is shattered? Will I ever find peace and rest without my heart?"_

* * *

"Good, everything is settled then." Sarutobi was extremely happy that heated discussion regarding the teen's stay had ended in his favor. Everyone had expressed their concerns about the boy and some were even worried that the teen had come to harm or steal Naruto because of the nine-tails. They came to few agreements to lessen their worries. Harry would be monitored by ANBU and Kakashi would be notified of the boy's true profile plus they would try to minimize any contact between Harry and Naruto. In the end, the third Hokage had managed to persuade the others to give the teen a chance. When hours of debate were over at last, Kazuki finally sighed in exasperation and spoke to Sarutobi.

"I hope you are aware that, due to your stupidity, I have lost some of the respect I held for you as the Hokage. If you like taking big risks so much, you should have joined the circus."

Sarutobi grinned playfully at the remark and replied to his cranky friend. "I already have a circus; I got ANBU, in which every kind of animal dwells, and a cranky jester that doesn't know how to seal his lips while he resides in the hospital. "

"Shut up monkey." Kazuki glared at his friend.

"Let's start preparing rooms and supplies for him before we fetch that young man." And the third Hokage stood from his chair and stretched his body; he had a lot to do to organize for Harry's stay.

Everyone paid their respects to the Hokage preparing to leave the room, but before anyone could leave the room, Sarutobi called out to Kazuki.

"Oh – and one more thing Kazuki."

Kazuki turned around with a face that clearly said 'make it quick because I'm very tired.'

"You will be his doctor, from now on, so he is your responsibility in medical issues." Sarutobi informed Kazuki, a smile still plastered to his features.

"What? Why?" And before anyone could answer Kazuki's question, he turned around and screamed at no one in particular when he realized that he already had the answer.

"Never mind! Forget I asked!" Kazuki stomped out the Hokage Residence. Everyone followed his trail except Kaede who chose to linger a little longer.

"Is this your way of redemption? To make up to the people you believe you've failed?" Sarutobi quietly reached for his pipe at Kaede's question. Kaede watched as his friend lighted the pipe. Sarutobi exhaled a puff of smoke before finally replying.

"Maybe."

"You do know that, in a way you're being cruel to the boy?" Kaede commented with a frown marring his face.

"I guess answer to that question should be yes." Sarutobi took another mouthful of smoke out.

"We cannot go back in time nor can we replace a person with someone else. No one can. Remember that." Kaede was heading out the door. When he left Sarutobi sighed feeling ashamed and finally answered.

"I will."

* * *

For Harry, the days spent in the hospital passed quite peacefully though not without the silent company of masked men and nightmares. Harry also had one more visit from Sarutobi in which he was questioned about his strange abilities. Harry just responded 'I'm not sure what you're talking about.' and feigned not remembering any 'episodes'. Well he did remember using the Imperio but as to why monitors and windows crashed and exploded, was something Harry was unable to explain, even to himself. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember trashing the room with his magical power. In the end, the elderly man had given up and left.

Then early in one morning, Harry was escorted from the hospital. Streets were mostly empty due to the earliness of hour. The village was serene, and Harry relished the quietness that was still full of life. Harry followed Kaede and two masked figures through the village and as they traveled Harry took in the sight of the village as best as he could without the aid of his glasses. Harry's first impression was that it was unlike anything he'd ever seen and expected a village to be. The buildings seemed quite disorganized as one looked like another building had been built on top of it, at a later date, in a completely different style. What appeared to be electrical cables and pipelines ran from building to building in what seemed to be a completely random way. It was almost as if he was in an industrial area but as to contrast that idea, there were many trees around him. Some trees seemed to be sprouting in between buildings and some trees even seemed to grow out of houses to stand taller than the buildings next to them.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Harry was greeted by Sarutobi and few more people waiting in wide, spacious room. Harry sat on a couch while he listened to Sarutobi. Harry was informed that he was going to be Sarutobi's charge and under that condition he had permission to live in the Leaf Village. Along with his new room he got a new identity. Harry was under the obligation to follow the same law that any other citizens have to follow. Harry would be living in Sarutobi's house, which was also occupied by Sarutobi's son and grandson.

"So if I sign these papers, then I can live in this village peacefully as long as I follow the conditions you just told me?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Yes." Sarutobi answered him with a slight nod.

"Where do I sign again?" Harry inquired with a sigh.

Harry looked at the paper for the one last time - hoping that by some miracle that he could suddenly read the writings but unfortunately that didn't happen - then reluctantly signed the space indicated by Sarutobi. Harry didn't like the idea of becoming the old man's charge and living with him and his family, but Harry lacked money or anything of value as well as any basic knowledge of how to survive in this world. Also, as Harry recently discovered when he was asked to fill out the medical information form, he wasn't able to read anything in this world, therefore, living alone would cause a lot of problems for him. How Harry was able to communicate with these people was an even greater mystery.

Kazuki and others were quite surprised to learn that not only Harry couldn't read kanji, but even the most basic hiragana and katakana were outside his grasp as well. When Harry was asked for explanation of his illiteracy, the simple answer of 'I haven't learned how to read and write them' did not suffice anyone to satisfy their curiosity, especially since Harry had said that he'd gone to school. What kind of strange school wouldn't teach its students how to read and write? After Harry signed his name, people around him gathered to stare at his signature for a while. Harry inwardly groaned wondering what he have done wrong this time.

"These are Roman letters aren't they?" Surprise was evident in Sarutobi's voice. Harry didn't understand the intent behind the question was so he simply answered the elderly man.

"Yes."

Harry was little bit relieved to know that there were letters he understood in this world. Harry thought he could come up with some excuse as to why he wasn't able to read their language. However, fate did not give Harry anymore time to dwell on that thought for Kaede inquired Harry in a perplexed manner.

"Where did you learn it? People don't learn English before they learn hiragana and katakana. And English isn't mandatory to learn."

"Harry Potter, you signed. I guess that is your real name." Although Ibiki spoke to himself, rather than to anyone else Harry, for some reason, got irritated at the comment and retorted in a sarcastic manner.

"What did you think it was? Poochie the dog?"

Ibiki smirked at the teen's boldness, not many people dared making sarcastic remarks to him. Ibiki wondered if Harry's audacity was due to the lack of glasses preventing him from seeing Ibiki's facial features in detail.

"So where did you learn it?" Kazuki pressed on.

"At school." Said Harry, his mind working furiously to make up answers to possible questions.

"The school that's gone?" Sarutobi asked in a kind tone that kept reminding Harry of Dumbledore and to everyone's surprise Harry suddenly flinched as though he had been startled.

Harry's heart rate increased and he could have sworn that he was with Dumbledore in his office with the headmaster smiling at him for a brief seconds before he was teleported back to the spacious room. Harry blinked few times, confused about what just has happened. Had he somehow apparated back to Dumbledore's office then back? No, Dumbledore was dead and Hogwarts was destroyed. But Harry was sure he had somehow traveled to the office and seen the headmaster.

"Harry?" Sarutobi's worried voice came.

Harry shook his head telling himself that his tired eyes were playing tricks on him. Unfortunately, Harry was rattled by his glimpse into the past so he forgot to lie to Sarutobi.

"No, another school."

Harry realised that he really should have just said yes and made them believe that it was the same school, it wouldn't have made any difference. Why couldn't the life be easier for him?

"Where's that school, then?" Sarutobi asked in hopes of finally uncovering where the teen was from, or at least getting a hint to it. Sadly, it was another failure for Sarutobi because Harry only answered "The land far away," but it was interrupted by Sarutobi as he finished the sentence in exasperated manner "And unreachable. Got it."

"Why did you leave?" Kazuki questioned Harry. Kazuki still did not agree with the teen living in the Leaf Village, however, since the third Hokage had somehow managed to persuade him to approve of Harry's stay in the village, Kazuki wanted to know the reason the boy had to leave his previous village. Kazuki wanted to keep his beloved village from danger so when Harry remained quiet, scowl made its way onto Kazuki's face. Sensing his friend's increasing frustration, Sarutobi intervened and repeated the same question to subdue Kazuki's irritation which ended in vain. Kaede signed and turned to Harry.

"You might as well tell Hokage-sama what he wants to know. That's the least you can do since he went through all the trouble to adopt you." Kaede told the teen.

"What?" Harry barely choked out the word trying to register the information before he burst into a louder outcry. "He did what? Adopt!" Harry turned his head to Sarutobi and pondered the likelihood that he'd misheard the older man.

"He's adopted you, officially, as a lot of documents were involved." Ibiki pointed at the documents in question, much to Harry's dismay. Harry slowed his breathing while trying to process the outcome of this event. Harry looked back to the source of this chaos and with Sarutobi's confirmating nod Harry exploded and people in the room tensed, worrying about what would happen this time.

"You never mentioned an adoption when you explained the contract to me! You only told me I needed to sign those papers so I could live in this village safely, and that I'm to be your charge, not your son!" Harry felt like he had, much to his distaste, been tricked again when it came to matters concerning his life.

"No. I didn't lie to you Harry. I just forgot to mention few things." Sarutobi's said in caring, grandfather like manner that did noting to hide a mischievous glint.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Forgot to mention few things? He mean forgot to mention a major thing! Harry was tempted to perhaps obliviating everyone in this room and rip the accursed documents, but just as he thought this Sarutobi called his name in a gentle but firm voice to catch Harry's attention again.

"Harry, from what you told me, you look like you came from a place that doesn't hold much of shinobi village's information. I will tell you this. Our village looks peaceful right now, but need to be on guard for shinobi of other villages and nations." Harry did not need Sarutobi's explanation. Harry was already too familiar to the concept.

"To put it simply, you don't know when the next war will start and everyone in this village is on a constant lookout for possible enemies or spies from other places." Harry's brief summary was met with a positive verification and for a moment, Harry couldn't thank Fawkes enough for sending him to such as safe place.

"I am Hokage, which means I am the leader of this village. But even as a leader there are some things I cannot do without approval from the Council. For example, they won't allow you to stay here if someone reliable doesn't vouch for you." Sarutobi explained.

"So without protection from you, I guess they will likely to kill me or chuck me into a dungeon since I'm rather conspicuous."

So the boy is aware that he's acting very suspiciously. Ibiki's brief musings were broken when the third replied to Harry's remark.

"Yes, they could, and that's why I'm adopting you. You don't have to call me father or anything, it's solely for your protection."

Why would the old man want to do that for him? Harry couldn't understand Sarutobi. This elderly man was the leader of the village yet he was putting faith in Harry, who was a total stranger and a possible threat.

"It's a big risk Hokage-sama took for you, since..." However, Kazuki's sentence was cut off by the Hokage, who was silently trying to tell his friend that he shouldn't explain that now. But Kazuki did not comply. No, he wouldn't back down. Sarutobi was risking everything he had for this mysterious intruder. No, the teen had to know what Sarutobi was jeopardizing.

"Well, he needs to know what you risked for him at the least! You not only did put the lives of villagers at risk, but everything you have worked for your entire life!" Kazuki retorted, not so silently.

Why was the man risking things for him? He was a complete stranger. Harry wanted to ask the question but was afraid to know what the answer might entail.

"I…" Now everyone's eyes were on Harry from two old man's argument. Harry gulped down the lump in his throat as people stared at him and continued.

"I left the place where I used to live because… there was a battle. Many people died, including the people I cared about. I didn't want to live, but still, my friend took me here. He wanted to take me to his relatives but he was injured and he died before we reached... wherever his relatives live. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. The battle is over so you needn't concern yourself with possible effects on your village's safety. I promise that I will try my best not to cause any trouble." Harry thought that the least he could do for the man who had just adopted him, with all the risks that entailed, was give the man a promise to behave as best as he was able. And tell him that there was no reason for him to worry about Harry endangering the village in any way, shape or form. Or that something nasty from Harry's past would come back and bite him when it's the least expected.

Everyone fell silent for a few minutes. In a way, Harry's revelation was not totally unexpected. From what little information they had gotten from Harry, they had pieced together a rough estimation of what Harry's history looked like. It was close to what Harry had confessed to.

"Thank you for telling us that Harry." Sarutobi broke the silence with a smile and spoke in a satisfied voice.

Harry nodded at Sarutobi and listened as the old man continued.

"Well Harry, as you know by now, I adopted you. From now on you will be called Sarutobi Hari, because your real name sounds too suspicious. Your last name is Sarutobi, which is my family name and your first name is Hari, which is easier, and less foreign, to pronounce than Harry."

Sarutobi's began instructing Harry about how to maintain his new identity. Harry was to tell villagers that about 12 years ago the third Hokage had met Harry at a small secluded village at the northern boarders of Fire country and that the third adopted him unofficially thinking Harry was an orphan with nowhere to go. The third Hokage had promised to take Harry to the Leaf Village but soon discovered that Harry had relatives to take him in, and so Sarutobi had left Harry with the relatives thinking it was for better.

Recently Harry's village had been attacked by bandits and the village had been completely destroyed. Harry was the lone survivor of the attack and had no other places to go. Harry had never traveled or learned about anything outside of his village and because of this, Harry hadn't known where to go. But after all these years Harry still remembered Sarutobi and managed to contact the old man via the bird Sarutobi had given him. Sarutobi agreed to take Harry in and Harry had come in hopes of living with Sarutobi and starting a new life, of course Harry did not know Sarutobi was Hokage until the day he arrived, nor did Harry have much knowledge about the Shinobi world due to the closed environment Harry had been brought up in.

After briefly explaining what shinobi was, things started to make little sense to Harry but it didn't improve his understanding very much. The only thing Harry could comprehend about shinobi at this point was that shinobi and ninja were roughly the same thing.

"If you accidentally use your power and anyone becomes suspicious and want to dig into your background, tell them that your parents used to be shinobi, so it could be an ability you've inherited from them, but they were killed when you were young and you have no knowledge of them or what kind of power they had. Tell them that the relatives who raised you loathed shinobi so much that they refused to mention anything about your parents and expose you to anything of the shinobi world. So until today you only knew that your parents were shinobi. You also don't know which village your parents were from because no one has ever told you. If any difficult questions come up try to use the I don't know excuse. Simple isn't it?"

Harry reviewed the story. This overall cover-up story sounded disturbingly familiar. Harry couldn't help but ask, "Is this a story something you made up from a scratch or did you put together pieces from the information about myself I gave you?" to the third Hokage.

"You like it?" Sarutobi asked with a playful sparkle.

"No." Harry responded flatly.

"Well unless you've got a better story we will go with this version from now on so speak up now if you have a better version." Sarutobi announced to Harry amusedly.

"Whatever." Harry said resignedly.

Sarutobi smiled at the boy's response and told Harry that only few people would know about Harry's true identity and that Harry wasn't allowed tell anyone the truth unless permission was given. Kazuki, Kaede and a few trusted med-nins will know of Harry and Harry was required to visit either Kazuki or Kaede every Friday for a weekly check up, and other than the case of emergency where Harry had no control over the situation, Harry was not to let any other hospital staff to look after him. The Hokage himself, as well as few ANBU and jounins Sarutobi trusted, would be aware of Harry's true profile. Amongst those trusted shinobi were Ibiki and Sarutobi's son Asuma. Harry learned that the place he was currently in was called the Hokage Residence and only the village leader was allowed to live here.

"Since my wife is deceased and my son is an adult, he can't live here with me. Even my grandson, who lost his parents, cannot live with me but has to live with his uncle. So like my grandson, you'll also be living with my son Asuma at my old house. I hope you don't have anything against that." Explained Sarutobi, disappointment evident in his voice.

"It is alright." In a way, Harry liked the setting. At this point in time, Harry knew the old man meant him no harm but staying in the man's presence brought too many painful memories and Harry wanted to avoid that. However, deep down, Harry held a very small flicker of hope that perhaps he could start over again. Maybe he could start a new life here? This place where the wizarding world did not exist, as a normal person and being loved by this old man who seemed to care about him. Harry suddenly felt terrible because he felt like he was trying to substitute Dumbledore with Sarutobi; maybe living away from this old man was for better, after all.

"Because of my many duties as the Hokage, I am rarely at my old home so if you need to see me talk to Asuma, or come to the Hokage tower or this residence. Any questions?" When Harry answered no to Sarutobi's question, the third Hokage turned around and motioned someone to come closer. When the figure stood next to the third, Sarutobi spoke softly with a hint of pride to Harry.

"I'll introduce you to my grandson later but for now I'd like you to meet my son, Asuma."

"Hey, kid. Nice to meet you." Came Asuma's cheerful voice as he extended his hand to Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you too, sir." As Harry shook the older man's hand, Asuma studied the mystery teen he had finally gotten the chance to meet.

"Well, he's polite, unlike many other family members." It was meant as a compliment to Harry but for some reason it hurt Harry to hear the comment. He felt alienated when Asuma had used the word 'family' and he didn't want to be 'unlike' that family, did he? Noting Harry's discomfort, but uncertain as to why, Sarutobi replied to Asuma's comment.

"Yes, thank goodness, now Konohamaru will have a proper role model at home."

"Hey!" Asuma protested in a mock hurt voice.

"Oh, by the way, here's your stick." Sarutobi took out a nice wooden box and opened the lid to reveal a burnt piece of wood. "I thought you might want to keep your memento somewhere safe."

Harry was at a loss for words from the man's consideration and soon smiled bitterly at the sudden thought that box was like a coffin for his feathery friend.

"Thank you." Harry said quietly. Sarutobi beamed at Harry's response and put his wrinkled hand on Harry's shoulder and finally announced his greeting.

"Welcome to the Hidden Village of Leaf, Sarutobi Hari-kun."

* * *

A/N: For Harry's new name, I know Heri is more closer in pronunciation to his original name than Hari but I don't know of name Heri as in Japanese language. Harry's name is supposed to be pronounced Ha-ri rather than He-ri. Hari is an existing Japanese name. Hari is a girl's name (or at least it sounds feminine).

It's not common nowadays but in Asia -including Japan- it wasn't uncommon to see a boy having a girl's name. A boy was given a girl's name when he was frequently sick or not expected to live a long life due to a poor health in hopes to make him healthy. A boy was also given a girl's name when the fortune reading predicted that he was going to have a short life span. It was common that this boy received a new name (boy's name to be more exact) when he reached his adulthood. Some regions have a funeral for the boy when he reached his adulthood in hopes to trick the reaper into thinking that the boy indeed lived a short life as he was destined to live. Then the boy receives new identity by getting a new name (boy's name). Some boys just lived with the name for the rest of their life. That's all I can remember about that for now

Harry's eyesight is based on my eyesight (it makes easier to write and yes, I wear glasses.) so if you think what Harry can and can't see doesn't make sense, tell that to my eyesight.

For people who is confused about Asuma and Konohamaru's parents. In comic, Asuma is Sarutobi's son, and Konohamaru calls Asuma uncle. From there, I assumed Sarutobi had another son or daughter who got married and had Konohamaru. Neither Konohamaru's mother or father were present to comfort Konohamaru during Sarutobi and Asuma's funeral so again I am assuming they both died.

For people who still haven't realized it. Right now in Ch.1-4 Kakashi and his Team is still in the Wave Country having good(?) time with Zabuza and Haku


	5. Before the Storm…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Before the Storm…**

" _They say that the eyes are the windows to your soul. Then what will you see in the eyes of a murderer, the eyes of one whose soul has been shattered?"_

* * *

Harry was tired but he couldn't fall back sleep again after yet another nightmare. He knew it was past midnight so he grabbed his new glasses and quietly walked out of his room taking care not to wake other occupants of the house. He strolled into the garden, seated himself under the maple tree, and stared at the night sky. The tranquility and darkness of the night was an opportunity for his past to creep up on him. All Harry could do was sigh at the memory.

Ron and Hermione had been pretending to be his friends at first on Dumbledore's orders. The two fought by his side and helped him with whatever obstacles came. It was heart stabbing to know that they'd considered him a monster, however, Ron and Hermione's view of Harry started to change, little by little over time, to a more positive one. Then Harry met Remus who cared about him and knew about Harry's parents, who he hadn't had a chance to know.

He'd also met Sirius who'd truly loved and cared about him and was actually innocent of the horrible crimes that the world accused him of. During his next year at Hogwarts, Harry soon made another friend named Cedric Diggory. Although there were not many, by then Harry had a few people who loved and liked him, but the happiness didn't last. Cedric had died saving Harry from killing curse and Sirius followed not long after by falling into the veil.

After Sirius' death, Harry had tried to destroy the veil that had caused his godfather's death. He never succeeded in his revenge as he met the creatures that reminded him of Dementors. However, Harry soon discovered they were anything but the accursed entities.

"Please, do not destroy the veil, blessed child of Slytherin." The creatures called themselves Reapers and after they realized they couldn't stop Harry, they pleaded with him to not destroy the veil.

The Reapers had told Harry that the veil was a border between the living world and the land of dead; the veil was therefore needed so that the Reapers could cross into the living world in order to retrieve and guide the dead or lost souls to the next realm. Even though Sirius still had a long life ahead of him, he couldn't be revived because his physical being had also crossed into the land of the dead.

"What do you mean by blessed child of Slytherin?" Harry could still remember himself asking that question to the Reapers who in return presented him a shocking revelation. He was one of the two remaining descendants of Salazar Slytherin and the Reapers promised to do Harry a favor once he claimed his heritage.

Harry found out that Voldemort also had been a prophesized child when he was young. Tom chose to save the people he loved instead of saving the thousands of lives of people he didn't know. That decision was the reason why everyone abandoned him. The treachery Tom had experienced played a key role in driving Tom into a madness of hate and bloodlust. Harry felt sympathy towards Tom, but Harry had loved ones to protect and he continued to fight against Voldemort.

However, soon Harry was forced to make a decision like Tom once had been, and from what he had learned of Tom's past, Harry chose to save the innocent masses and sacrifice a few people he loved. The war got more intense then one day Hermione was found dead. Her bloody body was lying on a grass along with her parent's beaten corpses and their faces were mangled to the point where they were unrecognizable. Despite the condition Granger family was found Harry recognized Hermione from the vision of her last desperate breath forever engraved in his memory.

"Oh, Harry. Why her! I loved her! I still love her!" Ron cried his heart out on Harry's shoulder while he confessed to Harry how much he loved her. He had made Harry promise not to forget Hermione for she'd really cared for Harry or he wouldn't ever forgive Harry.

Harry saw her being tortured to reveal his whereabouts in his vision but she had remained silent, knowing that her action or inaction would bring demise of her and her parents. She'd died protecting Harry. Then not long after Hermione's death, Ginny also had been killed and Ron went missing soon after Ginny's funeral.

The war had continued to grow more violent and the casualties piled up while the Ministry did nothing but watch. Harry was severely injured a few times as well, and Dumbledore came to visit often to be the young boy's companion, knowing how Harry now had only very few loved ones left and those people were unable to be at Harry's side.

When Harry's injuries had healed they both went on a Horcrux hunt, however, only Harry came back alive. Dumbledore had died protecting Harry from Voldemort like so many others Harry had loved. Why had Dumbledore protected him? Wasn't Headmaster using Harry as a mere weapon to defeat dark lord? The elderly man had even said so himself to the potions master during the private discussions.

"I love all the children of this school, Severus. They are my treasures. But Harry is only one I cannot dare to love."

Fawkes had shown Harry their conversation through their link thus the headmaster's action couldn't have come from act of love. Did Dumbledore wanted to kill Voldemort that much? Even if it meant sacrificing his life for Harry? Then Harry would fulfill the wish for he still loved the headmaster dearly.

After Dumbledore's death, the Ministry closed down Hogwarts. There were many protests arguing that the children were safe at the school but it was a fruitless effort. Before long, Hogwarts had been taken down by Voldemort and his followers, leaving devastation in people's hearts. Even so the Order and other people who opposed the Dark Lord didn't give up and retaliated resulting many casualties on both sides. Remus was one of those never to return victims that day by saving Harry.

During his last stand off with Voldemort, Harry had found Ron wearing the Death Eaters' outfit.

"Ron?!" Dread filled in Harry's soul as he watched his best friend pointed the wand to him and mutter one hate filled word.

"Die!"

The Dark Lord, with amusement, watched Harry fight against his friend while pleading with Ron to stop.

"Please Ron! Stop it! I don't want to fight you!" Harry begged yet the pleas all seemed to be in vain.

"It's your fault that Hermione died! If she hadn't known you, she would be alive!"

Ron blamed Harry for the death of Hermione and her family. Harry didn't deny the accusation but still pleaded with his friend to stop. When Harry was about to give up from despair brought by betrayal, the event took an unexpected turn as Ron suddenly attacked his supposed master.

Ron had managed to cause Voldemort some serious injuries thanks to the element of surprise, but he was no match for the Dark Lord. Although confused by the sudden proceedings, Harry jumped in to rescue his friend, but before Harry could reach Ron, the youngest son of the Weasley family had been killed. Sadly, Harry didn't have the time to mourn Ron as the struggle continued. When Harry, at long last, had won the intense fight against Voldemort, it seemed as if he'd moved away from the rest of the battle. Try as he might, he couldn't find a single person alive anywhere, but that isolation didn't last long as Fawkes came and the legendary bird's flame engulfed him.

"No!" Harry panted. He couldn't tell whether it was a flashback or another nightmare he'd experienced but the sky seemed a little brighter than before giving Harry little sense of relief that this silent darkness will soon be over. Then someone called his name.

"Hari?"

Surprised by an unexpected presence, Harry jumped up and hid himself behind the tree he'd been resting against moments ago.

"It's me, Asuma. Are you alright?" Harry heard someone's worry filled voice and quickly something clicked into Harry. That's right. He was in the Leaf Village.

"Yes. I'm okay. Did I wake you again? I am sorry about that." Harry came out from his hiding place as he replied. Asuma watched Harry as his mind lingered on the teen's action of taking cover before asking again.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Asuma walked toward Harry, who avoided eye contact at the older man's words and mumbled in reply.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Asuma raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"I don't remember anymore." It wasn't a complete lie since Harry didn't know whether he'd had a nightmare or a flashback. Asuma looked at Harry skeptically but decided not to press him on. They had this discussion before and his experience alerted that the teen wasn't going to say anymore.

"I'm okay. Really. You can go back to sleep now." Harry felt terrible for waking Asuma up. The man had work to do and needed his sleep, which he wasn't getting recently due to the new member of the household. Harry was worried when Asuma finally would become angry with him and act like uncle Vernon; punishing him for disturbing him. However, as if to contradict Harry's theory, Asuma chirped cheerfully.

"That's okay. It is about 4:30am and I have to meet my team at 6:00am at the training grounds. Might as well wake up now and eat my breakfast."

Well, Asuma was supposed to meet his team not until 8:00am, but the boy didn't need to know that. The older man decided to just go out early and train before meeting his team.

"I truly am sorry." Harry continued to apologize because he didn't know what else to say in this kind of situation.

"I told you it's okay. How about this then, if you are that worried that you ruined my beauty sleep then maybe you can make me that eggy bread for breakfast. I really enjoy that with honey!" Asuma gave Harry a goofy smile and motioned Harry back to the house before pulling his cigarette out.

Smile crept up on Harry's face in relief. About a little more than a month has passed since Harry had arrived in the Leaf Village and a lot had happened, not only to Harry but to Sarutobi's family as well. Housework had become Harry's responsibility because it seemed other members of the house didn't know how to properly accomplish it. Harry hated being untidy, so not long after his arrival he'd cleaned up the entire house and during his cleaning spree, he found some crystals that seemed to be good medium to channel his magic. When he asked about Asuma what it was, the older man said that the crystals were special gems that were able to absorb and conduct chakra, but no one used them at the moment because unlike chakra absorbing metals, the crystals really weren't suitable to be forged as weapons.

Asuma had told Harry he could keep one if he wanted to. Harry kept the crystal and transfigured it to two crystal rings putting it on his both index fingers. Given that he didn't have any wand, he needed some kind of replacement in case he needed to use magic. Sadly, the rings were far more difficult to control his power than his wand but it was still better than not having one at all. Wandless magic wasn't easy and in order for him to safely practice, Harry needed something to support his magic and the crystal was a suitable object.

Asuma wasn't a good cook and preferred to eat out rather than cook his own meal. Harry disapproved of the older man's habit of buying almost every meal arguing that it wasn't good for Konohamaru, his new nephew, so Harry had taken on the cooking as well. It took him some time to get used to new kitchen appliances, different ingredients, and foods but it all worked out in the end. Konohamaru and Asuma both enjoyed Harry's cooking that consisted of foods from Harry's world. However, Asuma still took them out at least once a week to eat outside so Harry could experience cuisine of his new home.

Harry was slowly getting a grasp of this world's food, not to mention that he was getting much better at using chopsticks than when he'd first tried them. Asuma had been quite astonished to learn that Harry didn't know how to use chopsticks and wondered where the kid had lived all his life. It was worrisome, but at same, amusing to watch 17 year-old teen, who really looked more like 14, struggling through chopsticks to eat while leaving a mess worse than his 9 year-old nephew.

Although Harry was still new at cooking the food of this world, Konohamaru told him his cooking was the greatest which made Harry very happy. Konohamaru loved Harry and welcomed him to the new family with all his heart. Harry realized how the lack of an adult's attention made the little boy feel, from his own experience in the matter. He cared for Konohamaru as best as he could to give the child the happy childhood he, himself, hadn't had.

"Okay, I will make what you requested but please refrain from smoking in the house. It is bad for Konohamaru's health, as well as Shikamaru-kun when he comes to play shogi with you." And with that comment Harry snatched the cancer stick away from Asuma's hand.

"Awww." In a way, Asuma hated Harry's no smoking in the house and presence of children policy more than Harry's nightmares, which kept waking him up at night.

When Asuma was informed about the situation at first, he had to seriously consider putting his father in a care home for the rest of his remaining life. What kind of hidden village leader adopts a very suspicious stranger who appeared from a burning shrine in a heavily guarded district in a heavily protected Hidden Village? All the while hiding and lying about the facts to his councilors and rest of the villagers? Asuma had tried to argue, but how was he supposed to win an argument that two influential veteran doctors plus Morino Ibiki combined with rest of the Hokage's most trusted ANBU teams had lost? Thus he reluctantly accepted the situation and had resolved to keep a watchful eye on the boy.

So far, he'd noticed that the teen obviously had had in some kind of training in being aware of his surroundings. The way the newcomer walked and tensed at small things also indicated he had been in some kind of battle related training or situations. In Asuma's opinion, the boy was better than a regular civilian, but he was too sloppy to be a ninja. The teen also seemed to be hesitant when it came to deciding something for himself. Worst of all, Asuma thought that the mystery guest seemed to be tired of life, just like the Hokage had mentioned. Great! He knew another kid, although that kid wasn't tired enough to give up his life, who found life troublesome. Just his luck!

The day after his adoption became official, Harry had to go and meet village council and clan leaders. Everyone strongly suggested Harry to learn how to read and write, proper etiquette and achieve basic senior education level since it was imortant that the Hokage's son, though adopted, knew how to read and write. Harry didn't like the first impression he'd made on others, but thought he could live with it, plus he liked the opportunity to learn about the new world.

When that hours-long meeting had ended, Asuma took Harry out to shop for his new glasses along with other necessities and to give Harry a tour of the village. During this tour, Harry met Asuma's students: Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Ino was a cheerful girl and told Harry to drop by her family's flower shop if he needed any flowers or plants. Harry thought the boy named Choji could benefit from a diet, though he wasn't as bad as Dudley. Shikamaru, seemed to be the most unenthusiastic person Harry'd ever met. Asuma informed Harry that he would be seeing Shikamaru at the house often since the lazy boy comes to play shogi and go with him. Harry had no idea of what kind of game or sport they were, but it sounded nice.

Asuma had to do a lot of explanation to make Harry understand that it was normal for some children to jump from the ground onto the branches of the trees as though gravity was optional. Harry'd seen this when Konohamaru was playing a tag with his friends. It took a long time for Harry to understand the fact that children, who seemed to be 10 years or younger, were learning to throw dangerously sharp objects at the academy.

Asuma became more and more puzzled by the mystery teen's weird behaviour. He also had to enlighten Harry as to what shogi and go were. And Asuma'd thought Konohamaru was tiring. Nonetheless, the older man thought that this was also a good opportunity for him to get a glimpse of the environment the newcomer had lived in.

Tutors set up by Sarutobi came to the house every day except weekends so that Harry could learn reading, writing, etiquette and various other things he was required to know. Harry was a fast leaner and even Harry's instructors were surprised at the speed Harry was gaining knowledge.

It still amazed Harry that he was speaking a different language with no trouble when he had never learned it before. Nevertheless, that helped him greatly when learning writing since Japanese and English had so much difference in verb tenses. Unluckily, reading kanji proved to be a challenge for Harry, not because he could not memorize the kanji but because he could not read the calligraphy. Harry had no trouble reading books but he had trouble reading hand written characters because everyone had little different way or style of writing varying from a standard form Harry learned. He was taught the usage of san, kun, sama, dono, and chan since he needed to address people properly as the Hokage's son.

Harry went to the hospital weekly to allow either Kazuki or Kaede could perform some mystery tests on him. Even though he didn't like being a guinea pig, he knew that nothing bad would be done to him, intentionally at least. On Kaede's recommendation, Harry started to spend some time with Ibiki. Sometimes Harry felt like he was being treated like a mental patient, but mostly he enjoyed the company of Ibiki. The man looked intimidating but his presence was comforting unless you got on his bad side. All in all, life had been good to Harry for this past month.

As Harry returned from his grocery shopping, he'd been enjoying himself all afternoon, he couldn't suppress his laughter as he saw a box with two holes stalking a certain blond boy.

'So that's what Konohamaru had been working on this morning.' Harry thought.

Harry had asked what Konohamaru and his friends were doing with the box earlier in the morning only to be told by children 'it's a top secret' and that they couldn't reveal it to Harry. He knew it was nothing more than the children's teasing games but Harry still felt little estranged from Konohamaru. He tried to shake off the feeling as he smiled and told them to show him what they were making later.

Harry thought the children were adorable while they followed the blond boy. He couldn't hear the exchange between Konohamaru and the other child but still smiled at the playful scene before him only to be amazed by the pink haired girl's sudden punch that landed on the orange-clad kid. Harry wasn't sure that he should be surprised at the sheer power of the girl's punch or the pre-teen who had been sent through a wooden fence only to stand up with hardly a scratch on him. How had he even survived? The punch seemed brutal!

Not long after having hit the blond, the pink haired girl gave Konohamaru a fine whack on his head for calling her something. By the time Harry caught up on recent events, Konohamaru and the rest of children were running for their lives away from the pink haired menace; apparently Konohamaru hadn't learn his lesson from the earlier smack. Harry sighed and shook his head, thinking that he'd better teach Konohamaru how to properly treat girls.

Harry headed towards where the kids ran off to take his new nephew home for lunch. Maybe he'd invite Konohamaru's friends for lunch as well. Then out of the blue, Harry heard Konohamaru's yelp and someone calling out the child's name. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and ran off to the source of sound to find Konohamaru in the clutch of a black clothed teen, who appeared ready to punch the child, and blond boy yelling at the teen to let go. Konohamaru's friends and pink haired girl seemed to be frozen on the spot and the blond haired girl Harry didn't recognize from before stood by the teen who was holding Konohamaru hostage.

"I would appreciate it if you put down my nephew safely on the ground." Everyone stared at Harry for his abrupt intrusion.

"Uncle!" Konohamaru choked out the words.

"And who are you?" The captor asked.

Kankuro was a tad bit annoyed by the interruption. He was about to show the little kid a lesson of a lifetime until someone had an audacity to stop him. The new comer who looked to be around his age did not have any forehead protector on him. Was the teen a civilian?

"I'm the uncle of the child you're currently holding." Harry answered in a composed voice.

"I know that thanks to this twerp. Who are you?" Kankuro barked back.

"I am the boy's uncle. Now if you excuse me I am going to take my nephew home for a lunch." Threat was evident in Harry's tone while he calmly walked towards Konohamaru's assailant.

"Sure, but only after," And soon Kankuro made a move to punch the small boy again but Harry quickly flicked his wrist. He took care to be unnoticed by bystanders and used langlock and a silencio.

"I teach this midget a-." Kankuro's fist stopped in midair as he lost his voice abruptly forbidding from finishing his sentence.

Kankuro's eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. He couldn't make a sound and the worst thing was his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. While Kankuro was overwhelmed by confusion and panic, Harry took that opportunity to free Konohamaru from the captor's loosened clutches. As Harry walked away with his nephew, Harry quickly flicked his wrist again away from other's sight to release the spells.

"Let's go home for lunch. I will make you some spaghetti." Harry chirped to the stupefied little child who has just been rescued and then turned to Konohamaru's friends.

"Would you guys also like to join us?"

"Umm sure?" Naruto answered uncertainly, not sure what to make of this sudden turn of event.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere." Kankuro was furious. He wasn't sure what had just happened to him and he was determined to take his anger out on the young boy who somehow managed to escape him. Kankuro came stomping towards Harry and Konohamaru but just as Kankuro tried to reach for Konohamaru a rock came flying at high speed to hit Kankuro's wrist.

"What do you think you are doing in our village?" Said a voice from a nearby tree. Harry turned his head to find an ebony haired boy sitting on tree branch while his left hand played tossing rocks.

"Aghh, another brat to piss me off." Kankuro growled as he held on to his offended wrist.

"Sasuke!" Harry winced at the pink haired girl's high-pitched scream. Well, now he wouldn't forget the savior's name.

Harry looked back and forth between the newcomer and Kankuro while they bickered with each other. Then swiftly, Kankuro pulled some kind of mummy like figure from his back and whatever it was, Harry didn't want to know. By the look of the situation, a fight was about to break out. Harry didn't think it was good idea to get involved in fights.

"Kankuro, stop it. You are an embarrassment to our village." Everyone at the scene was startled at the calm but haunting voice. Kankuro looked nervously at the boy who was standing upside down from the tree, in Harry's bewilderment, and stuttered the intruder's name.

"Ga, Gaara."

Harry watched Gaara feeling something akin to uneasiness in his gut. Harry knew this feeling but dismissed it telling himself that he was just paranoid.

"I can't believe that you are losing yourself in a fight. How pathetic. What do you think we are doing here?" Gaara asked nonchalantly.

"Listen Gaara, they're the ones who bumped into me first." Kankuro said pointing accusing fingers at the children still nearby.

"Shut up. I will kill you." Harry's breath hitched briefly at the redhead's words. Harry didn't like how things were going now. He'd wished to never again in his life to hear 'I will kill you'. Harry noticed the blond girl who had been standing nearby from the beginning of the confrontation and the black clad teen apologizing to the red head and realized these two were afraid of this newcomer.

"Hey, sorry about that." With that apology, Gaara appeared between his two companions with what seemed like a gust of wind and smoke. Harry was relieved to know that trio was about to leave but his relief was short lived as the pink haired girl called out to stop them.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted urgently.

"What?" Gaara asked, slightly annoyed.

"By the look of your hitai-ate, you guys are Sand Village's shinobi, right? Although we are allies, unauthorized entrance by foreign shinobi is being strictly forbidden by the treaty. State your purpose or I can't allow you to pass here." Sakura announced in a determined voice.

"Hn, so this is what they call clueless. You really don't know anything, do you? Here's my pass." Temari seemed to be amused at the situation and flashed her pass.

"Like you said, we are genin of the Sand Village. We are here to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." Temari continued her explanation then she went on to enlighten Naruto about what Chuunin exam was at the boy's question of what the Chuunin exam was.

Unfortunately, that was the least of Harry's concern at the moment because while the blond haired girl was giving a lecture, Gaara was having a stare contest with him. Harry didn't dare breaking the eye contact, feeling as if he was going to be murdered as soon as he broke the stare with the redhead. Harry didn't like the way Gaara was looking at him. It was as though the boy was trying to read his mind, but thankfully, this stare contest ended when Sasuke appeared in front of Harry diverting Gaara's attention.

"Hey! You over there what is your name?" Sasuke inquired. Gaara was silently eyeing Sasuke for a moment before he answered.

"Gaara of the Desert. I'm interested in you, also. Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied proudly.

"What about you?" Gaara asked staring at Harry again startling Harry.

"Hari. Sarutobi Hari." Harry answered swallowing the lump in his neck. Harry didn't like Gaara's presence and wanted to stay away from him.

"So you're the adopted son." Gaara narrowed his eyes as to analyze him.

"Pardon?" Harry asked at the unexpected statement that Gaara had made.

"How are you different?" Gaara asked him not breaking the gaze.

Gaara wondered what was so different about this boy named Hari that Hokage himself adopted the teen as his own son, while the Kazekage wanted to eliminate his own biological son. From what he heard, the adopted son wasn't even a shinobi, but if so what use was the boy? What was the difference between him and this useless boy?

"Pardon me?" Harry wasn't sure what Gaara was asking.

"What's so special about you?" Gaara's voice got dangerous.

"What do you mean?" Harry was starting to get afraid. Not only the redhead held the eye of the murderer but also something more dangerous was hiding there.

"What makes you so special that Hokage himself adopted you?" Gaara was showing his killing intent now to Harry making the young wizard step back in fear. Panic was filling inside Harry's mind.

"Nothing!" Harry yelled hastily. He broke the eye contact and found the ground was the next interesting thing to observe.

"I just had nowhere else to go." Harry added weakly while still staring at the ground.

"Is that the reason your eyes hold so much loneliness?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Harry was shocked at surprising inquiry. Loneliness? Was he lonely here? No, he had new family and Konohamaru, right? Was he lonely? Since he arrived here he has always felt something missing within him, as though a huge chunk of his soul has been stolen away. While Harry was pondering Gaara interrupted his thought.

"Your eyes are similar to mine but still different."

Harry watched Gaara terrified. His breath was little labored unknown to him.

"Why aren't you seeking power? Why don't your eyes hold hatred?" Gaara asked.

"Have you finally killed the one who put you through the hell called loneliness?" Gaara continued to press Harry.

"Stop it!" Harry was shaking now.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gaped at Hokage's adopted son. It seemed that the sand-nin had struck the right cord. Whatever this loneliness Hari has experienced, it seemed that the man had killed the one responsible for causing such a pain. From the story people told, the Hokage's son came from an isolated village, and that he was the sole survival of the massacre just like Sasuke himself, but no one mentioned anything about Hari killing someone. Did Hari kill someone who is responsible for the village's massacre?

"Uncle Hari?" Konohamaru called out with hesitation since he has never seen his new uncle behaving like this. Harry found his courage to speak again and looked at Gaara.

"I'm just a civilian. There's nothing special about me." Harry replied in a trembling voice. Gaara glared at Harry for one last time before turning around to take his leave.

"Let's go." With that order, the two other sand nins followed Gaara.

Everyone watched Harry while he took few shaky breaths.

"Uncle Hari? Are you okay?" Konohamaru's worry filled voice was heard once more.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Everything's fine. Let's go home and have lunch." Harry snapped out of his daze but before he moved, he turned around to face the other children.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Harry extended his invitation again.

"Sure?" Naruto answered uncertainly for a second time since he had already answered the question before.

As he led Konohamaru away from the site, he could hear voices, however, Harry couldn't distinguish if it was originating from the children he was with or if it was ghosts from the past haunting him. Harry wanted to get away. How did that redhead boy know about what Harry felt and did?

"Uncle Hari, we passed the door." Konohamaru tugged Harry's shirt to save him from his torture and Harry realized that he just passed the entrance to his new residence.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry smiled apologetically and went inside the house.

"Thank you for inviting us." Sakura politely started the conversation to lighten the mood.

"No, thank you for accepting my invitation. My name is Sarutobi Hari. Also, thank you for helping Konohamaru." Harry smiled back at Sasuke and his teammates but Konohamaru cut in and differed the idea reminding Naruto how his rescue attempt before Harry and Sasuke arrived failed miserably.

"Naruto-niisan couldn't do anything! He sucks!"

"Hey! I can take on that guy too!" Naruto barked back defending his pride.

"Ahh, so you are the Naruto-niisan I heard so much about from Konohamaru. Nice to meet you." Harry extended his hand to Naruto which the blond accepted and shook. Naruto then introduced himself to Harry.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Hari-san…"

But something seemed to linger on Naruto's mind as he studied Harry from head to toe before finally asking,

"Ummm, you are a guy right?"

"Yes." Harry answerd irritably. He dreaded whatever was to follow that question.

"You have a girl's name!" Naruto shouted as though he had just made the discovery of the century.

Harry's eyebrows twiched as he thanked Naruto in his mind for the announcement.

'Thanks. You didn't have to say that out loud for whole world to know.'

"Don't insult uncle Hari!" Konohamaru jumped into Harry's defense.

"I am not insulting him! It's just that his name is a girl's name!" Naruto was still oblivious of Harry's irritated expression.

Harry was getting annoyed at this routine. He's going to have some revenge on that old coot one day. Harry could still remember that mischievous glee the old Hokage held when Harry confronted him about his new girlish name after being commented by one of the councilors. The old man's explanation was that Hari was pronounced closest to Harry while it sounded not so foreign.

"If you did not realize it, you are still within my hearing range. I can still hear you." Sakura quickly caught on to Harry's mood and elbowed at her teammate to shut him up.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!"

"Ouch! Umm… hehe… sorry. Sorry for being rude Hari-san." Naruto gave Harry a goofy smile and made his sincere apology.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you Hari-san. I'm sorry our teammate doesn't have any manners." Sakura offered her hand at Harry who smiled and shook her hand back.

"Uchiha Sasuke. So you really are Hokage-sama's adopted son?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yes I am." Harry answered.

"Where are you from?" Others listened in to Sasuke's question given that they were also curious about their Hokage's new son.

"It doesn't matter now. The place I lived is gone." Harry replies as he sat on the porch and took off his shoes.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Sasuke wasn't satisfied with information he had received from the young wizard.

"It was destroyed." Harry said in quick but clear voice.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. What about your family and friends?" Sakura asked, feeling terrible at Harry's loss.

"My family and friends were all killed. I will prepare lunch." Everyone was silent for a moment as Harry headed for the kitchen to avoid further questioning. He knew the children were just curious but he did not want to talk about his past.

While Harry prepared for lunch, he didn't notice the long scrutinizing stare from the young Uchiha. Harry was too preoccupied with a feeling of great storm heading his way. There was the same uneasiness as when he was in the wizarding world. His instincts were telling him that there was a threat to the village. Harry hoped that he was wrong about this feeling because he wasn't sure he could survive another big storm.


	6. To be Untouched Again…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 6: To be Untouched Again…**

" _Being stabbed is not what I am afraid of. It is realizing the person who has just hurt me that kills my soul_ _…_ _"_

* * *

When July came along Harry noticed a lot of people seemed to become busy with the Chuunin Exam including his tutors. He presumed that the examination was a bigger business than what he had originally anticipated given that his lessons were cut drastically. Harry didn't mind too much though, for he recently started meditating in a secluded part of the forest to refine his magic.

If possible, the young savior wanted to refrain from depending on his magic too much, but with his recent experience with the boy named Gaara, Harry suffered from uneasy feeling. In case his hunch was accurate, Harry wanted to be ready for anything by being able to use his wandless magic more proficiently without losing control.

Besides, Harry liked the forest. It was quiet and not many people visited the place allowing him to enjoy more of his free time alone. Plus the little guardian statues around the border of the forest gave the area an oriental and tranquil aura, which was completely different from the Forbidden Forest relieving Harry of the wizarding world. He hadn't concentrated on his magic properly since his arrival at the Leaf Village, but like riding a bicycle, he didn't forget how to use it once he had learned to tap into the magical core. At least, that was the case for Harry.

He smiled bitterly at the memory of people calling him abnormal due to his unique way of using magic.

'Oh well, at least they will be happy without me.' Harry shook his head to distract himself and continued his way to the woods.

As he got closer to his usual destination, a familiar stench tickled Harry's senses. He slowed down subconsciously and noticed how his heart started to pump faster and harder than before. Unexpectedly, Harry caught the sight of two figures standing near the statues. His attention, however, was soon drawn from two standing people to the blood spatters and motionless bodies. Feeling nauseous, Harry brought his hand to cover his mouth.

'What's happening?' Harry thought, feeling a little light headed. There was a thickness in the atmosphere that seemed to be choking him. It was that devastating, but all too well known, stirring in his stomach which started to frighten him.

Tenzo was watching Harry from afar. The ANBU noticed the teen had been coming here often as of late and was doing what looked like a meditation. Owing to his wood jutsu, Tenzo had been chosen to monitor the Hokage's newly adopted son.

However, something seemed to be amiss with the youth today. Two shinobi were with what looked to be three corpses but Tenzo's attention was currently fixed on Harry, who was bracing himself and trembling like an injured animal. Breathing also appeared to be heightened as the two ninja approached the teen, causing the boy to quickly jump back.

The pair of shinobi tried to move toward Harry again with confusion and suspicion written on their faces. Harry continued to back away while his expression held something intense. The ANBU decided to step in before anymore harm came like last time.

"What's going on here?" As Tenzo loomed, he recognized the two ninja as Kotetsu and Izumo.

"We're not sure. The kid came out here so we told him to go back. But then he started to tremble and backed away from us. He seems frightened. Isn't he the one Hokage-sama has adopted?" Kotetsu said while carefully eyeing the intruder.

Kotetsu recognized him since he'd seen the boy spending time with Ibiki. He even saw Anko joining the two on a few occasions which brought another matter at hand. Anko had gone into the Forest of Death in pursuit of the murderers and until the investigation team arrived, he and his partner couldn't let anyone near the crime scene which included their superior's son.

"Yes, he is. You two head back to Hokge-sama and report the situation." Tenzo ordered.

"We can't leave the scene." Izumo refused.

"I will handle this alone." When Tenzo spoke again in a firm voice, both ninja glanced at each other a little skeptically before they gave in and took their leave.

It was better that other people stayed out of the current matter in case certain information slipped out from the boy's lips in his obviously distraught state. Cautiously, the ANBU tried to come within reach of the upset boy but the younger of the two started to back away until his small back hit the tree.

"Hari-kun." Tenzo also stopped his chase to not further agitate the child and tried to call out to him.

"Get away from me!" Unfortunately, his attempt failed as the wizard got even more edgy and started to frantically move his hands around his waist to as though searching for something. Tenzo tensed, but soon he relaxed a little when the teen's distressed hand landed on the bush nearby the tree to snatch up a bush branch.

"Everything is going to be alright." Tenzo gave a shot to coax Harry again.

"Alright?" Harry retorted as though it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life. The older man supplied a positive answer as he noticed the anger of the teen was becoming very evident.

"Yes. Of course, that's how it works with you Deatheaters." Harry spat back venomously.

Deatheater. There was it again. The last time when the kid had muttered that to him, Tenzo had simply thought it was another way to insult the ANBU and nothing more. Now when the troubled and confused boy said the word again, he couldn't help but feel misplaced as though they all had overlooked something. But what was it? Tenzo didn't think he would be able to figure this out without further information and spoke again.

"I don't think I understand you."

"Of course you don't! That's why all of you could have killed those people without any remorse!"

Harry screamed pointing his accusing bush branch towards the ANBU. Tenzo would have found the aforementioned comical with his shaking branch if he wasn't aware of what the teen was capable of.

"I didn't kill these people." Despite Tenzo's plea, Harry seemed hysteric.

"What difference does it make?! You all laughed and taunted her until she died from your torture!" Something was being concentrated in the surroundings with the air of fury around the boy making Tenzo nervous for the reasons unknown.

All Harry was aware of at the moment was the pain in the chest. His mind was dizzy as he remembered every second of Hermione's suffering. Anger clouded his judgment as he pointed the branch he believed to be his wand. But he wouldn't kill this wretched excuse for a human because he and the order still needed to find Ginny. Ginny had also disappeared and everyone was desperately searching for her with the time working against them. Harry shot a stunning spell at the ninja only to be dodged.

"What the?!" Tenzo was shocked at the sudden turn of the event and scolded himself for underestimating his opponent. Such mistakes often proved to be very unforgivable for the price was your one and only life. What was that light though? The teen didn't make any hand seals and the tree branch he held was just a plain twig. It wasn't special material which could conduct chakra but still a beam of light shot out of it. The baffled ANBU didn't know what it could do but he wasn't planning to find out any time soon by taking a hit either.

Tenzo dodged again as Harry shot out few more beams while yelling "Where is Ginny?!" Whoever the kid was looking for, he was sadly mistaken at the moment. Nonetheless, Tenzo speculated that this Ginny must be very important to the teenager.

As the ANBU dodged the last ray of light, he stayed on his spot and the pair eyed each other warily. Tenzo didn't want to get too near to the distraught child from his past experience so he decided to keep the teen in place before the reinforcements arrived.

Tenzo swiftly reached in and threw a kunai, which snatched the stick Harry was holding out of his hand. Tenzo then made a quick hand seal and while Harry watched the stick being stolen from his hand, the woods started to bind around the wizard immobilizing him. Tenzo could see the panic rising in his opponent's face.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not sure what's wrong but whatever it is, I'm sure it's not what you are thinking. Do you know where you are?"

Harry didn't answer. His mind was fogged with fear as he frantically searched possible ways to get out of the present mess. Harry was confused to his current predicament but somehow he was trapped between the woods while that Deatheater mocked him. He had to get out here before other Deatheaters arrived. He needed to leave! He wanted to be somewhere else. He wished so desperately to be anywhere but here.

Tenzo warily watched Harry as the boy hopelessly struggled against the bonds at some distance. He tried to soothe the teen to no avail. The ANBU planned on waiting until the Hokage's arrival, however, the atmosphere around them was getting strange. He couldn't describe it in a precise word, but the air was shifting as though it was getting overflowing, almost as if some kind of energy was clustering around them. Tenzo didn't know what hit him as he suddenly blacked out and Harry disappeared with a pop from the restraint.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed as he read the recent report on his charge. Kazuki and Kaede had sent in the account on their weekly assessment on Hari. They thought his adoptee suffered from child abuse as well as a trauma commonly experienced during war. If something triggered his traumatic experience, the disastrous effect that they had encountered may be one of the results. Hari also seemed to be suppressing himself. Most of the time, the child looked to be in good control of himself giving an impression that he was a polite, pleasant and quiet young man.

Nevertheless, to experienced eyes it was more of well-organized emotions like ninja, containing oneself if required. However, it appeared the walls between these compartments of emotion were fragile than that of ninja, for his mood or personality changed drastically at certain cues ranging from aggressive to a traumatized child. Their opinion? It was deemed that Hari was a bit unstable. The youth seemed to have some kind of psychological trauma and subconsciously, he tried to avoid them or shut them out of his memories. Hari required help in forms of counseling and therapy.

The Third put down the paper and laid back on his chair deep in thought. He had expected something like this when he decided to take the child in. Like the statement, to experienced eyes, it was obvious that the boy was pushing and repressing himself to act out as a respectful friendly young man. He agreed with Kazuki's opinion on needing help, but the problem would be who? There was a limit to where Kaede and Kazuki could help Hari as the mind wasn't their field of expertise. Ibiki and rest of his ANBU were out of question as well; their specialty was interrogation not counseling. If only Tsunade were here then maybe she could have come up with some sort of treatment. He slowly shook his head for it was just a wishful thinking and nothing more.

Sarutobi looked back to the report. He had heard of Hari's contact with sand nin and Team 7. Since then Naruto dropped by Sarutobi household for lunch or supper every so often instigated by Konohamaru's invitation, which got approved by his new uncle. Everyone was troubled at first, but so far nothing worrisome had happened between the hyperactive boy and Hari in the events that followed the meal invitation. If anything, Naruto looked to be more interested in Hari than the older teen was interested in the blond confining nine-tails.

Konohamaru appeared to be very happy with his new uncle and Sarutobi was happy for his grandson as well. Someone was finally in the child's life to watch him and encourage him from nearby instead in the shadows. After a long wait, the child was getting the attention and the care that his family was too busy to provide directly and the old man was very grateful to Hari for that.

Sarutobi placed the files in a classified section and went back to his seat. He grabbed his pipe to light a smoke and looked back at a pile of papers. Due to the Chuunin Exam, there was a lot of work to do not only in forms of official document but also with himself as the Hokage. Today, he would mostly likely be stuck in his office with the paperwork or so he thought until he was informed of three corpses discovered and Anko taking off into the Forest of Death.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" The shinobi who informed him asked.

Sarutobi knew this peace was too good to be true. He arranged some ANBU squads to go to the Forest of Death and took off towards the West Forest to examine the corpses himself. On his way, he encountered Kotetsu and Izumo who were sent to notify of his adopted son's stand off with ANBU.

When Sarutobi arrived at the scene he found Tenzo's prone form along with the corpses that he'd heard about. Sarutobi ordered shinobi who were not aware of Hari's real record to alert Kazuki and Kaede. He couldn't afford the information leaking out. When all but his trusted ANBU teams were left, Hokage turned back to Tenzo who was already getting checked by medic ANBU. Sarutobi's blood ran cold at the idea that one of his trusted ANBU could be dead. To everyone's relief, it was confirmed that Tenzo was still breathing with no apparent external injuries. But where was Hari?

"Wake up! Can you hear me?!" One of the ANBU who was checking on Tenzo tried to wake him up from his unconsciousness. After two more tries, Tenzo grunted and started to open his eyes.

"Augh!" Tenzo flinched with a groan as the pain blasted all over his body when he made an effort to move. It was as though an electrical current was running through his chakra system, constantly shocking every inch of his body. His head throbbed as he tried to remember what had transpired.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sarutobi asked as he settled down to the height of the man who was getting support from his fellow ANBU.

"I don't know. I think I was suddenly knocked out. Where is Hari?" Tenzo struggled to recollect his memory whilst trying to fight off the headache.

"Weren't you with him?" Sarutobi felt his stomach sink as all the worst scenarios started to pop out of his imagination.

Tenzo stared back the tree where he saw the boy for the last time only to find the place empty. The restraints were still there without any damage or modification yet Hari was missing. How could that be? There was no way that someone could get out of the confinement unless he removed the bonds or the wood was chopped away. Or the other small possibility was that the teen was flexible enough to bend or dislocate and re-attach the joints which he knew wasn't possible with the youth.

"He wasn't there?" Tenzo gaped at the tree dumbfounded. It was as though the captive simply disappeared on that spot! Where was he?

"No. No one was here when we arrived." Sarutobi answered as he gazed at the location where the aforementioned indicated. Tenzo explained the situation and the old man heaved a sigh as he looked around the forest. Hari was nowhere in sight. Sarutobi ordered Tenzo to be moved to the hospital and ordered the some ANBU squads to search for his missing charge. As he and few others examined the corpses, the Third couldn't help but worry about his adopted son.

* * *

Anko was in agony as she walked through the treacherous Forest of Death, however, no pain was greater than the pain she felt in her heart from disappointment. Although it was to be expected, Anko felt frustrated at the outcome of the battle between her and Orochimaru. The kunoich had never expected to win the fight. Still, she had desired to take down that backstabbing snake along with her life at the very least. Unluckily, the plan didn't go as she'd hoped. Now as a result, she'd became that wretched man's messenger and had to deliver an important message to Hokage-sama. If she made it through this unforgiving forest that is.

"Ahhh!"

She was in so much agony. She could sense the curse trying to take over her body. As she struggled to suppress the evil presence down, it tortured Anko even more making her stop in her tracks. The jounin leaned against a tree for support and attempted to suppress the moan escaping her mouth as much as possible.

"Anko-san?" Anko snapped her head in alarm towards the direction of the unsure voice to find Hari approaching warily.

"Hari?" Harry nodded to confirm special jounin's disbelief.

"I am so glad to see you." Harry smiled in excitement. He was sure he had never been happier to see this psychotic woman in his life, especially when he had been lost in this creepy forest for what seemed like forever!

Harry had met Anko through Ibiki. In a way Harry couldn't help but wonder whether or not the woman was crazy. In spite of that thought Harry still liked her. During the past few weeks Harry had come to be acquainted with her more, he realized she cared in her own wild ways. After meeting Naruto and getting to know him, he couldn't help but wonder if the two were related even though he knew Naruto was an orphan for their personalities were certainly similar enough.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here in first place?" Anko couldn't believe what she was seeing! What was that boy doing here at this time?! As far as she knew, he was a civilian! He was a little more vigilant than normal civilians but that may have been due to the past experience with his village.

"Well, I was going to the forest to meditate but I guess I was too absorbed in other things and wasn't paying attention to where I was going since I found myself lost. I have been wandering around here for a long time. Where am I?"

Harry was puzzled. He did remember heading for the forest to meditate but he never recalled entering or traveling this deep into the forest. The young wizard couldn't even apparate because he wasn't sure of the locations. It was starting to get dark and Harry was getting scared as he traveled through this eerie woods. As he wondered around in despair, he heard someone in pain and headed toward the source of sound to find Anko.

"You don't remember how you got here?" It wasn't a question. Anko decided to not ask anymore for now because her priority at the moment was notifying others on what happened. She could always ask the questions later. However, before she could take another step, Anko cringed and sank to the spot she was standing on as another dose of torture session was delivered. Harry ran just in time to prevent the kunoich from hitting the ground.

"Are you in pain? Are you hurt?" Harry asked carefully, looking at her hand covering the neck as well as her pain filled face.

"No. It's okay, but if we don't get out here soon we won't be." With that said Anko pushed herself away from the boy and began to walk like a drunken person. Harry followed her with worry and after some time, Harry decided to give her support for her balance had gotten worse.

Anko wanted to protest at the gesture but decided that it was for the best since they could get out of the place faster. With that thought in mind, she let Harry support her and as she predicted, they indeed traveled faster. Anko sighed inwardly, thinking that if it wasn't for this cursed seal she could jump from tree to tree with Hari but at the moment she traveled even slower than the aforementioned boy.

They seemed to be hiking for over an hour and it was getting darker than before. The worst part of it was that they weren't getting closer to the safe point. During their travel Harry had a good chance to take a peek at the mark covered by the jounin's right hand given that he was support on Anko's left side. It seemed that the mysterious symbol engraved on her skin may be the source of her condition. Perhaps it was some kind of curse?

He had learned about the curses of this world in one of his lessons. The idea was quite different from his own world, but at present Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was any way he could assist her. At the same time, he was afraid to approach her especially since it would expose his powers, not to mention she wasn't one of the handful of people who were aware of his real status.

As Harry contemplated, Anko cursed inwardly. It wasn't good. This forest was more dangerous after sun down. If she were to engage in any kind of battle, she wouldn't be able keep up with it and on top of that she had someone to protect. Suddenly Anko stopped in her tracks.

"What was that?" Harry looked back at Anko but before she could answer the subject three giant tigers appeared before the two travelers.

"Tigers?" Harry's eyes widened. He has never seen such big tigers and Harry doubted that they were anything but friendly from the growling sounds and threatening canines they were displaying.

Anko gritted her teeth. She didn't have time for this never mind that she wasn't in any condition for the upcoming fight. She glanced at the Hokage's adopted son who was staring at the tigers in fear. What was she supposed to do?

She tried to reach into her chakra reserve only to be backlashed violently by the curse. She lost her steadiness and fell to the ground as an anguished noise escaped her mouth.

Harry bent down soon after that and asked, "Are you okay?"

As if on cue, the three tigers suddenly leaped all at once towards the two people. Harry instinctively brought both of his arms up to cover himself as a defensive reflex and all tigers were thrown back with three fireballs suddenly appearing and exploding in midair before each of the creatures.

"What?" Anko watched the scene in great surprise and wariness. She scanned the area but no one was around them.

The tigers got up from their landing spot and growled at Harry before they turned and ran back to where they came from.

Harry was trying to calm his breathing and heart. What just happened? There was some kind of explosion and the next thing he knows the vicious animals landed at least 10 meters away from them.

"Hari? Did you do that?"

From Anko's confused look, Harry came to conclusion it was his doing. But he never had time to think and his magic somehow threw those predators away. Upon that realization, Harry started to panic. How would he explain this? Regrettably, the thought that he could just pretend to not know what had happened didn't occur to him.

"Huh? I- I …" Anko watched Harry with unimpressed eyes. It was like a disapproving look his relatives gave him whenever there was a bizarre incident. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably then suddenly he tracked back to his cover up story.

"My aunt told me my parents were shinobi, maybe it's something I inherited from them." Harry groaned inwardly. He wasn't a good liar but even to him that was lame as he sounded like he was reading from a script.

"Maybe? And what is that something?" Anko asked while she got back up on her feet shakily.

"I don't know much about my parents other than the fact that they were shinobi. My relatives hated them and didn't tell me much about them. I am not sure what I inherited from them." Harry tried again, wishing madly that Anko would buy his tale.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Anko inquired again not moving from her spot.

"No. This is the first time it happened." Harry never liked lying and it always made him feel bad and exasperated, but then again it wasn't a complete lie given that throwing away giant tigers had never occurred before.

Despite Harry's desperate wishes, Anko didn't accept his story. She thought the boy looked too calm for this kind of experience to be his first time which suggested that he was aware of his ability. In addition, the boy had admitted that he was the one responsible despite it being the first time it had happened. He didn't even seem to be nervous of his sudden show of power. His reaction wasn't normal if one wasn't conscious of one's ability that well.

There was another issue though. She had heard about Hari's basic history. He was a civilian, yet after getting almost killed by three giant tigers the boy didn't seem too ruffled. Normal civilians would still be in a traumatized state. Sure, the boy had experienced the massacre of his entire village but that didn't necessarily make that person, especially adolescents, fearless in front of three aggressive giant tigers. She thought there was more to the boy than what he showed. The special jounin couldn't help but wonder if he was a spy especially since she had recently encountered Orochimaru.

What if the one who attacked the youth's village was Orochimaru? What if the boy was the snake's lackey who had come to harm the Leaf village? After all, the last time Hokage-sama has seen the boy was when the he was but a small child. Anko shivered briefly as all sorts of possible scenarios emerged in her mind.

"So this is where you are, Anko. And who's that?" Anko sighed in relief as she found the two ANBU looking down at them from the tree branch.

"For the ANBU you are too slow and this is Hokage-sama's son." Anko replied.

"What?" The ANBU looked at each other then observed the boy more carefully. Indeed, he was their Hokage-sama's adopted son.

"Where have you been and what are you doing here? We've been looking for you for the last several hours!" Before anyone could say anymore Anko fell to the ground with a groan. The two ANBU quickly appeared next to her and gave her support.

"Are you alright?" One of the masked figures asked.

"The curse seal has reappeared. Did you?" Anko glanced at Harry cautiously before nodding her head.

"Orochimaru." That word was enough to explain everything.

"Damn. Well, then I will take you both to Hokage-sama." The thinner one of the two ANBU bit his lips behind his mask. He could feel the dread filling up inside him. However, his suggestion was rejected as Anko thought otherwise.

"No, to the tower."

"What are you talking about?! Martial law must be implemented the moment Orochimaru appears! This is no time to take the exam!" The ANBU with the bird mask protested at her idea but Anko didn't back down.

"I will explain everything at the tower. Have Hokage-sama meet us there."

"Alright. Hari-kun, come with me. I will take you back to the village." The ANBU sighed and held his hand out to the boy who seemed completely stumped by the conversation.

"No. He's going to the tower as well." Harry stared at Anko. There was something in her tone that made Harry want to cringe. It was something he was familiar with. It was a tone of mistrust.

"What? He has been missing for the last several hours and ANBU have been searching for him everywhere! Hokage-sama has been very worried! Plus, this matter isn't for civilians." The taller ANBU objected but it turned out Anko wasn't planning to give in anytime soon.

"No, he's coming to the tower. Inform Hokage-sama and have him meet us there."

"Alright." The masked figure gave up. He wasn't going to waste his time fighting an already lost battle.

The skinnier ANBU supported Anko while other bulkier ANBU made a copy of himself and sent it off to the Hokage tower before carrying Harry bridal style. During the travel Anko whimpered in pain while clutching her neck. Harry warily watched her all the while tensing his body due to their method of tree jumping travel. It was one thing to ride a broom but to be held by someone you don't know at a high height and jump from branch to branch at a very fast speed made Harry dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Relax kid. You are going to have a muscle ache if you tense your body like that during our trip. I'm not going to drop you or anything."

Sadly, that didn't help with easing Harry's apprehension.

When they finally reached the tower, Anko's pain had subsided a bit and now that she was able to think clearly again, she suspiciously eyed Harry who had fallen asleep on the couch after several pathetic attempts to stay awake.

"We have to stop the exam." The bird masked ANBU said for the dozenth time now

"We can't." And Anko gave the same answer back.

"Things are going to get bad!" The smaller ANBU eventually snapped at the repeated response while they waited for the third Hokage.

"Even though this is an urgent situation, we can't stop the exam!" Anko looked at Harry to check if her frustrated yelling had woken up the teen. He was sound asleep; he must have been really tired or a good actor, if he was a spy. Even after that loud racket about the sand-nin, the boy still remained slumbering.

"Anko, why did you bring him here?" The taller ANBU asked in a more soothing manner while trying to cool his partner.

"There is something I want to discuss with Hokage-sama." Anko supplied.

"Okay, but if you want to discuss certain issues with Hokage-sama, why does he have to be here? This tower isn't the best place for civilians." The ANBU countered but even now Anko didn't seem convinced.

"I don't want him to go back to the village just yet. Not before I have confirmed some things with Hokage-sama."

"Are you implying that he could be a threat to the village?" The smaller ANBU asked incredulously to which Anko didn't reply.

"Anko, Hokage-sama adopted him. I am sure he is not going to adopt someone who is going to be a potential threat to this village." The taller one tried to reason but she retorted back at him.

"The last time Hokage-sama saw or contacted the boy before he adopted him was more than 10 years ago! Who knows what could have happened in between that time frame?"

"What are you trying to say?" When asked Anko remained quiet again.

"Anko." The bird masked ANBU pressed on.

After a while, there was a knock on the door and before anyone could answer, it opened to reveal the Hokage and a few ANBU.

"Hokage-sama." The three in the room paid their respects to the Hokage as they bowed their heads.

"Anko." Sarutobi acknowledged Anko's presence. Then he looked on the couch to find Harry, who had been missing, sound asleep to his great relief. The boy didn't seem to be hurt anywhere other than looking exhausted. Sarutobi wanted to ask about Harry however, as the Hokage, the matter of Orochimaru was a more pressing issue.

Anko relayed what had happened when she found Orochimaru, including the snake's message. The Third thought about it. The wisdom Sarutobi had gathered over the years as well as his career as Orochimaru's instructor told him there was more to the situation. Sadly, due to the lack of information all he could do was seek the clues while waiting. Patience yet vigilance was the key.

"We will continue with the exam." Sarutobi declared which didn't go well with the ANBU in the room. They expressed their concerns and suggested the cessation of the examination.

"For now, this is the best course of the action."

Everyone was silent at the tone of the Hokage. It was clear that Hokage himself wasn't happy with the choice. Sarutobi closed his eyes for few seconds looking as though he was thinking something over and when he reopened his eyes, he looked back at Anko.

"Now Anko, I heard you found Hari in the Forest of Death."

"Yes. Well, it was more like he found me." She explained.

"Oh? How did that happen?"

By the time Anko finished the story of her encounter and travel with Harry, Sarutobi looked the young savior with unreadable expression. He turned his head back to Anko and asked a question that had been lingering in everyone's mind for some time.

"Now, I heard that you brought Hari to the tower instead of sending him back to the village. I presume that you have something to discuss?"

"Hokage-sama, I will be blunt with you so forgive me ahead of time for my rudeness." Anko said in a determined voice. When Sarutobi gave approval for her to continue, she at last asked the question that had been haunting her since her meeting with Harry earlier in the day.

"Why did you adopt him?"

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by that inquiry then looked at their Hokage to observe what his reaction was. Sarutobi seemed to be in some thought before he answered her.

"… I thought you were informed of his situation by Ibiki."

"I have, but haven't you considered the fact that you haven't had contact with him for 10 years? It's pretty convenient that he's shown up asking for help now." Anko watched the Third.

"He had nowhere else to go. What are you trying to say Anko?" Anko took in a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Hokage-sama, I think there is a possibility that he is linked with Orochimaru and if not then he might be a spy for another village."

"Why do you say that? What has elicited all this?" Sarutobi asked.

"I saw him using some kind of power that I have never seen or heard before. And the most concerning thing was that he was aware it was him who used such an ability and although he claims that that was the first time it happened and he never knew anything about it because no one has told him, he didn't seem scared a tiny bit from his sudden display."

"What did he do?"

"Right before the ANBU found me, we were surrounded by three giant tigers ready to kill us. I wasn't in condition to defend us both so I tried to figure something out. The tigers leaped to attack us but they were thrown with fiery explosions and landed violently on the ground. They stood up and growled for a while before fleeing and not long after the ANBU found us."

Sarutobi sighed and stroked Harry's sleeping head as he sat next to the tranquil body. He had to tell them. They now knew of Harry's special abilities. The Third looked at Anko. She and the two ANBU that found her were the only ones involved in this. With that Sarutobi nodded to the ANBU who followed him. They nodded back and left to guard the room from anyone else from eavesdropping their conversation.

"Before I say anything, I want you three to know that what you learn about my adopted son is top security information so make sure what you saw or heard today doesn't leave you."

"Yes sir." The three nodded and reassured the Third in unison.

"Anko, I understand the reason for you to be suspicious of him. Some of the information on the public record regarding Hari is not entirely true and his abilities are undocumented, but I assure you that he's not linked with Orochimaru. Hari will not bring any danger to this village."

Sarutobi wasn't sure where his faith in the boy came from. He didn't have any proof that Hari wasn't connected with Orochimaru and the only guarantee that the teen would not bring any harm to the village would be taking Hari's own words on the day of his adoption.

"But Hokage-sama, Ahhh!" Anko wasn't satisfied with the outcome but she couldn't finish her opposition when another hot surge burned inside her.

"Anko!" Sarutobi abruptly got up from his seat and caught Anko as she dropped down in pain. Anko's effort to suppress the pain failed pitifully while her breathing heightened. Soon after, the only thing that was on her mind was wishing madly for someone to end her misery.

This time, the racket in the room was loud enough to wake Harry up from his slumber. Harry opened his eyes in alarm at the noise and jerked himself up from the couch. The first thought that came to his awareness was that he was under attack only to realize soon after that he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore at the sight of people surrounding Anko.

Sarutobi turned around and acknowledged Harry's presence when he felt the boy was awake before turning back to Anko. Harry watched on as his adopted father and a few ANBU finally laid Anko on the other couch. Everyone watched helplessly as she suffered. It looked as if she was losing consciousness from pain.

All the while this was happening, Harry was having an inner conflict. He wanted to help her but he didn't want to stand out, as well as there was no guarantee he could really do something about the curse. However, his contemplation quickly ended as Anko made a noise as though she was choking from the pain. Harry approached Sarutobi who was watching Anko with guilt and whispered some words in the old man's ear. The Third gaped at Harry in disbelief for a short time before he gave his permission.

"Yes, Hari. You can trust these people and if you believe you can help her please do go ahead."

Sarutobi gestured ANBU away from Anko and watched Harry as the wizard approached the body writhing in pain. Harry removed Anko's hand from her neck and revealed the mysterious mark. He took in a deep breath then put his hand over the exposed emblem and closed his eyes as he tried to reach into the jounin.

It was a dark and cold sensation that trickled into Harry. The sinister presence Harry felt was trying to overpower the force that was suppressing the intruder. Harry thought it was Anko who was trying to contain the curse. Harry never learned anything like this but he wasn't afraid. There was this mysterious confidence in him that allowed him to believe in his magic to guide him through.

Harry used his magic to surround the substance carefully and finally wrapped around the curse like a protective bubble. The curse was like a black sticky tar yet gave an impression that it was alive by trying to absorb Harry's magic. When Harry opened his eyes he noticed Anko's panting was easing up. Her level of consciousness was coming back and she sported a shocked look on her face. She stared at Harry who was still touching her filth then at Hokage silently expecting enlightenment.

Harry looked at Sarutobi then at Anko and asked, "I can remove this curse if you want. Do you want it to be removed?"

Everyone was astonished at that query. They'd tried everything to remove the curse with no success when Anko was rescued with the mark on her neck yet here was some teen with no shinobi education who gave such a far-fetched proposal.

"Who are you?" Anko muttered but she didn't get a reply. The stare she was giving Harry was not something alien to him. Harry felt twinge of sting in his chest at the notion that he might not be welcomed in this world. When Anko got no response, she stared at the Hokage and asked again.

"Who is he Hokage-sama?"

Occupants of the room were still thunderstruck trying to believe the fact that the boy in his adolescence was able to suppress the effect of the curse so efficiently.

"Hari, can you really remove the curse?" Even Sarutobi didn't trust what he had just heard. When Hari said he might be able to help Anko, Sarutobi wasn't expecting the teen to suppress the effects of the curse completely like this.

"It's new but I think I can manage." At Harry's confirmation Sarutobi faced Anko.

"Anko, what do you say?"

"It can't be possible! I mean we tried everything and the best we could do was to partially seal the curse!" Anko wasn't convinced.

"So you would rather leave it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I will say yes if I can remove this damned thing! But you can't do it! How can you when you are not even shinobi, and most of all not any kind of sealing master! Sealing is one of the most difficult arts in jutsu! From what I heard, you just started to write basic kanji! How can you do it when you barely know anything about advanced kanji!" Anko barked back fiercely.

She was mad. As ridiculous as it sounded, she was angry at the fact that after suffering the curse since that fateful day to live a nightmare with no remedy comes a normal looking teenage boy offering the cure.

"Because I can." Came Harry's confident reply.

"How? You don't have any education in shinobi arts not to mention any kind of sealing arts!" Anko glared at Harry. The years she had to anguish in pain seemed so meaningless now that a teenager presented her a chance to cleanse the filth of Orochimaru.

"It's because I just can and you'll just have to trust me as much as I trust you regarding the information on my ability." Harry gazed into Anko's eyes. Anko stared into the determined green orbs which, for some odd reason, appeased her.

Anko bit her lower lip and thought about the proposition. She really wanted to remove the curse. The boy was very suspicious but Hokage-sama trusted him. Although there was no good reason to have faith in the teen, Hokage-sama still did. She trusted the wise man so Anko decided to believe in his judgment.

"Alright, you can remove the curse. Is there anything I should know before you start?" Anko huffed in dissatisfaction.

"I can't really say because I have never done this before." The answer Harry provided did little to alleviate Anko's anxiety as she cried out ear throbbing, "What?!"

"But I think there is a high chance I can do it." Harry tried to restore confidence in the distraught jounin.

"Great! That makes me feel much better!" Anko spat in a sarcastic manner.

"Anko!" Sarutobi reprimanded.

"Can you tell me about this curse? Anything I need to know about?" Harry looked at Sarutobi.

Everyone looked at each other then came to a silent agreement. Sarutobi looked at Harry then explained that the curse seal would grant power but would eventually take over the body and could damage or kill the person. Others watched Harry as he went quiet and looked thoughtful. They weren't sure how he was going to react but whatever they were expecting was not what Harry had said.

"That's all?

"Pardon me?" Sarutobi had to doubt his ears for what he had just heard.

"Is that it?" Harry's second question confirmed Sarutobi that he wasn't hearing things.

"What do you mean?" Sarutobi wasn't sure what the boy was trying to tell him.

How could he say that? Sure they did not know everything about this curse, but how could he make it sound as though this was not something horrible?

"Well… I think it's awful to have such a curse but if you can control it and don't activate it for a long periods of time in return you gain great power. In my opinion, I think there is something more to this curse than that. Evil men usually don't just go around and give out the power without a price. They prefer to offer power and give a little taste to someone who they see benefit of using for whatever purpose they see fit but not more than that."

The adults were speechless. Everything the boy said wasn't difficult to figure out but people didn't usually realize this either. Sarutobi tried to think about it. Harry was right. There should be something more to this curse than that when considering Orochimaru's nature. Harry broke the silence.

"May I start now?"

"Wait. Let's relocated to a more secure location." Sarutobi led the group to a room where there were no windows. Some of the ANBU stayed outside to guard the room while Harry looked around. The place was lit by a few candlelight but they weren't enough to brighten the room like a light bulb.

"I will start now."

Spectators watched Harry carefully. Even the Hokage or other sealing or curse masters weren't able to remove this. How could this stranger purify Orochimaru's touch?

Harry touched Anko's exposed mark with his hand and as he closed his eyes he started to reach in like last time. It was like going through a dark hallway. Then he felt the presence of the curse. It was still enveloped by his magic. Harry released his magic and picked at the curse with care and patience. The curse squirmed at the sudden assault but soon Harry's magic slowed the resistance down and it stayed frozen. Harry got hold of the curse and started to pull out. Harry opened his eyes again in reality to notice the others were staring at him and now gasping Anko had collapsed on the ground. Harry opened his hand that had closed to a fist at some point during this ritual to reveal a black crystal ball resting on his palm.

"Okay, I'm done now." Harry declared.

"The curse is removed? Completely?" Sarutobi asked in uncertain voice.

"Yes."

Sarutobi went down to check on Anko and indeed the mark on Anko's neck was gone. Even Anko looked to be amazed as she wiped away the sweat trickling down near her eyes. She was free. She was untouched again.

"Would you like this?" Harry offered.

"What is that?" One of the ANBU next to Sarutobi asked. Harry was thoughtful for some time.

"I guess you can say that it's a solidified curse?" Harry wasn't sure himself as he finally spoke. He followed his feelings while he tried to remove the curse. It was as though the magic was steering him through. It was something hard to describe.

"Solidified?" Sarutobi considered what he was hearing not to mention other audience of the same room. Solidifying a curse into actual physical object was a method they have never heard before. The old man accepted the black crystal ball in a wary manner and observed it in his hand.

"Is this dangerous?" Sarutobi inquired.

"I don't think so. It shouldn't be active anymore." Harry plopped himself on the nearest chair. He wasn't tired but for some reason he was drained. All the while Harry rested everyone looked at the young wizard skeptically. However Harry was busy trying to forget the feeling during the curse removing ceremony.

Something was nagging Harry but he pushed the thoughts away. Whatever it was he did not want to remember or deal with that curse ever again. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't so lucky as he found himself in front the white haired man. The shape of masked man's hair reminded Harry of pineapple to the young wizard's amusement.

"Kakashi, this is my son, Hari. Hari, this is Hatake Kakashi."

About 5 days has passed since the incident with Anko. It was late afternoon and Harry was preparing for supper when his adoptive father came home with the shinobi named Kakashi.

"Hello, nice meet you." Harry extended his hand in a polite gesture, which Kakashi accepted with a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too."

Harry looked at oldest of the two who nodded his head and gestured towards inner guest room. By the time the adults were settled in the secluded room, Harry had brought the tea out and made himself cozy as well. For a while the only thing moving in the room was lazy steam from each cup of green tea.

"I heard that you could remove the curse?" The white haired Jounin finally broke the stillness.

Harry looked at Sarutobi for a moment and Sarutobi reassured him.

"He is informed of your true status."

Harry nodded his head and responded.

"If you are referring to Anko-san's curse then yes, I removed her curse."

Harry wasn't comfortable with the way the guest was looking at him. It was as though he was trying to look into his soul. It was a calculating look that he got from the wizarding world where some people were contemplating whether or not to trust him. Their observation of one another was soon interrupted by a kind tone of voice that rang the air.

"Hari, one of Kakashi's students just recently was marked by the same curse, and we were hoping if you could remove that from him as well."

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, marring his forehead and nose with wrinkles. Although Harry had never met Kakashi before, he knew who the jounin was the minute the introductions were made since Naruto talked about his instructors and teammates whenever he visited the house. As a result, Kakashi's marked student could only be Naruto, Sakura or Sasuke and Harry didn't like any of those three options.

"Is it Naruto-kun, Sakura-san or Sasuke-kun?" Without waiting for an answer Harry continued in an upset tone. "How could you let this culprit strike again? Especially to these young children?"

"It happened during the 2nd stage of the Chuunin Exam. The current situation is quite complicated and I don't deny my responsibility in this predicament. It was my fault for not expecting this. The best I can do to help Sasuke is seeking for your help, Hari."

To Harry, the old man before him sounded pained. No, there was no way he could turn down someone who appeared to be in need of desperate aid. With a small sigh Harry gave his consent.

"Alright. I'll do it."


	7. Grudge…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Grudge…**

" _Harry Potter, why are you protecting those fools? Instead of showing gratitude they show their fear and resentment towards you, yet you refuse my offer of power to take a vengeance. Why let them live when you hate them so much? "_

* * *

Harry looked around as he followed his adoptive father and a ninja named Kakashi. The basement they were in appeared to be secure, preventing any possible intruders. In middle of the room, underneath dim torchlights, Harry spotted Sasuke lying unconscious.

The young savior approached the boy and combed the matted hair gently away from the child's face. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the familiar symbol engraved at the base of Sasuke's neck. Harry took in a deep breath. How he had hoped to never hear about the curse again, but then again he also hated to ignore someone who only could be helped by him.

"You can start whenever you're ready." Harry gave a nod in acknowledgement to Sarutobi.

Harry closed his eyes, reassuring himself everything would be fine like last time. However, as Harry reached deeper into Sasuke, the wizard noticed the sinister air surrounding him was stronger than his last experience. Harry gulped at the evil sensation that started to creep on him. It was like walking down the dark hallway that was dripping sticky black tar. The core of the curse seemed docile, however.

Harry remembered how his magic guided him last time with Anko and spread his magic around what seemed like the essence of the curse. However, something was different as he encountered unknown force giving off angry aura. It was difficult to surround the curse, as the resistance seemed to get more upset over his action. Harry struggled against what he guessed was the host until the curse suddenly got loose from the wizard's grasp and became aggressive. It latched on to Harry's magic like a deadly parasite and started to spread around. At the same time while Harry fought the curse, he was violently pushed out from the core of Sasuke's curse to new endless darkness. There was a searing pain burning its way from Harry's fingertips moving up his right arm.

"Hari?" Sarutobi called out to his young charge as he saw a familiar black markings spreading to Harry's upper arm, as he struggled in pain, not knowing how he should act.

"The curse is spreading on him!" Kakashi watched in shock and prepared himself for whatever is to come.

Harry couldn't hear any of the occupants in the room crying out for him but instead he heard another voice.

 _Feel the hate. Give in to me._ A smooth silky voice hissed softly from the murkiness giving sweet yet all too familiar temptation to Harry.

_I will give you a power to fulfill your desire- Vengeance._

The young wizard was now bent on his knees in pain in reality as he tried to escape from the abyss. While Kakashi rushed to Sasuke to check his student, Sarutobi went by Harry's side to give support as the teen desperately held on to his right arm. The curse, which was now visible up to Harry's exposed part of right shoulder, was now spreading to his neck all the while intensifying the burning sensation.

 _Come to me._ The voice tried again in more comforting manner, however the Gryffindor knew better than to listen to the sinister entity.

 _No!_ Harry shook his head furiously.

 _Obtain the power unimaginable._ It reminded Harry of Voldemort when he tried to lure him in.

 _I already have enough as it is._ Harry refused.

 _I will give you more than you can ever obtain._ The voice was louder and more demanding than before as something started to surround Harry.

 _I don't need power anymore!_ Harry cried out in panic.

And with that last sentence, Harry used everything he had to get rid of the presence within him. When the presence was gone, Harry opened his eyes and looked around in panic. He was sweating profusely and panting. He calmed himself after realizing Sarutobi was supporting him.

"Hari, are you okay?" Harry nodded slowly in response to his adoptive father.

"What happened?" Harry avoided the worry filled eyes in shame that he has disappointed the kind man and had failed his request. Nonetheless he still answered.

"I, I couldn't remove the curse. Sasuke, he has so much hate. I don't know he is doing it consciously or subconsciously but he's is holding on to the curse. And as long as he holds on to it, I can't get rid of it."

"Sasuke is holding on to the curse?" There was a hint of disappointment in Kakashi's voice.

"This is just my opinion but I think he has a great desire for power." Harry voiced his thought carefully.

Kakashi stared at his student sadly. It seemed his last talk hadn't sunk in properly. He would have to have a more proper talk with Sasuke or he was going to go down the path of an avenger.

"Hari, why did the curse transfer to your arm?" Sarutobi asked in a worry filled voice.

"I am not exactly sure how, but the curse tried to consume me." Harry was still dazed and shaken up from the event but tried to explain as best as he could.

"Consume you? As in to take control over you?" The two looked at Harry in shock as he nodded again to confirm their doubts. They stared each other then Harry waiting for further elaboration.

Despite the continued silence, Harry's mind was off to in a different place, too distracted to notice them. The feeling was familiar like when Voldemort was trying to take over his body. Was this curse some kind of Horcrux? Should he ask them about it? If he did then how should he word it? But then again, do they even know what the Horcrux is?

"Is your skill blood limit?" Kakashi interrupted the young wizard's line of wondering as he recalled how he was unable to copy what Harry was doing or what he seemed to be doing to Sasuke. After all, only thing the teen did was put his hand over the curse mark for few minutes before the curse was transferred.

Harry knew what blood limit was but had to wonder, could his ability be considered a blood limit? Magic did run in the families although there were some muggleborns and squibs, however, not everyone could do what he had done just now. The curse removal wasn't something that ran in the family. After some thought, he finally answered.

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean? Can you elaborate it?" The jounin asked slightly irritated at the vague response.

"The origin of my power is something I inherited from my parents but the ability to remove the curse is irrelevant to my heritage." Harry worded carefully.

Sarutobi and Kakashi thought of the response. What had just been revealed meant that the boy's mysterious power was something inherited from his parents. That also could mean there could be more people with the same or similar ability. Then came Harry's hesitant voice.

"Is there any information that you can tell me or I can look at about the transferring of souls?"

Neither of the two men were expecting such a sensitive topic to rise from the current circumstance.

"Do you mean souls moving on to the next plane as in heaven?" Sarutobi broke the eerie silence not sure if he was on same page with his charge, who by now looked uncomfortable at the inquiry.

"No. More like-" Harry trailed off deep in thought as he tried to figure out a best way to describe without causing too much alarm yet enough for him to gain information. The young savior sighed at the dilemma he was faced with. He couldn't find a way around this problem without them knowing too much if he wanted their information. Harry finally opened his mouth.

"-as a means to achieve immortality."

"To become immortal?" Sarutobi asked disbelievingly.

Harry's gazed into the age old man's eyes and nodded his head slowly. The serious expression on teen's face suggested it wasn't a pleasant subject for him as well. Whatever the case was, the issue Harry brought up sounded a lot like forbidden dark jutsu.

"Why do you ask? What does this got something to do with Sasuke's curse?" The 3rd pressed on.

Was Orochimaru up to something? After all, Orochimaru was a fanatic who was obsessed with immortality. However, Sarutobi wasn't about to let his adoptee go through the pile of forbidden jutsu not to mention that even if he did manage to allow it, the boy would not be able to read the scrolls. This brought another worrisome question. His charge seemed to have some knowledge in areas of dark arts. He decided to take a look into the matter.

"I am not sure myself at the moment." Sarutobi stared at Harry for a while then broke the silence.

"We do have tales of gods who were considered sacred spiritual being of immortality in the Kojiki." Sarutobi's words seemed to have caught the boy's attention.

"Kojiki? Where can I find a copy of this book?"

"I will get the book to you by tonight."

Harry stated his gratitude to his adoptive father for the gesture. If the mythology was the nearest information he was going to get here then he would still try and see it what he could dig from it. Merlin was considered a myth among muggles but was real, right? Harry believed that there were some truth behind the legends and myths.

"So you can't remove the curse." It was more of a statement of disappointment from Kakashi then a question yet Harry felt ashamed.

"When the curse was transferred to me, I was offered power to do as I like. Maybe Sasuke-kun has a strong desire for power or it's something I am not aware of, but whatever the reason is I can't remove his mark as long as he's holding on to it. I am sorry."

The revelation left the people in the room to their wonderings. If what the teen had said was true, did it mean he refused the curse's offer of power since there was no trace of the curse? However, Anko also refused the power yet ended up with the curse. Anyhow this could mean the teen wasn't power hungry nor was he seeking immortality like Orochimaru. If anything, the boy actually seemed guilty for not able remove the curse from Sasuke. Was it possible that Orochimaru's desire for immortality had to do with this curse seal?

Suddenly, Sarutobi realized Harry was repeatedly wiping his right arm using his other hand as though something filthy was on it.

"Hari, is there something wrong with your arm? Would you like to see Kazuki or Kaede?" Harry hurriedly stopped his action and gave his guardian a reassuring smile.

"No. I'm alright."

The wizard had to stop the urge to wipe his arm again not long after he stopped the action. He couldn't help but feel that something vile was on his arm. Harry knew it wasn't true and he was just being over sensitive but he couldn't resist the feeling.

"I want to go back, can I?" Harry asked.

"Of course but Hari, if you feel unwell make sure you go see them, okay?"

Harry reassured his guardian of the request and got up from his place to head back to the house.

"I will take you home." Sarutobi patted Harry's back softly to let his intentions known.

"No, that's okay. I am sure you are busy." Contrast to Harry's worry to not take any time from his guardian from Hokage's busy schedule, the man kindly smiled at the teen comforted him.

"I will always have time for you."

The words made Harry feel very warm at heart. Nevertheless, after realizing that the curse was some form of Horcrux, it appeared that the dark lord was haunting him more in the evenings. The problem rose when even Konohamaru was starting to notice Harry's nightmares because it woke the small boy last night. Since that last incident, Harry considered putting a silence ward around his room during night, but it created another problem because Asuma came to check on him frequently at night.

So after about a month of suffering Asuma made sure to talk about this growing problem of nightmares with either Kazuki or Kaede. That was the reason now that Harry was coming out from Kazuki's office. Although Harry wasn't pleased with his increased dose of prescriptions, he decided to still take the medicine if it meant that Asuma and other people would stop worrying about him. He didn't like to go through the busy hallway because it seemed he was one of their favorite topic to discuss about when seen. So he decided to use the quiet hallway to reach the exit and avoid the crowd. Then he thought he heard someone's voice. As he continued further down the hallway he heard shouts again in more distinct manner.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" The voice was familiar to the wizard's ears.

Was that Naruto's voice? And then as if to confirm his wonderings, more angry voices came. Maybe the blond was arguing with his friends? Whatever the case was, Kazuki disliked when somebody yelled or argued. Harry became fond of the hyperactive boy and especially after the incident with Sasuke he was worried about the well being of Team 7. Also, Konohamaru considered Naruto like an older brother so Harry chose to save the boy from getting scolded from any passing hospital personnel. Harry walked toward the source of the sound just to be frozen on the spot right outside the door when he saw an unwelcome figure.

"Hari-san?" Harry wasn't sure who called out his name as his eyes were trapped with a cold glare.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. The genin bit his lower lip at the worsening of their situation. With two genin the odds against this sand monster was bad but now with his teacher's new adoptive brother who was a regular civilian on the scene, the situation went from bad to worse.

Gaara broke the stare with Harry by closing his eyes and continuing on with his previous conversation.

"A monster, eh?"

That word made Harry's heart wrench as though Gaara meant it toward him. Harry swallowed hard as Gaara's eyes became more deadly.

"I was born a monster."

Harry listened as Gaara told his story. When he said family was just the link of hatred and piece of meat, in a way, it reminded him of Voldemort and his own relationship with Durleys. It was sad to know that he had to suffer killing his mother through birth as well as the fact that his own father was trying to kill his own son. It also brought up the past memories when the red head mentioned that he was raised as a weapon and how the people tried to get rid of him when he was deemed too dangerous.

"Then why do I exist? For the sake of what?"

It was the question Harry had also asked so many times like Gaara back in England and even now on and off. It was also the question Tom had asked so many times before he had finally gone mad. When Gaara explained his own answer to the questions, Harry wondered if that was what Voldemort had thought as well. It really seemed Voldemort existed to kill every human beside himself. The dark lord's slogan was kill muggleborns and save pure bloods but in reality, it was closer to kill everyone who opposes me whether they were pure blood or not.

"My existence will not vanish." Gaara suddenly looked demonic and gave off his killing intent

"No." Everyone looked at Harry at his abrupt interruption. The young wizard himself wasn't sure where he got the courage from, but he wanted to help Gaara in a way. Let him know that the path he was taking was doing more harm to himself than good.

"Eventually your existence will fade away just like everyone else's. Your existence lives on through the people you love." Harry didn't back away as Gaara glared daggers at him.

"I don't love anyone. I am a monster that loves only myself and fights only for my sake." Gaara hissed.

"You don't love yourself if you're torturing yourself. You can't love yourself if others alienate you like that. How do you know to love yourself when you have never been loved?" Gaara grabbed the side of his head and moaned in pain when Harry finished his words.

"Ugh… Shut up…"

It was like seeing Tom suffering when he got betrayed by the ones he loved. The ones who he thought loved him but actually just used him. Did Tom felt the joy of killing, like Gaara described himself, as he went down the path of destruction? Did he seek a way to immortality to continue his existence for he knew once he was gone, his existence would end as well? After some thought Harry looked at Gaara with sympathetic eyes.

"Someone has betrayed you, hasn't he?"

Gaara flinched at the comment and avoided the eye contact. He was still grabbing his temples in pain.

"Someone you loved betrayed you." Harry continued.

"Shut up." Gaara said shakily.

"That person never loved you didn't he?" And that seemed to struck the cord as Gaara responded to it violently.

"Shut up!" With that yell something hard hit Harry on the head sent him flying at the wall.

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the event as Gaara's sand struck on Harry sending across the room toward the wall. Fortunatly, someone has caught Harry before he hit the wall and plummet to the grounds for more damage.

"The main tournament is tomorrow. There shouldn't be a need to get too hasty." Gai told Gaara while securely holding Harry in his arms. Harry was still dazed from his last attack.

"Or do you plan to stay _here_ starting today?" The jounin's warning was clear.

Gaara grabbed his head as more pain came to strike him. He decided to take his leave. He couldn't make the problems big now. They had a mission to accomplish. But before he left, he turned back towards leaf residents.

"I'll definitely kill you guys. Just wait." With that last threat Gaara left.

When Gaara was gone everyone's attention went to Harry, who was still in Gai's arms. He was bleeding from the head.

"Oww, my head."

"Hari-san your head is bleeding! Are you okay?!" Naruto was shouting frantically.

"I'm alright." Harry waved off the question.

"I don't quite agree with you. Boys, I will take him to the doctor." Gai told the two boys.

"Here are his glasses. They're broken but take it with him anyway. These also seems like his books. I will go and inform Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru said as he handed the older teen's belongings to Gai.

"I appreciate that." Gai left with Harry still in his arms.

"I'm fine." Harry protested as best as he could in his dazed state.

"No you are not. I am taking you to the first doctor I see." Gai shook his head as he rushed down the corridor approaching the nurse.

"-azuki." Gai stopped in his tracks, as he was about to call out to the nurse.

"What?" The jounin asked since he couldn't comprehend the teen's pained mumbling for the first time.

"Kazuki-san." Harry tried again slower but more clearly.

"You want to see Kazuki-san?" Gai asked in disbelief. He didn't mind the old doctor himself, but the younger generations tended avoid the grumpy man to attend to their wounds.

"Kazuki-san." Harry nodded, feeling slightly dizzier. And now he was starting to become nauseous as well. With a shrug the jounin headed towards the hospital director's office.

When Gai suddenly burst into his office without any warning, Kazuki cursed inwardly. Children these days! Didn't they know how to knock?! However, when he became aware that Harry was in Gai's arm bleeding from the head, he quickly got up from his paper work and began to examine the boy.

"What happened?" Kazuki asked in serious tone.

"He got struck in the head by sand. The force was enough to send him at least 3 meters across the room." Gai tried to explain the story from the start but was interrupted by the hazy voice.

"I am fine." Harry complained.

"Of course you are not fine. You left my office less than 20 minutes ago to come back with laceration enough to cause bleeding and what sounds like a concussion?" That wasn't a question but Harry still answered him with apology and tried to explain that he didn't mean to get hurt.

Kazuki still complained as he tended to Harry's injuries.

"Now don't be too harsh with him. He saved my student and other two genin from a sand-nin." Gai spoke as he tried to rescue the teen from the doctor's lecture.

The aged doctor could feel the migraine coming in from that comment. It sounded like more paperwork for the hospital and reports for Hokage. Oh, how he felt like banging his head somewhere hard if it meant no more paperwork.

"I will hear the story later from you later Gai, but you young man," Kazuki waved off Gai and looked sternly at his patient.

"You will be staying here tonight for monitoring and while you are at it let's make your regular checkups few days earlier so you will be staying here for next 3 days."

"Noooo. I don't like hospital wings…" Harry muttered while shaking his head weakly.

"Well believe me, that hospital wing you mentioned also hates to see you in here injured just as much. Now let's take you to your room." The doctor snorted as he replied.

"Oh, I hate that room." Harry thought he was being more whiny than usual. Maybe he was finally going wacky.

"Yes, and that room hates you just as much." Kazuki answered tiredly.

"Aww come on now, be easy with him. What room is he going to anyway?" Gai intervened to lighten the mood. But his action seemed to make the doctor age more than before.

"The ones that has to pass through my office." He eyed the green menace before him carefully.

"What?! You can't do that! How could you do something so harsh?!" Kazuki was sure if he went deaf it wasn't due to his old age but this man in front of him who shouted his lungs out.

"Pardon me?" Kazuki was really starting to have a headache. Someone please save him!

"How could you confine this young lad's precious youth to rot in that room alone! I know he's Hokage-sama's son but that doesn't mean he has to stay in a private room alone! He needs to enjoy his youth! He needs-" Kazuki interrupted in annoyance before the jounin could finish the sentence.

"He needs monitoring!"

"Will guys please stop yelling? My head hurts." Harry begged as he was still in Gai's arm. As Gai apologized to the teen, Kazuki sighed and stepped forward.

"If you are not taking him then I will take him myself." As Kazuki reached out his arms, Gai suddenly seemed proud of himself.

"I got an idea!"

"I don't want to hear it." Horror was marring Kazuki's face. Sadly, Gai didn't hear the doctor's request since he continued on with his amazing discovery.

"Let's put him in Lee's room! That way they can keep each other company for their long stay!"

"It's only 3 days and-" However Kazuki was cut off again as Gai continued his speech.

"I am a genius! I will put him in the spare bed next to Lee's. Let's go young man to let your youth flourish! Hahahaha!"

And with that laugh, Gai sped off with Harry in his arms. Kazuki gave up. He was grabbing his head which was growing with migraine and yelled at crazy green beast.

"I told you to not run in the hospital!"

Harry fell asleep not long after he was laid down and checked by Kazuki. When he woke up, he groaned from the piercing sunshine and the pain emanating from his head.

"Hey, you are awake." The polite voice Harry didn't recognize greeted him.

Harry looked towards the owner of the friendly sound to find two people were on the bed next to him. He seemed to be in hospital yet this was odd since he always used a private room.

"Good morning. How are you feeling? My name is Rock Lee. I heard from Gai-sensei that you saved my life, thank you so much. I am in debited to you." The smaller figure asked.

"You sure are in his debt my youthful student!" The taller of the two shouted making Harry wince.

"What? Wait! Hold on!"

What happened while he was asleep? Who was this boy anyway? Harry found what seemed like his glasses near the drawers next to him and reached for the said object. He frowned as he found some cracks stretching across the lens. Why were his glasses broken again?

"It's broken but Gai-sensei said he will get you a new one to thank you." The boy named Lee continued when he noticed Harry's frown.

"I sure will! There isn't enough glasses in this world to thank you for your bravery!" And the man started to laugh as he patted the shoulder of the smaller figure next to him.

"No! No, you don't have to! Excuse me but who are you?" Harry was confused at the current situation. He remembered the event that lead to his predicament and the older man seemed to be the one who carried him the day before but who was this noisy man?

"What?! You don't know him?! He is the best jounin of the Leaf village!" Harry only cocked his eyebrows at Lee's comment as though to challenge that idea.

"I am Maito Gai!"

Harry was at the loss for any words as the man in front of him gave a smile reminding Harry of Lockhart even to his blurry vision. Harry shuddered at the thought and put on his cracked glasses for better focus. He'd have to fix it using magic later when nobody was watching. When the young wizard was able to see enough details he had to blink few times at the sight of yesterday's crazy man and said man's miniature version. Harry rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples and opened his eyes again to find no change in his vision. When did he start to have a double vision? Or was this the effect of the yesterday's head injury?!

"My name is Sarutobi Hari. Nice to meet you. You are the one who carried me to Kazuki-san when I was hurt yesterday, weren't you? Thank you very much." Harry finally introduced himself as he entertained the possibility that the two could be related.

"Don't mention such! After saving my beloved student Lee here, I could carry you to any doctor no matter how far they are away! Hahahahaha!"

Loud. That was the word that came across Harry's mind every time the man named Gai uttered a sentence. Harry decided to interrupt the man's laughing as it was starting to get on his nerves.

"I am sorry but when did this happen? How did I save him?"

"You don't remember?! Oh, no! It must be the concussion! I will go get Kazuki-san!" Gai was about to dash out the door when Harry's hasty yell stopped the man.

"No! I am fine! And it has nothing to do with my head injuries, if I even have any! I just want to you to explain to me how I came about to save your student."

After he heard the story from Gai, Harry shook his head. He only intended to break up the argument at first when he saw Gaara, he wanted to save Naruto and Shikamaru from getting killed by that mad boy but he wasn't paying attention to the boy who was sleeping the bed of the room.

"I see. So that's what happened. Well you don't have to thank me. I mean, I was only trying break up the fight between the boys and nothing else." Harry explained.

"How modest! You have everything that young man needs to enjoy his youth!"

Now Harry was completely lost on what this guy was saying so he decided to let the man lecture on about how to live a wonderful youth. After what seemed like hours Harry realized that not much time had passed and he really had to think about whether or not he preferred his designated room of isolation or room with eccentric duo. But in a way it wasn't as lonely as the other place. After a few more minutes of conversation with them, they suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, aren't we forgetting something important Gai-sensei?"

"That's right Lee. We almost forgot about final Chuunin exam! We should go and support our teammate, Neji!" Harry watched the two exchange conversation in awe. Really, he was sure that this duo had some kind mental bond between them, synchronizing their every thoughts and moves.

"We better hurry then Gai-sensei! We could miss his match!" Lee got up and reached for his crutch.

"Would you like to come as well?" Gai asked Harry.

"I don't think a trip to Chuunin exam is part of Kazuki-san's check up plan. Thank you for your offer though." Harry refused politely.

He knew what the final portion of the event was about and even if he wasn't in the hospital, he hadn't been planning to attend to watch children fighting each other to move up in their ninja rank. He had enough of battle scenes engraved in his memory to last an eternity.

"Okay, then Hari, we will see you when we come back."

Harry waved his goodbye to the older man.

When they were gone Harry fixed the crack in his glasses and continued to read the Kojiki. He was enjoying a quiet afternoon in the hospital for the first time ever which he thought wasn't possible until he met Lee and Gai. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to his room and it was soon opened to reveal a familiar doctor.

"Kazuki-san. I thought you would be at the final examination."

"Kaede is there. And if every hospital staff who wanted to go and see the examination went then this hospital would be deprived of its basic function." Harry smiled lightly at the answer.

Harry watched Kazuki as he went through with his regular checkups and checked for any sign of the head injury from the previous day.

Then Harry heard something. It was a loud bang! He could also feel the grounds shake. Harry and Kazuki rushed to the open window to see few giant snakes stampeding towards the hospital. Kazuki grabbed the teen next to him and jumped out of window, setting Harry on the ground.

"Find a safe place." The old doctor swiftly turned back toward the on coming threat, and as one of the big snake raised its tail to strike at the hospital, kunai thrown by Kazuki flew towards it, only to do no damage and not stopping the summon in the slightest.

"No! That's the ICU!" Kazuki's desperate plea was ignored as it brought its tail down.

Harry didn't think twice, he had to save those people. Without any thought he instinctively yelled out loud in parseltongue.

" _Stop!_ "

And with that loud hiss all the snakes around the hospital stopped their motions.


	8. The Lost Heritage…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Lost Heritage…**

" _Blessed child of Lord Slytherin, we will heed to your wish when you request for our help for the debt that our kind owes to you."_

* * *

As soon as the report of the village's attack came in, Ibiki organized his team and rushed back to defend the village against the invaders. Despite he and his team's efforts, they were unable to stop giant summoned snakes that were stampeding towards the hospital. Ibiki could feel his stomach sink at the thought of those who were currently in the hospital and those who would require the facility after this ordeal was over.

"Stop those damned creatures no matter what!" Ibiki yelled out his lungs.

They couldn't afford to lose the resource of the hospital. Unfortunately, he and his squad's attack couldn't inflict much damage to the giant animals. Ibiki expected to hear the loud roar of the building's destruction, but instead he saw the beasts halt and turn their heads, all the while hissing loudly. The jonin signaled his team to stand down and carefully moved closer to the spot where the snakes' attentions were focused to find Kazuki and Harry. Kazuki was a distance away, with his kunai in his hand, and was eyeing the teen in shock.

Ibiki scanned around, but Tenzo was nowhere around to explain the situation. The missing ANBU had probably followed protocol and went to join his squad to defend the village. When Ibiki looked back at the pair, he couldn't believe his eyes as the mysterious boy seemed to converse with the snakes. The teen was hissing at the animals and at this point, the jonin was really lost as to what he should do.

Kazuki was motionless on the spot as the snakes paused after a loud hiss came near him. He slowly turned his head to the source, watching in horror as Harry continued to hiss at the creatures that now appeared to be discussing among themselves. Was the boy a spy? Was he on Orochimaru's side? What were they talking about?

Animals could be trained to understand human languages; and some even learned how to speak human language. However, he had never heard of someone learning to speak an animal's language. Some shinobi were able to understand animals, but it wasn't an easy task unless they grew up with the animal from an early age.

Although Kazuki wasn't sure about the loyalty of the boy, he didn't want to provoke the beasts by questioning Harry. The aged doctor just stared helplessly as the hissing continued between two parties before him.

" _You! You speak our language!"_ Surprise was obvious as one of the larger snakes spoke.

" _Yes, I can speak the tongue of the snakes. So I ask you to stop your attacks in this village."_ Harry replied firmly.

" _Why should we listen to you? It is indeed amazing to see someone who speaks our language but you do not hold any contract with us. Who do you think you are giving us an order?!"_ As one other snake just finished, others hissed angrily at the young wizard. Audiences around Harry tensed in fear of the teen's safety as the snakes made threatening actions.

" _I am Harry Potter,"_ Harry was getting uneasy at the reactions he got but he dared not to show that now. _"the last remaining descendant of Salazar Slytherin."_ The wizard could feel his heart race. Slytherin shouldn't hold much meaning in this world and he wasn't sure where he should go from here on. Nevertheless, whatever Harry was expecting wasn't excited rattles among the scaled creatures.

" _Slytherin?!"_ To Harry's amazement the snakes seemed quite affected by the Founder's name and were turning to one another as if needing a confirmation of what they just heard.

" _Salazar Slytherin you said? I heard the tale of the Great Speaker Slytherin from my elders. The clan that was gifted with the tongue of snakes – it's like a myth now among us. The clan held power to command us and in return, they protected us. However, such a clan does not exist anymore. It is a lost heritage."_ Harry couldn't decipher if it was a longing or sympathy that he sensed from the snake who was gazing at him.

" _Then I am claiming that lost heritage."_ Harry was lost as to what possessed him to utter those words without hesitation; nonetheless, he regretted what he said the moment he realized the meaning of the declaration he had just made.

What was he saying? He could hear the high-pitched hiss of laughers among the animals. Harry looked around to notice that more snakes have gathered around the hospital than before. The biggest snake, one who had been talking to Harry, seemed to be the leader among these creatures.

" _Sssssss. Claim the lost heritage? You are indeed amusing young speaker. If you so desire for us to leave this village to cause no further damage then show us. If you truly are the rightful heir to that long lost heritage then revoke this summoning contract that binds us and send us back with your power."_ The snake challenged Harry as if taunting the small human in front of him.

" _Someone has summoned you here?"_ Harry was madly going through his head to remember what he had learned about ninja and summoning. He hadn't learned much in detail in regards to shinobi education since he wasn't becoming one himself. He just knew ninja could make a contract with certain animals to summon them when needed which wasn't too much helpful information at the moment.

" _Why of course. He's the one who told us to destroy this village."_ Harry felt an unpleasant sensation twirling within his stomach at the snake's response.

" _Where is he now?"_ Was Konohamaru okay? Were Naruto and the other children safe? How about that boy named Lee who couldn't walk without a crutch? Where would Sarutobi be during this attack? Would he be fighting since he was the village leader?

" _Why are you so curious?"_ Harry's series of endless questions were abruptly cut short when the snake came closer as though to observe him better.

" _Why is that person attacking this village? For what purpose?"_ Despite his question, somewhere deep inside Harry whispered that it was he who brought the destruction to this village. Like the plague, everywhere Harry went was eventually followed by devastation and bloodshed of the ones he loved.

" _He never said clearly other than that he was going to 'crush the Leaf.' From what we know of him, we're guessing it may be a revenge on the Third and the village for not choosing him as the Fourth."_ The scaly creature hissed nonchalantly.

" _The Third? You mean by the Third Hokage-sama?"_ The image of his deceased head master kept fogging up in Harry's mind and he knew it wasn't a good sign. When the snake verified the wizard's query, Harry lost the little control he held over the painful emotions of his past.

" _Where is that man?!"_ The dread was overwhelming his senses.

" _He's probably back at the stadium fighting that old man to have his revenge."_ The snake hissed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Take me there."_ Harry demanded.

" _Why would you want to get involved? It's wiser to stay somewhere safe."_ The snake curled its body and started to scrutinize the small boy before him.

" _I said take me there!"_ Harry ordered fiercely not knowing where the courage to think that the snakes would listen to him came from but, for some amazing reason, the snake he had been conversing with lowered itself near where Harry was to give him easier access to climb on its head.

Ibiki and his team got nervous as additional snakes assembled around the hospital. In the center of these creatures was their Hokage's adopted son, who seemed to be communicating with them. He wanted to dispose of the beast, but Ibiki was worried about the possible casualties in case his attack failed and provoked the now docile snakes.

He was contemplating the matter at his hands until he saw one of the snakes lowered its head near the teen. He feared for the safety of Kazuki and Harry and decided to rescue them the moment he saw an opening. However, before the special jonin could make any move, he was stopped by a voice.

"Ibiki, don't try anything foolish." The jonin froze on his spot. He knew that voice.

"Jiraiya-sama!" The white haired man didn't break his stare away from the scene as he acknowledged Ibiki.

When Jiraiya came to the village, he took notice of the group of snakes gathered near the hospital. He would have summoned the toads to get rid of those menaces if he hadn't realized something was different as he approached the place. The animals weren't moving and looked as if they were talking to a boy next to Kazuki. He wasn't certain what he should make of the situation, however, his guts were telling him Ibiki's idea would only aggravate the snakes. It was a bad idea.

"For now, we watch." The Toad Sennin instructed.

After climbing on the head of the snake that had agreed to take him to the stadium, Harry looked around at the rest of the scaly creatures that had gathered. How was he supposed to send them back? Was snake summoning a form of Serpensortia? Then would the counter-spell for Serpensortia work on them? There was only one way to find out.

"Vipera Evanesca" As soon as those magical words left the saviour's mouth with a wave of his hand, the snakes around Harry vanished to the onlooker's shock. The only snake remaining at the spot was the one young wizard was on.

"Don't worry, the snakes won't attack anymore. Stay here." Kazuki looked at Harry as the boy turned to look him in the eyes.

Before Kazuki could say anything back the teen took off with the one remaining snake. The old doctor remained in his place, looking back and forth between the hospital and the direction in which the teen had gone, at a loss as to what he should do.

As the snake journeyed through the village, Harry looked around. Smokes rose from countless wreckages of what was once home of the many villagers. He also noticed the fights still going on around them amongst the buildings. Harry cast a notice-me-not charm over himself and the snake to get through faster. They headed to the building where the roof had what seemed like a transparent square box on top. When they finally reached the stadium, Harry hopped down.

" _Orochimaru, the one who summoned us, should be in this barrier. He would be fighting the Hokage. Whatever you are going to do, take care. My name is Siyu. I hope we see each other again."_ Siyu's eyes softened as she said her goodbye.

" _Thank you for the ride. Now, return home."_ Harry muttered the vanishing charm with the wave of his hand. As the snake disappeared with a pop, Harry carefully walked towards what he presumed to be a barrier.

When he got to the obstruction, Harry saw two people at the corners of the barrier. He assumed two more people would be at the other corners and those four people were ones who were maintaining this structure.

Harry didn't have any plan of what he was going to do from here. The shinobi had more advanced physical abilities, and although he had magic, what was the point when they could evade or attack him before he could take aim? His wandless magic wasn't that great either. Still Harry walked up to the barrier and put his hand on it. The ward amazingly seemed to block the physical being as well like a wall. He felt interest in studying it, just in case the need for such a thing arose in the future. However, he doubted it would prevent apparation into the barrier. It was a short distance to apparate since the barrier itself wasn't even an inch thick.

Three ANBU arrived from the other side of the roof after hearing a giant snake coming towards the stadium, only to watch their Hokage's adoptive son disappear then reappear inside the barrier. They knew of the boy's true profile and were aware that he had some kind of strange ability, but to break into the barrier that the ANBU had been trying so hard to enter in less than 10 seconds was an incredible feat. They soon noted Jiraiya and other shinobi were also present at the scene to witness the amazing event.

"Ibiki, you and the rest of your team handle the enemies." After scanning around the area Jiraiya commanded to the jonin.

"But-" Ibiki was about to protest when the Toad Sennin held up his hand to end further argument.

"I am going to clean off the areas near here just in case something happens and I am sure while we are off cleaning Kazuki-san can watch over this spot with these ANBU." Jiraiya said as he referred to the three masked figures and a doctor who followed the boy after he briefly ordered department supervisors to take care of the situation back at the hospital.

"I sure will. Now go!" Kazuki nodded firmly as if to ease other's worry and with that confirmation, Ibiki and his team dispersed to fight the invaders.

Jiraiya took one last glance at the structure his old sensei was trapped in and went off to fight the enemies himself. His mind was still caught up about the boy who teleported into the barrier. He heard from the rumors that his sensei had adopted a son and that boy seemed to fit the description, but who was he? The boy couldn't have been on Orochmaru's side because if that was the case why would the boy release the summoned snakes? The barrier on top of the stadium wasn't a normal barrier either. Even he, one of the Sannin would not be able to break into it in that short amount of time. He decided to save the questions for later as he engaged in the battle once more.

Harry walked on the hilly rooftop. It wasn't stable like the ground so he watched his step, not wanting to slide down. He noticed how tense he had become because of the air around him. It was giving him goosebumps. It felt like when he was surrounded by the reapers. The atmosphere seemed to tighten around him, making him feel like he was invading the space.

"Die!"

Harry heard the shout and ran towards it. He knew he was getting closer to the source as he heard the familiar voice louder than before. The young wizard suddenly stopped in his tracks when he finally found the place at the sight before him.

Sarutobi was holding on to someone with long black hair and behind Sarutobi hovered a giant creature. A white arm was extending out from Sarutobi's abdomen, grabbing what appeared to be a white blob from the longhaired man's stomach. Blood was dripping from Sarutobi's mouth and a big monkey like animal that was being held by snakes was holding a sword that pierced the middle of old Hokage's chest.

"Hari? How?" Sarutobi asked and Harry could tell the old man was trying all his might to stay alive.

Harry stared at sword wound briefly then traced his gaze to what looked to be a white human shape tied by hairs of the creature. Unexpectedly, the creature locked his gaze with Harry.

 _So you can see me, can't you?_ The eerily spoken words startled Harry.

Harry stared the creature half in fear and half not knowing what to say or do. The entity seemed to pierce his soul.

 _Ah. You are marked by my kin, aren't you descendant of Yamata. No wonder you could see me._ The haunting creature spoke in a fascinated manner as it tilted its head to take a better look at the young wizard.

"Descendant of Yamata? What are you talking about?"

At the sudden turn of events, Harry became oblivious of the two other listeners.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru watched in wonder as Harry spoke to the death god. They listened as the boy talked but neither heard anything from the other creature. Harry seemed to hear something though, and was able to make conversation. Sarutobi wondered how Harry was able to see the death god when he wasn't captured by the jutsu.

 _Oh, didn't you know? It's your heritage; you are related to the Yamata clan. Although I thought they were long gone. Didn't my kin tell you?_ Harry scrunched up his face as he tried frantically to come up with a possible relative of this creature which turned out not so productive. He finally gave up his thinking process and looked back into the eyes of eternal blackness.

"Your kin? Who are you?"

 _I don't need an identity like you mortals for I am not bound by time. However, I have many names from mortals. They mostly refer me as death god._ Harry's eyes widened while the creature cracked a smile.

"Death god?" The first thing that came to Harry's mind was the death of his beloved friends and families. That wretched veil came across Harry's attention; one that the Reapers begged him not to destroy. Could this death god be kin to them?

"Are you referring to the Reapers when you say your kin?"

 _So you are from the other world. Then you must be the descent of Slytherin line if you are related to Yamata clan._ The death god commented as though it was finally making sense to him.

"How did you-" Harry's eyes widened but his sentence was cut off as he heard Sarutobi cough out more blood. After watching the scarlet liquid spill in horror Harry rapidly turned to the Death god and pleaded.

"Please, save him!"

 _Pardon?_ The death god chuckled lightly at the audacity of the small mortal before him.

"Please, spare his life! Release him from your bindings!" Harry didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was aware this was some kind of jutsu or there was no way the Reapers would appear, before someone died, to take their soul.

Come to think about it, the white figure in front of the creature was shaped a lot like his adoptive father, indicating the reaper had claimed Sarutobi's soul but hadn't taken it yet. Was Sarutobi trying to take the other man's soul with him? Harry decided to think about it later. He didn't have much time. There was no point in curing Sarutobi if the reaper was going to take his soul away.

"You claimed Sarutobi-san's soul, didn't you? Please, release him." Harry begged.

 _And why should I do that petty mortal?_ The death god asked in a mocking tone.

"Your kin has promised me a favor." Harry fiercely glared at the creature before him.

 _A favor?_ It didn't take Harry much to figure out that the death god was trying to hold in the laugh.

"Yes. They are your kin so it should apply to you too, shouldn't it?" Harry was trying with all his might to hold in his anger. The death god stared, amused.

 _You are from an ancient powerful family, which is highly respected, also my kin owe you a favor which you speak true, therefore, I will grant it to you this time. But as you might be aware there are a few exceptions._ Harry knew what those exceptions were. One of them was the raising of the dead. He had already tried to revive his loved ones only to be rejected. He didn't need any explanation on the matter so he stopped the death god before he could continue.

"I already said what I want. I want you to release Sarutobi-san's soul back to his physical body."

Then something also hit Harry's mind. How many more souls were suffering in that Reaper? Harry knew not all were good-hearted souls but couldn't he help them by freeing them along with Sarutobi's soul?

"And I want you to release all the good-hearted souls so they can move on to the next realm."

 _You do know that's a big wish, right?_ The creature asked back in a defiant manner.

"It's still a favor." Harry replied back.

 _I think this is worth more than what they intended to give._ The death god unhappily grumbled.

"Nothing is ever worth more than Sirius' life! The life that was stolen unfairly. If that stupid veil was not present then he might still be alive. Even if the Reapers promised to give me all the souls in this world, nothing will be ever worth more that his life! So don't worry, you are not losing any profit." Harry gritted out heatedly.

_Then can I at least take this mortal's arms? In any case, he doesn't have a good-hearted spirit anymore and he is in my grasp at the moment._

Harry peered at the man he assumed was Orochimaru. This was the man that summoned the snakes and caused the destruction of the village. This was the man who was trying to destroy what little peace and family Harry had found. With those thoughts Harry didn't feel any pity towards the man as he granted the death god's request.

"Go ahead."

 _Then it is decided. Our kind has finally made up their mistakes. We are free of your debt. Goodbye child of Slytherin._ Harry could still sense the enjoyment in the death god's words as the heavy damp air around them began to lift.

"What the?" Orochimaru stared as the death god raised his knife; then it struck and cut off his soul's arms and disappeared with them. He watched in disbelief as he started to lose control of his upper limbs as the colour of the skin changed into darker shade. He felt a terrible pain start in his now limp arms, getting stronger by the minute.

"Sarutobi-san!" Harry ran towards Sarutobi and his eyes enlarged at the closer inspection of the chest.

Harry was unsure if he could treat the injury. He wasn't a healer; he was trained to become a fighter. He had only learned the very basics of healing magic, but that wasn't enough to treat such a severe wound. Nonetheless, the wizard still tried. Harry put his hand near where the sword was piercing Sarutobi's chest and used his basic healing magic to mend the gash.

"Hari?" Sarutobi asked. His eyes were getting heavy and breathing became a harder task after each breath due to flooding of blood in his lungs.

"Please, don't die." Harry fought back the tears trying to blind him. No, he needed to stay focused!

"You insolent brat! What have you done to me?! Give me back my arms!" The Snake Sennin screamed after catching the sight of mysterious intruder next to the Third. Harry got startled from his work to see Orochimaru, who looked about ready to kill him.

"All this! My jutsu! Gwaaa!!" But Orochimaru didn't get far because more intense pain overwhelmed him. He had to retreat now since he didn't know what had happened to him exactly. Sakon and Ukon called out to him, and Orochimaru ordered the retreat. With that command the sound four released the barrier and carried their master off to safety.

Harry went back to his healing but, like he expected, it didn't provide much support. Seeing his guardian was losing consciousness, Harry couldn't do anything to prevent the tears that were falling.

"Please don't die! Please don't leave me!" Harry pleaded desperately.

"Sarutobi!" Harry looked up from his effort to see Kazuki. The doctor bent next to Sarutobi's collapsed form and immediately surveyed his friend's condition and started to give emergency treatment. Whatever the teen was doing seemed to be a form of healing but it didn't seem to be doing a good job.

"Sarutobi can you hear me?!"

Kazuki didn't get a response from his friend. That was bad.

"Medics! Get me more medics!"

Kazuki yelled to the shinobi that started to gather around them and they scurried off to search for medics nearby. The doctor felt powerless. There was a very slim chance that his friend would get through this especially without any other medics and equipment around to help. However, Sarutobi would surly die on his way to the hospital to access that necessary equipment in his condition. Kazuki was pulled from his concentrated work when he noticed something wet kept falling on and around his hands. Kazuki looked up to find Harry crying and begging the unconscious Hokage not to die.

"You are no-" Kazuki was about to tell the teen to back away if he wasn't going to help, but a cough from his friend pulled his attention back to his patient. Something also caught the old doctor's attention. He suddenly started to feel stronger heartbeats. Furthermore the injury and the bleeding didn't look as bad as before.

Of course, he had been healing Sarutobi but Kazuki knew it wasn't his work. The mystified doctor looked back to still crying teen calling out to Sarutobi. Whatever the cause was Kazuki wasn't going to pass up the opportunity at hand and called out to the available medics who had just arrived to remove the sword from the Hokage's chest. The procedure was delicate and the shinobi participating focused everything they had to remove and treat the gash at the same time.

Unfortunately, Kazuki couldn't help but notice that several of the injuries that were left untreated as well as the wounds being healed were mending at a faster rate than was supposed to be possible. Despite the unexplained happenings, Kazuki believed his friend might be able to live though this ordeal. After more medics turned up to help, the veteran doctor ordered the Hokage to be transported to the hospital to get further treatment.

"Hari." Harry woke up from his stupor after watching Sarutobi disappear from his sight towards the hospital.

"Kakashi-san. Gai-san." Kakashi was looking down at him with a look that Harry wasn't able to comprehend. He had seen eyes of fear, resentment and emotions similar to those but he hadn't seen that kind of stare before in this kind of situation. What was that jonin thinking?

"We have to go. I will take you home."

Home – Harry gave no answer but instead started to gaze around him at that last word. The village was in ruins. Why and how did this happen? Harry felt like it was his fault; for all his life, everywhere he went, he was followed by destruction and death. Then his thoughts went back to Sarutobi. One who showed so much trust in him; was he okay?

"Take me to the hospital." When the matter of his guardian's condition was popped in his head, the only thing young wizard had in mind was staying by the older man's side.

"Hari, how about you wait at home for now?" Kakashi tried to coax the boy.

"No. I want to be beside him. That's all I can do. I want to know if he's alright or not."

The jonin looked at Gai who nodded back to him. With a silent sigh Kakashi picked up the teen and carried him off towards the hospital. Once they arrived at the hospital, Harry had spent the entire day by Sarutobi's side with ANBU guarding the surroundings. To everyone's surprise, Kazuki had allowed Harry to stay near the Hokage, remarking that it might be a good thing to the Hokage for a change.

Everything was foggy and a little dizzy when Sarutobi opened his eyes. Where was he? There was no way he was in heaven because the jutsu he used should trap his soul in the stomach of the death god. Yet this room looked very familiar to be the stomach of the aforementioned god.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi heard shouts at the background as he tried to focus his mind. He shifted his head to find ANBU who asked him how he felt.

"I'm alright. Where am I? Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Then Sarutobi also became aware of a sleeping form. His young charge appeared to have fallen a sleep as he sat on the chair next to Sarutobi's bed. Someone seemed to have put a blanket on Harry to keep him warm.

"Hari?" The boy was motionless. Sarutobi called once more but didn't get any reply.

"He was up all day yesterday and last night Hokage-sama. I think he's tired."

One of the ANBU elaborated the situation for Sarutobi as he combed through his adoptive son's messy hair, a smile was creeping up his face. For some reason, it made him relieved to know the boy was okay. It was amazing how this mystifying teen had crawled into a special spot in his heart.

"Is the village okay?" However, before Sarutobi's concern could be answered everyone's attention was pulled to the clicking of the door handle.

"The village is fine but that's not something you should be worried about until I discharge you from the hospital." Kazuki said as he entered the room. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Kazuki's eyebrows twitched at the response. Really would it kill these shinobi to ever say such a thing as "yes my head hurts" or "I am not feeling well?"

"Sarutobi, what did I tell you about-" Kazuki was about to reprimand his friend when his said friend interrupted him.

"But I am fine. Other than a little dizziness and a mild headache I am feeling great." Kazuki looked at his friend skeptically before he put his stethoscope on.

"I am still going to check you."

To Kazuki satisfaction, he performed a checkup to find a normal bill of health. Sarutobi's condition had improved more than the day before not to mention that his injuries had healed perfectly. The slight damage to the heart Sarutobi had wasn't perfectly repairable with current skill or technology especially at Sarutobi's age. However, for some miraculous reason the heart was perfectly normal.

Kazuki stared at the sleeping teen again though he knew it wasn't going to solve his problems. He had been so busy after the invasion. Injured people overwhelmed the hospital but the experience at the roof didn't fade away from his mind. For unexplainable reasons, the doctor believed Harry was responsible for Sarutobi's full recovery. What was it? It would be very valuable for treating patients especially during the predicament the village was in.

"You are good, too good if you ask me. I will discharge you now but come back when it's not so busy. I have a matter to discuss with you and him. The hospital is over flooded so I have to go now." Sarutobi approved the doctor's demand and started shaking the shoulder of his ward.

Sarutobi and Harry arrived at home to find Konohamaru who had been waiting for his guardians. The child was very relieved to see both his uncle and grandfather safe and well. Not long after he came back to his old residence, Sarutobi headed back to his office only to get summoned to the council meeting. At the meeting, it was decided that they needed the Fifth Hokage in case he didn't make it out alive in his next battles. Jiraiya was chosen for the job, however, after trying to persuade him everyone settled with Jiraiya going off in search of Tsunade along with Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed and looked back at the workload he needed to do after the attack. Aside from his routine paperwork, he heard the reports from the ANBU, Jiraiya and Ibiki of the incident. Harry had spoken to the snakes and not only that but he also rode on one of the snakes to the arena and made the snakes vanish from the village.

Moreover, the boy had broken into the barrier. Sarutobi also remembered what he had encountered in the barrier. He hadn't told anyone of the event since he thought it would be better to keep it to himself for now. But he would never forget what he had seen. Harry talked to the death god. He himself should have been dead but his charge had made a deal with the entity to free his soul while able to successfully take away Orochimaru's arms.

However, Sarutobi wondered what Harry had offered to appease the death god. What was that favor that his charge mentioned? Descendant of Yamata. That was one of the things he remembered. Was he referring to himself? The endless questions were torturing the old Hokage as he left the room to attend another emergency meeting.

* * *

"Shisui." Came a voice filled with dread and despair just as dark as the atmosphere around the room.

The man referred to as Shisui opened his eyes to reveal the sharingan and pointed a kunai towards a smaller person in front of him.

"It's either you or me and I am not about to back down when I can have everything back that was taken from me. That YOU stole from me." It was a voice that was laced with resentment towards his opponent.

Then without any hesitation, Shisui launched towards a frozen figure whose eyes held nothing but shattered souls.

"Itachi-san!"

Itachi opened his eyes to find Kisame's hand resting on his shoulder.

"There you go, no more nightmares." Kisame showed his cheeky grin to his panting partner.

"Hn." And with that response Itachi turned his back on Kisame, trying to calm his nerves.

"Aww, Itachi-san, you are so cold." Kisame said in a mock hurt tone but Itachi didn't feel insulted since this was one of their usual routines.

It had been awhile since the two missing ninja had become partners. To many spectators, they were an odd pair but the truth was the two got along quite well to the point where there was a silent friendship and mutual understanding for each other. Kisame smiled at that thought. In his entire life, he had never thought that he would call someone his friend especially someone so young and opposite of him. With that in mind Kisame stared at Itachi's back until the owner of the said back interrupted his thought process.

"Kisame, rest for a bit. We are leaving after midnight."

"Sure." Kisame answered politely.

Unlike himself, who loved bloody fights and havoc, Itachi was a peace-loving pacifist. This was unknown amongst many others. Itachi wouldn't right away engage in battle, instead he would always choose it as a last resort and if the need came he made his kill swift and quick while Kisame enjoyed taking his time devouring his opponent's pain. Although others may think of Itachi as a cold-blooded killer due to the massacre he has committed, it was actually opposite which brought to Kisame's greatest life mystery: why did Itachi murder the Uchiha clan?

Once Kisame asked about it out of curiosity and Itachi gave him a cryptic answer of "It's a lost heritage, or it soon will be." Kisame respected other's privacy and he himself hated nosy people in return so he wasn't about to poke into Itachi's business and ask about such a matter when his young partner wasn't talking about his family or even his hometown. Kisame knew the sharingan holder wasn't telling about the massacre not because he didn't trust the mist ninja, but because Itachi himself wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Kisame, go to sleep. You can think tomorrow as we travel." Itachi told his partner once more.

"Yes, Itachi-san." Kisame obliged with a grin.

Unlike other ruthless criminals, Itachi was thoughtful and caring; that fact always made Kisame chuckle. It wasn't noticeable so others might not realize but Kisame saw it. People usually misjudged Kisame to be insensitive due to his size and features, but the shark ninja was observant.

The two Akatsuki members had been walking down the trail for a while now since their camp out rest and Kisame assumed they were near the Leaf Village. In a way the blue toned shinobi was slightly excited to go to the village his friend had grown up and left with pain.

Even though Itachi remained quiet, it seemed to Kisame that the young Uchiha was very disturbed about the fact that the Leaf Village was attacked by Orochimaru; if he wasn't worried then there was no way that they would be rushing to the village. Itachi said that they were going to get ninetails but the mist ninja didn't say anything despite knowing the real reason behind the action. Infiltrating the village wasn't hard, as there seemed to be not many guards to spare. In addition, Itachi knew the village inside out not to mention the sharingan wielder's gen-jutsu was handy for the occasion.

As they looked down at the village from the top of the village's gigantic wall Kisame glanced at Itachi.

"So this is what is left from the invasion." Itachi commented as he looked down from the high walls of the Konoha village. "It was a village that was so prosperous. It's a shame."

"Itachi-san, even you miss your hometown?" Itachi was silent for a bit then answered with masked emotion.

"No." Kisame smirked inwardly for he knew it was a lie. The thing that benefited the Samehada's owner the most for being with the most wordless person was he was able to tell when Itachi lied and didn't lie, when Itachi was pushing his limits recklessly and when he was within his calculation and most importantly, how Itachi felt when it looked like Itachi didn't feel anything.

They surveyed the village for a while then decided to settle into one of the teahouse for some dango. Kisame came to like that round ball of sweets as much as Itachi during the time they spent together to both of their amusement.

From time to time, Itachi had mentioned how the Leaf Village's dango was better when they were eating the said dish at other teahouses. Kisame wanted to comment about the issue, but refrained since they were in enemy territory and it wasn't wise to attract attention especially when he was with Itachi in the Leaf Village.

Sadly, when their anticipated dango arrived, they could do nothing but hold their teacups and stare. Someone was watching them and the identity of that someone was soon revealed when Itachi recognized the voice as he called out to two other jonin who have appeared.

"You waiting for someone, that's a very rare occasion isn't it?" Itachi recognized him as Asuma.

"Well, sometimes I do. I am waiting for Sasuke."

Now Itachi knew that was their cue to leave. Kakashi waiting for someone was not a good sign to start with not to mention if he brought up the topic of Sasuke that could mean Kakashi might have took a right guess at Itachi's identity. Itachi signaled and the two missing ninja got out of the teahouse and were on their way to leave the village. The holder of sharingan didn't want to fight with anyone in the village. Unluckily, his hopes had fallen to deaf ears as he was stopped by Asuma and Kurenai.

After their little greetings, Itachi couldn't stop Kisame from engaging in battle. As much as he liked to avoid getting into a fight, in order to avoid a bigger conflict he had to battle these two jonin. It looked as if the battle would end soon but tragically, Kakashi's appearance had turned the tables once more. In order to end the battle quickly he decided to use the mangekyou sharingan. It was enough to put the copy ninja into a coma but not enough to drive him insane. Kisame reprimanded his actions but Itachi didn't want to hurt them.

"What are you doing here? Is it Sasuke?" Kakashi was barely maintaining his consciousness.

"It's the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

It wasn't a complete truth but they didn't need to know that. Itachi needed Kakashi to look after his younger brother. The jonin seemed very worn out after he came out from the screaming illusion world. Then everyone at the scene felt another intruding presence and turned their attention to a new arrival out from the woods. Itachi reactivated his sharingan and focused at the new comer. Soon out from the bushes revealed ebony haired boy with glasses.

"Kakashi-san? Asuma?"


	9. Crossover…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Crossover…**

" _Itachi, we're brothers that are one of a kind. I, Uchiha Shisui, will always protect you and exist with you as an obstacle you have to overcome. Even if it means you come to hate me... Even if it makes you sad... That's what being an older brother means."_

* * *

The wind's gentle caress brought a smile to Harry's lips while the birds chirped. His usual location for meditation had changed after he removed Anko's curse; he had been struck with an unknown urge to head for a different place the next time he went outside to meditate. Once finished, he stretched himself and headed back to the village to prepare lunch for his adoptive family.

All of a sudden, a lot of people had found their hands full due to the recent invasion. Hospital staffs were working overtime with injured while his regular checkups had been cancelled until the facility's load was lightened. All of Harry's tutoring had been called off indefinitely as well. Sarutobi, who had only just been discharged from the hospital, was busy as the head of the village - there were piles of endless paperwork to deal with on top of other necessary matters to keep the village safe. Consequently, the people involved in secretarial work were in a similar situation. Villagers were busy repairing the widespread damage done to infrastructure and the shinobi force was in high demand, with individuals fulfilling mission quotas that almost overwhelmed the current number of active ninja.

Harry decided to continue to help the villagers rebuild their homes and shops as soon as he was finished lunch. While thinking over what to cook for lunch and strolling aimlessly through the woods, he heard the sudden sound of someone's agonized screams. His body tensed involuntarily. Was the village under attack again? Was somebody in trouble? The possibilities kept piling up in his mind as he ran towards the sound.

"Kakashi-san?" The distinctive silver hair and facemask helped Harry identify the jonin from amidst the group of people he could see as he approached. As he got closer, he could make out another familiar figure was behind the aforementioned ninja.

"Asuma?" And was that Kurenai beside him? What was happening? And who were those two black-robed people in front of them? Harry didn't recognize them. One had blue skin and Harry was sure that there was no one in the village with that particular skin colour. The other person was smaller than blue skinned man and tied his hair in a low ponytail.

While Harry looked uncertain of the situation, Kakashi recognized the shorter one immediately.

This was bad. Without a second thought Kakashi yelled at the Hokage's charge.

"Run!"

Harry instinctively spun on his heels and ran back towards the village without questioning why. The wizard didn't need any elaboration on that one word. That simple command was one of the most common words that he had heard during the war. Sometimes it had been him urging others to run to safety; other times it was people he knew pleading for him to run away.

Unfortunately, all his adrenalin and practice in running did nothing to help Harry compete with a shinobi's speed, let alone against a shinobi of such high caliber. One of the black-robed figures grabbed his wrist, preventing him from any possible escape. The wizard shifted his head and caught sight of a pair of strange red eyes. Harry couldn't tear himself away from the bloody gaze that was so reminiscent of Tom's; those were the eyes of the condemned.

When Itachi saw the stranger turn to run back to the village, he had leapt from his spot, intending to only knock the boy out. He didn't want to hurt one of the innocent civilians and had decided to take action before Kisame did something that would end up causing more damage to the poor teenager who'd happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, just as he was about to knock the boy out after immobilizing the teen, he was startled by a cyclone of flames that had suddenly surrounded his captive.

"Who are you?" Itachi was curious. He had quickly calmed upon realizing that the flames inflicted no damage on him.

Harry said nothing as he stared at the pained eyes before him. This action made the missing-nin frown.

Itachi wasn't sure what to make of the odd boy being held by him. He had seen many things as a prodigious heir of the Uchiha clan and as a member of Akatsuki, but he had never seen anything or anyone like this before. This stranger who had just emerged from the woods was literally surrounded by a cyclone of flames. Something that puzzled him even further was that the intense fire enveloping his captive didn't even contain chakra, or at least a form of chakra that he could identify.

The lack of heat had led to him to question whether he was under some kind of genjutsu, however he had quickly dismissed that possibility since his Sharingan could see through almost all such illusions. Besides, even if he entertained that possibility, what was the point of it? The fire didn't bind him nor torture him. In fact, the sight before his eyes reminded Itachi of Suzaku, the mythical creature, as the cyclone sometimes took on the form of a flaming bird who flew around the boy as though to protect him. Kisame wasn't saying anything about the matter at hand, which made Itachi speculate that he was the only one who could see the flames. He had no idea if this was due to his sharingan or his close contact

Itachi didn't remember any individuals or clans in the Leaf Village, nor in any of the other places, that held such characteristics. The teen wasn't wearing a hitaiate and Kakashi had told him to run, treating him like a civilian. Further proof of his civilian background lay in the fact that said boy had run like one too. If this was the case, what was this blaze he was seeing?

Itachi repeated his earlier question, but it seemed as if the boy was frozen on the spot, staring at him in shock. His captive's eyes held a familiar quality – one that Itachi couldn't quite get a grasp of. This boy had roused Itachi's curiosity with his mysterious fire. He reactivated his mangekyou to better observe it, although he knew he shouldn't overexert it. When the Uchiha heir opened his eyes again, he was blinded by a piercing shade of emerald like the color of the boy's irises, and the incredible burning sensation that appeared in his eyes.

"Ahh!" Itachi heard the captive's scream, who snatched his hands away. The missing-nin couldn't stop the teen's action; he himself was busy trying to stop a pained groan from escaping his mouth as he scrunched his eyes shut.

Kisame had noticed that something was wrong with his partner when he saw Itachi staggering back, moaning in what seemed to be pain. What was happening to him? Was he under some kind of jutsu? The boy's echoing screams quickly put that idea to rest. The mist-nin tried to reach his younger partner but was kicked off course out of blue. When he regained his footing, he saw a man in green with a Leaf hitai-ate tied around his waist. He was pissed and was about to pay the guy back for booting him off balance before he heard a strained voice.

"Kisame. Stop. There's no point in continuing. Let's go." Kisame obliged without any protest and they both took their leave.

"Itachi-san, are you okay?" He stared worriedly at his partner as he supported the man while they traveled. The young Uchiha had yet to open his eyes.

"To the best of my description, my eyes are burning but the pain is tolerable now."

The shark-nin was still concerned, as when he had checked his partner's eyes not long ago, he hadn't found any physical injuries despite Itachi's complaints. He wasn't a medical expert though, so Kisame suggested to Itachi to search for a doctor.

However, the physician couldn't find anything wrong when they arrived for a checkup, but recommended some rest for Itachi until the pain had subsided. After Itachi confirmed that he was feeling better, they resumed on their way to catch up with Jiraiya and the Kyuubi jinchuriki. It hadn't been as hard to track them as they had anticipated. Itachi wasn't sure what had happened back at the Leaf Village, but he decided not to dwell on it for now since he knew that it would get him nowhere.

* * *

"What was Tenzo doing?" Kazuki yelled, as soon as he finished attending to his new charge.

"He's on a mission." The Hokage supplied. Sarutobi had come in a rush after hearing about the incident.

"What? Then who's watching him?" Kazuki dreaded the truth that was to come.

"No one." Sarutobi felt a bit uncomfortable at his friend's expression.

"Sarutobi!" The doctor stopped briefly to calm himself and then continued, "I thought we made it clear that when we allowed him to stay that he would be watched."

"Kazuki you know we can't do that right now. This is a difficult time for us. We have lost many of our forces, and yet we still need to complete all the missions that have been requested of us just as before." The receiving end of the explanation clenched his fists. Kazuki knew what his friend said was right. They couldn't afford for any ANBU to watch the boy at this time.

"We're short of men. The Council is even considering closing the Ninja Academy temporarily so that instructors can be sent to the field as well." As Sarutobi finished, Kazuki turned his head away in a pathetic attempt to deny the circumstances they were in. Sadly, the matter at hand wasn't that simple.

"How is he? What's wrong with him?" Concern was palpable in the Hokage's voice.

"His eyes have developed certain characteristics that I can't recognize." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at the revelation.

"Certain characteristics?" Kazuki decided that show and tell was the best way to explain the condition so he motioned his friend back into Harry's room. It was quiet inside since the occupant laysedated to ease the pain. Kazuki walked over next to his patient and opened one of Harry's eyelids.

Sarutobi was surprised by what he saw and asked Kazuki what he had discovered about it so far.

"There're very few bloodline limits involving eyes, but none of their descriptions can be matched to these eyes – or at least those descriptions that are publicly available since the clans with doujutsu tend to guard their secrets rigorously." There were odd shapes in Harry's pupils that had had not been there before. Even Sarutobi himself couldn't identify the eye.

"Most importantly, we know next to nothing about him. There's a small chance that it could be some kind of injury but I doubt it." The people who were present at the scene couldn't explain anything since Kakashi was in a coma and Asuma and Kurenai had their eyes closed.

"Maybe Tsunade would know something, but she isn't here." There was much yearning in Kazuki's voice. Tsunade had been his most starred pupil whose talent soon outshined that of her mentor's. It was such a shame that she had left after a series of tragedies

And that was the end of the discussion. There was nothing more they could do but wait until the boy woke up. With a nod, Sarutobi left. He didn't want to but his Hokage duties called.

Harry woke up to a very familiar world of white and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the room as soon as possible. However, his past experience had taught him to stay put until he was discharged. He got up and sat on the windowsill, his mind busy organizing the details of the event that had occurred earlier near the river. However, the birds that landed on a tree branch next to his window soon distracted him. Come to think of it, he had always heard the birds singing in this village, except for when the village had been attacked. Something was nagging at him. What was it?

"You're awake." Kaede approached the window to check his patient's eyes.

"Here, don't forget your glasses." Harry grabbed the item gratefully as he was about to leave the room to get his eyes tested. When Harry put his glasses on, he frowned at the dizzy world before him.

"Umm, are these my glasses?" Harry took off the object and observed it front and back.

"Yes. Why?" It was then that Harry realized something as he stared at the confused doctor.

He was able make out the clear features of Kaede without his glasses. Harry walked back to the window and looked outside at the Leaf Village, marveling at its fine details without looking through a pair of curved lenses. The only thing that worried him was that he didn't know the reason why he could see so clearly even though he couldn't recall doing anything to fix his blurry vision.

"I can see clearly without my glasses." At Harry's announcement, Kaede rushed over to his patient.

After the proper sight tests were performed, it was verified that Harry's eyesight had improved to the point where he could be considered to have good vision without the aid of his glasses. Despite the good news, both Harry and Kaede were worried after being informed of the result by the technician in the test room. While the two sat in Kaede's office, Harry tried to figure out the mystery behind this change and what it had to do with his unexpected encounter with the two men by the river.

"Do you know if any of your previous family members have possessed bloodline limits involving the eyes?"

The wizard answered negatively. It had puzzled Harry when he had learned of the new marks in his emerald eyes. On closer look, it appeared as if the three sickles were circling around his pupil from tip to tip. However, this wasn't the only surprising part of the discovery.

"My eyes… they're exactly like the eyes of the man that had grabbed me, only his was red." It was creepy to look at eyes almost exactly like the ones he had seen right before the burning sensation had begun.

Kaede was surprised at that bit of information and after some more questions, decided to discharge the teen. There wasn't much else that he could do at this point other than to inform the Hokage especially when the hospital was busy.

"Wow, cool! What can you do with it, huh? Huh?" Konohamaru seemed to be fascinated by the change when his uncle came home.

"I am not sure." Harry's reply did little to quench the small child's curiosity. Thus began the troublesome days of being subjected to any and all of Konohamaru's experiments involving his eyes. At any given moment, Harry would be pelted by his nephew's demands and questions such as whether he could see something through the wall, in the dark, underwater or even if he could see chakra. These antics tired Harry by the end of each day. The adults seemed less forgiving; some people he knew now eyed him with suspicion, or even fear, to Harry's great dismay.

When Harry next visited the hospital, he was glad for the first time to be away from his nephew. He hoped that one of his doctors had found a cure for his condition. However, the day found the young savior as depressed as ever, walking away disappointedly when the tests came up with no possible explanations. Just then, he saw a familiar pink-haired kunoichi sitting in the lobby.

"Sakura-san," he greeted, "You don't look well. Is someone you know hurt?" He was worried that someone she knew had been hospitalized due to the invasion. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts but, if possible, became even more miserable at the sight of the older teen.

Harry patted the girl's back in an effort to comfort her as she tearfully informed him that Sasuke was in a coma and wasn't waking up. From then on, Harry made sure to visit Sasuke's room to check up on the two children every day His visits were usually after lunch and he would end up sending Sakura home to rest before returning home himself before supper time. Harry just hoped that the person Sakura had mentioned would come to their aid and help heal Sasuke and the many other injured people in the hospital.

* * *

"What have you done you freak!" Harry turned his head towards the booming voice, his small, scruffy features tensing up.

In the Dursley's backyard, Harry looked the age of a four-year-old child. In the world of dreams, where all memories of reality were withheld, it didn't occur to him that there was no forest behind the Dursley's backyard to run away into to escape from his angry uncle or that he was supposed to be a seventeen-year-old teenager.

What did he do wrong this time? Harry was scared.

The child ran to hide from all the shouting and soon found a small hole under a tree. He hastily squeezed his tiny body into the gap despite the splinters digging into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Though Harry found himself in the safety of darkness, his relief was short-lived as he bumped into someone. Harry was about to shriek in fright when that entity covered his mouth with a hand as little as his.

Before Harry could take a proper look at the other person, the loud thumping of footsteps were heard. His small body shivered but he remained quiet, afraid of what his uncle would do if he was found. To his disbelief, the voice belonged to someone that Harry didn't recognize, not to mention the man was calling a different name.

"Itachi! Where are you? Come out or you are in for a severe discipline!" Harry assumed that the hand on his face belonged Itachi since he felt that the other becoming tense at the threat.

Odd name. Harry thought, despite the situation he was in.

"How long do you think you can hide?" With that said, Harry felt the other shift towards the opening as if to step out of the tree trunk. Without a second thought, Harry grabbed the small figure and stopped him. The boy looked back and Harry shook his head, giving him a silent plea to not reveal himself. Although the person seemed taken aback at first, he nodded his head and stayed still. It felt as if millennia had passed until the outside became quiet again.

"Hi." Harry started timidly.

"Hello, I am Uchiha Itachi."

"My name is Harry. Your name is Uchiha? That's a weird name." Harry's small forehead wrinkled in thought.

"No, Itachi is my name." The boy corrected, though he seemed a bit displeased about the other's comment.

"That's still weird." Sadly, Itachi couldn't protest since he wasn't too fond of his name either. Why would his parents name him after a weasel?

"Well, your name 'Harry' sounds weird and girly." Itachi fired back and now it was Harry's turn to be unhappy as he harrumphed and crossed his arms.

The children looked at each other awkwardly before bursting into juvenile giggles. Their friendly laughter settled down as they finally got a good look at each other, smiling like all children their age should. However, before they could continue their childish conversation, another holler was heard.

"Where are you freak?" Both kids froze as a massive figure walked into the scene.

What appeared to be Vernon's big feet thumped around near their hiding place, in search of his victim. Thankfully, Itachi grabbed onto Harry's trembling hand as though to show his support. Harry squeezed the other boy's hand as he slowed his breathing and tried to unwind the fear that had wrapped around him tightly. The two waited until his uncle gave up on his hunt. When he finally left, the two boys crawled out into the light, enabling them to better observe each other.

"Was that your father who was just after you?" Harry shook his head at the Uchiha's inquiry.

"No, my parents died when I was a baby. He's my uncle." Harry said sadly.

"He calls you a bad name. He doesn't have any right to do that."

"But I have no other places to go." Itachi watched Harry for a moment before deciding to change the subject.

"Why was he after you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's to punish me for whatever I've done wrong again." Harry looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact and kicking pebbles.

"Whatever you've done wrong?" The Uchiha heir quirked an eyebrow and Harry understood the unspoken request to elaborate.

"Well, I'm not sure what I did to anger him this time, or most of the time, to be honest." Harry scratched the back of his head. "Sometimes, he just suddenly gets angry." Itachi stared into the emerald orbs for a while until he finally opened his mouth.

"I don't think you have done anything wrong. I think it's just him."

Harry looked at Itachi incredulously.

"What?" Itachi asked, feeling uncomfortable under the stare.

"You're the first person to tell me that." Harry seemed moved. "Everyone tells me I am an ungrateful brat." Harry muttered timidly.

"Well, then they're close-minded fools." Itachi snorted.

"So who was after you?" Harry questioned cautiously.

"My father." Itachi spat.

"Oh. Were you in trouble too?" Harry continued to ask, curiosity getting the better of him despite Itachi's dull tone.

"He wants to drag me off on another mission." Itachi crouched down and hugged his knees.

"Mission?" Even to Harry, Itachi looked nervous. But about what?

"With the war going on, he wants to take me to the battlefield to kill again." Harry gasped in horror.

"Kill? But that's bad."

"You think so too?" Itachi was taken aback by the unexpected outburst.

"Yes." Itachi graced Harry with a small, awkward smile.

"You're the first person to say that." Itachi said softly. "Everyone says that I have to and that shinobi shouldn't say such things, but I don't like killing." Itachi buried his face in his knees.

"I hate it." The other boy's voice was muffled, but Harry could hear the pain it contained.

Harry came over and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. The small boy looked up and continued to talk while staring at the tree in front of him.

"I know the enemies are going to kill me if I don't do the same but I still don't want to kill anyone. I don't even want to be a shinobi."

"Where do you live?" Harry asked suddenly, not being able to withstand the silence that followed the other boy's depressing story.

"In the Uchiha district," Itachi replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Uchiha district?" When Harry looked puzzled, Itachi got up from his spot and jumped onto the lowest branch of the tree.

"Come, let me show you." Itachi continued to jump up towards the top of the tree but stopped midway when he heard a voice.

"I can't jump like that!"

"Oh, you're a civilian?" Itachi came back down and offered his back to Harry "Here, climb onto my back." Harry complied and Itachi started to jump up the tree again. Once at the top, Harry squealed in excitement at the scenery surrounding them. Harry's attention was soon diverted towards the group of houses that Itachi pointed out.

"Wow! You live in a very big place."

"Other people live there too – the other clan members." Itachi said in a matter of fact way.

"That sounds nice. They're your family, right?" Harry was envious.

"Well, just like your relative, not all of my family is likable. Actually, I don't like any of them except for Shisui." He wrinkled his nose at the thought of his unpleasant clan members.

"But isn't it nice to have a mom and dad?" Itachi stayed motionless, then finally answered Harry's question.

"I wish they'd play with me more and treat me like the other children my age." Itachi sighed in disappointment. "I don't even have any friends because my parents chase them off, saying that they're not worth of my time."

"I don't have any friends either; my cousin Dudley chases them off and his friends bully me." Harry mimicked Itachi's gesture as he puffed out a small breath of air.

"Other kids look at me differently and ignore me now." Harry recognized the loneliness in the boy's voice and bit his lip to gather the courage to say the words he had always wished to say.

"Umm… Would you like to be my friend?" Harry asked sheepishly. When the other boy's head nodded to indicate the acceptance of his offer, Harry just hugged his friend harder around the neck from his position on Itachi's back. Though no one could see his expression, Itachi smiled brightly for the first time since he could remember and asked where his new friend lived.

"Over there." Harry pointed in the opposite direction of the Uchiha district where his Surrey residence was located.

Neither of the two boys thought it was out of place to see a combination of western and eastern buildings situated at opposite ends of the forest. It didn't occur to Itachi that there was no such place in or near the village nor did it occur to Harry that there was no forest with such gigantic trees around his residential area.

From then on, the two boys settled on the top of the tree branch and continued their conversation, enjoying each other's company. They talked, giggling and laughing here and there, as if there were no worries in the world.

"Hari." Harry groaned as someone gently shook his shoulder.

"Wake up." When the young wizard opened his eyes, he found his guardian in front of him, looking as kind as always.

"Sarutobi-san, what are you doing here?" Harry found himself in Sasuke's room and wondered how long he had dozed off for. Still, he was glad that he didn't have another nightmare.

"Konohamaru was getting worried because you weren't home even though it's past the usual supper time. I thought you'd be here so I came to look for you." The mention of his adorable nephew reminded Harry of his dream.

He wondered if his dream was a reflection of the psychological effect that living in the Leaf Village has had on him. It was funny how his dream was a mix of both worlds, yet he didn't find that anything was strange while in it, not to mention he even made a friend. While walking home with his adoptive father, he tried to think of any recent events that could have caused him to have such a dream.

"I heard that you were making daily visits to Sasuke's room." Harry snapped out of his musings and turned towards the older man.

"Yes. Kazuki-san said that they might be able to get someone to help him but told me not to get my hopes up."

"Yes, Naruto and one of my former students are on a trip to find her. She's also a former pupil of mine and is one of the best in the medical field." Sarutobi looked very proud at the thought of Tsunade's accomplishments.

"Then she would come to help, right? Why did Kazuki-san ask me not to hold high hopes for her return?" Sarutobi sighed at his young charge's confused appearance.

"It's complicated. She left the village long ago because there were just too many sad memories here for her to bear. Her loved ones died one by one." The Hokage said in a guilt-ridden voice.

"Oh, I see." Harry understood the feeling.

However, he couldn't help but wish for her to be here if she was able to treat Sasuke and the many others in the hospital. About halfway home, Harry finally decided to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind for the past few days.

"Why doesn't Sasuke-kun's family visit him?" Sarutobi slowed his pace a little and the wizard noted the darkening of the man's face.

"They were all killed." Harry stopped in his tracks, his expression pained as his own emotions from the past were revived again.

Harry pushed away the feeling when he came to a sudden realization.

"Is revenge his reason for lusting after power at such a young age?" Harry knew he shouldn't be nosy but he couldn't help but ask because he had grown to care for the boy.

"What do you think?" The Hokage looked at him with eyes that held many years of wisdom.

"I think that's the reason." Harry gazed at the stars lining the night sky. It still amazed him to see how clear everything was without his glasses.

"What do you think he should do? What do your experiences tell you?" Sarutobi wasn't only asking this to get a second opinion on the matter, but also to explore the nature of his charge.

"Revenge doesn't bring any sense of achievement. He should let it go unless the source of his vengeance is threatening something or someone he values." Harry answered quietly.

"And what if that person does possess a threat?"

"Then he should become strong on his own and eliminate that threat." Sarutobi absorbed his hardened words, carefully analyzing the underlying messages that would give him a clue to the teen's troubled past.

The two soon arrived back home and were greeted enthusiastically by Konohamaru. After the pleasant supper, which was peppered with Konohamaru's chatter about how much he missed Naruto and how he was going to be the next Hokage, Sarutobi went to back to the Hokage tower while Harry tucked in Konohamaru before going to sleep himself.

* * *

A few more days had passed and Harry went to the hospital, as usual, to relieve Sakura. She was being particularly stubborn that day, refusing to leave the young Uchiha's side. Unable to persuade the kunoichi to leave, Harry came back with some food to nourish the girl, who had decided to skip lunch. Sakura accepted the bento box gratefully.

"Sakura-san, you should take some more breaks. You've been here all day in the past week or so. I don't think this is healthy for you." It had been more than a week since Sasuke and Kakashi's hospitalization and Harry could tell that the girl was mentally exhausted.

"Thank you for worrying about me Hari-san, but I just can't do that." Harry sighed inwardly at the kunoichi's persistence. They'd had this conversation many times before and he knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon; he had gone through similar experiences before.

"I must look pathetic." It was something that was directed more at herself than anybody else.

"No, you don't. Don't say such a thing."

"But I am useless. I can't do anything." Faced with the kunoichi's moist eyes, Harry was getting nervous, not wanting to set her off into streams of unending tears.

"You just haven't found your strength yet. Besides, you are doing a lot by simply staying by his side."

"Anyone can do this." Sakura was unconvinced.

"I wasn't able to when my friends were hurt because, most of the time, I was either hurt worse than them or was away and couldn't come back until… whatever I was doing was finished. Believe me – no one can replace what you're doing."

Sakura looked at Harry in shock before a small smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you."

"May I come in?" Not long after their conversation was finished, a woman's voice echoed from the doorway. Sakura and Harry turned around to see a blonde woman entering the room with Naruto, Sarutobi and a white-haired man.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan, you don't have to worry anymore! I brought someone amazing." The sight of Naruto's excited face gave Harry a sense of relief for he had been worried about the boy, with his trip coming so soon after the recent events in the village.

During the children's exchange, Sarutobi caught Harry's eyes and smiled in a wordless greeting. Tsunade observed the teen briefly before Sakura came up to her, begging for her to help the Uchiha survivor.

"I heard about you from Gai-sensei. Please, please help Sasuke-kun". Tsunade reassured the distraught girl before laying her palm against the forehead of the comatose boy. Shortly afterwards, while everyone's attention was on her, Tsunade's hand began to glow with light.

"He'll wake up soon." With those words, Tsunade saw the pink-haired girl break down, crying in relief. While they waited, Sarutobi motioned Harry to the corner of the room, where the wizard was notified to meet him inside the Hokage Manor in about two hours from then. Harry nodded his agreement, and then turned towards the groaning of a familiar voice. Harry found Sakura hugging the dazed boy, crying all the while.

"Sasuke… You…" With difficulty, Naruto held his tongue and ran out the door with mixed emotions filling his face.

Sakura and Sasuke remained oblivious while the adults just smiled. Harry shook his head and headed out the door to follow him. Why follow Naruto? He didn't know. Harry located Naruto sitting on a bench on the street in front of the hospital. Naruto seemed a little gloomy, but he shakily lightened up to hide his previous expression when he noticed Harry approaching.

"Oh, hey Hari-san." Harry replied to his greeting and sat down next to Naruto.

"What you did back there was a very considerate thing." Harry complimented, knowing how much children who had grown up with little loving attention from adults valued and sought after even the smallest amount of encouragement.

"Ha! I can go out with Sakura-chan any day!" To Harry, it was obvious that Naruto was just bluffing to hide his true feelings.

"Naruto, you are a very nice kid." said Harry quietly, as he patted the blond's head.

Naruto's eyes widened at the gentle gesture and then he smiled softly, enjoying the feeling of having some emotional support.

"… Really?" Naruto asked after some contemplation, needing to confirm the fact once more.

"Yes." When Harry reassured him, Naruto grinned cheerfully. Suddenly Naruto's expression turned mischievous and he sneakily elbowed Harry's ribs.

"Hari-san, is there anyone you like?" Harry smiled bitterly at the memory but answered him anyway, knowing that Naruto meant no harm.

"There was someone but we gradually fell apart." Naruto looked a little surprised, not expecting such an answer.

"Why?" Naruto felt sorry for Harry.

"Don't look so sad. I was trying to make you feel better. Let's see... to answer your question, I guess we fell apart because we both felt guilty." Harry remained in deep thought for a while.

"For what?"

"Her previous boyfriend was a good friend of mine. He had died saving me and we started to go out after he died." Naruto scrunched up his face and thought about that scenario, placing himself in Harry's position, pretending that the girl was Sakura and Harry's friend was Sasuke.

"Hmm…" It was hard to imagine the feeling, but Naruto was sure it wasn't something pleasant.

"Do you still like her?"

"Like her as a friend? Yes. Like her as a girl? I am not sure anymore." Harry still smiled at the memory of his first crush.

"How about her? Does she like you?"

"I'm not sure." He knew that Cho liked him as a friend but he wasn't so sure about the other part. Then again, it didn't matter anymore. He was too exhausted at the moment to search for romance.

"Why don't you ask her?" Naruto continued to bombard Harry with questions for he truly wanted to know about the older teen who had been so kind to him from their first meeting.

"I'm not sure if she's alive." Understanding suddenly came to Naruto's face when he remembered the older teen's history.

"I'm sorry." Naruto hurriedly apologized, realizing his insensitivity.

"Don't be, but if anything, Naruto-kun, value your friends while you still have them." Harry smiled gently, hoping that Naruto would never have to go through the pain he had.

"Yeah, I will. But Hari-san, now you have Hokage gramps and his family and I will be here too! So… So you're not alone anymore." Harry looked surprised.

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned," With that said, Harry chuckled happily. "Drop by anytime if you don't feel like cooking."

"Are you serious?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"One hundred percent." Just when Harry thought that Naruto's smile couldn't get any bigger, he was proved wrong. The hyperactive genin thanked him profusely before he took off to his favorite ramen bar.

Feeling relieved, Harry got up to head back to the hospital to check on Sasuke and Sakura. When he was almost at the doors, he saw Lee coming out of the hospital, looking at the ground, unusually depressed. Harry groaned inwardly. Great three depressed kids in a row! What kind of day was today? He might as well be a child psychologist. Next thing he knew, he would run into Choji with anorexia!

"Lee-kun." Harry tried to greet the boy cheerfully but it was a miserable failure; Lee walked past him as though he did not exist.

Lee's slumped shoulders looked as if the weight of the entire world rested on them. Harry looked at the entrance of the hospital once more and sighed. Hermione had always called it his 'saving people thing' – he just couldn't help himself, even when he had his own problems to solve.

The savior of the wizarding world decided to follow Lee until the boy was settled. Lee continued to walk around stopping for a while on the bridge before he finally ended up in a small private enclosure above a building, where he sat on a half-circle bench. The area was quiet. Harry wasn't exactly sure what to do. He didn't even know the boy that, well but he couldn't bear to ignore a young boy with such a sad expression on his face.

"Hey." Harry gathered up his courage and sat himself casually next to Lee.

Lee looked stunned at first before resumed to his sullen expression. They sat wordlessly for a while until Lee spoke.

"Hari-san." Lee felt drained and desperate at this point. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, for that matter.

"I am here. I'll listen." Harry reassured the boy by letting him know that he had someone who would listen to him.

"What is your dream?" Harry was a little taken aback by the sudden query, but started to think on the issue.

"Well…" What was his dream? He'd had a dream, but it had been crushed little by little every time a loved one died. Did he have dream now?

"I don't know. I guess I don't have one anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked, still using a defeated tone of voice.

"The day that my last loved one died was also the day my dream died."

Lee broke his gaze away from Harry and looked at the ground again. The genin felt like he could trust the teen because they were similar, in a way. His dream was dying before his very own eyes. He felt that it would soon disappear completely.

"I swore my dream here."

Harry listened quietly. He understood that sometimes you just needed someone to listen. Lee told Harry of his childhood and about how had people always made fun of him.

"Everyone laughed at me when I said it was my dream to be a great ninja without being able to use gen-jutsu or nin-jutsu."

Lee told him about Gai, his jonin-sensei, who had encouraged him despite Neji's disapproval.

"I worked really hard, and always believed in myself."

He recounted the events involving his recent injuries and the grim diagnosis he'd received from Tsunade.

"Why do things like this only happen to me? What should I do now? Believing is not going to help me at all!"

Lee started to cry.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any answers to that questions. I don't think I know you well enough to give you good advice. Did you ask the same questions to Gai-san?" Harry asked compassionately.

"No."

"I think you should ask him. Tell him how you feel, what your pains and worries are." Harry watched as the boy tensed.

"What if I disappoint him? He worked so hard with me." Harry rubbed the boy's back to ease some of his tension.

"I don't think he will be disappointed. He seems to care about you a lot, from what I hear. He's a great man isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Lee answered with a small smile. Then, his face became grim again with the thought of a certain possibility. "What if he tells me to quit going after my dream because the surgery is too risky?"

"No matter what he tells you, the final decision is yours."

Lee was quiet. The genin didn't seem too convinced. Harry took in a deep breath before he spoke again.

"There were times for me when I had to make a decision that could endanger my life in order to pursue my dream."

Lee looked at Harry and listened.

"Sometimes it scared me so I asked for advice and my loved ones told me not to do it. But most of the time, I chose to risk my life to protect my dream in the end."

"Why?" When asked, Harry beamed brightly, yet with longing, as though he was seeing that moment right before his eyes.

"My dream was my life."

Lee looked shocked but gradually, an understanding seemed to seep in little by little.

"You told me you didn't have a dream anymore."

"No,"

He didn't have a dream anymore. Harry absorbed this fact, finally realizing how much damage it had done to him.

"And now I feel so empty. It's like a chunk of my soul has been violently ripped away. It's hard to live from day to day without distracting myself with something else. There were many times I wished I was dead." With that bitter revelation, Harry wasn't sure if he was talking to Lee or to himself.

"Will I be like that too if I give up on my dream?" Lee tried to entertain that possibility, but was too upset to imagine anything at the moment.

"No one can answer that for you. So calm yourself down and think about it carefully. It's a big decision to make, so don't be afraid to ask people if you need any support; there is nothing to be ashamed of. But like I said, the final decision should be yours."

Lee was quiet for a while absorbing the older teen's advise.

"Look who's here." Harry whispered. The older teen smiled lightly as the two watched Gai approaching them from afar. Harry stood up and was about to take his leave when a voice called back.

"Hari-san… Thank you." Lee bowed his head to show his gratitude.

Harry nodded before leaving to go to the Hokage Manor. It was a lot later than when he was expected, but Harry didn't regret his actions.

* * *

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair, still suffering from immense pain. His plan involving Tsunade had failed and now she had become the Fifth Hokage. He had called for the Sound Four and was now waiting for them. His arms still ached and with every pang of pain, his mind went back to the frail, ebony-haired boy with glasses, wishing that he could inflict the same pain upon that brat.

On the other hand, the boy had talked to the Death God and was able to save Sarutobi from the brink of death. From what he had heard, Sarutobi was alive and well. Perhaps the teen had some useful information regarding immortality. However, when he checked the information available about his teacher's new son, nothing special had been found.

The boy's name was Hari and he was born from two shinobi of unknown origin who had both died when he was but a baby. He was then raised by his aunt and uncle in an isolated village where Sarutobi had met the boy as a child, and the Hokage had left after unofficially adopting him. Later, bandits had massacred the village. The teen had survived so he contacted Sarutobi afterwards. There wasn't much detail concerning the event, but nothing seemed too out of place – it was a common enough occurrence, after all.

The Child of Yamata – Orochimaru had remembered the words from the boy's conversation with the Death God, but he hadn't found anything that concerned the existence of such a clan. The only Yamata that came to mind was the Yamatano Orochi, which was a nothing more than a myth. Once, he'd tried so hard to obtain the true sword of Kusanagi that had allegedly come from the Yamata no Orochi. Was it possible that the boy was somehow related to the ancient myth?

Could the boy's ability be some kind of bloodline limit? Well, there was only one way to find out – he would extend an invitation to the boy along with Sasuke. When the Sound Four came in, he finally spoke to them.

"The time has finally come. Head for the Leaf Village and bring to me the boy who is responsible for my arms as well."


	10. Unwelcome Invitation…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unwelcome Invitation…**

_"All it took was one letter delivered by an owl to change two boys' lives forever… Was it for the better or for the worse?"_

* * *

"So, Sarutobi sensei, this is your new son?" A blond woman who had made the query was the first person Harry noticed when he entered the room. Sitting comfortably with both of her arms spread over the top of a leather couch, she eyed him from the center of the room. By now, everyone had turned their attention to him and he awkwardly walked towards the gathering, not particularly enjoying their attention.

"Yes, this is him." Sarutobi said while smiling fondly to the youth, scooting over from his prior position to provide some room for Harry to sit.

"Well, he'll have to learn how to keep track of time, that's for sure." Though the woman's comment was directed at her mentor, Harry felt the blood rushing to his face in shame. He had lost track of time with Lee, and now it was way past the promised time.

"I'm very sorry for being late." Not only was he not on time, but Harry also felt like he had tarnished Sarutobi's reputation with his tardiness, and shame was visible on his otherwise pale face.

"Did something happen? It's quite unusual of you to be late; you're always early. I was starting to get worried." Harry felt even worse now for making his guardian worried over him, and he couldn't stop himself from looking at the ground to avoid the man's stare. Bringing up what had happened with Lee to explain why he was late seemed like he was blaming an innocent person for his own delay. Therefore, Harry resorted to what he often did, although he knew it was pathetic.

"… I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted so stop studying your shoes." Tsunade snapped, getting a bit annoyed at the boy's attitude. She was never too fond of such behavior as she already had a lot to deal with on her own plate.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya scolded, shaking his head at the bad temper of his old teammate. Unfortunately, Tsunade caught Jiraiya's exasperated motion and began to glare a death hole through her perverted comrade's head.

While his past students exchanged looks, Sarutobi urged the teen to take a seat next to him which Harry complied hesitantly. When seated, the aged Hokage moved to introduce the gathered people to his young charge, commanding the unwavering attention of everyone in the room.

"Hari, I want you to meet Tsunade, my former student, who's going to become the fifth Hokage. This is her assistant Shizune and my other former student Jiraiya." The indicated individuals each shared a brief greeting with the youth.

In turn, Harry introduced himself, slightly bowing his head like he was taught. The etiquette was still a bit awkward for him; nevertheless, Harry had learned that being polite was one of the best lines of defense in one's social life.

"Tsunade is someone I trust, and given that she'll become the fifth Hokage, I told her about how I really met you." Sarutobi waited for his charge to absorb the words before continuing in a calm manner.

"I learned from our recent experience that anything could happen to me, more now than before, as I'm getting old."

Stopping briefly, Sarutobi tried to soothe away the distress that was slowly etching onto the teen's face by placing his withered hand atop Harry's. He sighed inwardly, as it did little to alleviate the anxiety that radiated from the boy; the older Hokage did not miss the boy nibbling at the inside of his cheek.

"In case I die, I need someone to look after you and protect you from unwanted attentions."

Harry looked around with apprehension and noted the new additions of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune into his 'trust' circle. He barely trusted anyone in his life now; however, he was also well aware that he could not live alone forever. He would reluctantly be able to live with these people, and maybe depend on them, if need be, but that was all he was willing to allow.

"As the newly appointed Hokage, Tsunade wanted to clear some matters with you. She may have a rough mouth, but she's actually a kind woman." Jiraiya refrained from adding his personal comment on how her language wasn't the only thing Tsunade was rough about.

Then again, he didn't want to taste Tsunade's punch once more anytime soon, and her monstrous power display might scare the teenager. While Jiraiya shuddered at the memories, Tsunade received a nod of approval from her old teacher to ask what she wanted to of Harry.

"Although I was informed about you, I still have some questions. Let's begin with a simple one. Where are you from?"

It didn't sound too simple for Harry as he stared at his fidgeting hands in his lap; already he was feeling uncomfortable. The way the new Hokage spoke to him was unyielding like a predator growling at its prey; it made the young wizard tense.

"Will you please look at me while we're talking?" When Harry raised his gaze, he was met with a pair of penetrating eyes. Harry wondered what he had done in the short amount of time given to earn such a stern look from her.

"Where are you from?" Tsunade repeated, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Somewhere far away." Harry wished he could sink deeper into his seat until he disappeared, if only to escape from the irritated frown, which quickly marred the blonde woman's face.

"Yes, so I heard and read." Tsunade drawled but failed to elicit a further response from her target.

"Tsunade, you're hopeless." The kunoichi sharply turned her head to face her old teammate, obviously not happy at all.

"Shut up." The threat didn't deter Jiraiya from smiling brightly as he ignored Tsunade and caught Harry's attention.

"How about we modify the question? Is there anything you can add about yourself other than what you've already told us?"

Upon the sheepish shake of his head, Harry winced as the snort came from Tsunade. Although it was evident that the woman's action was to mock Jiraiya's efforts, Harry couldn't help himself but feel bad about it. Fortunately, it didn't seem to dim the grin that graced the man's face as he continued.

"We'll skip this subject for now and move on to another topic." Tsunade had to try hard not to groan in frustration from the man's optimistic attitude. Reminding herself that they were just starting this conversation, and that she shouldn't lose her temper at this point, she decided to go along with Jiraiya's plan.

"Why did you come to this village?" It was a bit hard to come up with an answer. Harry wrinkled his nose. For one, the young savior was sure that Fawkes wasn't intending to bring him to this village, and it definitely wasn't his idea either. Many possible answers clamored within Harry's head as they debated their way towards an explanation not leading to unwanted probing.

"I wasn't intending to come to this village."

"Then why are you still here?" Dumbstruck, Harry slowly looked into the burning orbs of the newly appointed Hokage.

"I…" However, he couldn't form any more words, and he didn't dare to look into the others' eyes to find what he feared most reflecting from their souls. The question had really driven home, reminding him of the forgotten fact that he didn't belong here.

Why was he here? Well, the Third Hokage had offered him a place to live. And yet, why was it that this answer felt like it was lacking something important? He tried to recall the events that had so far happened to him.

"When I was in the hospital, Sarutobi-san offered-" But Harry never finished his sentence as Tsunade cut him off.

"I know what he said. I'm asking you what made you accept his offer to stay."

For a second, Harry remained frozen as realization dawned on him. He had never decided to settle down in this village. There was no will or reason when he'd accepted Sarutobi's proposal. What about now? But then again, where would he go? Harry broke from the endless trail of tormenting thoughts when the throbbing in his head became unbearable for him.

"I'm not sure." Harry sounded defeated. "At the time, I was tired and didn't care. I'd lost my last remaining friend, and I wanted nothing more than to get away from the pain. I couldn't really think properly, and I'm not sure why I'm still here." The last part was almost inaudible.

"Where were you two headed?"

Recalling the last moments of his fiery companion from Tsunade's question, Harry was almost certain that he felt the strong but gentle embrace of Fawkes' fire as he closed his eyes. A soft tap on his knee by his current guardian pulled Harry away from the moment of warmth, which was most likely just a hallucination.

"He wanted to take me to his relatives, but during that trip, I somehow ended up in this village."

"We only found you. What happened to your friend? Did you get attacked?" Sarutobi remembered the time when he had discovered the seriously injured youth under the burnt down temple's remains.

"We were attacked." Unknown to the others, the word 'we' meant many more than two individuals for Harry as he recalled the final battle. "We won, but I was badly hurt. Before I lost consciousness…" The wizard could almost hear the piercing cry that the phoenix had made with his last dying breath. "I saw him get engulfed by flames. I don't know how or why it happened, but I know that he died trying to save me."

Sarutobi recalled the vibrant fire that had died down right before the mysterious screech. Perhaps Harry's friend had cast that jutsu at the cost of his own life. If that was true, the theory that the shrine fire was chakra-induced made sense, and that screech they'd heard could very well have been somebody's dying scream. However, what reason would Harry's friend have to set the shrine on fire? Did something go wrong? Or did the jutsu contain a property unknown to them that was necessary to save Harry?

While the Third was contemplating the idea, Tsunade decided that she wasn't going to gain much more information than they had already gathered seeing the boy's solemn mood so she signaled Jiraiya to take over.

He looked thoughtful, before looking up and asking sternly. "On the day of the invasion, how did you get into the barrier on the roof?"

Harry stared at Jiraiya, not understanding the reason for such a question. After all, shinobi could do the same action with a puff of smoke, couldn't they? But come to think of it, if they could then why hadn't anyone been with Sarutobi when Harry had found him?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said." Jiraiya's face got serious, wondering if the boy's confused face was an attempt to avoid the question. Even if it wasn't, the boy wasn't getting around this matter.

"You guys could do the same thing with a puff of smoke to move to a different location."

"No, we can't do the same thing. The body flicker jutsu uses the puff of smoke as a disguise while we quickly move to relocate, but we don't teleport." Even the Fourth Hokage had needed a special seal to mark the spots to which he could teleport to using his famous jutsu. Jiraiya wondered how Harry, who was many years younger than Minato, managed such a feat but only noted the surprised expression emerging on the teen's face.

Harry's mind was drawing blanks. He really couldn't come up with a cover story as he wasn't quite prepared. He had simply believed that ninja could apparate like wizards and thus it wasn't something out of the ordinary. Instead, it had just been revealed to him that it wasn't remotely close to teleportation.

"It's something I learned…" Tsunade rolled her eyes at the youth's pathetic attempt to give them a satisfying response and chose to give a little push on the subject.

"So you can teleport anywhere you want?" As the new Hokage, she had to worry about possible security breeches. A lot of vital information pertaining to the village as well as many restricted jutsu could be at risk with this newly revealed skill.

"No, it doesn't work that way."

"How does it work then?" When Harry remained silent, staring anywhere but at the others, Jiraiya decided to skip to the next question.

"Can you teach us?"

"I can but I don't have enough skill to mend you in case of an accident." Harry also wasn't sure if they could actually perform it if he taught it to them. He didn't think they could apparate using same method with chakra.

"Accident?" Jiraiya raised one of his eyebrows. "Such as?"

"Leaving certain parts of your body behind…" Harry muttered as he reminisced of the time Ron had splinched himself.

"Can you give us an example?" Tsunade wasn't sure if what she imagined was what the teen meant. It couldn't possibly mean what he implied, right? She had never heard of such a thing before. Everyone seemed a little lost, unable to get a clear picture of how this strange method of teleportation worked.

"Well… this one time… my friend badly injured himself by leaving a part of his upper arm behind…"

Everyone's eyes would have popped out of their sockets, if that were possible, as they tried to grasp the idea. Tsunade's mind had the horrifying mental image of a boy clutching his bloody arm in pain. Reattaching a limb required precision and a lot of pain-staking time and effort by medics. Some had the ability to reattach limbs without much trouble, but those were only a handful of people.

"So he lost his arm?" Though she had seen plenty of amputation during her own share of war, it was still horrifying for Tsunade to even think of someone that young losing one of their limbs.

"No. My other friend managed to give him proper treatment. But I can't provide the same emergency care."

"So using this ability carries certain risks. Every time you use it you risk losing one of your limbs." Jiraiya was just a bit grateful that the teen had risked that kind of danger to save his mentor, if what he said was true.

"You could say that." Harry hoped that the danger factor would discourage them from pursuing apparation. Then again, when did things ever go as he wanted them to?

"Who taught you?" Harry knew the reason behind Jiraiya's inquiry and decided to evade the subject.

"If you are planning to seek out the person who taught me, then don't bother. All the people I knew before I came to this village… they are as good as dead to this world."

Jiraiya wanted to ask more, but he recognized his cue to stop when the boy's voice got more and more defensive. They still had a lot more to ask so they shouldn't push any subjects too far – it would make the teen upset.

"Where did you learn to speak to snakes?" Jiraiya inquired, changing to a less depressing topic, or so he hoped.

Harry snapped his head up and stared at the older man. "I didn't learn it."

Harry had forgotten about the matter, but now it sent the blood pumping through his veins in worry. Right after the invasion, he had been preoccupied with Sarutobi's recovery and then, not long after that, there had been the incident involving the two black-robed attackers. With no one ever bringing up that subject during all those happenings, Harry had come to assume that maybe it wasn't that odd an ability in this world, seeing as there were animals capable of speaking the human language and some humans who could understand certain animals, especially among shinobi. But now he started to fear if that was an ability that would make people prejudiced against him. From his observation, snakes didn't seem to represent anything good as opposed to other animals in Konoha's culture. Being invaded by gigantic snakes didn't help the matter either.

"I've always been like this." Harry carefully eyed everyone without blinking, not wanting to miss a single reaction that they might display.

"Anyone else with that ability?" In Tsunade's opinion, it was highly likely that the ability was inherited if the boy had always possessed such an ability.

Voldemort came to Harry's mind. When she had asked, did she mean someone who was currently alive? Harry sighed. It wouldn't have been hard to answer if he weren't trying to conceal information about himself.

"I should be the only one now." Jiraiya slowly considered Harry's answering words carefully. Did that mean the boy knew other similar people before? Well, only one way to confirm his guess.

"So it's an ability limited to the bloodline." It seemed like more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded. "So this other person you knew was related to you."

"I guess you can say that."

"You don't seem so convinced yourself." Tsunade pointed out.

"Well, we were very distantly related. My family hadn't inherited the ability for such a long time that no one had made any connection between my family and his."

Could it be that the boy came from a prestigious old family line? The teen seemed to be well aware of his family history. They would have to get back to that topic some time. There were too many unanswered questions when it came to this boy.

"Do you have a summoning contract with snakes or any other animals?"

"No, I have none." How could he? He didn't even know where to obtain a contract scroll, not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be able to summon anything anyway. From what Kazuki's medical tests revealed, he didn't even have a chakra circulatory system.

"But you sent them back, didn't you? How did you do it?" The toad sennin recalled the event, certain that the snakes didn't return of their own volition.

While Harry thought of a possible explanation, Kazuki caught his eyes, reminding the young wizard that the old doctor had not been far from him when it had happened. It was very likely that Kazuki had shared all the details with the others before this meeting; Harry was aware of that much.

"It's a little trick I learned when I was young." Harry made a small wand gesture, subconsciously using his fingers for that spell. The audience in the room looked perplexed at the action but Harry remained oblivious.

"So if you teach me this trick, I could make any snakes vanish?" Jiraiya asked hopefully. The skill would come in handy when he confronted Orochimaru again.

"I think it's something only I can do. It's probably different from using chakra to use a jutsu…" Harry trailed away as he wasn't too confident about the issue.

"So you don't use chakra?" It didn't surprise Jiraiya, or anyone in the room for that matter, when Harry answered negative. But that still left the question as to how the boy drew on the mysterious power necessary to perform what he called his little 'tricks'?

"How does this trick work then?"

"I don't have a good enough knowledge in that area to explain the basics." Harry scratched the back of his head in embarrassment; it was more of Hermione's forte, but that didn't stop Tsunade's encouragement.

"Try it."

Unfortunately, Harry was stumped. His earlier statement was merely a guess and he barely had any idea as to how chakra worked in the forming of jutsu so how was he supposed to explain it? Saying that it was magic would only complicate the situation and the last thing he wanted was to stand out from others and become an outcast in this village.

Wait. What did he just think? He didn't want to become an outcast – what did that mean? Did it mean that he wanted to stay and live in this village? Settle down here? Accepted by the villagers? Why?

A sudden cough from Tsunade pulled Harry back to the original problem at hand and all he could do was reward them with the universally understood shoulder shrug – in other words, he didn't have any clue.

"You didn't happen to summon those snakes, did you?" Jiraiya's question was something that everyone had thought of at least once. The snakes had become docile after their encounter with the youth and everyone was sure that wasn't part of Orochimaru's destructive plan.

"No!" It was one of the fiercest protests they had heard yet. "Just because I can speak with snakes doesn't mean I would hurt others!" Harry was flustered. He felt a pit in his stomach as he anticipated the similar discrimination he had faced back in the Wizarding World as he was accused of summoning the snakes that had attacked the village.

Jiraiya blinked, and from the corner of his eyes he noted that Tsunade was in a similar state. Where did that come from? He had mentioned his suspicion of the boy summoning the snakes because of his ability to vanish them, not because he could speak their language – but it appeared as though their thoughts were on different pages. Was there something the child was hiding and didn't mention? After all, a guilty conscience needs no accuser.

"You make it sound as if we're saying this with no basis." Jiraiya treaded carefully, trying to probe into the mystery without letting the teen know about it.

"Do you think stereotyping people with the ability to talk to snakes as evil just because some idiots with the same ability did bad things makes for a proper basis?"

Sarutobi watched his charge half with fascination and half with worry. The elderly Hokage hadn't seen his adoptive son sound so offended until now. From what Harry had just said, could the child have been discriminated by people because of his ability? It was a plausible scenario. If the boy had been persecuted by others, then it could be the reason the teen didn't want to reveal much about himself. Was he afraid that the same mistreatment would befall him again?

"What do you know about summoning?" Tsunade asked after some thought.

Harry's answer the this question would set one thing clear to her; the boy seemed to be caught off guard at the sudden change in subject, but began to process the question quickly.

"Ninja can make contracts with certain animals, which can then be summoned when they need" He looked around, as though wanting confirmation from someone; however, his small audience just stared at him, unmoving.

"And?" Tsunade prompted, making Harry gulp.

"There are many types of animals that can be summoned such as dogs, snakes, weasels…" Fidgeting with his hands, Harry tried hard to recall what he had learned before Sarutobi caught his attention.

"Monkeys." Harry's gaze continued to travel around the people in the room until Kazuki came into his field of vision. "Slugs."

"Anything else other than listing types of animals?" Tsunade intervened, not wanting to hear the rest of the list.

Harry looked sheepish at her irritation. He had really tried to recollect the information, but he was positive he didn't learn much about it to begin with, given that he wasn't planning to become a shinobi. So what was the purpose of this question? Harry moaned inwardly, knowing that wondering would get him nowhere.

"Sorry, that's all I can remember from my studies."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade just about leapt from her seat, only to find Harry tense before her with both of his arms raised over his head as though to protect himself. Her professional mind quickly took in the scene to confirm, again, the possibility the boy had been physically abused since a young age.

"I'm sorry! I'll study harder!" Harry pleaded.

"That's not what I meant." Tsunade calmed herself, not wanting to frighten the teen further, and sat down again while rubbing her temples tiredly. "And I am not mad at you, just surprised."

When the boy looked utterly lost, Tsunade didn't know what to think. The likelihood of the boy being associated with Orochimaru or anything behind the invasion was getting lower. On the other hand, the mystery surrounding the teen was getting even deeper.

Tsunade wondered if she could push the matter further when the boy's only reason for being cooperative was out of respect for the Third Hokage. Whatever the case was, she decided to set the record straight with the youth.

"We thought you summoned the snakes because you were able to send them back, not because you can speak in their tongue."

They weren't accusing him because he was a parselmouth? Harry was taken aback by the revelation. Then was he just tricked? Harry felt a pang of betrayal from the man's action and the hurt in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya making him feel a bit rueful.

"What gave you that idea? Have people labeled you just because you could speak to snakes?"

Harry was silent for a moment at Jiraiya's question, then, with a visible sigh, he dipped his head.

"Why?" Tsunade remembered what the boy said earlier, but wanted verification.

Harry wondered how he should go about answering her. Would they start to judge him if he told them? Still, he had already told them part of the reason not long ago. He was sure that more than one person in the room could recollect his words.

"Where I came from, many notorious people possessed the same ability." The voice was timid, just loud enough for everyone to hear if they strained their ears.

' _Ridiculous_ ,' was the first thing many in the room thought. Those people were ridiculous, though the story itself wasn't. However, they weren't ones to talk, as the scene wasn't far from home; the Leaf villagers hadn't treated Naruto with any hospitality when the blond had been younger.

"But you're not, are you?" It was funny. Like his mentor had mentioned, for some reason Jiraiya couldn't think of the boy as a sinister villain.

"No, I would never hurt others." After having said this, faces of the Death Eaters Harry had attacked and even killed flashed through his mind, so he quickly added. "Not for amusement, but only to protect those I love."

It was a reasonable response. Striking to protect someone they love couldn't be labeled as a bad action, no matter how twisted the person being protected was. Thus far, the boy seemed to be attached to Konohamaru and the Third Hokage, and the only person the teen had meant to hurt was Orochimaru. Satisfied with Harry's answer, Tsunade beckoned to Sarutobi to save Harry from an uncomfortable silence.

"Hari, I also have a question. Can you bear with me?" When Harry approved of his request, Sarutobi continued. "That day on the roof, what did you offer to the Death God?"

"It's nothing." Sarutobi knew the boy wasn't being truthful since the youth was visibly stiffening while averting his gaze.

"It must have been something." With a sinking feeling, Sarutobi asked the question that had been tormenting him. "You didn't offer him your soul did you?"

"No."

"Then what did you sacrifice in my place? I've been feeling guilty." Sarutobi couldn't take it anymore. Every time he saw his charge, the guilt would start grinding away at his sanity - the possibility that Harry had given up something irreplaceable was an unbearable thought.

"Don't be; I didn't sacrifice anything. The Death God had a debt he owed me, that's all."

"Debt? How would a being like the Death God come to owe a debt to a mortal?" Jiraiya wondered out loud.

A cheerless smile adorned Harry's features as he satisfied the man's harmless curiosity.

"When an innocent life is lost due to their mistakes."

"That person must have been important to you. If you don't mind telling us, who was it?" Sarutobi was sure that the life lost must have been someone significant in the boy's life from his charge's yearning expression.

"He was like a surrogate father to me." Sirius would always hold a special place in Harry's heart that no one could ever replace; he wondered if time would really heal his pain. As much as the young wizard had loved the mischievous man, that love had come back to stab Harry in the back like a searing knife.

"You should have kept that favor for the day you needed it. I'm old and don't have long to live."

"Human lives are all valuable, no matter how old they are." Like an adult reprimanding a child, Harry's voice was determined to prove his belief. He continued after chuckling lightly, "Besides they have nothing I want."

"Can't you wish your family and friends back to life?"

"The dead can't come back to life." Eerie silence followed Harry's deadpan response to Tsunade. "No matter how unfair and unjust, even death gods can't revive the dead. And no one should try to change that."

"Why?" Orochimaru had offered to her that Dan and Nawaki would be revived if she agreed to fix his arms. After contemplating if for days, with little sleep for the agony of indecision, Tsunade was barely able to resist the temptation. However, she couldn't stop herself from constantly wishing that her loved ones could somehow come back form time to time. Yet a mere boy had more wisdom than her.

"They'll never be the same as before." Harry remembered how Voldemort had gradually changed; his sanity disappearing into an abyss of madness. "Their souls become damaged and eventually insanity will consume them."

"You seem to know a lot about the subject." Jiraiya commented as he absorbed Harry's words. Could this mean that the boy had a proficient knowledge in the field of immortality and souls? He had heard about Anko and Sasuke. What the teen had said during those incidents also backed up his theory. "Do you know how to transfer souls?"

"It's a forbidden knowledge." The boy didn't said no to the question. Tsunade had picked up early on in their meeting that the teen didn't like to lie, and preferred, instead, to tell a misleading truth in a situation where he needed to hide something.

"So you do know." No answer came, confirming her suspicion. "How does it work?"

"Have you done it yourself before?" Jiraiya tried this time when his teammate was greeted by silence. Here was a boy who had missed the people he loved to the point of wanting to kill himself, and yet did nothing with his knowledge of how to revive them. He couldn't help but speculate if the boy had ever tried it.

"No!" The outburst surprised the people around him, though they tried not to show it. "And no one in thier right mind should have thought of creating such a heinous act to start with, not to mention trying that… that thing!" Everyone could feel the disgust and horror leaking from each word while Harry tried to calm himself.

Sarutobi remembered what Orochimaru had revealed about his secret to immortality. The elderly man wasn't sure if the method Harry knew was the same as Orochimaru's jutsu. Could Harry and his friends have been victims of Orochimaru's experiments?

"You knew someone who attempted immortality?" Sarutobi asked carefully. He was getting the feeling that he wasn't the only one thinking of his once prized student.

"Is he the reason your loved ones died?" When Harry nodded slowly, Sarutobi closed his eyes as the sacrificed corpses he had found at Orochimaru's lab came back to life. He had always regretted the day he let his student go. Guilt whispered to him that his one mistake had taken many innocent lives. Could Harry be paying the price for his error as well?

"It's not all his fault. I couldn't protect them." Harry felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest.

"But he killed them." It wasn't the first time Tsunade or the others had seen someone blaming themselves for the deaths of people they couldn't protect. However, that didn't mean it was okay to behave in such a manner.

"I want to stop this conversation." Harry's request sounded reasonable to Tsunade since, in her opinion, he didn't seem nearly ready enough to explore that problem with them. She was also aware that the only reason he was being so cooperative was out of respect for his guardian; she knew better than to overstep her boundaries when the boy clearly didn't trust her enough.

"Okay, then enough of this conversation." Marking the end of their investigation, Tsunade signaled to her longtime assistant. "I want you to meet Shizune." At Tsunade's introduction, Shizune came forward and gave Harry a gentle smile.

"She's a very talented medical ninja and is knowledgeable in the fields of counseling and therapy so she'll take over most of your care from Kazuki sensei."

"Nice to meet you Hari-kun." Shizune beamed and extended her hands to Harry; her little friend Tonton also made a friendly noise of greeting.

"Nice to meet you as well." Harry accepted the hand and contemplated the young woman in front of him. He understood the reason for this change as well. Kazuki had once told him that neither he nor Kaede specialized in the fields of psychiatry. Harry also knew that Kazuki needed to go back to managing the hospital as a hospital director; taking care of him took away a lot of time from the main duties.

"Although I'm taking over your files, I want you to know that I'm still going to share any relevant information pertaining to you with Kazuki-san and Tsunade-sama." Harry nodded, allowing Shizune to continue. "Are you comfortable with this change? If you want, we can try to make it more gradual."

"No. I don't have any problems with that." If this change had to be done, then Harry preferred to get it done early and as fast as possible.

"From now on you can consult with me, Shizune, Kaede-sensei or Kazuki-sensei about your medical needs; whoever is available will help you. Now, I heard that you recently developed an anomaly in your eyes, quite a unique one at that. May I have a look?"

Harry complied with Tsunade's request and leaned forward as the new Hokage came over to examine his eyes.

"Apart from your improved eyesight, have you noted any other changes in your eyes or body, or felt any pain?"

"No." As Shizune bent closer to inspect his eyes as well, Tsunade performed some tests. After a while, the two women backed off, giving back Harry's personal space.

"It seems that your irises have scarred. I can only guess that the reason for your improved eyesight is possible due to the changes made to your cornea during the incident. But we can't eliminate the slim chance that you might have a dojutsu, however unlikely." Tsunade's announcement didn't uncover anything new for Harry; her findings didn't vary too much from the conclusions made from examining his original test results.

"Do you think I can examine that scar on your forehead as well?"

"Go ahead." Harry cleared the hairs covering his forehead to give better excess to the older kunoichi. He found no harm in it; besides, if she was a doctor, she was going to get an opportunity to do it sooner or later. Tsunade scooted over again to look at the mark.

"It's a quite unique scar." Tsunade knew about the scar but was told by her old teacher that they couldn't get much information out of Harry as to how he had obtained it. Hopefully, the teen had more to tell this time around since he had stayed longer in the village and had endured regular check-ups by Kazuki, allowing the youth to become more comfortable and trusting of them.

"How did you get this scar?" It appeared as if someone had wounded him on purpose with something sharp like a knife or kunai. His file stated that the mark was old, but only disclosed an estimate that the incident causing the scar had happened when he was young.

"Someone tried to kill me when I was about a year old." Harry stopped his hand midway to his famous trademark by making a fist. "That person failed, but I was left with this scar."

Collectively, the people in the room frowned at his answer. Who would want to harm a baby? Not even shinobi took any joy or pride in killing a baby or toddler - with the exception of some crazy maniacs - unless the child was a jinchuuriki or a clan heir. However, the youth wasn't one, so that left with the possibility that some fanatical murderer tried to kill him; if not, perhaps the boy was from some prestigious old family, as they had suspected. There could have been a conflict between the main and branch houses, such as the deciding of the heir, or some other wicked purpose regarding his heritage; the scenarios were there if he was from an important family with special abilities.

"Why did that person want to kill you when you were but a harmless child?" Harry snorted lightly, smiling a bitter smile which made Tsunade raise her eyebrows.

"I guess he was being superstitious," Harry gave a small laugh, "or just paranoid."

"Of what?" Tsunade was getting tired of his cryptic responses but unfortunately for her, she couldn't beat the answers out of him.

"Me." Deciding that she and the rest of the crew had had enough headaches for the day, she didn't delve any further, marking the end of their meeting. Harry gratefully headed back home with his guardian.

Unlike what he had originally anticipated, Harry wasn't called back for more questioning from the new Hokage and spent the next few days stress-free. With Asuma away piling on missions and Sarutobi spending his days with Tsunade at the office, Harry was left alone at home with Konohamaru. Although Tsunade had officially become the Fifth Hokage, Sarutobi stayed behind to help her with the mounting workload that had resulted from the current circumstances in the village.

Everyone in the community was busy trying to rebuild damaged buildings and other structures. The wizard spent most of his time trying to help out the villagers as much as possible. During the reconstruction efforts, Harry became better acquainted with the villagers and it made Harry happy to feel needed. He also felt that he had an obligation to mend the damage, as he still couldn't get rid of the guilt that arose with the belief that he had, at least in part, brought about the destruction of the village.

By nightfall, tired Harry would come home with Konohamaru before stumbling into bed to spend a dreamless night recovering from his exhaustion. So when Harry woke up suddenly in the middle of one night during these reconstruction efforts, it wasn't due to a nightmare. Confused at first, he took a few moments to realize that someone had tripped the intruder ward he had put up around the house. Harry got up and quietly moved towards the front porch.

Was it Asuma? But the man had left for another mission just after he had returned from his previous one this morning; he shouldn't be back for the next few days. Sarutobi? It was possible, but he too was quite busy and still spent most of his nights at the Hokage tower or mansion.

Harry inaudibly slid open the rice paper door just enough to gain a view of the main entrance and garden. He waited patiently for the intruder to make a move, but everything remained motionless, giving him the impression that time had frozen in place.

Harry's gut was telling him to retreat as he knew that this tactic wouldn't be very effective against more than one intruder. The wizard slowly backed away from the slightly ajar door to Konohamaru's room. Once he reached the child, Harry resolved that he would head to the Hokage manor. Unluckily, before he could reach his nephew's room everything went black for him.

"Is this measure really necessary?" Tayuya complained as she looked down at the unconscious figure at her feet. The hands had been bound and special chakra restriction seals had been applied. While the rest of the villagers were enjoying their slumber, the bound teen would be shipped off to the Sound village.

"I don't think he's just a civilian. How did he know we were there?" Kidomaru pointed out.

"Keep in mind that he's responsible for the current condition of Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama told us to take great precautions. This guy broke into our barrier; of course we have to tie him up and seal his chakra." Sakon called back.

Their debate was short-lived as another presence arrived before the group. Their attention now focused on the newcomer.

"We've been waiting for you, Sasuke-sama." Sakon greeted respectfully.

"What brought on this change in attitude?" Sasuke muttered before a lump on the ground caught his attention. "Who's that?"

"He's the adoptive son of the Third." Sakon answered.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Jiroubou hoisted the older teen over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. From that rather telling action, Sasuke could deduce that the older teen was being kidnapped.

"He has also been invited." Sasuke stared the Hokage's son before he turned on his heels.

He couldn't turn back now. He needed Orochimaru for his goal and if Orochimaru wanted to invite Hari for whatever reason, he was not going to interfere. "Let's get out of here." And with that, the group of silhouettes dispersed into the night, with only the crescent moon watching their departure.

* * *

Bright, golden rays blinded Konohamaru when the child opened his sleepy eyes. It didn't take long for the groggy child to realize that something was different. The house was too quiet, like the time before his new uncle had come to join the family. It was also late in the morning - the older teen should have come to wake him up sometime ago.

"Uncle?" He called out.

The journey to the kitchen felt eerie despite the gorgeous weather outside. Konohamaru quickened his pace as fear crept up on him. His uncle was a quiet person but while he was around, the house itself wasn't so quiet. He was always doing something in the kitchen, or in the living room, or making noises in the garden. Although it had only been a few months since they had started to live together, Konohamaru had grown accustomed to and was sometimes even comforted by the sounds as it made the house livelier.

Now, all that time he had spent with his uncle seemed like nothing but a dream as he searched the empty house. The memory of his uncle agreeing to make him pancakes for breakfast the night before was still fresh in his mind.

He sat on the porch to rest for a while as he watched the front gate, expecting his uncle to walk in at any minute. Could he have gone grocery shopping? No, the fridge was full. Maybe his uncle had to urgently leave to go to the hospital or to the village to help someone. But if that were true, why didn't he leave a note? Even when his grandpa was hospitalized after the invasion, Hari had left him a note to let him know where and how he was and when he would return.

"Uncle, where are you?" He wished that someone would answer his call.

Konohamaru waited as long as his child sized patience would allow before getting dressed to head out into the village. He started his investigation at the hospital before moving on to the grocery market.

"No, I haven't seen him pass by here today." Yet another shop owner replied when the child inquired about his missing uncle.

Hoping he would have better luck elsewhere, Konohamaru searched parts of the village where reconstruction was taking place. Every no and shake of the head he received made Konohamaru more nervous. When Naruto's house came into the view, the child's face brightened, hoping that the blond would help him with the search. However, no one answered the door. Konohamaru stood in front of the unanswered door, not knowing what to do next. Asuma was away on a mission; Udon and Moegi were both busy helping their families and relatives rebuild their houses and shops. Konohamaru felt almost as abandoned as the time when his parents had died.

It was lunchtime when he finally returned back home and he had found no trace of his uncle anywhere. He was hungry and tired and moreover, he felt like crying. He was scared and desperately needed someone to soothe his nerves. That was when he remembered his grandpa. Maybe he might know where Hari was! He knew he shouldn't be bothering his grandpa as he was busy dealing with the aftershocks of the invasion, but he couldn't stop himself from heading towards the tower.

Relief washed over his tiny body as he found his grandpa but it was short-lived as his uncle was nowhere in sight among the people busily moving around the room.

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi was surprised to see his grandson. The boy hadn't come to his workplace to gain his attention since he had become attached to his new uncle. The child seemed quite distraught.

Suddenly Konohamaru's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since he had woken up and he had been looking all over the village for his uncle.

"You better head home Konohamaru, it is almost lunchtime and you seem hungry. I am sure that Hari is waiting for you."

That was the last straw. With that sentence coming from his grandpa's mouth, Konohamaru started to cry. It was hard to make out the words at first.

"H- he's not there…" Konohamaru sobbed.

"What? Who's not there?" Sarutobi was surprised at the sudden burst of tears from his grandson. Usually, the child didn't like to show his tears. What had caused him to break down?

"Uncle Hari. I can't find him." Sarutobi came over and put his hands on the child's shoulders, crouching next to him to try to give him some comfort.

"Maybe he went out to buy something."

"No! I looked everywhere and asked everyone but no one saw him!"

"Konohamaru, calm down - maybe he's meditating in the woods."

"No! He always wakes me up in the morning but this morninghe didn't! He said he was going to make me pancakes but he was not at home! He always tells me if he is going out for something! He's gone!"

And the Hokage's office was filled with the anguished cries of a distraught child.

Sarutobi sighed at the memory of his tearful grandson. He had heard the news from Shizune and her team about a recent development regarding the Sound village. Apparently, Genma and Raidou had seen Harry with Sound ninja. Moreover, the sight of the teen in his night yutaka, tied up over somebody's shoulder, suggested that the boy had been kidnapped. He should have paid more attention to him. In any case, Orochimaru had seen what Harry could do that day on the roof; Orochimaru, the one who sought immortality, had seen Harry talking to the Death God and saving him from certain death. He should have put more effort into watching over him as well as Sasuke despite the fact that the village was short on shinobi but he was well aware that it was just wishful thinking. They really couldn't spare any people even now.

It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this to happen, but it had occurred much sooner than he'd anticipated. He'd thought he still had time. He really wished he could send reinforcements but at the moment he simply could not. He had to put the village's well-being first, eliminating any dangers that could head Konoha's way when it was weak and avoiding war with other villages instead of rescuing his adopted son. Even if it meant that both the sharingan and his son fell into Orochimaru's hands, the village couldn't afford a war.

What should he tell Konohamaru? The child had been searching and crying for his uncle all day. He had told the boy to stop searching but didn't have the heart to confess the truth when asked why. He had failed to protect once again. Would his grandson blame him for this failure? The best that Sarutobi could do at the moment was to hope that the Sand ninja would reach the kidnappers in time to retrieve both boys.


	11. Descend to the Darkness…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 11:** **Descend to the Darkness** **…**

" _To survive the darkness, either follow the distant light that holds no promise of haven or be engulfed by the surrounding shadows._ _"_

* * *

Harry was startled awake with a loud explosion and instinctively tried to take cover. He looked around to assess the situation but everything was pitch black - too dark to even be considered night. When he realized something was wrapped around his head, hindering his vision, Harry moved his hands to clear the obstruction.

"Oww…" He would have succeeded if it weren't for a binding around his wrists. "What the bloody hell?" He flinched in pain when he tugged on what he presumed was a rope. His body was quite stiff and sore, as though he had slept in a bad posture and each move he made only worsened the sensation.

"What's going on?" His mind was racing as he tried to comprehend the situation. Something was very wrong. He was able to recall that there were intruders at his residence, and that he had tried to take Konohamaru to safety; however, everything afterwards was blank. He counted the possibility that the enemies might have gotten to him which immediately led to worry for Konohamaru. Logic would dictate that the foes were targeting the young child because the boy was the biological grandson of the third Hokage.

"Hey, look who's awake." Harry tried to be brave as his presumed kidnappers mocked him.

The image of a dead child assaulted Harry. The wizard was anxious but that did not stop him from asking questions, as his fear for the child was even greater

"So you're up, princess." Shikamaru observed quietly as the sound ninja who had six arms taunted the struggling figure, not caring if his back was facing the leaf ninja as he did so.

At a first brief glance, the Nara genius had thought there had been five enemies, but the fifth person nearby the wooden barrel fought against what seemed to be bindings. It was hard to make out the facial details due to the blindfold but he quickly dismissed the probability of the person being Sasuke as the individual had longer ebony hair and a taller frame. Now that he observed the person closer, the figure didn't look entirely foreign. The pattern of the night yukata appeared to bear the symbol of the Sarutobi clan yet that couldn't be, could it? The newly promoted chunin squinted his eyes to better focus on the small patterns scattered on the dirt stained fabric.

"Konohamaru? What happened to Konohamaru? Where's he?"

"How?" If the voice and the yukata bearing symbols of Sarutobi clan weren't sufficient proof then the name that was just uttered was enough confirmation needed for Shikamaru to verify the identity of the mysterious victim.

The other leaf genin were just as surprised as their team leader while the enemies laughed at the older teen. Shikamaru tried to fathom the idea of his teacher's adoptive brother present among this standoff to retrieve the Uchiha. Though if the sight of the bare feet, pajamas and ropes tied around his body were anything to go by, it seemed that the Hokage's charge did not agree to this little trip. Great, there was another unexpected factor added to their mission turning the odds against them ever more. The shadow wielder just hoped his plan would work.

"What are you guys doing with Hokage-sama's son?" Shikamaru asked in a threatening tone, even though he doubted his opponents gave a damn.

"He's been invited." The gray haired Sound ninja replied nonchalantly.

"Well, by the looks of the situation, he doesn't seem to have accepted your invitation." Neji tensed as Shikamaru continued his conversation, for they both knew this little chat would not end in a diplomatic manner. When one of the bigger framed Sound ninja moved, Shikamaru instantly held out his hand as though to offer a timeout.

"Wait! Hey, wait! We're not here to fight! We came to negotiate." Unfortunately, the Sound ninja wasn't so convinced as Kidomaru pulled out his chakra webs.

"Hmph. Then what are these?"

"Gah!"

"Ahhh!" And with those yells, their surprise attack plan signaled its failure as Naruto and others plummeted to the ground near their comrades.

All the while the others clashed, Harry tried to grasp the state he was in as he worked towards his freedom. His mind was desperate to try to determine Konohamaru's condition and location. He wondered who would do such a thing, but quickly gave up making the list since the Hokage always had had a lot of enemies.

All of a sudden, Harry felt an earthquake. He remained still even after the ground settled down. He knew what had just happened wasn't a natural earthquake. From what he had learned, the Leaf Village was not in the earthquake region and it was never hit by such a disaster thus it was likely the result of one of these shinobi's jutsu.

"What's going on?" The wizard heard multiple footsteps coming his way. "Who are you people? Where's Konohamaru?" Though these were fair questions that any hostage might ask, he was reminded that not all captors were so keen on providing such simple information.

"Shut up." The feminine voice sounded very irritated. "Let's just knock him out again." Also, by the way she spoke, Harry was sure she was anything but friendly.

"Oh, I don't know. It'll be more fun to have him squeak all the way." At that moment, the young wizard wasn't sure which option he preferred more, but one thing for sure, he did not like the way the other man chuckled after he finished his sentence.

And that was all the warning Harry got before he was hoisted up as though he was a sack of potatoes over someone's shoulder. It was very uncomfortable to say the least except his state of tenderness only seemed to amuse the sadistic bastards.

"Where are you taking me?" Harry managed to gasp out. The realization that he was being kidnapped had sunk in quite some time ago. If his experiences were accurate, it appeared that these people were tree jumping - as the wizard had labeled it - meaning these people were either shinobi or samurai. Unfriendly shinobi or samurai, if he had to be more precise.

"Shut up before I cut your damn throat." It was the same girl who had told Harry to be quiet before. So far the given impression of her was a violent jerk who needed to wash her mouth.

"Oh, are you scared?" Harry ignored the one who carried him cooed at his ears.

The truth was he was frightened. Moreover, to make matters worse, the group seemed to be having fun as they tossed Harry around from time to time to each other like they were playing catch with a ball. Harry yelped, in either surprise or pain, and the lot maliciously laughed at his torture in return. The only good thing that came out of this activity was that Harry was able to deduce that there were four kidnappers. Two of them toyed with him while the other one carried an item, which did not allow him to participate in their nasty game. From the complaint, Harry also concluded that whatever the other person carried wasn't Konohamaru and the boy wasn't anywhere near here. And if he wasn't wrong, the fourth member stayed behind to take care of some people.

The little help he got from the chakra crystals were not available as the rings seemed to have been removed from him and Harry didn't have a problem guessing the culprits. His heart sank in fear when he tried to use the wandless magic - despite his lack of control over it – and failed. Something was disrupting his balance and as a result, he couldn't tap into his core properly. It felt as though he couldn't stand or walk anymore for he had lost his equilibrium.

He felt weak and helpless. What was happening to him? But more than anything, why was this happening to him?

His kidnappers were getting uneasy. Harry could tell because they didn't toy with him or taunt him anymore after one of their members had left in order to ward off the pursuers. From what he had gathered, at least half a day had passed since they had left the Leaf Village. Nonetheless, that wasn't what bothered the young saviour at the moment. What attracted his attention was the name of the possible mastermind behind all this disaster.

Orochimaru – the name had an ominous ring to him. It was quite a memorable name, not only because it belonged to the man who had attacked the village and almost killed his guardian, but also, Harry had had a lot of bad incidents with snakes and all the while said villain's name practically meant 'great snake'. If the man was the one who indeed planned this mess then it made more sense as to why Konohamaru wasn't targeted. Harry was sure that snake face had quite a few bones to pick with him, and he didn't want to think about what may unfold once they met each other.

He wondered if someone would come to help him. However, somewhere deep inside him, his negative emotions sneered at him; and they seemed to be true. All of his friends were dead. Who would bother to risk anything, let alone their lives, to save him? Yet he couldn't help but wish for someone to rescue him.

"What were those idiots Jiroubo and Kidomaru doing?" Fortunately Harry snapped out of his self-abuse at the unexpected outburst. He was glad they had finally stopped, though he wasn't certain that the reason his captors came to a halt would be to his benefit.

"Now we've caught up!" It was a familiar voice to Harry.

"I see all of you have a death wish!" Harry swore under his breath as he was suddenly whipped aggressively over to the kunoichi of the group. He was sure his kidnappers had engaged in a battle and Harry wanted more than ever to get rid of the stupid blindfold blocking his sight. He was constantly startled as he couldn't foretell the next loud battle sound.

"Shit, damn it!" Harry heard the girl who had been holding him curse. Almost immediately, the wizard cried out in surprise as he felt his body snatched away.

"I got you Hari-san!" Harry recognized the unique accent.

"Naruto-kun?" Although it was an obvious deduction from the blond's speech habit – Naruto was the only one Harry knew who would finish his sentences with "dattebayo" when excited - on the other hand, most of the people who referred the older teen as "Hari-san" were kids who were younger than him. Also, Harry only knew a handful of children who were able to combat in such a circumstance.

"Nice job Kiba! Shikamaru!" Now Harry was confused as he heard Naruto's voice suddenly coming from the other direction. He was sure the boy's voice came from the one who was holding him.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, let's get outta here!"

"What's going on?" When Naruto finally undid his blindfold and moved on to free his legs, Harry couldn't feel more grateful as he took in his surroundings.

They were in a forest with massive trees, and because most of the trees in the village weren't that big, it was likely that they were quite far from the village. Harry noticed Shikamaru was present, not far from them. At the same time he found the answer to hearing two voices of Naruto when he saw blond's clone carrying a big wooden barrel. Then again, one carrying him might have been the clone he had learned about during one of his lessons. Now it would be really nice if someone could answer his him!

"That's what we want to know, but it seems you've been kidnapped." Shikamaru supplied.

"I know! But why?" Harry snapped. He wasn't mad at the poor boy but he was frustrated from the past few hours and needed to vent out the tension. Really, was the incident that day on the roof that big of a deal to risk carefully sneaking into the hidden village to kidnap the Hokage's charge? Harry didn't understand it.

"You think I'll let you get away?" Unfortunately, before Harry could continue his ranting and Naruto could finish undoing the last bindings on the older teen's wrists, the enemy ninja was hot on their trail. Shortly after, they heard a loud detonation, which caused everyone to stop in their tracks.

"Kiba! Akamaru!" Harry neither could see among the smoke and debris nor did he recognize the names, but he was certain that one of their own was caught in that explosion. And if anyone, it would be children around Naruto's age that just disappeared down the valley with one of the enemies.

Harry wanted to help them but he still couldn't tap into his magical core. Unbeknownst to Harry, there were chakra seals placed on him which caused the interfering with his tapping into magic. Nonetheless, his body either ached or felt too numb for him to notice the seals placed on him, not to mention he disregarded the foreign sensations against his skin as one of the many bindings that were around him from the beginning of this journey.

"Naruto," Shikamaru's tone hardened. He turned towards Naruto with a firm expression. "Take the barrel and Hari-san and go! With your shadow clone ability, you can do it! Go!"

"…Shikamaru." Naruto looked hesitant.

"What? Wait-!" Harry wasn't about to leave a boy younger than him behind to save himself, but the chunin cut him off.

"Hurry!" In spite of Shikamaru's desperate urge, the entire group - including Tayuya – froze at the sudden chilling of the atmosphere.

"Why… Why are you…?" One name was called out among that short moment of unmoving time that seemed to span a year. "Kimimaro."

By the time Harry came to his senses, the world around him had already spun several times. Looking up, Harry tried to understand the meaning of himself in a white haired stranger's grasp instead of Naruto's. Everyone was quiet. Everything had happened just too fast.

"You were too late, Tayuya." As the one named Kimimaro broke the silence, Harry looked back to Naruto and Shikamaru who were quite some distance away now. When had he moved this far? The conversation the two enemy ninja exchanged served only to confuse Harry further.

"This is an important vessel for that dream, but you were a bit too late."

Harry suddenly felt goose bumps all over his body at those unnerving words, and struggled to get loose. Even though he wasn't currently following the dialogue, he would rather take a long fall from a tree than go with this dangerous guy. His instinct told him that a freefall dive from this tree would have a better survival chance. Sadly, his actions only served to gain his new captor's attention.

"And you're his important guest."

"I'm no one's guest! Let me go!" Harry felt he was rubbing his wrists raw from his rigorous struggle, but he didn't care.

"Hey you! Stop babbling nonsense and give Sasuke and Hari-san back!" Naruto charged towards them, only to be punched by the enemy kunoichi.

"Naruto!" Harry was so shocked when the blond took the murderous punch to his face as he quickly forgot about Sasuke's name.

Was the boy okay? Harry was glad Shikamaru caught the genin to cushion Naruto from any further damage. But soon Harry realized he also had himself to worry about as Kimimaro carried him near the kunoichi to whisper a threat.

"The reason I have yet to kill you is you still have a mission to accomplish by staying alive. Take out those two trashes."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry barked back. Take out? They were children who were in their early teens, for Merlin's sake! Yet Harry's outrage at the instruction was completely ignored by Kimimaro since he turned around to complete the mission for Orochimaru. "I'm not going anywhere! Let me go!"

"What do you want from me?" When his demands fell on deaf ears after the few furious shouts, Harry repeated the question again for the last time in a defeated tone.

"That's for Orochimaru-sama to decide." When the wizard finally got his unexpected answer, it just made him more miserable.

"Orochimaru?" No, he wasn't mistaken when he speculated Orochimaru was the one who was behind this. "And what does he want from me?"

Actually, on second thought, it wasn't important to know the answer as Harry was sure the mastermind didn't plan on anything good for him. The last time Harry recalled, the man had looked ready to kill him for what he did. If that person wanted to see him about the arm injuries Harry had caused, he was positive it wasn't going to be a welcoming tea party. The boy who was carrying him thankfully remained silent and saved the details.

Once the two came out of the forest and into a wide clearing, the white-haired teen came to a halt. Harry winced in pain when Kimimaro placed him on the ground with a warning to stay still before turning towards the forest they had just traveled. As if on cue, Naruto's holler was heard.

"Hey!"

"How should I kill you?" As the pale skinned shinobi muttered, a pointed object protruded out from his sleeves and into Harry's view with a sharp unsheathing sound. He eyed the white weapon not far from him.

It was very different from the standard ninja weapons Harry was used to seeing. He tried to think of the lists of items Konohamaru and Asuma had shown him a couple of times, but none matched the current description.

In addition to the present predicament, Harry noticed Naruto was growling like a ferocious beast. What was more, the blond's physical traits had changed. The child had thicker whiskers and sharper canines, but the most noticeable change was in Naruto's eyes. His pupils were slit like those of a cat and red like pools of blood.

"What does Orochimaru want? Why is he after Sasuke and Hari-san?" Harry eyes moved to Naruto's pointed canines. He was more than confident in his knowledge that Naruto had normal teeth. During the time he had spent with boy, the saviour had ample opportunities to watch the child eat when the genin came over to his house.

"Orochimaru-sama has already obtained immortality. In order to learn all jutsu and acquire the entire world, he needs time."

Harry had to doubt his ears for a moment. Many times he told himself there was no such thing as immortality in this world other than a mere imitation to satisfy one's foolish desire to escape death. Was he finally proved wrong? His mind suddenly went back to Anko and Sasuke's curse. Was it possible there was a horcrux here as well? Had Sasuke become a horcrux to this man? Was the curse a form of horcrux? To mark a person whom he was planning to move his soul into?

"And he seems to have some useful information regarding immortality to help Orochimaru-sama's cause."

Harry tried to free himself from the ropes again, when he was reminded he needed to escape from this dangerous newcomer. At the same time, he tried to use his magic - like countless times before - but no matter how much he focused, the power scattered away too quickly to attempt anything.

"What does that have to do with Sasuke?" Harry started to worry if something had happened to Sasuke again. The Uchiha boy already had become one of the more frequent topics of discussion throughout this short unpleasant ride, and it was apparent that Naruto was very upset.

"Immortality doesn't necessarily indicate the immortality of his body." Kimimaro calmly replied to Naruto as though he was discussing the weather. "He must replace his body with a newer and stronger one before his current one succumbs."

While Voldemort resurfaced in Harry's mind, Harry wasn't sure if time had stopped briefly. It meant that Orochimaru knew how to transfer souls. Memories of horcruxes and all the heartbreaking events that had followed in the wizarding world came back to haunt Harry as the words sank in. Was he just having another nightmare? No, it was worse.

"That… That's what Sasuke is for?"

As Naruto and Kimimaro readied themselves for battle, Harry's mind was rapidly alternating between the fight and the new details he had just gained from Orochimaru's henchman. Harry tried to understand the meaning of 'succumbs' since it didn't sound like one replaced the body if he was killed like Voldemort. No, it sounded more like Orochimaru needed to replace his body because it had becomes spoiled, and at the given time that Sasuke was the new body the man required. However, the snake man Harry saw on the roof didn't seem too old. Though his arms seemed to have been damaged, the man definitely wasn't dying.

"It's my fault…" Harry whispered. He had the sudden idea that this Orochimaru was switching bodies because Harry had, in some way, contributed to injuring the arms.

Interrupted by the loud sound of numerous puffs, Harry looked around in awe. There were probably more than 500 of Naruto's clones surrounding them. The wizard remembered the time Konohamaru showed him his newly learned shadow clone jutsu. His nephew did mention that Naruto was the one who taught him, but he never imagined Naruto was capable of this.

Harry glanced around, his head unmoving, in order not to disrupt the calm flow before the storm.

"Come." That was all that was necessary to create the tempest.

Harry shuddered as the air around Naruto engulfed him. It was angry, but more than anything, it felt very dark. Harry couldn't help but feel that Naruto might attack him, along with the enemy shinobi. However, the concern was replaced with another, as Kimimaro swiftly defeated the clones with ease. Each strike to one of the shadow clones felt like a heart attack, as Harry was never sure which Naruto was the original. It was incredible, yet terrifying to watch Kimimaro dodge and successfully disperse of Naruto's clones - all without receiving a single hit - despite their sheer numbers.

Abruptly, Harry noticed a weird smoke beginning to seep out from the barrel he was leaning on. Curious, he shifted slightly in order to better see the container. Whatever was happening inside, Harry deemed, could not be good, and it might be safer if he moved away from the barrel. Thus, he tried to scoot away little by little, carefully watching Kimimaro, trying not to bring attention to himself or get dragged in the fight. However, he had to pause as his eyes caught the grotesque scene.

"Soon."

Harry couldn't pay too much attention to Kimimaro's obscure statement. He was too busy staring as the pale teen lowered his top and drew a bone out of his own left shoulder. A million questions flew through the young savior's head as he continued to survey Kimimaro's scars quickly heal, leaving no trace of the previous incident.

The barrel near Harry started to fizzle with a sinister atmosphere, the smoke turning even darker. Harry snapped out of his trance and resumed his earlier action of distancing himself from the barrel, only to freeze up when the battle slipped by right in front of his eyes yet again. The field surrounding the group was either filled with smoke from Naruto's clones dispersing, or dust that was kicked up from the combat that took place mere seconds ago.

"And only one remains." Once Harry looked around, indeed there was now only one Naruto left on the field, just as Kimimaro had commented. The wizard's heart beat uncontrollably, as he feared Naruto would be slain by the shinobi, especially after witnessing the difference in strength between the two.

"It's almost time. The first step of Orochimaru-sama's ambition." Never would Harry have figured out that _that_ was the warning to duck for cover. Out of the blue, Harry heard the loud thump and ripping of the papers which led to a loud explosion.

Sasuke emerged from the clouds of smoke and Naruto was trying to call out to his teammate, however, Harry didn't have a piece of mind to focus on either of them. Even before Harry put together his wits or registered pains caused by new injuries, he was just trying his hardest to breathe. Several frantic efforts were made, but it was as if his lungs were in shock and couldn't remember how to function anymore. When he finally caught his breath, it was accompanied with fits of coughing that didn't seem to stop. Nevertheless, Harry gasped for precious oxygen through the coughing, and was faced with a new stabbing pain, which was probably from either fractured or broken ribs from the blast. His ears were ringing like a TV channel that he once saw at Dursley's' late one evening. It hurt, though thankfully he didn't seem to have gone deaf.

By the time Harry concentrate back on the situation, his eyes have locked on with Sasuke's. The Uchiha's left side of the face had strange markings, and his left eye was of a different colour — black. The last time Harry checked, Sasuke's left eyeball was not black, but a normal white like his right eye currently was. It was disturbing since the eyes gazing down at him seemed to have lost all humanity, and it frightened Harry so much that he didn't have time to wonder why Sasuke was here in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun, could you take him to Orochimaru-sama." It was obvious that Kimimaro wasn't asking a favour.

Harry was at a loss for words due to the change in the boy he once tried to save. The Uchiha survivor continued to ignore Naruto's shouts and briefly glanced at Kimimaro, before picking up the older teen and carrying him off into the woods.

"Wait! Ow!" Harry winced in pain at the action and quickly realized that shouting wasn't the brightest idea. He had high tolerance for pain, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Put me down. I'm not going anywhere. I said, put me down! Ah!" Then again, to heck with pain; he wasn't going to sit silently while he was practically carried to his doom. However, Harry now understood one thing - Sasuke had changed.

Fighting his bindings so far proved to be useless. His wrists were already rubbed raw long ago from the struggle, and his magic wasn't responding properly. Harry was also sure he had internal injuries from the explosion, from his past experiences. He was glad though that he didn't seem to have acquired any burns. The barrel wasn't hot before the blast and, since Sasuke came out from the said item, Harry assumed the blast didn't release any heat, but was generated by something else.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you doing this? Please, let me go." Now Harry resorted to begging to the boy. As pathetic as it may be, he didn't care how he looked at the moment. If he had to die, then Harry would have it at any other way than at the hand of Orochimaru - no matter how little he knew about said snake man.

A massive waterfall between two giant statues came into the view, followed by the sound of endless water flows crashing down a cliff. Just as Sasuke started to climb the second figure across the river, Naruto's voice called out to Sasuke, and reached even Harry's ears for the second time.

"Are you going to runaway from me?" Before the Uchiha could continue his way, he paused, and turned towards Naruto at blond's provocation.

"Hey, dobe. Is it you this time?" Harry was motionless in Sasuke's arms and stared in disbelief as the raven-haired boy threw unkind remarks at Naruto. The Uchiha child was different from how the wizard had remembered. True, Sasuke was always a rather distant and private person, but now... it was as if something in him had just snapped.

"What made you like this? Why?" Harry didn't have an answer to Naruto's outcry, but if anything, to the savior, Sasuke behaved like he was someone who gave up on compassion. The curse was spread across half the boy's face. Was this the effect of the curse? Did the curse change him? It was too far to see the blond's expression, but Harry knew what Naruto's face portrayed. He himself had asked the same question before to Ron. The same heartache, but moreover, the dread of the possibility that he might lose his precious person would be what Naruto must be feeling at this very instant.

"They all risked their lives to follow you here." Harry looked to Naruto's direction. That was when it dawned on him that it wasn't himself that they came to rescue. It made sense now, when he thought about it. Shikamaru and Naruto seemed to be baffled at the fact that he was being held captive. Naruto was constantly worried about Sasuke up until the barrel blew up. Harry felt a pang of sorrow. Why was he even feeling hurt? He should have expected it. He wasn't part of that village to begin with.

"Good for them." Harry, for the first time, felt a hatred for the young Uchiha. For someone to love and risk everything they have for him... it was the most cherished thing Harry had lost, and he wished for it back. Yet, this cruel, immature kid not only was pushing away such a treasure, but he was making fun of it as well.

"What the hell do you think your Leaf comrades are?"

Outraged, Naruto threw himself on top of Sasuke, who was about to carry on his journey to Orochimaru. During the two boys' impact, Sasuke's grip on the older teen loosened, and Harry rolled until he hit the side of one of the spikes protruding from the statue. Harry sighed in relief as the stone prevented any further movement that could have had more terrible outcome for him.

Naruto's fist striking Sasuke was heard and Harry pulled hard to get out from the wretched cord like so many countless times before. He had to stop this nonsense. It felt like if he pulled more, it should be out. Then Harry saw unsightly scene.

"Naruto!" Despite Harry's horror while watching Sasuke grab Naruto by collar and punch him hard, the assailant just chuckled.

"So this is the power Orochimaru was talking about. The power is synchronizing with my body already."

"What's wrong with you?" Harry couldn't believe what Sasuke had said after his once comrade plummeted down the top of the long waterfall. "Are you out of your mind?"

"You're one to talk." Sasuke snorted at the older teen's fury.

"What?"

"Haven't you sacrificed others to exact your vengeance?"

"I never did such a thing!" Harry shook with fury at the comment. How dare he suggest something like that? "I tried to protect them, unlike you!"

"Oh, really? Then why are they all dead?" The words stung Harry. "And why are you still alive?" Those hurtful words caused enough anguish to make Harry forget breathing momentarily, but the younger Uchiha just smirked at other teen's wounded expression.

Even long after Sasuke jumped down from the statue to battle Naruto, Harry remained stunned. The only thing he heard were those last words replaying over and over again in his head. It sounded so convincing. He was alive, thanks to the sacrifice of his friends. But no... it was different. He did not willingly betray and sacrifice them to kill his enemies. That, and killing Voldemort wasn't to avenge his parents or friends. It was so he didn't have to lose anymore of his beloved people.

_You took away everything from me! I'll kill you!_

Though, after Ron was killed, he did become livid and wanted to avenge his best friend so maybe it _was_ for the vengeance. Harry was finally able to snap out of his reverie when a dark, ferocious power overwhelmed the atmosphere. Was something happening to Naruto again?

"Come on you bloody rope! Augh!" He could brood later; right now, he had to stop them before the two did anything that they might regret.

With one final roar, Harry pulled hard, and - with some cracking sound from his right wrist and hand - he was free at last. With his now liberated hands, Harry should have been happy, except he was cringing from another newfound pain.

Harry tried to heal himself. It frustrated him to no end when his magic still did not respond to him as it should.

"Why won't it work?" Harry gave up his endeavor and crawled carefully to the edge of the statue's head he was on, taking care not to slip.

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't sigh in relief when the two boys came to his view. The two were fighting. Watching the scene made relive the nightmare of Ron pointing his wand at him to assault. That last day when his best friend attacked him hurt him as if it had just happened today. That feeling of powerlessness and regret ate him away.

_Please, someone help Sasuke._

"Oh, why now?" Harry tried to blink and shake his head. This wasn't a good time for him to have weird hallucinations. He might have to ask Shizune to change his medications — considering he made it back to the village.

 _Please, stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru._ The wizard heard it again.

Harry brought his bloodied hand to one of his ears. That voice was something new, but he didn't want to hear it at the moment.

 _Shisui, please stop!_ The same voice sounded more desperate this time. Harry shook his head, closed his eyes, and covered his ears harder in an attempt to block them out. For some reason it was giving him headaches and made his heart ache in sadness. The overflow of such a distressing emotion was hard to bear.

"Please... just stop." Harry moaned in pain.

 _It's your fault!_ Another voice pierced his soul.

The two boys were still fighting. Once good friends were fighting. When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw the two boys each preparing something deadly. The children were far away, but the power of chakra and their dark energy was enough for Harry's instinct to pick up that something very bad was about to happen. The two took off towards one another, each holding some kind of lethal jutsu in their hands, ready to strike each other. Harry's eyes widened and he cried out in horror.

"Stop it!"

As Naruto and Sasuke headed for each other they suddenly felt themselves pushed by a strong fiery force. All the while, the jutsu in their hands disappeared as though they were neutralized. As they were flying towards the opposite shorelines, they didn't have to worry about bracing themselves for an impact, as they were already knocked out.

Harry gazed at the two unconscious boys, shocked for a moment, before negative thoughts started to torment him again. Would this have not happened if he never came to this world? Did he bring this onto these two boys? Probably, because if he didn't come, Orochimaru wouldn't need to replace his arms and Sasuke wouldn't be in this mess.

 _Haven't you sacrificed others?_ Everything was motionless, as if they were all dead. Harry looked around; the words sounded more compelling than ever.

 _It's entirely your fault!_ This time, it was Ron's voice.

"I know." Harry muttered at the imaginary voice. He tried to stand up and walk, though he wasn't sure where to.

It was difficult. Both of his wrists and hands were in severe pain - he wouldn't have been surprised if they were sprained or fractured. His ribs hurt him every time he moved or breathed. His head, back, and legs ached as well. It was simpler to point out the spot that didn't throb, which was nowhere. He walked up the steep, slippery hill, limping. However, after few more steps, one of his feet lost its footing and he started his painful ride down the statue. And quickly after, no one at the place knew what had happened to Harry.

* * *

Itachi looked to the now raining sky with Kisame at his side. His younger brother worried him, for he saw a very disturbing vision that involved Sasuke and the nine-tails vessel. It felt very real – almost as though he was seeing it through someone else's eyes.

It was as if he lived through a few minutes of very vivid dream. He frowned slightly at the tugging feeling he got every now and then. It felt like someone was dying.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame called out as the mentioned missing ninja got up and walked towards the river. The Mist ninja never got any response, but he just shrugged it off.

"I will meet you at the village inn!" Although Itachi still didn't reply, Kisame knew his partner heard him. It was something he just picked up while he came to appreciate Itachi's friendship. Of course, they were partnered and weren't supposed to separate since the incident with Orochimaru's departure; however, Kisame knew Itachi wouldn't defect anytime soon.

The poor kid had nowhere else to return to, not to mention Itachi wasn't power hungry like that creepy snake, and he wouldn't suddenly leave in the same manner as that Sannin. Plus, with Itachi's personality, Kisame understood better than anyone else that Uchiha needed time alone to think or sulk every now and then. The blue-skinned ninja didn't mind giving Itachi some space when the teenager needed it, and he certainly wasn't going to run to their leader to tattletale.

On the other hand, Itachi was grateful that Kisame didn't make anymore inquires. He really didn't have an answer - even for himself. He continued the stroll, not sure how far his feet would take him. His mind was still recalling the image he had seen not long before.

It started out as flashbacks he always had. Shisui was there with those hate-filled eyes. He was fighting Shisui in that dreadful place like countless times before. Then he started to see what looked like ghosts of Sasuke and nine-tails vessel clashing. Shortly after, he was at what appeared to be the Valley of the End watching Sasuke battle from the top of Madara's figure. Even without anyone explaining the situation, it wasn't too difficult for Itachi to grasp that his little brother was heading to Orochimaru. And he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his brother go to that sick-minded freak, but when he tried to intervene, he couldn't move a finger. All he could do was helplessly watch the sight unfold. In the end, Itachi wished desperately for someone to help his only remaining family - for someone to stop his beloved Sasuke. Amazingly not long after, the battle ended with the two genin being knocked unconscious. When Itachi came back to reality, he saw Kisame concerned, asking him if he needed a break.

When Itachi reached the riverbank, he started to walk up the stream. He wasn't sure where he was going, but after some hiking, he found his answer when he spotted a person with what appeared to be a shining silver dog nearby. Itachi approached the pair warily. The person may have been in his or her early teen and had a black hair. Upon closer exmaination, Itachi noted that the unknown dog-like animal was made up of what seemed to be a silvery light or energy and it lay right next to the unconscious figure as though to provide warmth to the wet, motionless body. What was that creature?

"Please save my cub." Itachi was startled when the dog spoke to him. ...Or it seemed like it, since there was no one else around at the scene. Itachi narrowed his eyes. He had never seen or heard anything like it before in his life. And, for the moment, Itachi stood there in contemplation for the longest time in his life.


	12. The Void Between Life and Death…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Void Between Life and Death…**

" _To forget all your hardships, you need to forget all your victories. To forget all your sorrow, you also need to forget all your happiness. To forget all the hatred, you will have to forget all the love received."_

* * *

"Grandpa!"

"Konohamaru? What're you doing here?" Sarutobi was currently sitting outside the waiting area of surgery unit waiting anxiously for any news concerning his adoptive son. The man was surprised to see Konohamaru arrive with his two little friends in tow.

"Where's uncle?" Astonishingly, the child's voice was full of both hope and fear – two emotions at opposite ends of spectrum.

"How did you-" The aging Hokage didn't finish his sentence.

It had only been few hours since the patrol squad found his adoptive son and promptly rushed him into the emergency treatment unit. The retired Hokage had been working in Tsunade's place while the kunoichi attended to Akimichi Choji's dire condition. Not long after Tsunade came back to the Hokage Manor, she was called in again in the middle of her rest to lead Harry's treatment. It baffled everyone as to how the teen had ended up so close to the village in such a critical state.

"Where's he?" The poor boy looked completely exhausted. It was no wonder, seeing as he never gave up on looking for his uncle. Konohamaru seemed just about ready to break down at any given moment and it was for that reason Sarutobi did not want to tell his grandson until he knew the outcome of the surgery.

"Konohamaru." Sarutobi motioned the child closer.

Konohamaru looked around his surroundings once more before slowly approaching his grandfather, still searching for signs of his lost uncle. His grandfather sat on one of the long benches on either side of the double doors in the middle of the hallway. The red light on top of the door was on, indicating that treatment was currently underway. When Konohamaru finally approached his guardian, he continued.

"I heard Uncle was found: That he's in the hospital right now. Did they really find him?" Each sentence was said with more urgency and anxiety than the previous one – something which stabbed at Sarutobi's conscience.

Most of the residents in the Leaf Village remained oblivious to Harry's kidnapping which had been overshadowed by Sasuke's event. As far as the villagers were concerned, Konohamaru was looking for his uncle who was speculated to be somewhere in the village but somehow ended up injured when found. However, despite being unaware of the fact, it seemed that the news of his adoptive charge being rushed to the hospital in a grave condition was spreading like wildfire. And the little boy in front of him, just like the village, was unaware of the fact that Harry had been kidnapped.

When the Third had heard of the retrieval team's return with Sasuke, he was more worried than relieved at the lack of information on arrival of his charge on the report. While the genin –including Sasuke - were being treated at the hospital, he had to ponder if the teen was being tortured in Orochimaru's grasp.

"Hey gramps!" When Sarutobi turned to the direction of the calling, he found a mummified Naruto supported by his pink haired teammate.

"Naruto, what're you doing here?"

"Is it true that they found Hari-san?" Sarutobi inwardly sighed; it appeared that no one was interested in answering him today.

"We heard that he was badly hurt and that he's being treated right now." Sakura supplied the information calmly, having being instructed with Sasuke's retrieval team - and a few others who were involved in this incident - to not reveal anything about the older teen's ordeal. Sakura knew it was to shield Sasuke from any further trouble he was in.

"Naruto. Sakura." Everyone turned to find two familiar faces at the interruption. It was the Nara genius and the blond haired kunoichi from the Sand Village.

"Shikamaru." Naruto was quite surprised to see him, not sure why the boy was doing here.

"I guess the rumors are true." Shikamaru muttered as he surveyed the room. The chunin took quite a hard hit regarding how the mission had turned out. Despite the success of the mission, at the end, the older teen was missing and that had been eating away at him.

Shikamaru recalled the moment he ordered Naruto to give up Hari in favor of Sasuke for the sake of the mission after the white haired sound ninja had taken the two of them. Even after Naruto had successfully fooled the sound kunoichi and followed Sasuke, Shikamaru knew somewhere in his heart that Naruto would not follow his order and would try to save both. Nevertheless, that fact did not help to ease his guilt at all.

Regardless of the mission's outcome, two of his teammates were in life-threatening critical conditions while two others - though not life threatening - suffered serious injuries as well. And what was the price he had to pay for this awful result? The innocent life of the Hokage's adoptive son who wasn't even a shinobi. Despite the teen's kind gesture, Shikamaru knew Hari had suffered a lot in his life to start with. Shikamaru felt as thoughhe had failed everyone and that it was sheer luck that his mission was a success. Soon after his arrival, he decided he wasn't fit for being a ninja. If it weren't for the lecture from Temari and his father earlier, he would have quit being a shinobi. Then he heard the news about Hari while leaving the hospital with the sand kunoichi.

"Clear the way!" Out of blue, a group of staff rushed towards the crowd with a lot of equipment and other medical supplies. Among these people, Naruto recognized Shizune who seemed to have just gotten out of the bed – looking at her messy hair. Indeed, she had just woken up from her slumber after treating Neji's treatment and was now rushing to aid in Tsunade as the current operation just took a turn for the worse.

"Shizune-neechan!" However, Naruto was ignored by said kunoichi in favor of her patient and all was quiet as the staff disappeared through the other side of the double door.

"Grandpa?" Konohamaru was beyond terrified now, "Is uncle in there?" The small child now stared at the double doors. He was too young to know what that equipment was used for, but he instinctively knew that something very bad was happening on the other side.

Sarutobi sighed, "… Yes."

There was no point in lying at this point. He might be a mere child, but Sarutobi knew better than anyone else that children could pick up on certain things remarkably quick, despite their lack of understanding sometimes. Besides, Konohamaru's question was what all the other children in this hallway were silently asking at same time as well. He just couldn't lie to all of them.

"Why? How bad is he hurt?" While the small boy screamed, the other children stood dumbly in their spot at the new information.

"Konohamaru, calm down."

"No! Why is he hurt? He's not even shinobi!" The child seemed furious but at the same time scared as well. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and he stomped his foot.. "Who did this to him?"

Uncle Hari was the nicest person he had ever met. Sure, most of the villagers were nice to him as well, but what he felt from Hari was something completely different. Konohamaru didn't remember his parents much but he always thought that if they were alive, they would be just like his uncle - caring and understanding. Even though he was young, Konohamaru had a gut feeling that his uncle's injuries were unrelated to any kind of accident. Being related to the Hokage had all kinds of perks, but it also came with some risks. Still, it was his family. His uncle never did anything wrong. If anything, Konohamaru wondered if someone had hurt his uncle in the past, seeing the occasional sad looks Hari had worn.

"Konohamaru, calm down and listen to me."

"He's going to be okay, isn't he?" From the early loss of his parents, Konohamaru learned that nothing was definite. Even though children outliving their parents and elders was norm, it never meant that Hari would outlive his grandfather or other uncle, and that knowledge was taking control of his fear. "I don't want him to die!"

Sarutobi could do nothing but take his now wailing grandson in his arms. He comforted the child with words that held no promise. He wasn't sure if Konohamaru was able to hear his voice in his distraught state but all he could do at the moment was to reassure the small bundle in his arms and hold him tight.

"What happened to Hari-san?" Naruto asked. He still recalled the dread he felt while being carried by Kakashi and the jonin had no idea why his student was asking about the well-being of Hari.

"He was found unconscious by the patrol nearby the village. No one knows how he ended up there. I'm not sure of the extent of his injuries." It wasn't a complete truth. Sarutobi had actually heard about the shape Harry was found in, but he just couldn't release all the details to these children who adored the green-eyed teen.

When Tsunade finally came out, she pulled Sarutobi aside and had a private conversation - away from prying ears. He was immensely relieved that the boy's condition had stabilized after few complications. It appeared to everyone that all would turn out fine after few days. How wrong they all were.

"You should go home, get some supper and sleep." Shikamaru said to the young child who had been by the teen's side for almost a week.

Unlike the initial predictions, Hari wasn't waking up and no one understood why. He was physically stable and was even breathing on his own. This mystery frustrated everybody.

"No one's home anyway." Konohamaru replied dejectedly as he continued to guard his spot beside his uncle.

The chunin felt horrible upon hearing the child's words. Even though it wasn't his mission to save the Hokage's son, the lifeless figure in front of him pressed something heavy in his heart. He tried to ease his guilt by looking after the child who lacked a caregiver especially since his teacher was away due to a mission again and the Third was busy. However, everyone knew the old man dropped by every evening to check up on his adoptive charge despite his demanding schedule.

"Come on Konohamaru; let's go get something to eat before I take you home. You want to look healthy so your uncle recognizes you when he wakes up, don't you?" Ino took the initiative and grabbed the child's hand. "Besides who's going to be by his side if you get sick?" She spoke brightly in an attempt to cheer up the boy and tugged the hand lightly to let her intentions known. At a snail's pace, Konohamaru got up from his seat and left the room unhappily, but without further resistance.

Shikamaru took the seat that was occupied by the small boy just moments ago and sighed in defeat.

"A lot of people are worried about you, you know."

Since Hari had been hospitalized, even Naruto was in a solemn mood. No one expected this to happen and no one knew how long this torment would last.

Almost a week has passed, but Harry's condition was not improving. In fact, Shikamaru was certain that it was gradually worsening despite his lack of knowledge in the discipline. From what he observed, more equipment was present now than when the teen was first hospitalized, his medication doses were getting higher and, if not, something new was added to the list of meds. He was losing weight and his skin was getting paler. Staying comatose at the hospital was taking its toll, and it was eating away at the teen's already fragile health, ready to tip him out of his stable condition.

The Nara chunin recalled when he last saw Hari conscious. Hari was fine; there were no injuries serious enough to put him into surgery, and definitely not comatose. The older teen was just tied up helplessly.

According to Naruto, when the blond last saw Hari during the mission, in spite of his injuries from the explosion, Hari was still conscious. The only thing they could guess was that his unconscious state was an after effect of the blast that emerged after a few hours. The fact that Harry was last seen on the statue of Madara was worrisome and opened up the new possibility that the teen could have fallen from the great distance into the water below. Still, if that had actually happened, Hari shouldn't be alive right now. No matter what the case was, where he had been and how Hari ended up near the village was still a mystery.

Moreover, who had attended to Hari's injuries? Shikamaru doubted those sound ninja had treated him and, when questioned, none of his teammates said they were responsible for such action. Hari didn't have any medical supplies so the blood soaked bandages the patrol found him in weren't his either. If someone had indeed attended to the Hokage's son, why did he or she leave him nearby the village? Why not bring him in? And was it really just coincidence that Hari was brought back near the Leaf village or did that person actually knew where to take the injured party? There were other possible destinations from where Naruto and Sasuke's battle had taken place.

"We're all waiting for you to wake up."

Nara chunin was aware that Konohamaru stayed by Hari's side everyday waiting for his uncle to wake up. The boy's two friends dropped by every now and then to support him and check on the older teen. Shikamaru and his teammates dropped by since they knew him well through their instructor.

Asuma came by during his stay in the village and, although he had to leave the same day due to his mission, he truly seemed worried along with many others in the village. Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai and even a few shinobi he didn't recognize checked on Hari's condition before they too had to leave for another mission. That crazy kunoichi from the chinin exam also came for a visit with another examiner who had a scarred face though Shikamaru wasn't sure how Hari got acquainted with those two nut jobs. Even Gaara dropped by, which really surprised Shikamaru to hear regardless of how short the visit may have been.

Naruto went to Hari's room daily, which was very little hassle as he, himself currently stayed in the hospital. Shikamaru knew that the older teen was one of the few people who had treated the blond without disdain. Sakura visited as often as she could, even with her busy schedule as Tsunade's apprentice. When Naruto asked, she just gave him the vague answer of 'It's my turn to support him.' Lee mentioned something about owing the teen a debt every time he came to visit the teen to wish him full a recovery.

"What are you doing to keep yourself from waking up?"

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had been traveling along the river's shore. With his tiny frame, currently as delicate as a 3-year-old toddler's, he was frightened. He didn't know where he was or who he was and it wasn't long before he finally broke down and cried after walking down the endless stretch of tranquil riverside for so long.

"Itachi?" Hearing the voice, Harry perked up to find a man on a small boat anchoring himself to the shore with the oar he was holding.

"Huh? You're not-" The man seemed shocked upon seeing the child's face, but quickly recovered and gave a gentle smile to soothe the other. "I was expecting someone else, but I guess it's better for him to not see me so soon yet." Then the man got off the boat and approached the small child to crouch in front of the sniffling boy. "My name is Shisui. What's your name, little one?"

Harry studied the man with wary eyes. The man had unkempt short, black hair and wore a high-necked black shirt, black pants, and sandals. The stranger also had dark colored eyes with black markings around them that turned upwards at each end. This particular feature made the man look intimidating enough that Harry whimpered and opted back to burying his face in his arms and knees.

"Oh, please don't cry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The man who introduced himself as Shisui scooted closer to the tiny toddler next to him, "Can you tell me your name?"

"I don't know." Came Harry's muffled words.

"You don't? Oh my…" Shisui seemed troubled at the revelation. Harry picked up the tone in the man's voice and looked back at him in alarm. The older man stared at Harry a little more as though in contemplation before his eyes flickered in sudden realization and gave a light chuckle. "It seems that you're lost. You see, if people are meant to be here then they remember whom they are. But if they accidentally stumble upon here when it's not their time to cross the river, they're confused and scared like a lost child."

"I don't understand." Harry replied hesitantly.

"It's okay. I think I have a good guess as to who you are if you're not Itachi." The man's words caught Harry's attention and the wizard asked back in distressed manner.

"Who am I?"

"You're my little brother's best friend." Shisui's voice was full of enthusiasm and delight.

"Friend?" Harry gaped at him skeptically before looking around the vast, empty surroundings void of life. However, this action only seemed to amuse the man as he laughed loudly. Afterwards, Shisui stood up and extended his hand to the smaller figure.

"Let's get you home, you can come back here many, many years from now." Although uncertain at first, Harry grabbed the calloused hand and followed the man to the small wooden boat. Shisui then lifted the child into the boat before climbing in himself to start their journey. No words were exchanged as they traveled downstream and Harry seemed content to watch the other side of the river as it passed by. After a while, he decided to break the silence.

"Aren't we going over there?"

"Not yet little one. Like I said, you can do that after you come back many, many years from now. But for now, you want to stick to this side of the shore." Shisui answered as he continued to move the oar to float down the calm stream.

"Then how about you?"

"What about me?" Shisui responded, but telling from the man's amused tone, Harry felt less nervous to quench his curiosity.

"Can you cross the river?"

"I can, but I'm waiting for someone. You see, just like you, he shouldn't be coming here to cross the river yet."

"Many, many years from now?" Upon hearing those words, Shisui laughed softly.

"Yes. I hope so." Harry noted the man's sadness at those last words and decided to change the subject.

"Do you know my name?"

"I do, but I can't tell you if you can't remember. That's the rule."

"Rule?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Yes. There're many rules here."

"What kind?"

"Well…" Shisui pondered, but not for long as something crossed his mind. "You're supposed to have a drink from this river when you're crossing to the other side of the shore."

"Why's that?"

"So you can forget everything before starting anew."

"Why would you want to forget everything though?" Harry didn't understand why anyone would want to do that. Right now, all he wanted was to figure out who he was.

"Everyone has their reasons." Shisui gave him a cheerless smile.

"But I hate not being able to remember who I am."

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" Harry nodded his head then moved closer to the edge of the boat to better view the river.

"So if I drink this water, I'll never ever remember who I am?"

"No. Not unless you cross the shore. If you drink it but don't cross the river you'll forget but there's a chance it still might come back." Suddenly, something came to Harry's mind with panic.

"Did I drink from this river? Is that why I forgot about myself?"

"That's possible, but even if you did, you may remember again if something triggers your memory and you really want to remember."

"But what if it doesn't come back?" Harry asked not liking the casual responses the man was giving him.

"Then maybe you really wanted to forget and don't want to remember anything." Shisui answered as though it was an obvious explanation.

Harry slumped his shoulders in thought and peered into the calm water again. Then he finally spoke up.

"I don't like it. Even if something bad has happened, I'm sure there were times I was happy too. Even if I knew some bad people, wouldn't there have been good people too? What's the point of forgetting all the bad things when I also forget the good things?"

"What if there were more bad things than good? What if the sadness was becoming unbearable?" Shisui's face suddenly turned dead serious and Harry was nervous about the man's shift in demeanor. The wizard paused, but never looked away from the man's gaze. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"But my memories are still part of me. If everything is taken away from me, I'm not myself anymore."

"Well said young one." Shisui gave a satisfied grin, his attitude changing back to a pleasant one, and rested his oar and sat next to Harry. "There're no victories without any hardships. You'll never know the true meaning of happiness without sadness. With no hate, you can never understand the value of love. Make sure you remember this and what you just said to me even after your return."

After finishing his speech, Shisui directed his gaze to the river.

"Let me show you something. Put your hand in the water and wave to make ripples."

Harry obeyed and watched intently at the ripples spreading. Then, without warning, his wavy reflection shifted into a pale, hideous figure that lunged at him. Harry jumped back with a yelp causing the small boat to shake violently but Shisui seemed unfazed from the episode.

"There's a monster in the river!" Harry pointed towards the reflection, not wanting Shisui to be dragged into the river by the said monster.

"Don't worry child. There's no monster here, only memories."

"Memories?"

"This river is a mysterious wonder. Let me show you mine." And with those words he put his hand in the water and waved gently. When Harry peeked warily into the river, he was greeted with the reflections of Shisui and himself. The images shifted to take a different form and soon both were immersed into the memories played in front of their eyes.

* * *

Sakura hugged the crying Konohamaru tightly when she heard someone yell over the deafening sound of the alarm.

Why was this happening to him? Sure, Hari's condition had been steadily deteriorating, but she would never have imagined that his condition would suddenly take a nosedive like that in the middle of her visit with Naruto.

The three of them had been ushered outside the room and down the hall but all of them tried to stay as close as they could so that they did not miss anything important.

"I'm ready to shock him!"

"Everyone clear!"

Sakura closed her eyes when she heard the defibrillator shock discharge. She was trying to become a medical ninja, and had seen it all before, but to see or even hear someone so close to you go through that made her cringe. It was different. It was more personal. She prayed for him and tried her best not to burst into tears. Once Hari's heart rhythm stabilized, he was immediately moved to the ICU.

When Sakura and Naruto were allowed to visit again the next day, the most noticeable thing that caught their attention was a new machine connected to the teen by long tubes. It appeared to be delivering a breath every few seconds to keep him alive.

"Hey, Konohamaru." Naruto greeted the boy. His rigid posture relaxed upon seeing them, relieved to see someone he knew.

"Naruto-niisan." Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a very miserable expression.

"He still hasn't woken up. No one tells me much, but he's getting worse, isn't he? He didn't need that breathing thing before."

Naruto felt something squeeze at his soul. Hari was one of the few people who treated him like family. In a way, he felt accountable although he gave his best during that mission. If he had been stronger, would the incident have still occurred?

"Hey." The three occupants of the room turned towards the door to find new visitors.

"Shikamaru." Naruto greeted his fellow comrade before looking behind the chunin to see who had followed him. "Choji, Ino," The last person was someone he wasn't expecting, "… and Kiba?"

"Ino and I dropped by to see Choji, and then decided to drop by here on our way back to have a peek after what we heard." Shikamaru eyed Konohamaru then continued, choosing his words carefully. "Kiba was visiting Choji and they both wanted to come along too."

Naruto eyed Kiba who held a recovering Akamaru in his arms.

"I didn't know him, but in a way I feel bad for some reason about his current condition." Kiba gave a small shrug, feeling uncomfortable from Naruto's gawking.

"It's no one's fault." Neji said as he entered the room with Lee.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow silently adding 'if what you just told us was true?'

"Lee came to see me then said he was going to visit the Hokage-sama's son. I also wanted to pay a visit after what happened both on our mission and yesterday evening." Neji eyed Konohamaru briefly and stopped from continuing any further. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Neji's round about way of saying 'I felt responsible for this too.'

"What exactly happened yesterday?" Konohamaru finally asked, annoyed that most of the people seemed to know something that he didn't despite the fact that he, Naruto and Sakura were the only people present during yesterday's event.

The room fell silent, frantically trying to think of an appropriate answer that would not further traumatize the child.

"Tell me!" The child yelled angrily at Naruto then begged him with pleading eyes.

"Please Naruto niisan. Tell me. I got just as much right to know as you guys. He's MY uncle!"

"Umm… You see… Err… It's not easy to say… How should I say this… His heart stopped ouch!" Naruto was smacked by Sakura for his tactlessness.

"Naruto!" But despite the Sakura's action, Konohamaru was already getting teary-eyed.

"His heart stopped?" Konohamaru asked in a frightened voice. He then grabbed and shook Hari's hand and started to cry aloud.

"No! I don't want you to die! I don't want you to leave like mom and dad did!" Sakura and Ino tried to calm the upset child. "I'll be good! I promise I'll help you in the house! I'll clean after myself! I'll do my chores! I'll study harder! I'll behave! I won't go around making trouble! So please, JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Just down the hall, Sarutobi moaned when he heard his grandson's howl. Tsunade shook her head, it wasn't uncommon for children to feel the blame for something out of their control, but it wasn't something you got used to either.

"I didn't think you would have allowed all those children to visit him. You and Kazuki are usually quite fussy about having too many visitors with one patient at the same time." Sarutobi started, not comfortable with the distraught sounds that filled the hallway with the two stood silently in.

"It'll be better for them…" Tsunade paused before continuing, "to spend as much time with him as possible."

"… Tell me what you think."

"He has a poor prognosis." Tsunade informed him regrettably, "He seemed to be coming down with pneumonia though I have to see the culture results to make sure. But the major problem is the fact that he's not waking up and his condition is deteriorating day by day. Kazuki-sensei told me the boy had some remarkable healing abilities, but I'm not seeing any of it. We tried to heal the fractures from yesterday's CPR, but it's not working. It's like his body is rejecting chakra which is a phenomenon I've never seen or heard of before." She heaved a sigh, "Right now, his body is slowly dying. If it weren't for the treatments and drugs we administer to help him function, he would die. It seems that each day there is another problem to complicate the matter."

"Can he make it through this?" The third Hokage already knew the answer. He had seen countless people injured and die. It didn't take a lot to guess the likely outcome of Hari's condition. Yet, if there was even a small chance that the teen could make it through this, he would hold on tightly to that hope.

"I can't make any promises, sensei, but I recommend you prepare for the worst case scenario. I'm sorry."

"He can't leave yet. He's young, and those children care about him a lot." With that said, he started to walk away from Harry's room. He didn't have the courage to face all those gloomy children and decided to visit his charge later in the evening.

"It's up to him where he'll go." Tsunade finished as she followed her old teacher.

* * *

"Shisui stop this!" Harry stared at the boy he came to know as "Itachi" from Shisui's past.

"Why should I?" However, Harry didn't like this memory in particular. Shisui seemed so mean towards Itachi, unlike previous memories he saw.

"You're like an older brother to me. I don't want to fight you." Harry had seen how much Shisui cared for Itachi so he didn't quite understand why Shisui started this fight with Itachi.

"Then how about Sasuke?" The names "Itachi" and "Sasuke" had stuck in Harry's mind from when they were first mentioned. Why did they seem so familiar? Were they people he knew?

"What about Sasuke?" Itachi was getting defensive at the mention of his younger brother.

"Can you fight him?"

"Shisui, don't drag him into this. He got nothing to do with this!" However, Shisui didn't seem too threatened by the way the other boy was hissing at him angrily and started to laugh maniacally.

"I hurt him badly." Harry was startled at the soft murmur and glanced at his side to find a dejected Shisui. He seemed so different from the man he was seeing in the wake of memory. Harry looked back to the water when he heard a voice again.

"Oh really? My poor little Itachi. Your brother has to do with everything that's been going on in Uchiha clan. Why exclude him now?"

Harry focused on Itachi carefully. The sight of the boy's red eyes unnerved him. It brought to mind a blurred pale image he couldn't make out and he had to shove it away with an unpleasant feeling. Everything in his head was so chaotic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just know this, Itachi. If you can't defeat me today, Sasuke is the one who's going to suffer the consequences."

"Consequence?"

"The little one will have to die." Before Itachi could ask, he found himself busy defending himself once more against the older man. Harry didn't like what he was watching.

"If you don't want to see your dear little brother lying dead before you, fight me!" Shisui barked, daring the smaller Uchiha. "If you want to know the answer, defeat me and I may just give it to you!"

Harry was afraid to move from his spot. He wanted someone to stop the fight but found no one in view. The scene before him was too fast for him to determine what was going on but from the way metal clanged and the sound of explosions, he knew they were trying to hurt each other. When the two men took a brief break and stood apart some distance away from each other, Itachi's features confirmed Harry's guess.

"You really meant to kill me." It was more of a statement Itachi made to himself than to Shisui. Itachi panted heavily as Shisui's last fierce blow had left a long bloody trail across his chest. Thankfully it wasn't deep or fatal. Itachi stared at Shisui in hurtful disbelief that Harry could relate to and recognize.

"What did you think I was trying to do from the beginning? Oh, Itachi, still so trusting and naïve." Shisui tsked. The two started to engage in another battle and after a painful amount of time had passed, the battle ended with Itachi's katana lodged in the center of Shisui's chest whereas the other man's katana seemed to be off aim as it was currently placed in the empty air between Itachi's side and arm.

"Why? … Y-You could have dodged…" Itachi's eyes started to well up but the younger Uchiha was in too much shock to care about that. "Was it on purpose? Why?" Shisui leaned in close and whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Take care… little brother…" Shisui fell to the ground with those words as his last. As soon as this happened, the scene faded away and changed back to two people's reflection.

"Why did you do that?" Harry sniffed as he wiped off the tears on his face. He wasn't sure if tears were from the grief or the shock of seeing Shisui die in such a manner. "I thought you loved him."

"I still do." Shisui said as he held the weeping child in his arms. "But sometimes, you have to do what needs to be done."

"But he cried. He looked sad." Harry protested.

"I know what I did was unforgivable and it hurt him, but it was to protect them from greater pain and loss."

"I don't understand." Teary emerald eyes stared back to the dark orbs and Shisui patted the child's head sympathetically.

"And that's okay too."

"Shisui!" Harry and Shisui's heads turned up to another voice.

"It has been a while hasn't it Itachi?" Harry followed Shisui's gaze and onto the shore where another man wearing similar clothes as Shisui was standing with a stunned expression. Beside the man stood a silvery dog that appeared to be made out of light.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, little one. See you two again, but not too soon, okay?" Before Harry could say reply to Shisui, the wizard felt a hand on his back, lightly pushing him forward.

Unable to respond in time, Harry found himself in the water. He knew how to swim, however when he tried to surface, he just kept sinking. Within the blurry vision of the water, Harry saw Shisui and his boat vanish into thin air as though they had never existed. Just as Harry thought he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he was abruptly lifted into a strong embrace.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Harry could barely make out the words as he coughed and struggled for breath. He really hoped he hadn't drunk any of that river's water.

Tiny fingers grabbed on to the man, holding him like a lifeline. He took some time to observe his savior's face. Shisui had called him Itachi and the man did indeed look like an older version of the boy he saw from the memories.

Itachi rubbed the child's back in a soothing manner and started to head back towards the shore before gazing at the spot where Shisui previously stood.

"Itachi?" The Uchiha stared at the child with no expression before announcing the other's name as he continued to swim back to the shore.

"And you're Harry."

"Harry?" Harry replayed the words with his tongue. It felt right. "That's my name? How?" Harry inquired as Shisui refused to tell him earlier saying 'it was against the rule.' Itachi just motioned his head towards a dog-shaped bright, white light that approached them once on land. Without drying themselves, they started to follow the dog into the forest. Harry wondered about the dog, but turned back to Itachi and stared into his seemingly cold, dark eyes. He wasn't intimidated though - he knew now that it was the teen's usual expression.

"Shisui showed me a lot about you. He talked a lot about you too. He said he still loves you." Itachi froze at that last comment and narrowed his eyes at the innocent looking child who didn't seem to flinch under his gaze. While still in Itachi's arms, Harry turned towards the dog.

"What's your name?"

"I can't tell you if you can't remember." The familiar voice replied amusedly.

"Oh." Harry sounded disappointed. "Just like Shisui couldn't tell me my name because I couldn't remember?"

"That's right, but you know your name now, don't you?"

"Harry." Harry smiled, as he felt proud that he was able to recall correctly this time. "Harry's my name. But how come Itachi can tell me my name when I can't remember?"

"Because he doesn't have to follow all the rules, unlike some of us who take a temporary residence in this limbo."

"I don't get it." Harry frowned. He didn't like all these weird answers he was getting.

"It's okay not to."

"That's what Shisui said." Harry felt the arms around him stiffen again at the mention of Shisui and shifted his gaze back to Itachi then something hit him. "But if Itachi doesn't have to follow the rules, he can tell me your name, right?" Harry looked excited at the discovery.

"That's my boy! Finding a way around those pesky rules." The dog's chuckle caused Harry to beam brighter. The warm feeling he got from that laugher made him yearn for something that he just couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What's his name?" When Harry asked Itachi, the Uchiha replied flatly.

"Siriusu."

"Siriusu…" Harry repeated the word again. It didn't sound too foreign, but he couldn't recall much. Just some kind of black, blurry creature moving about was all he got. Black creature. Black animal.

"Sirius Black." Harry suddenly blurted out.

"That's right." And Harry could sense that Sirius was very proud. However, unlike the dog, Harry was starting to feel frustrated once more.

"I'm still confused."

"It'll all come back eventually once you're out of here. You had us worried, Harry. What have you been doing all this time?"

"I went on a boat ride with Shisui." The dog's pace seemed to falter for a brief moment.

"You weren't on the boat to start with, but rather you went on the boat?" Sirius then gave a nervous chuckle. "That's nice, but PLEASE don't do that in the future."

"Do what?"

"Getting on a stranger's boat on a strange river. I almost had a heart attack when you said that - though I don't think I can have one now." Itachi snorted at that last comment from their animal companion.

"Shisui isn't a stranger. He's nice."

"I'm sure he is, but if you went to the other side of the river… let's not talk about it. Just don't get on any more boat to cross the river in the future, okay?"

"Okay." Harry answered lightly enough Itachi was sure Sirius wasn't so convinced.

"You say that as though you expect him to come back here in near future." Itachi commented and Sirius seemed thoughtful as he reflected over those words.

"Good point. Please Harry, don't come back here to start with anytime soon, okay?"

"Okay." At such a quick answer, both Sirius and Itachi doubted that the promise from the young child would be kept.

By the time they reached at the edge of the forest, Itachi let Harry down on the dirt, but the wizard still held onto the ninja tightly.

"Look over there Harry." Sirius spoke, and in the aforementioned direction, Harry saw another light far away. It looked sort of like a dog, but was different from Sirius.

Wolf. The word suddenly crossed Harry mind and he believed it without any hesitation.

"Go back. He's waiting for you." Harry let go of Itachi and slowly started to walk towards the light, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice from that light.

"Harry, my cub."

"Aren't you guys coming?" Harry turned back and asked his companions.

"This is as far as we can go," Sirius replied. "Now I have to take him back before he gets stuck in this limbo as well. I don't want him to be trapped here after he risked his life to help the both of us." He then nuzzled into the child. "I love you so much, Harry. Remember that." He detached himself and started to walk away with Itachi. Harry was about to follow the two, but that far away voice stopped him again.

"This way. Come this way." Harry bit his lips then turned around to obey. He started to walk towards the new figure.

"Hurry, cub." There was urgency in that voice now. Harry turned around to get one last look at Itachi and Sirius, but the only thing he could see was a darkness that seemed to be engulfing the forest behind him. Terrified, Harry started to run. He didn't want that darkness to catch on to him. Suddenly, the wolf like creature turned its back and started to walk away from Harry.

"Wait!" Harry yelled as he ran desperately. He didn't want to be left alone.

"This way." The voice called out and Harry pushed himself to run faster than before - if that was possible. He stretched out his arm towards the wolf in his frantic attempt to catch up to the animal. The darkness was getting closer and closer to the point when, when Harry finally grabbed on to the wolf, all of his surroundings suddenly turned pitch black. Nonetheless, he still felt something warm on his hand he used to grab the wolf with. The sensation turned into discomfort - suffocation almost - and he didn't like it. He opened his eyes to try to find the source, only to be blinded by the light around him. He closed his eyes and tried to open them again, but they felt heavy, and he was starting to feel very tired. His body was aching, and there were so many blurred noises surrounding him.

"I'm here, cub. Open your eyes," Harry tried to reach his other hand towards the voice, but found nothing.

"Wake up. Open your eyes, cub." It was difficult, but Harry struggled to lift open his heavy eyelids. His surroundings were a little less blinding than the first time, but they still hurt his eyes. He saw many people surrounding him, including an old man was holding onto his right hand. More importantly though, he found the same glowing, translucent wolf he was desperately chasing after a few meters away from the crowd.

* * *

A/N 1: It's not the River Styx. The river has nothing to do with Greek mythology. XD

A/N 2: I am aware that Itachi and Shisui are not brothers and they sure are not brothers in my fanfic either.


	13. Spiritus…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Spiritus…**

" _Any spirit with a will to live is like a candle light in the darkness. By overcoming shadows, it shines brighter than ever."_

* * *

Everything had gone rapidly down hill since the day Harry had a heart attack. The days that followed were a living hell for everyone who wished to see the teen up and healthy again. It still surprised Sarutobi that there were numerous people who visited the youth even though he had only lived for a few months in the village.

That was why it was so heartbreaking for the Third Hokage and medics involved in the teen's care to be here, in Harry's room, at this late hour. However, after many discussions he had had with Tsunade and Kazuki, Sarutobi had made a decision to let the boy go as he had always yearned.

Tsunade had announced him brain-dead few days ago. At this point in time, they were just ventilating and medicating a dying body. Even by some miracle that Harry had managed to wake up at this moment, the future looked grim. There were already severe damages to his major organs beyond cure which required him to have transplants. The boy would need a constant caregiver for the rest of his life and they couldn't even measure the extent of the brain damage he had sustained that could affect him physically and mentally.

Sarutobi did not want to see Harry in such a state. He also did not wish for others to see that either. The third Hokage had seen over the years what the option of keeping someone in that condition on a life support would entail and it was anything but pleasant. The precious memory one held of that once dignified person shreds away with pain only to be replaced with ugly images that said person would never wanted to show to anyone in the world. So he had decided to remove Harry's life support.

Asuma came home from his mission the day before and Tsunade had allowed him to stay so he could spend his last moment with the dying teen and support his father. The jonin never considered Harry as family like his nephew did, but he did like the teen enough to be upset about this outcome.

Everyone had determined that it might be for the best to let Konohamaru believe Harry had died peacefully overnight rather than from the action they were about to take. The aging Hokage couldn't bare the thought of his grandson's reaction if the small child ever found out about this incident. Sarutobi felt like he was committing a murder. A different sort than the ones he had done before for the sake of the village. Why hadn't he considered about keeping Harry at the Hokage Mansion during the evenings until one of the ANBU was able to guard him again prior to all this mess happened?

One by one, Shizune removed the machines that supported Harry's life. The screeching alarms that were immediately silenced kept ringing in Hiruzen's ears as though dying screams accusing him of his decision. Tsunade turned to her mentor, wordlessly letting him know they were at the last stage. As he watched the vital signs drop, it wasn't hard to mistake that dying heart as his own for he definitely felt pain in his chest. At least the boy would die with dignity with no tubes and lines decorating his body.

"I'm just fooling myself" Sarutobi bitterly berated himself.

There was no dignity in death. Death was death and that was it. All those shinobi who died were honored as heroes with their names forever engraved on monuments and memorial stone. But survivors knew better than anyone else that that was nothing but an illusion to comfort those who have survived.

Tsunade put a hand on her master's shoulder to give him support. Sarutobi could see Kazuki not looking too happy either; then again, this was all medical staff's worst nightmare.

The boy's heart started to slow down as minutes went by and no one doubted that it would eventually halt its beats. That was why no one in the room expected seeing Harry's body glow with a warm silvery light. Everyone in the room were frozen in their spots, not able to grasp the situation. None dared to touch the glowing figure. Shortly after, the radiant light shifted into a wolf like shape before settling itself near the bed. Asuma, who had been standing nearby, jumped away automatically and all the shinobi did the same with their weapons drawn.

"This way, cub." The light called out in English. Thankfully, everyone in the room understood the language and wondered what the creature meant. It appeared as if the form was talking to Harry.

"He… He's breathing!" Shizune couldn't hold her gasp when she chanced a glance at Harry.

Everyone looked at the younger kunoichi to see her hand covering her mouth in disbelief. However, it wasn't long before everyone in the room donned some form of disbelief themselves when they suddenly heard a wheeze from Harry who no longer was on a ventilator machine, which had been helping him breath. They had been trying to make him breath on his own and failed miserably countless times, what was happening now?

"His vitals are going back up." Everyone watched how the numbers started to climb back up towards the safe range as Shizune had pointed out.

Tsunade and Kazuki immediately joined Shizune and started to assess Harry while other medical staff frantically worked under their commands despite the unknown creature sitting nearby.

"This way, Harry. I'm right here." Medics all froze in surprise but resumed back to their work when the creature made no further moves.

"No way." Tsunade muttered as she watched the scene before her eyes.

Hiruzen saw it too - his charge's right fingers were moving. Also, wounds that had been necrotizing were healing itself to healthy state in front of their eyes. Going closer to the youth not believing his own eyes, Sarutobi grabbed the slight pink right hand that had patches of black from dead tissues only moments ago. He wondered if he was hallucinating before he confirmed all the other occupants in the room were also witnessing this miraculous phenomenon.

"Ungh." Everyone heard the wheezing moan from Harry. The youth's face scrunched to a small frown as though in discomfort before finally revealing those emerald orbs.

"Hari?" Sarutobi braved to break the silence that everyone was too stunned to do.

The foggy green eyes swept across the room then came to a stop when the creature caught his vision. Harry opened his mouth as though to speak something but suddenly started to have a coughing fit. His breathing started to become laborious as he seemed to choke on something.

"Get him some oxygen." Tsunade ordered before moving closer to reassure the teen who continued to cough. "Hari, relax. Everything is going to be okay. You're at the hospital. Here, we're going to put this mask on you to help you breath better."

However, Harry knocked Tsunade's hand which held a mask and started to pull away from everyone's physical touch.

"No." Harry whimpered.

"I think he's confused." Tsunade said. "Hari, calm down. No one will hurt you."

"You need to relax Hari or you're going to hurt yourself." Sarutobi tried to comfort the boy but wasn't sure if Harry was even listening to any of what they were saying.

"It's okay, cub." Unexpectedly, the creature jumped onto Harry's bed. While medics jumped away, Asuma brought his weapon between the teen and the creature in a threatening manner with a clear warning not to make any more moves. Before anyone can grab the teen and take a cover, Harry was suddenly lunging at the creature.

"I thought you left me behind." Harry now held onto the mysterious animal's neck while his breathing became more relaxed. He appeared to be a very frightened child.

"I would never do that." The wolf nuzzled into Harry's embrace. "Everything's going to be okay now."

"Where am I?" Sarutobi's heart seemed to have stopped at those hoarse and barely audible words from his adoptive son. He started to have a very bad feeling at that inquiry.

"Who are you?" Harry inquired not looking at anyone in particular but they all knew who the boy was referring to.

"Someone who will always love you." The statement sounded very sincere to everyone who heard it in the room.

"I can't remember anything."

Tsunade had reassured Sarutobi that Harry was probably confused at the moment and this situation was temporary as he had just woke up from a coma. Other than drug-induced amnesia, complete memory loss wasn't a common event as people thought, but rather, it was an extremely rare occurrence that most medics would never get to see throughout their careers.

"What do you remember?" The entity asked kindly.

"I don't know. I can't focus anything. Nothing makes sense." Harry started get distressed but the wolf just nestled deeper into the embrace.

"Don't fear. You're just overwhelmed and confused. How about we take a walk?" Then it escaped from Harry's arms and jumped off the bed before walking toward a window.

When Harry tried to follow, Asuma caught him in time before Harry lost his balance. Fortunately, Harry didn't try to pull away from the contact like the last time.

"You're not strong enough to walk yet." Tsunade warned.

Everyone was startled when the window mysteriously opened on its own only for the wolf to jump down from the second storey height and land down on the clearing outside.

"Whoa! You're definitely going to hurt yourself by jumping after that thing." Asuma said, as he held on to the boy who tried to move.

"Don't go. Please, wait for me." Harry said desperately reaching out to the mysterious creature before he turned to face Asuma. "Please. I have to go."

"That thing could be dangerous." Asuma looked back to two Hokage for their opinions.

"This way, cub." Then it turned away and started to walk out of the hospital grounds.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Asuma still waited for a decision while the teen struggled in his hold.

"Help him follow. We'll see what happens." Sarutobi finally declared.

Asuma nodded and scooped Harry into his arms and jumped out the window followed by others except medics who stayed behind along with Kazuki to clean up and possibly come up with a cover story. Once out of the building, they were joined by Jiraiya who had been watching out for them from outside. They shared silent acknowledgement of one another before Asuma carried Harry to where the wolf was patiently waiting.

"I thought I lost you." When Harry tried to reach out, it just chuckled softly.

"I'm right here and won't be going anywhere for now. Don't be afraid." Then it turned around and continued. "Let's take a walk. Show me where you want to go."

Harry looked around the darkness. Everything seemed foreign yet familiar.

"Which way do I go?"

"You'll have to decide on that." With that swift answer from the wolf, Harry observed the pathways before pointing to a certain direction. Asuma carried him down the road as Harry continued to point at different directions at every fork until everyone noticed where the teen appeared to be headed.

"Stop for a moment. This house…" Harry stared at the structure. "Saru…tobi?" He read each letter from the wooden board hanging on the front door's beam then looked around taking in every detail.

At this action, Hiruzen carefully opened the front door enough for Harry to peek inside. However, they refrained from going into the building not wanting to wake up Konohamaru. After a long pause Harry spoke again.

"I lived at this place." Harry whispered but it was loud enough for all to hear. "Other people lived here too." Sarutobi seemed hopeful at those words.

"Really?" The wolf asked back and Harry nodded.

"Can you remember them?"

"A little boy. He was lonely like me." Sarutobi and Asuma looked guilty at that comment.

"A guy who smoked a lot." When there was no further elaboration, there were snorts of laughter among people while Asuma looked offended.

That was all the description he was going to get?!

"I told you, you need to cut down on the smoking." Tsunade snickered in middle of Asuma's mental ranting.

"I don't smoke at home anymore thanks to this brat." Asuma grumbled.

"You mean you can't. But it still wouldn't hurt to cut down on it." Sarutobi added.

"There was also a kind man like the headmaster." Then Harry turned his head to Sarutobi and studied him for sometime before he spoke again. "You're him."

"Yes." The third Hokage answered with anticipation. He was a bit fascinated with the description and wanted to know who this headmaster was. But then Harry made a sad face.

"Are you also taking care of me to make sure I die at a proper moment?" Those words shocked Sarutobi and everyone else as none had expected a question like that.

No matter what his original intentions were regarding Harry, the old Hokage had grown fond of the boy just like his children. Then to hear that sentence from his adoptive child who wore such a hurt expression made him feel stabbed at his heart.

"No!" Quickly, Hiruzen calmed himself and thought about implications of those words. At first, Harry had said that this headmaster was kind only to ask a question that was hard to relate to the aforementioned word.

Sarutobi was sure that this 'proper moment' was not referring to end of one's fully lived lifespan, but rather, a premature death. The likely conclusion drawn from this was disturbing, yet, all fitting to missing puzzle pieces. Someone had used the boy under the pretense of caring for him before planning to dispose of him. From what he knew, the teen had grown up with abusive relatives with little love. And Sarutobi knew how vulnerable these abused children were to do anything to please a person that they believed would care for them.

_I… did it… I… killed him._

Sarutobi remembered the words Harry had said while not fully aware of his surrounding in their initial meetings. This headmaster may have manipulated the teen since young age so he can kill someone. The boy said there had been a battle and it is possible that this headmaster had planned Harry to die after he had fulfilled his purpose.

"Harry, there's no excuse for what he has done. You have every right to not forgive him, but we're all nothing but a past now. You have to move on." The creature said solemnly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"I'm someone who will always love you." The reply Harry got was not the answer he sought so he pointed to a road again which Asuma complied and carried him. After few minutes, Harry asked to the creature.

"Are you dead then?"

"Nothing will come out from that answer." The wolf chided gently, but Harry persisted.

"Everyone who loved me ended up dying. I can remember that."

"Let's keep moving."

The most of the places they stopped briefly were places Harry had frequented. Harry was able to recall places and people involved with that place, though it lacked great details. However, this trip suddenly took a different turn when they headed toward the Uchiha district under Harry's guidance.

"Stop." Harry suddenly said since their silent journey in former Uchiha district.

Harry looked around and they noticed Harry's expression gradually becoming anxious while his breathing was becoming more audible.

"What's wrong cub?" The wolf sounded worried.

"Lots of people were dead here." Harry whispered as though it was a big secret. "People died. Lying in this street."

They all looked at Harry, wondering how he knew about such fact. Uchiha massacre wasn't a forbidden subject like the nine-tailed fox, but it was also a subject people avoided like a plague. Sarutobi doubted Harry would have heard about this incident from anyone especially when not too long ago Harry had asked about Sasuke's family. Even if he did, how did he know there were dead people in this very street of all other streets in this big district? Such a detail was not known to others except for Sasuke and ANBU involved in the investigation.

"How did you know that Hari?" Sarutobi asked.

"I saw it." Harry turned grim. The horrifying images were there in his head yet he didn't recognize them. He didn't know when this had happened but he was able to recall scene of piles of dead bodies.

"You saw what happened?" Everyone looked alarmed and baffled at the remark but Harry ignored Sarutobi's question and looked around the dark street corners as though searching for someone. "How?" Sarutobi tried once more but Harry seemed lost.

"I don't know."

"Were you here when it happened?" Jiraiya asked as well further pushing the subject. However, Harry gave a tiring sigh and spoke again.

"It's so confusing."

"It's because not everything you remember is yours." The creature commented in all knowing manner.

"What do you mean?" But it remained silent at Asuma's inquiry.

Harry gave one big frustrated groan and pointed to another direction again. When they came to a stop again in front of a house, everyone held their breath. It was a house they all knew about. It was Uchiha Fugaku's house.

"Hari what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked carefully.

"Itachi lived here." Harry just muttered as he observed the house.

How did he know about that? The last time Harry had met Itachi, it appeared that that was their first meeting, which was only few weeks ago. If anything, the villagers avoided topic of Itachi even more than the massacre itself. Where could he have gathered that information? And also, how did he know all this details regarding Uchiha clan?

"Now did he?" The wolf asked nonchalantly as though he was oblivious to the severity of the topic.

"We're alike." Harry nodded his head.

"How so?" Tsunade couldn't help but ask as she couldn't really see the picture.

Harry appeared to be contemplating the answer for the longest time before he finally announced soberly.

"It was never ours to choose."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade frowned.

"Our dreams turned into nightmares one after another and brought disillusionment and despair."

"Don't say such a sad thing." The wolf approached Harry making Asuma, who was holding him, tense but he stayed on his ground.

"But that's what happened. We bring trouble to those around us and we can't even save them."

"Do you really believe that? Is that what you want to believe?" Harry gazed at the wolf, however no one was certain if he was contemplating about those questions or something else entirely.

"You died… because of me." Harry finally announced. It was clear the last questions didn't reach's Harry's mind.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stay by your side cub but it wasn't your fault. I'm not blaming you. I still love you very much" However, Harry turned his head away from the animal as though gazing the animal any further would cause him pain.

"And that's why it hurts more." The full moon came to Harry's new view. He then looked back at the faceless figure of the wolf's which glowed in the same colour of the silvery moon.

"Moon… Moon…" Harry murmured but he could tell that his mind was getting clearer now. "Moon…y"

"That's right."

"Lupin… Remus Lupin." It suddenly became easier for Harry to sort out the mess in his head than before as everything started to return to its place. "Remus?"

"Yes, I'm glad you remembered." Remus sounded happy and proud. "Harry, you don't bring deaths of people around you. It's just a series of coincidental misfortunes. It's not your fault." Then he turned his head to people surrounding Harry. "Look around. This is your new home now so live a happy life that you always wanted and that will make us happy as well."

Before Harry could say something, he noticed that the figure of Remus started to fade away.

"I have to go now Harry." That final voice was full of smile for some reasons unknown to bystanders.

"No! Don't go Remus!" Harry pushed himself off from Asuma, but the jonin was too busy staring at the disappearing entity to catch Harry as the wizard lost his balance and fell right through Remus who continued to fade away.

Harry looked like a lost child as he pushed himself up and frantically looked around him for the wolf who have disappeared completely. His shoulders sagged as he sat on the dirt ground while his face portrayed defeat.

"Hari." Harry got startled at that foreign pronunciation of his name.

When Harry looked up, he saw his adoptive father looking worried as he slowly put a wrinkled hand on his frail shoulder. However, Harry wasn't sure how he should respond to such a face. Should he smile, cry or apologize? The last one seemed to be the most safest and familiar option but Harry remembered not many people in this place liked that response.

"Welcome back home." Sarutobi seemed to pick up on Harry's predicament and smiled gently at the teen.

Finally, Harry smiled back awkwardly, unsure of his own action but he was able relax himself soon as his guardian's smile widened and helped him back up on his feet. When Harry returned to the hospital, he promptly fell back asleep.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Harry blissful rest didn't last long though as he heard yelling and someone shaking him.

"Konohamaru, you have to let him rest." Another, much older, voice was heard too.

"But grandpa! What if he doesn't wake up like you said?!" That childish voice sounded so desperate for Harry to just ignore and go back to rest in that sweet darkness.

"He will. You need to be patient."

"Konohamaru?" Harry croaked. And that was a cue for the small boy to grab what his small frame could reach and hold on to of his barely awake uncle while he cried in relief.

"I-I thought! You weren't waking up!" The small child spoke as best as he could in between the sobs.

Harry patted the boy's head. He felt guilty for ever thinking about leaving. What would have happened to this child if he left? Who was going to look after him while his other guardians were barely at home? Would this child go through the pain he suffered?

"Uncle, I'm sorry. I'll be good so stay with me. Don't leave me like mum and dad." Konohamaru sniffled.

"What are you sorry about?" Harry asked as he wiped the boy's tears.

"For you, getting hurt." Harry could feel the shame in the child's voice and he knew the reason behind this from his own experience.

From the side, Sarutobi looked remorseful for not being able to comfort the child enough and make him go through such groundless sentiment.

"Why would you think that?"

"If I was good, you wouldn't have been hurt." Harry propped himself up in his bed at that response and motioned Konohamaru to sit on his bed. When the child complied Harry hugged him. Konohamaru reacted by hugging back tightly as though he wouldn't let go of this embrace.

"It was never your fault. This didn't happen because you couldn't protect me." At last, Harry understood what other people have been telling him back in England. He understood what Remus had told him not long ago.

"It was something out of your power. It was an accident. It's not your fault. You don't have be 'good.' You already are a good boy and I'm very lucky to have someone like you as my nephew. I still love you very much. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He understood what those people felt like when they tried to convince him that certain things, which he blamed himself for, were in fact, not his fault.

Konohamaru nodded his head while his face was still buried in Harry's chest. "Then you'll come back home and live with me?" Voice was muffled but Harry understood him nonetheless.

"Yes. Once Kazuki-san discharges me, we can live together again." Harry reassured the child. The wizard then shifted his gaze towards his guardian who quietly nodded his head and left the room to give them some private time together.

It took some time for Konohamaru to let go of Harry but eventually, the child was soothed enough to not cling on to his uncle the entire time as they conversed. Harry listened as Konohamaru talked about the time he was hospitalized. The wizard was surprised to hear about the number of days he had been hospitalized as well as people who had visited him during that duration. He was grateful to people who had helped take care of his nephew and visited him at the hospital.

"And then Naruto-niisan and his girlfriend came like usual but then suddenly there was this loud sound from one of the machine that was connected to you. A lot of people came in and surrounded you. One of them made us leave. It was scary."

There were many things Harry wanted to ask but he did not interrupt the boy as he continued to narrate the events from his point of view. It was necessary for Konohamaru to talk about this stressful experience to allow him heal.

"I wasn't allowed to see you for the rest of the day. When I asked grandpa, he just said that you were still sick and everyone was doing their best to fix you. I was allowed to see you again the next afternoon but you had this weird tube in your mouth. A nurse said it was to help you breath and when I asked why you needed that she said it was because you were not strong enough to breath on your own."

When, for the first time, Konohamaru took a long pause in his story, Harry combed the boy's hair in a comforting gesture resulting in the child to snuggling closer to him.

"It scared you to see me like that." Konohamaru nodded. Currently, they were resting contentedly next to each other with the head of Harry's bed raised.

"But the more scary thing was that your heart had stopped. That's what Naruto-niisan said. And no one was telling me at first. They all hid that from me!"

"They didn't mean that." Harry also knew where that anger came from. All those buried negative feelings while he was in coma were starting to surface as the child was assured with the fact that his uncle was safe. "Don't be mad at them too much." Harry thought it was ironic to find himself in this position since it was usually the other way around.

"They all knew! And you're my uncle! I should know too!"

"You're right. You had every right to know. And you have every right to be mad at them." At Harry's calm response, Konohamaru's anger and hurt feeling was slowly dissipating. Unlike other people, his uncle did not tell him that he shouldn't get mad at them. His uncle even agreed with him! "I think they wanted to protect you from feeling more scared and sad though. So just be mad for a little bit to give them a hard time but not for too long, okay?" Harry added last part playfully as he winked.

"Okay." Konohamaru smiled back for the first time since he came to the hospital and talked with Harry.

Harry let Konohamaru finish his story and did all he could to help resolve any negative things the child experienced during his absence. By the time Naruto came to visit him, they were chatting about what they were going to do together once Harry got discharged.

"Hari-san! You're really awake! How are you feeling?" Harry smiled as Naruto rambled on while running towards him. Sakura was following not too far behind the blond with few more familiar faces.

"Hari-san, it's so good to see you awake!" Ino said as she popped out a flower basket. "Get well soon."

"Thank you, Ino. You really didn't' have to." Harry was a little surprised to receive a gift as it wasn't a common occurrence for him but he was still thankful.

"I also brought you a present! Here!" Naruto said out loud again as he held out a white bag containing what seems to be few cans right before Harry's face almost hitting him. "It's peach cans! Hope you like them! I was going to buy ramen but Sakura-chan said-" But the dangling can was snatched away by Sakura.

"Naruto, don't' put that bag at Hari-san's face, you almost hit him with it!" Harry couldn't help himself as he started to chuckle at the scene before him which was followed by laughters of other children present.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Harry extended his hand to receive the bag as he continued to smile. "How did you guys know I was awake?"

"Well, Asuma-sensei told me this morning before he went off for another mission but he asked me to say hello for him. I told my team afterwards as they wanted to see you get better for some time now." Shikamaru said motioning to rest of Team Asuma.

"Thanks for coming." As Harry thanked him, Shikamaru noticed great improvement in Harry's overall condition in just overnight.

There were still many bandages around him but Shikamaru had a feeling that those were all to deceive others to hide about mysterious sudden healing of the wounds and injuries that were previously impossible to heal in short span of time. All those dressings were new with no seeping drainages. Moreover, small wounds that were visible before were all healed.

"I heard from Tsunade-sama so I brought Naruto along." Shikamaru continued his observation as he watched the older teen interact with Sakura and others.

During his guilt ridden weeks of the teen's hospitalization, Shikamaru had a plenty of time to reflect about the Hokage's charge. He questioned why Hari was even kidnapped in the first place. The older teen wasn't a logical choice if he was kidnapped for the reason of being the Hokage's adoptive son. If that was the case, then Konohamaru was more suitable candidate as the child was related to the third Hokage by blood and was younger, which made a lot of things easier for the kidnappers.

With this analysis, Shikamaru came to a conclusion that there must have been another reason why Hari was kidnapped and started to focus about the youth's origin. Hari was an outsider - an orphan with a destroyed hometown. He was adopted by the Hokage. But why? There must have been something special about him that made the third Hokage to extend his protection because it was very unlikely Hari got adopted for the reason of pity. No matter how kind Sarutobi Hiruzen was to his villagers, he was still the Hokage, which meant he was the most skilled and fiercest ninja and they did not adopt children out of sympathy. And Shikamaru concluded that 'something special' was the reason Hari got kidnapped. But what was that 'something special?'

"What are you kids all doing here? He needs rest, so leave and come back another time in a smaller group." Kazuki suddenly came in and started to glare at the group of children. His veteran eyes did not miss the fatigue Harry was trying to hide.

"But last time, there were more people visiting-" Naruto's protest, however, was cut short.

"Out. He needs rest." Before Naruto could say something back, Sakura cover his mouth and excused themselves before leaving the room. Once all children, except Konohamaru, were out of hearing range Harry thanked the old doctor.

"Thank you Kazuki-san, I really couldn't ask them to let me rest when they came all the way here to visit me." Harry relaxed his back on to the bed again.

"Are you tired?" Konohamaru asked anxiously.

"I'm just a little sleepy. That's all. I'll get better soon."

"You'll wake up again, right?" It would take some time for Konohamaru to get over this event and Harry was more than willing to help the small boy heal.

"Absolutely." Harry's beamed at the child.

"Then sleep well, uncle. I want you to get better and come back home with me. I will protect you while you sleep." Harry closed his eyes at that determined voice.

"Thank you, Konohamaru. That makes me feel reassured to rest better. See you in few hours." And soon, Harry was enjoying bliss of sleep again.

The days that followed were similar yet different as new visitors always came to see him each day on top of regular visitors like Konohamaru, Sarutobi, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru. Lee and his loud sensei came along with a Hyuuga ninja named Neji. It unnerved the wizard to see that white eyes again since he had met Hiashi. Several of his neighbors also dropped by with some food wishing his full recovery. To his surprise Anko dropped by with Ibiki and Harry didn't want to get sick visited by Anko ever again.

During all this, Harry wondered about Sasuke. That day when he had finally woken up from his coma, he found himself with Sarutobi and Tsunade after waking up from his nap. He was instructed to not reveal anything about his kidnapping incident and he had a feeling it was to protect Sasuke. In a way, the wizard felt sad that they wanted to cover up what he went to through to protect their own shinobi but on the other hand, Harry also didn't want Sasuke to be in further trouble than he already was by trying to leave the village. When Harry asked about what had happened to Sasuke, he was only told that the boy was being treated for his injuries. Sasuke's rank also has been suspended indefinitely until the proper punishment was decided.

Harry pleaded with two Hokage about Sasuke's case. He told them that the boy was just heading down the self-destructing path without being fully aware of consequences. It wasn't as though Harry had fully forgiven Sasuke but Harry also didn't want to see the boy's life destroyed any further. They told him that they will take Harry's plea into consideration but for now, Harry should rest and be stress free.

On the whole other issue, Harry wondered if he was getting homesick. It wasn't as if he missed those idiots back in his world but it was something else. Out of the blue, he just wanted to see those familiar sceneries back in England. His regained memories since coma not only brought painful events from the past, but also, this urge to go back. He missed Hogwarts, the station and wizarding villages and wondered if all those damages had been repaired.

_But it's still my memories._

His own voice rang out in his mind. Harry still wasn't sure what that experience on the river was about before he woke up from coma. Was it a dream or was this one of those things that people say that they experienced when they came back from being dead?

_If everything is taken away from me, I'm not myself anymore._

Does he still think like that now? What would it have been like if he was back here without his memories? He wouldn't have recognized Sirius, Remus and people he has met in the Leaf village. That thought made him his stomach twist when he imagined the further anguish it would cause on those nice people.

_You'll never know true meaning of happiness without sadness._

How cliché yet it was a much needed lesson Harry needed reminder of. Shisui. That was the man's name. Was he a real person? Ant that guy named Itachi looked a lot like the man he had met who had caused his eye injuries.

Whatever the case, Harry finally decided that he couldn't' forget anything. Running away from painful memories meant forgetting those that were precious to him and that he wouldn't give up on anything.

 _You weren't waking up!_ His condition caused them lots of suffering.

 _We were so worried about you._ These people were actually worried about him.

 _Welcome back._ They actually waited for him to wake up.

 _Get well soon._ They seemed to want to see him healthy again without anything in return.

The wizard felt horrible for thinking about death when he thought of those who wished for his recovery. At the same time, it also made him happy a bit as it made him think that there were people here who cared about him.

Over the years, his view of the world had changed so many times. Each time, it made him believe the world was tougher place to live. It made him think love and honor was fastest way to get yourself killed among the wretched people. Yet, this experience made him able to hope for something a tiny bit more.

When the day of his discharge from the hospital arrived, Konohamaru and Naruto came to accompany Harry home. Sakura and Konohamaru's friends were waiting at home to throw him a small celebration party. It was also a goodbye party for Naruto before he left with Jiraiya to train. Asuma and his team wanted to be there too but they were away for a mission. It was still sad to see the village in a state of recovery as he walked home. He heard that the academy remained closed while most shinobi continued to suffer a heavy mission load.

Nonetheless, their travel back home didn't last long. When they were about a half way home, two ANBU appeared before the group startling them. Harry recognized one of the masks as a person who had carried him to the tower back in the Forest of Death.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your way home, but you'll have to come with us, Hari-kun."

"To where?" Konohamaru immediately grabbed on to his uncle with a firm grip, afraid that by letting him go, he'll never see Hari again.

"We were ordered to bring you to the Hokage Mansion." The taller of the ANBU overlooked the boy's question in favor of speaking to Harry.

At that Harry crouched himself at Konohamaru's level which effectively stopped arguments from the children.

"I'm sure grandpa just wants to see me before I go back home. I'll go straight to home once I see him."

"Then, I wanna come too!" Konohamaru quickly responded.

"Konohamaru, I know it's not easy for you when I'm out of your sight. Believe me, similar thing happened to me too." Harry said softly.

"Really? You too?" Konohamaru sounded a bit skeptical.

"Yes. I promise that I'll come back as soon as I can. I'm sure one of these ANBU will escort me back safely once I'm done so there's nothing to worry about. I think adults just want to talk to me privately."

"Why can't I come?"

"The same reason you don't want adults to be hearing you when you talk with your friends." Then Harry whispered into Konohamaru's right ear playfully. "I think they're cooking up trouble but I'll let you in that juicy secret when I come back." And Harry finished that sentence with a light tickle to the boy's neck.

Konohamaru yelped but even after Harry's hand had left, Konohamaru looked less nervous than before. At that appearance, Harry turned from his nephew to Naruto.

"I'll catch up with you guys at home. Make a good cover story for me?" Harry joked lightly then left the scene with the ANBU once the children were more at ease from being separated from him.

When Harry arrived with the ANBU, he was met with a familiar people waiting for him at the usual spot during the past few times he had been to the Hokage Mansion. Sarutobi guided Harry to a sit across from Tsunade and Jiraiya while Shizune stood behind the fifth Hokage.

"This morning, we received a guest who was looking for you. She said she came to represent the Yamata clan." Tsunade started.

"Yamata clan?" Harry asked back, perplexed. Tsunade asked him in a way that made him think that he should know well about this clan. However, the wizard couldn't recall anything about that clan and couldn't help himself from asking. "I'm sorry, but who are they?"

"So you have no clue as to who they are?" When Harry shook his head, Tsunade continued to press for information.

"Anyone from your past?"

"No." Harry wondered if that was the wrong answer as everyone silently exchanged glances that he couldn't comprehend. Their eyes seemed to harden as though they have reached an unspoken agreement before Tsunade spoke again.

"Bring her back in." One of the ANBU left the room to only come back alone.

Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed something slither after ANBU. It was a white snake about three meter long with red eyes and those unnerving red beads scrutinized Harry's every features as it came closer. The ANBU stopped his tracks but the pearly creature continued its way until it stopped before the two Hokage but her focus was visibly elsewhere.

"Ah, so you're the descendant from his clan." The white snake said as it observed Harry and the wizard was starting to feel dread creeping up on him as he had an ominous feeling about this meeting.

"He said he doesn't know anyone from the Yamata clan." Tsunade declared.

"Of course he doesn't. If I remember correctly from what Siyu said, he's from the Slytherin line." Tsunade scowled at the unhelpful retort.

"What do you mean by that?" The snake seemed to smirk at Harry's inquiry for the first time. Harry didn't like way this conversation was heading. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You recognize that other name, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Harry's patience was running thin at the snake's mocking attitude.

Harry thought back about his times in this world. The day of the invasion was the only time the name Slytherin was ever mentioned in this world as well as only time for him to have communicated with snakes. That day's event was hard to recollect in fine details as he was in adrenalin filled mind state. But could it be that this Yamata clan and the Slytherin line are connected somehow? However, how would someone from the Slytherin family be here? Was there a wizarding community that he and the others were unaware of in this world?

While Harry considered many possibilities, the snake in front him seemed to be amused at Harry's antic as though it could read Harry's thought. The creature ignored Harry's question and continued her words.

"I came to extend the invitation to the child of the Slytherin."

"What's the reason for the invitation?" Tsunade already disliked the way the scaly creature was toying with them with purposeful cryptic answers from their first meeting.

She had put up with the boy's cryptic answers because he was her old teacher's charge, but she wasn't about to extend the same courtesy to that snake. She was getting tired of snakes messing with her head by this point in her life, mostly thanks to her old teammate.

"The elders of my clan want to see the child who has claimed the heritage of our clan. They have been very curious since Siyu reported of what had transpired on the day of the Leaf Village's invasion." The snake replied with full of pride.

"What is the Yamata or this Suride something clan?" Jiraiya asked.

During his years of travel and work as a spy, he would have thought that he would know such a clan that dealt with snakes especially when you consider there may be a high chance that Orochimaru may be or will be involved if such a clan existed. Just as when the snake seemed to be willing answer Jiraiya's question, Harry interrupted.

"I politely refuse the invitation." Tsunade looked intently at the boy. It was as though he was trying to hide something.

"And why's that young speaker? Don't tell me you're taking your words back. If that's the case then it'll be considered as an insult to us since it'll mean that you have deceived and used us."

"I want to quietly live a normal life." Everyone tried to comprehend the true meaning behind Harry's words.

"No one said you couldn't." Teasing was evident in the snake's voice as she countered Harry's remark.

"You know very well what I meant." Harry gritted the words out trying hard not to blast the snake that was a possible threat to his new found life.

"No, I don't, so enlighten us." The snake looked around to the rest of the people in the room in a ridiculing gesture. Harry tightened his lips before he stood up from his sit.

"If those elders really want to see me then tell them to come themselves instead; this conversation is finished." Harry walked past the snake to leave. Harry would have succeeded in his attempt if it weren't for one particular word that snake uttered for all occupants in the room to hear and understand.

"I wouldn't do that young wizard."


	14. Beginning of the Slithery Trail

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Beginning of the Slithery Trail**

* * *

Harry's blood ran cold as the snake teasingly emphasized her last word. The worst part of the situation was the snake did not speak in parseltongue and there was nothing Harry could do other than to abruptly stop his stride.

"What's wrong? You don't look well." The snake's mock concern was made more obvious when she did not shift her gaze to look in Harry's direction.

"What did you say?" No one missed the horror written in Harry's expression who slowly turned himself to face the scaly creature. Harry desperately wished that what he had heard were just his imagination.

"I said 'I wouldn't do that young _wizard_.' I hope the journey from your _faraway_ homeland wasn't too eventful." And with that revelation, Harry realized the snake may actually know more than she let on.

"Shut up!" Harry hurriedly cut off the snake. "How did you-" Then Harry quickly whipped his head at the other occupants who was paying attention to every detail of their conversation. Fortunately, they didn't seem to have taken the word 'wizard' as its literal meaning.

"You're being naïve if you think you're the only one who crossed the gate. He also came here using the same route long time ago." The snake waved her shiny white tail side to side as though enjoying Harry's unease.

"He?" That dread Harry had been feeling earlier was getting worse by the seconds.

"The Great Slytherin, one of the Four Founders. He's been most eager to meet you among all of us."

"The four founders? You mean Salazar Slytherin? That's impossible. He… that was…" Harry just couldn't bring himself to ask the question as he briefly glanced at the other audiences of the room.

"Oh, you should know better than that when considering your own heritage." However, the white creature seemed to pick up what Harry wanted to say. "I assure you, he's alive and well. And he may not take your answer of refusal… too well."

"Is that a threat?" Sarutobi intervened, not liking the tone the snake was using.

"I'm merely stating some facts. Besides I'm sure he knows better than anyone that his family is very proud people." The creature replied unperturbed by the third Hokage's presence.

"I'm not part of that family." Disdain was evident in Harry's voice.

"Either way you claimed your place among them so the invitation is still there." Then the snake turned her head towards the window. "Pity, the state of the village is in by the way. Imagine if something were to happen now."

" _Leave them out of this!_ " Most people in the room flinched at the abrupt angry hiss from Harry. It was unnerving to hear such a sound from someone of his character.

" _That's not up to me to decide. I'm only here to deliver a message and I won't be coming back twice to deliver another one._ "

Harry briefly glanced out the window. The village was still recuperating from the invasion and many shinobi were busy. Ninja academy still remained closed and minor repairs of damage were being done even now. Most of all Harry didn't want to drag innocent people into his problem regardless of the village's condition.

"When and where do you want me to go?" Harry muttered in a bitter tone. It was apparent where this creature's loyalty lied and he knew there was no point in trying to argue with her any further.

"Hari, you don't have to go." Sarutobi immediately interrupted, but the wizard's mind was already made up.

"I know, but I've decided to go."

"You obviously didn't want to go. What changed your mind?" Sarutobi wasn't convinced. And Harry remained quiet unable to find an appropriate answer.

"We can't authorize your trip if you don't provide a valid explanation." Tsunade added, when it became evident that the boy wasn't going to respond.

"He accepted our invitation." Everyone ignored the unpleasant reptile's comment and continued to gaze at Harry expectantly.

"I need to settle a few family issues…" The excuse sounded quite pathetic to even Harry himself so he did not dare to look at others to save himself from any embarrassment.

"Yes, I noticed. Try again." Tsunade didn't buy it, not when the boy stated that he wasn't part of the family less than five minutes ago. This 'family' as he called it didn't exist in the teen's life until now and they really didn't make a good first impression so far. She was positive the problem was bigger than the normal definition of 'family issue.' When she didn't get any response, Tsunade turned to the animal. "What do you plan to do if we don't allow his trip and future contact with your kind?"

"Is my answer going to change anything? I don't think it matters." Then the snake raised its body high in a threatening manner. "Your village is weak at the moment. I wonder how it will fare if there was another, let's say, unfortunate disaster?" No matter how playful and innocent it sounded, the challenge hidden behind the message was clear for all to hear.

"Oh?" Tsunade returned the remark with a deadly smile but many could sense the killing intent that was seeping out from the Fifth Hokage. "Such as?" Her tone implied that she was anything but amused.

"Stop it." Harry broke off the tension building up in the room. He then looked at the snake once more. "When and where?"

"Let's all calm down. Hari, how about we think about this before making a rushed decision." Sarutobi offered but Harry shook his head.

"This village can't take another blow at this time."

"You don't know that. Can you give us some time to think about this?" Sarutobi could feel that everyone was getting agitated and that was not the best state of mind to make a decision such as this. However, his hope was dashed by the snake's response.

"They'll summon me back in next 10 minutes. I advise you to make your choice before that as no answer will be regarded as a refusal to our invitation."

"I said I would go. Tell me where to go." The tone Harry used hinted that no one could change his mind about this matter. And they were all certain that if the boy tried, he would find a way to leave the village despite their efforts to stop him especially with his teleportation ability.

"One of my kind will come to escort you this coming Monday morning at 0700. You'll meet your guide just outside the south gate of this village. Then you'll head towards the south of the Fire Country to the Forest of Nostalgia. Pack well, it's a very hot and humid region for humans."

"He has to travel that far? Why not summon him?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes in suspicion when the snake was finished.

"Because we have no rights to summon a speaker." The creature answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tsunade wasn't satisfied with the explanation. However, as much as they wanted to stop Harry from going, it was also true that the risk of not sending him far outweighed the alternative option. No one knew anything about this new threat, not to mention much about the boy himself. The reality was that at this point in time, the village could not afford to risk this unknown danger even if it meant sacrificing the teen. Before long, the snake banished with a puff of smoke and once the snake had left, Harry found himself at the center of other's eager gaze.

"Let's talk" Tsunade started, "about what happened that day that led to today."

"I'm sorry for all this."

"I don't want your apology. I want to know what happened. What do they mean by claiming the heritage? What heritage?" The wizard did not have to look at the Fifth to figure out that she was in unhappy mood.

"That day, the snakes were about to attack the hospital." Harry sagged his shoulders. He did not see the point in hiding about that day when the problem has escalated to this level. "I told them to stop, but they said I had no right tell them what to do because I didn't hold a contract with them."

Everyone was silent while they listened. This was the information they had been missing. They knew of the incident, which the boy was talking about, but was never able to fully comprehend what had happened.

"Then one of snakes mentioned that there used to be a clan that they obeyed but they died out so without thinking I said that I'm claiming that lost heritage."

As farfetched as it was, it made more sense to the situation than their own speculations. They wondered as to why the snakes had suddenly stopped their rampages. Sure, the boy was able to speak snake's language, but it didn't make sense to use that ability to solely explain why the snakes obeyed him when he wasn't the summoner.

"And they let you claim the heritage and listened to you? Just like that?" Yet there seemed to be something else missing in this story and when Harry didn't continue Tsunade pressed on. "Isn't heritage something you're related to by blood? What made you think that you can claim that heritage in the first place?

"Being able to speak with snakes is a rare ability. And because of that, I guess I thought it was worth giving a shot by revealing about my family. And it turned out that one of my ancestors actually did had some kind of involvement in the lost clan or so that's what the snakes said."

"Involvement... And what did they ask for to validate your claim?" Snakes were devious creatures. Tsunade was confident that there was no way that snakes would have just believed his statement without any proof.

"They said I should be able to send them back regardless of my contract status on top of my speaking ability."

"So you sent them back." Harry just nodded, but Tsunade had a feeling that a lot of details were still missing. "And now they're back. Because you claimed the heritage, you became a new heir."

"I didn't mean to! Everything was happening very fast and I wasn't thinking properly. I just wanted them to stop. I didn't know it would all come down to this."

Tsunade was half perplexed to see the boy so distraught. She admits that to her she may have sounded a little bit accusing, but the boy appeared to be truly upset at this new prospect of discovering a family no matter how bad their first impression was.

"Aren't you happy? You found a family. It appears to be a historical clan and you're the sole heir, meaning everything that's left behind will be yours." Jiraiya joined in, reflecting Tsunade's thought as well.

"I don't want them. I just want to live a peaceful life."

That response and his earlier reactions suggested that the teen recognized who this mystery person was and this relative's presence would pose a threat to a small peace he had found in the village. Yet, at the same time, they were sure that the teen wasn't aware of that person's presence until now. If anything, the boy sounded as though he expected the man to be dead.

"Who's this Great Suriderin?" If it were other times, Harry may have found Jiraiya's mispronunciation funny but sadly, today wasn't the occasion.

"He's… just one of the founders of the school I used to go to."

"Are you trying to convince us that the reason those snakes refer him with a title 'Great' before his name is because he built a school that humans go to?" Tsunade voice was laced with skepticism. "How close are you two related to each other?"

"… very distantly. I don't think it even counts anymore."

"Well to them it still seems to count. Can you give me an estimate number of generations or years?" Jiraiya was puzzled. The boy said this person was so distantly related to the point of not being considered same family yet he was aware this particular person was related to him somewhere along the family tree.

"No." Everyone was a bit startled by an unexpected firm answer.

"No?" Anyone could tell it wasn't 'no' as in 'no, I can't tell you because I don't know' but more in 'no, because I don't want to.' It was very odd. Why was he so adamant on hiding something that didn't seem so important? "Do you happen to guess why the heritage is considered dead when he's still alive?" Jiraiya decided not to push on that subject although it was strange.

"No, and I don't want to find out either if I can help it."

"Is he danger to you or the village?" Sarutobi had to ask the question from the bitter way his adoptive son reacted every time this relative was mentioned.

"I've never met him before."

"What does rumor you heard about him say?" Jiraiya tried a different approach as it became obvious that they weren't getting anywhere.

"…From what I heard, he was… powerful… twisted… and…" Harry broke off, unable to finish his sentence as he faltered on how to reword pure-blood supremacy.

"And?" Putting aside use of the boy's past tense for now, those descriptions reminded Sarutobi of his old student and he was sure that his pupils were thinking about the same person.

"…prejudiced against people who didn't hold bloodlimit abilities." Now that wasn't the most accurate description but the wizard was at loss as to how explain the matter without revealing about magic.

"What's the credibility of these rumours?" Jiraiya's frown deepened. No wonder the boy didn't want to meet the man. Now people shouldn't heavily rely on a rumour to form an opinion about someone they have never met before, but sometimes rumours had a founding basis that wasn't too far from truth. That was the reason the toad sennin started his information gathering with collecting rumours if he didn't have a good source to begin with.

"I can't vouch for sources, but I'm still more than willing to bet on the claim that he's powerful and prejudiced."

"And you were going to go meet him and become his heir?" Tsunade had to refrain herself from snorting. She doubted that the two family members would get along well with each other.

"I'll explain to him that there was a mistake and politely refuse."

"From what I figured, he doesn't seem the type to handle the rejection very well." When Jiraiya pointed out flaw of the plan, Harry's found himself fidgeting.

"Yeah… I was afraid of that… But I don't think he'll accept me once he realizes my parentage."

"And that would be?" Sarutobi saw slight hesitancy in his charge. It looked as if he was struggling with something.

"…My father was the only one who was from a family whose lineage had bloodlimit." Harry finally answered after some thought. He didn't want to explain about the concept of muggleborns as that would complicate his stories. So for now, he thought this would do to cover himself.

"But you have the bloodlimit ability." Jiraiya had seen some discrimination by clans who had bloodlimit, but what counted the most was whether or not the offspring had the ability. Even when one's parents were both from a clan, if the individual didn't have the ability, then that person could not be held in a higher regard than someone who had the bloodlimit ability despite only one of his or her parent being a clan member.

"I do but some would say that my blood is now tainted." Tsunade looked at him incredulously like everyone else. Hell, even Uchiha Fugaku wasn't that close-minded when he was alive.

"How are you supposed to have children without inbreeding?" Tsunade couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know. I never agreed with the idea so that never concerned me." Harry gave a light shrug. Back home, that issue was the least of his worry especially when he had a bigger problem to deal with.

"How will he react if he finds this out?" Jiraiya inquired.

"He may just dismiss me and have nothing to do with me ever again."

Tsunade rolled her eyes at such an unfounded optimism. She was willing to bet all of her fortune that was the least likely scenario if the man was anything like what she had imagined him to be. Then again, when her bet did turn out right, it always meant something bad.

"Worst case scenario?" Tsunade drawled.

"Well… something bad might happen?" No one needed to be elaborated about what this 'bad' might imply by the look of Harry's slowly darkening face.

"Are you nuts?" Tsunade snapped. "And you decided to go?"

"I… sorry." Harry sighed in defeat when he couldn't find anything else to say.

"Tsunade, it's not like he had a lot of choice." Jiraiya pointed out but that only seemed to make Tsunade more upset.

"That's exactly my point! If the guy is aggressive to the point of flat out threatening the Hokage's adoptive son in front of two Kage, he's going to be more than likely to kill you upon finding that out! You weren't planning on telling him everything when you two meet, were you? He doesn't seem the type to give up. Even if you manage to escape, he'll track you down."

"I'm well aware. I'll make sure not to involve the village. If a problem rises, you can always denounce any ties with me. Just say that I left the village or something and that you guys had nothing to do with me." Harry didn't know what kind of expression he should wear. He didn't want to look sad to trouble others so he just smiled. But it hurt him at the thought of Konohamaru who was waiting for him at home. He promised the small child that he would not leave him again. He would also miss other people he started to care for.

"You actually expect us to do that? How can you smile at a time like this while saying such a thing?" It surprised Harry to hear this from Tsunade of all people. Harry had always believed that the fifth Hokage was not that fond of him. He thought that the older kunoichi would jump at the opportunity to get rid him. Perhaps no matter what he did, his actions would always end up upsetting her.

"I made this mess so I have to deal with the consequence."

Sometimes, Tsunade was amazed with these types of self-blaming people. Really? The boy saved a lot of lives by returning those snakes that day, which by the way was fault of Orochimaru, and he believed he's solely responsible for this? Nonetheless, before Tsunade could say something back, she felt a hand on her knee and saw Sarutobi briefly signaling her to not to continue with this issue. Seriously, her teacher wouldn't consider abandoning him now, would he? No, he was more honorable than that.

"What does the snake mean by wizard?" Everyone noted Harry visibly stiff at his guardian's inquiry.

Harry stayed deathly quiet without moving a muscle as he contemplated the matter. He was tired of lying and keeping secrets. He wanted to share it with Sarutobi especially he was now a dear person to him, but at the same time he was afraid of people's reactions. Would they react like Dursleys? He read about shinobi history, and there have been instances where people who had special abilities have been used, discriminated or killed. Even if people accepted him, it may end a normal life he desperately tried to pursue. He was also different compared to others. He had unique abilities that they did not possess. This world was run by ninja which meant there was always constant fights going on. He may be used again like weapons. Harry remembered the red haired Sand ninja who described himself as a weapon for his village at the hospital. He didn't want that fate again.

"Hari?" Sarutobi was not Dumbledore. Could he afford to trust one more time?

 _-he must die._ Harry suddenly stood up from his seat at that familiar voice of the headmaster.

There was no guarantee that he was going to come back from this trip.

"Excuse me." With that said Harry abruptly left the room. If he was going to die then he wanted to leave a good image with these people instead as some freak of a nature.

"He just needs more time." Once the door closed behind Harry, Tsunade tried to console her teacher.

"I know. I understand that it'll require a lot of patience and time with him and even then I would be lucky to have half of his trust. I've seen it. Children who were abused and betrayed don't trust easily, if anything, they never fully trust anyone ever again."

"Has he ever acted out?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. He never pushed his boundary to test me. In a way, I hope he does because it means he's at the stage of being more comfortable with us."

"But I'm worried how he may test the boundaries. He isn't an eight year old child. If he does act out, it'll be worse than a teenager going through puberty especially with his background." Shizune finally broke her long silence she has held since the meeting has started.

"Or he may withdraw." Tsunade then closely studied her old teacher. "I think you remind him of someone who held tremendous power over him in the past. Someone who he just can't disobey. If not then he may be still considering himself as a guest and not accepting others as his family."

"He told me that he killed someone when he first came here in a haze." Hiruzen brought out his pipe and started to stuff it. He tried to pretend that he didn't hear the last part of Tsunade's words. "He seemed so happy he had done that yet from what I heard from the day he woke up from his coma, it was like he was aware that he was being used all along."

"Children like that can't get away even if they're aware something is wrong. They don't know how else to live if being abused is all they know. It's likely that he knew about what they were planning with him but he didn't know what else to do." Sarutobi lit his pipe as Tsunade spoke. He knew what she was trying to say. He had seen his portion of abused children during his early years which was filled with wars and war orphans. "I think the reason he was able to settle down this quickly here was because of your grandson. I think he's projecting himself on to that child and fulfilling his happiness by improving the child's life as though his own."

Sarutobi silently agreed. Not long after the teen started to live with his family, he noticed the boy's obsession to perfect Konohamaru's life. He felt guilty at the thought because he was vaguely aware of possible reason behind his adoptive son's behavior, but he didn't take any measure to stop the teen. Come to think about it now, he may have been taking advantage of the teen for his own selfish purpose.

"What do you guys think of this word 'wizard?'" Jiraiya decided that the change in subject would be better for improving everyone's mood. Also, it was quite important matter they still needed to discuss.

"It must mean something special. I've never seen that expression from him before. Some kind of code or perhaps nickname?" Shizune offered. After arriving in the Leaf village, she took over the weekly counseling sessions as she had more in depth knowledge in the area than Kaede or Kazuki. It had only been a few sessions with Harry as a lot had happened with him and the village since she had arrived, but she still managed to make a good start with him.

"What about its literal meaning?"

"You mean actual stick waving old folks whose female counterparts can ride a cleaning object?" Tsunade scoffed at her old teammate's idea.

"Why not?"

"Jiraiya, I understand that as an author you need to have a creative mind, which by the way has been in a whole different level than any of us since childhood, but really, this?"

"He does have a stick which I heard he freaked out about when he found out it was charred. What about that report with Tenzo when he said the boy was looking for something but ended up snatching a branch instead? He said a light came out from that branch." Jiraiya countered.

"Be realistic! Sarutobi-sensei, say something. He seems to believe this nonsense."

Sarutobi who had been deep in thought since his two students argued finally spoke. "He did say he wanted his 'wand' back when he was staying with us at the beginning."

"Not you too. Then there may be other problem with him. There's no such thing as magic!"

"I didn't say it was magic." Jiraiya interrupted Tsunade's heated outcry. "But Tsunade think about it. We have had these tales of wizards and witches for children's bedtime for a long time, but where did they come from? It doesn't reflect any of the cultures or customs of this land. These wizards and witches' language are based on English yet when you look at the region that use English more frequently their culture is still a lot like ours."

"We don't even know who created other legends and old bed time stories that reflect our own culture. So what're you trying to say?" Tsunade asked.

"What if there was an origin to this witch and wizard fairy tales? Based on people who had a very special bloodlimit ability."

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade had always been a science person; she never liked to waste her time in this kind of useless things, which was one of the reasons she had a lot of quarrels with Jiraiya for his overly open-mindedness.

"No, just listen for a second. I'm not saying that there are people who can fly with brooms. Legends and myths are based on symbolisms and exaggerations. There may have been a clan whose powers were so unique to the point that people passed on the story to another as magic which may became origin to these tales. I mean look at that boy, appearing in middle of ninja village in an intense fire, which he survived, self healing, teleportation, removing Orochimaru's curse, speaking with snakes, healing the old man, talking with the death god and other mystifying powers. I would like to say he's already quite magically mysterious to me." At Tsunade's annoyed expression the toad sennin quickly held up his hands in an appeasing gesture and continued. "All I'm suggesting is that we may be approaching this problem harder than we should."

In the end they were not able to come to a satisfying conclusion. However, one thing they all agreed on was that this issue was very closely related to secrets the boy was trying to hide. But no matter what the boy was hiding at the moment, the Third Hokage now considered him part of his family. And perhaps that may have been the reason Sarutobi felt more powerless for not being able to protect his charge again.

However, he was far from admitting his defeat. With determination, Sarutobi started to go over files of available shinobi in the village. The list wasn't long as there wasn't a lot village could spare for his adoptive son's trip. Despite his wish to send his best ANBU with that child, that was just hopeful thought. To others, this mission was supposed to be simple bodyguard mission for a short trip. He could argue that Orochimaru's presence would require his charge to have ANBU guard, but due to the village's current condition, the council would likely to recommend the boy to take the trip some other time when they have more room to breathe if his trip posed that much danger. With that in mind, Sarutobi placed four folders in front of him. He had made his choice and with one final nod of approval, he got up with those selected files in his hand and headed down to the register office.

* * *

"We're not taking 'no' for an answer." At Tsunade's dismissal, Harry looked back at Kakashi and Team Gai.

"I can't afford to hire all of them. I can't even afford to hire a cheapest shinobi available." Harry tried again, looking very unhappy. Never mind the fact that he was penniless, he didn't want to drag people into this problem that likely involved wizards.

"I'll pay for the expense. Don't worry about it." Sarutobi reassured his charge.

"I don't want to take advantage of the situation and waste your money. I know even hiring a team of genin is costly." Harry stared at Team Gai before turning his gaze to Kakashi. "And to add a jonin on top of that bill?"

"You don't need to worry about the money. As your legal guardian, it's my responsibility. Besides, I don't mind. I earn lots but don't have a lot of places to spend it anyway."

Guardian. That word stood out the most to Harry from the explanation. "Why are you so kind to me?" The room became deathly silent at the unexpected words. "Why aren't you angry with me?"

"Why would I be angry with you?" Sarutobi was confused at his charge's frustrated voice.

"I don't have anything to give you in return. There's nothing I did to deserve such gesture." Harry's mind had been plagued by many questions since meeting with that white snake. He tried to refrain himself from saying such things, but the stress of the possibility that he may not return to this village again was making him edgy.

"Then what about Konohamaru?" Sarutobi asked in a composed voice.

"What about him?"

"You cared for him just like any family would for their member from the day you met him. You also acted kindly to other children. Why?"

"Because…" Harry stopped himself. The answer to that was so obvious it actually made him wonder if this was a trick question. "because… everyone deserves to be treated kindly with respect."

"Then the same thing should apply to you."

"But it's different."

"How so?"

"I'm an outsider," Harry was uncertain where this frustration came from, "someone with an ambiguous background. It's my fault that the village is under a threat right now." He had faced situations much more dangerous than this before yet he was feeling nervous in a whole new way he couldn't describe. Then Harry's mind suddenly focused on something else that had been bothering him.

"I have yet to see my last hospital bill. Surgeries, intensive care treatments and long hospital stay… they all must have cost a fortune." His thoughts were getting disorganized from this unknown source of anxiety that he was starting to sidetrack from their first discussion.

"Hari, the hospital is free for all villagers to use." Sarutobi tried to soothe the teen who was beginning to show signs of distress.

"I don't even pay taxes! And it's not like I'm an underage. I'm just using up village's precious resources for free! Wouldn't it be better to ask me to leave? Why aren't you getting rid of me? There's just no benefit in keeping me." Then Harry suddenly looked around everyone in the room. "Why don't any of you tell me to leave?! It won't be the first time this happened so I wouldn't mind." That was a lie. Truth was Harry would mind a lot if they were to tell him to leave the village. It would break his heart to leave the people who have been so nice to him. The people he came to care for.

"Hari," Sarutobi placed his wrinkled hands on his charge's tense hands. The action only made Harry shy away from the touch while he refused to make any eye contact with the older man. "You, or anyone for that matter, don't need to do or give something in order to be treated kindly." The aged Hokage was not discouraged as he now understood where the teen's outbursts came from. It was from the fear of being abandoned. This was the first time the boy actually raised his voice against his guardian and Sarutobi wondered if Harry was actually subconsciously testing whether or not his newfound family would discard him in a situation like this. From the teen's earlier comments, it seems like he was abandoned because he was deemed no longer useful.

"Besides, since the day I decided to adopt you, such matter isn't worth contemplating. You're part of my family now. But if you're still doubtful, let's put it your way and see. You gave Konohamaru love and attention he always needed and deserved. You helped Anko, you tried to help Sasuke, you minimized the destruction of the village during the invasion and helped others in the aftermath. You saved my life more than one occasion not to mention you might have lengthened Asuma's as well by making him cut down on his cancer stick." Harry cracked a small nervous smile while Sarutobi chuckled at his own joke. "If there was such a requirement - and please gods forbid - to be treated humanely then I'm sure you're more than enough qualified."

Harry became subdued when his outbursts were continually met with calm demeanor. His guardian didn't raise his voice a single time and from the response, Harry felt the source of his unease starting dissipate. When Harry remained quiet, thinking over the conversation, Naruto broke the silence.

"Hari-san, you're one of the nicest people I know! I don't know where you heard that crap from but whoever said that to you deserves a good punch to the face!" Harry's smile got a little wider at the hyperactive boy's exaggerated antic and at an image of Naruto trying to punch Vernon who was physically bigger than him.

Then Lee stepped foreword and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun violence doesn't solve everything. But Hari-san, I have to agree too that you're the one of the kindest people I met and you should be treated back with the same respect no matter where you're from. You gave the courage and strength to support me when I hit my bottom, and you were there for me and listened to me not to mention I still have a debt I owe you from the hospital. I'm more than willing to accompany you on this journey." Lee flashed a bright smile and Harry felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the boy's words.

"Doing what you did that day may have caused this trouble, but you also saved a lot of lives." Jiraiya intervened, but did not go into further details as the genin didn't know about them; however, Harry still understood what the man meant.

"It's just traveling to some forest and back. It shouldn't pose too much danger to hire a genin team and jonin." Harry sighed but his voice was soft-spoken once again.

"I know, but you also must understand that you're officially my son and that makes you a potential target outside the village. Plus, Orochimaru is still on the lookout."

Harry made tight fists with his hands. He understood the logic behind this, but he didn't want anyone to get involved especially when he knew most of these people well. He didn't want them to get hurt. He didn't want them to find out his secrets.

"I'm not going to win, am I?" Harry asked no one in particular. Then he shifted his gaze back to Jiraiya. "Why is Jiraiya-san and Naruto-kun here?" Now all people's attention was focused on the duo Harry had just mentioned. "I thought you were hiring Gai-san's team and Kakashi-san."

"They will also accompany you." Harry frowned slightly at his guardian, silently requesting to elaborate the situation. "As you might be aware, Naruto is going to train under Jiraiya. And when the two heard about the situation they were more than willing to join. They said that they could start off the traveling with your trip."

Harry was well aware that Jiraiya and Naruto changed their departure date earlier to come along his own trip without further explanation, but he decided not to say anymore. It seemed that they all planned and agreed about this before he had arrived to this room.

"I think we should head out to the gate now." Jiraiya got up with his travel bag. As Harry followed the man's suit, the wizard lightly touched on his own sleeve to recheck presence of a wand he had hidden inside. He had transfigured the chakra conducting crystal into the shape of a wand the day before as he didn't want to be at a disadvantage by letting his opponent know that he had no wand.

A walk to the south gate was new for Harry. He had never taken this path before in the village. He actually never had left the protective boundary of the village before either. It felt strange to leave the place for the first time.

"Ah! They're coming!" As Harry approached the gigantic gate, a familiar voice ringed through the air. He turned around to find Moegi's tiny finger pointing at someone in particular.

"Oh, no." Harry groaned at the likelihood that it was himself being pointed at among the large group. Soon two other well-known figures appeared behind Moegi. The memory of how he had to bribe and convince his stubborn nephew for past few days flooded back to his mind.

"Uncle!" Konohamaru ran towards the group while holding something in his hands.

"What's this?" Harry stared at a pouch Konohamaru's small hands preciously offered. The wizard recognized the object as the small pouch most shinobi used to carry their weapons and supplies.

"Well, since you're not going to take me, I decided to put something together to be useful instead of me."

"He worked on it all night" Udon supplemented standing behind his friends.

When Harry opened the pouch, he found some kunai and shuriken as well as small medical supplies and snacks.

"Thank you. I'll make a good use of it." In all his life, Harry had never thought that he would feel so touched by receiving weapons as a gift. Harry gave a small hug to his nephew in return and just as he took off his backpack to place the pouch inside, Konohamaru's hand grabbed his wrist.

"No! You're supposed to put it here so you can easily use them." By the time the wizard noticed the pouch was gone from his hand, Konohamaru was already strapping the pouch on Harry's right thigh.

"There!" The child gave his best satisfied smile. "Be careful."

"Thank you Konohamaru. I'm sure everything will be okay. They're going to protect me so you don't need to worry."

Konohamaru stared at Naruto after his uncle's reassurance. Then he finally spoke. "Naruto-niisan, you better take good care of uncle!"

* * *

"Don't tell me we're going to travel like this for the rest of our journey." The white snake commented from her spot on Harry's shoulder.

She was much smaller snake than the one that had visited the village few days ago. She said that she was the youngest hatchling in the lair and this was her first time to interact with humans. So far, Harry found her to be quite curious and cheerful in nature like a young child. She was polite when she had asked in parseltongue if she could ride on him during the journey so Harry allowed her despite others' concerns. Partly, Harry had allowed the action because he didn't want others to carry the snake for the same fear they had for him.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked. The group had been walking down the road for about 20 minutes now and Harry wasn't sure what troubled the little creature.

"At this speed, it's going take more than a week to reach the destination."

"Well, I can't travel fast like ninja so it can't be helped." Harry shrugged lightly.

"… You are joking, right?"

"No." Harry wasn't sure why the snake was so shocked at his response. The snake remained silent for a few minutes in thought before she spoke again.

"You would if one of these shinobi carried you."

"They're not hired to carry me. I can't let them do such a hard labor." However, Harry had to stop himself as he suddenly felt many eyes on him. All of them appeared to be pondering something that he couldn't grip. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Harry yelped as Gai suddenly lifted him into the air from behind.

"Alright! It's going to be training my youthful students!"

"Training?! Let me in too!" Harry noticed Naruto's excitement as hopped towards Gai's team to join them. With the exception of Lee, Gai's other two students wore a tired expression.

"So who's up for the challenge first?" Gai asked, as he extended Harry out like small child would with a little puppy. This action resulted Harry to dangle before the two boys who seemed ready to eat him.

"Me! Me!"

"Pick Me! Me!" Harry looked in terror at the shouting children before him not sure what was happening.

"Pick what?" Harry was not sure if he really wanted to find out but either his voice was too timid or it got drowned out by shouts because his question was ignored.

"Hmm. This is a hard choice to make. You two are both eager and full of youth." While his captor was trying to solve the dilemma he faced, Harry desperately looked at the adults for rescue. Sadly, they just looked away when their eyes were met as though to pretend that nothing was happening before them.

"There's only one way to solve this. Rock, paper, scissors!" The two boys looked very seriously at Gai where as the rest of the group seemed exhausted. Harry couldn't complain back not only due to his ringing ears, but also at lack of words to react to such a simpleton like resolution.

"My eternal rival Kakashi! This is the moment of the truth we both have been waiting for! Time to see the fruit of our student's training!" While all this was being said Harry was flailed around helplessly like a ragged doll by Gai to the on looker's pity, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to reach their heart to help the poor.

"I give up. He's not even listening to me. And how's that solution got anything to do with shinobi training?" Harry wondered aloud as he left the fate of his body to the green maniac.

" _Is it just me or is this human obnoxiously getting annoying? Can I bite him?"_ The snake hissed in parseltongue. She was still learning the human language and as such found parseltongue more comfortable.

" _No."_ Harry hissed back, though the offer was extremely tempting.

" _But he won't stop moving you like some saltshaker! It's making me dizzy!"_ Nevertheless, the snake's complain didn't last long as Naruto soon yelled out his victory.

"I won!" Naruto then stood before Harry leaving behind sulking Lee. "I won Hari-san!"

"Congratulations, but what did you win?

"You."

"Me?" When Naruto nodded back, Harry was still confused.

"For what?"

"Training!"

Harry felt like his headache had worsened. All the while the white snake around his neck who was now asking if she could bite the loud blond out of annoyance didn't help the matter either.

"Great!" Harry muttered with sarcasm. "This trip is starting out so wonderful already."


	15. Memory Lane…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and Harry Potter so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Drama/Hurt/Comfort, Harry is emotionally hurt. In this fic, Harry may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire storyline) so think carefully before you write something to you don't like my fic please read something else but if you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and enlighten me! Lastly, there might be some violence or coarse language in future chapters. You have been warned!

* * *

**Chapter 15:** **Memory Lane** **…**

" _Nostalgia_ _…_ _brings to mind cherished experiences that assure us we are valued people who have meaningful lives_ _"_

_Dr._ _Clay_ _Routledge_

* * *

"This is quite a nice inn." Harry looked at the building in awe. Although he still had a lot to learn about this world, the young wizard could tell that this was one of the high-end inns.

It was only the second evening of their travel but Harry could already feel the fatigue. First day had been a little short of exhausting as he did not enjoy being carried by children younger than him on their backs. It was better than being carried in a bridal style like he had been with ANBU but this experience with genin had been more degrading to his pride. Furthermore, Harry had yet to relax himself while riding on those small backs and so far, he got very tired by night. They had been telling him to relax and trust them as they had done this numerous times before. Well too bad that he had not done this too many times before.

"Here. This is for you." Jiraiya handed Harry two small scrolls, successfully stopping him in mid-stride while the rest of the group went ahead to a front desk. When Neji and his team stopped to look back, Jiraiya silently signalled them to go ahead. Only Kakashi lingered behind in guise of looking uninterested in favor of his precious book. Harry received the scrolls and unrolled one of them with care. The first scroll was written in a splendid yet a familiar handwriting.

_Hari_ _,_

_I wanted you to enjoy your first trip outside the village. Just because_ _what's waiting for you at the_ _end of your road may not be pleasant, it doesn't mean that your journey to that place should be as well. We'll be waiting for your safe return to home to tell us all about what you felt and saw on your way._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen_

Harry reread the scroll. He then reflected back to how he threw what could be considered as a temper tantrum at his guardian before the departure. It felt horrible especially when he figured out that Sarutobi probably told Jiraiya and perhaps other jonin to make a stop at this nice inn which also lead to another conclusion that his adoptive father was one who was paying for the bill. How he dearly wished to be back at the village and apologize to his guardian. With that regret, he opened the last scroll. The second one revealed another familiar but messy writing.

_Uncle,_

_Have a good trip but_ _come back_ _as soon as possible._ _It had been such a long time since you were at home. When you finally came back, you had to leave again._ _I really miss having you at home. I promise when you come back, the house will be still clean and I'll even help you with all your chores!_ _Please come back home in good health_ _. I don't want to see you sick again._

_Sarutobi Konohamaru_

This time, Harry did not reread the letter. It made him feel guilty for even thinking about leaving or not coming back to the village. How would Konohamaru react if he never came back to the village after waiting so long for him to get discharged from the hospital? He did not want Konohamaru to feel abandoned. He knew the feeling too well himself. At the same time, it was nice feeling for once to have someone waiting for you back at the place you would call home.

"Normal inn would've been just fine too. He didn't have to do this for me."

Jiraiya smiled at the teen's comment. So the boy was smart enough to figure out who was behind all this.

"But he wanted to. Just like you didn't have to be a good uncle to that boy, but still did because you wanted to."

Harry did not know how he should respond to Jiraiya. It sounded like a compliment and the wizard was not used to getting them. When Harry started to become awkward at the silence, Kakashi finally looked up from his book.

"Kindness and modesty are invaluable traits. But it's just as important to know when to accept other's caring gestures."

Harry felt like a small child getting scolded and looked away from the jonin. Fortunately, he was soon freed from this uncomfortable situation.

"Hari-san did you see our room?! It's huge! They even have a hot spring in this inn and a small private one in our room!" Naruto came back running out from the inn.

"Really?" Harry pretended to take a great interested in the subject and Naruto became more excited.

"Yeah! Let's go exploring!"

"Sure but maybe we should drop our bags in our room first."

"Let's go!" Naruto took off towards where Harry guessed was where their room was located.

Only problem to the situation was, "Whoa! Slow down!" Naruto grabbed on to one of Harry's hand and dashed towards the direction. Still, Harry was amused to watch the blond boy full of excitement as though Christmas had come early. Too bad they didn't have that holiday here, but he could always celebrate it if he ever gets a chance. Once the two of them had unpacked their belongings, Harry and Naruto started to explore different places within the inn followed by rest of genin before finally arriving at the hot spring entrance.

"Hari-san, let's use the hot spring before our dinner." Naruto had been expecting a positive answer that the older teen has always given him whenever he had asked for something, but for the first time since he had met Harry, the genin saw him looking troubled and hesitant. "Hari-san?" Naruto called out carefully, worried if he had made a wrong request.

"Um…" Harry didn't know how to respond. He wanted to say 'yes,' but not after what had happened last time when he went to a hot spring with Asuma and Konohamaru. Asuma didn't say anything although Harry could tell he was being discreet. Konohamaru on the other hand was a completely different story.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, no!" Harry waved his hands to emphasize his point when he noticed that Naruto was looking at him anxiously. "It's just that… Never mind. We'll go." He gave Naruto a reassuring smile. Harry wasn't comfortable at the idea, but if they were going to travel together for more than a week then they were bound to see it sooner or later.

When they were in the changing room, the reaction of his travel companions – namely genin as adults didn't seem surprised – was exactly what Harry had expected as he started to unclothe. The boys tried their best not to stare at Harry but that uncomfortable atmosphere was obvious.

"Hari-san…" Naruto didn't continue, but the wizard knew what the blond wanted to ask. He understood that children were just curious and concerned; with that in mind, Harry provided the explanation he gave to Knohamaru.

"I got hurt a few times before coming to the Leaf Village."

"How?" Naruto couldn't help but ask as he stared at the scars on the older teen. The scars were marring not only Hari's torso but also some parts of his limbs. Come to think of it, there was another scar on Hari's forehead that he usually kept it hidden with his messy black hair. The most disturbing fact for Naruto was that even he could tell that most of these scars had nothing to do with the teen's recent injury. Now Naruto wondered if Hari's consistent choice in style of clothes he wear - which often involved turtleneck, long sleeves and pants - were to hide these scars.

It was true that outside a shinobi village, it was common for injuries to leave a scar as there hardly was anyone who could use medical jutsu. Even with medical jutsu, it wasn't always possible to heal the tissues without leaving any scars if the case was severe. Also, as a genin, he himself had been hurt during missions but that was different because he was a ninja while the older teen in front of him wasn't. It wasn't right for someone like him to be ridded with more scars on his body than any other people in this change room who were mostly shinobi. However, the most disturbing detail was that these old scars on Harry were, for sure, intentional instead of accidental.

"Like I said before, the place I come from wasn't the most peaceful place to live."

"You mean by those bandits that attacked your home?" Naruto recalled stories Hari had told him during their encounters. It was bits and pieces as whenever Naruto asked about Hari's past, he didn't provide too much details; yet Naruto managed to figure out certain things about the older teen with help of Sakura and Ino's love for gossips. "Why didn't you guys ask for help?"

Naruto was frustrated. He thought back to the incident in the Wave country. How an ordinary but brave man journeyed to the Leaf Village to save his home when the situation was beyond their capabilities to handle.

All the while Neji and Lee stayed silent; they weren't prepared for this. Even when Hari was hospitalized, they hadn't noticed anything as he was wrapped up in bandages. They only knew the teen's basic background from their own sources, which by the way did not reveal much. The Third Hokage wasn't too keen on providing the information either before their trip but it appeared that other adults were well aware of it.

"Help…" Harry repeated the word slowly. Something struck him with that word. However, Naruto interpreted this as a confusion that required further elaboration.

"Yeah! From the Leaf village! I'm sure Hokage gramp would have helped you!"

But, they did have help. Help from so many whom eventually died. He did not know full outcome of the battle, but it wouldn't have surprised him if most of those people didn't survive from what he had saw before he took off for final showdown with the Dark Lord. Harry wondered if that meant that they didn't have enough help regardless of Voldemort's demise. Did that mean they had failed? He had always believed failure meant Voldemort being alive while success was death of said Dark Lord. Yet why did it never felt like they all had succeeded? Also, where were those people from the Ministry while they were fighting and dying? Those people were the ones who were supposed to protect them. Oh, that's right. Some of those people were in denial or part of Death Eaters.

"I wonder how much difference it would have made."

"Of course it would have made a difference! Why would you think that?!"

Why indeed. And because Harry did not give much thought when he made the earlier statement, he wasn't sure how to answer the question. He thought about possibly making up another story. However, Naruto sounded truly upset. Not upset in particular at somone but rather at the frustration that this whole incident had happened to someone he cared.

Despite his own trust issues, even Harry was aware how genuine the blond was. The boy really cared about him and knowing how the child had grown up, Harry wanted to be there for him as well like he did with Konohamaru. He knew that refusing to answer could feel like a rejection for someone like Naruto, but he didn't want to lie either. So he pondered before finally opening his mouth.

"There were people who were supposed to make wise decisions and protect us… But not all of these people were against bandits… It was hard to come to an agreement to get something done because these people were often at odds with each other."

"Are you implying that some of these villagers were spying and sabotaging for the bandits as well as actually partaking in the activity?" Neji interjected the conversation after analyzing possible underlying details behind that information . And Harry quickly realized that this white eyed boy was quite the perceptive one among the genin.

"Some of what I just said is a speculations on my part."

"But something happened to make you form that conclusion." Although it was not a question, Harry could tell Neji was expecting a response from him.

"… Many things have happened."

"Like what?" Harry sighed when Naruto joined the conversation again. If it was Neji, it may have been easier to refuse the answer.

"… Some of your teachers try to kill you." Naruto's eyes widened at this as his own memory with Mizuki came back to him. "Some of your fellow schoolmates who you have been going to school with for years harm their fellow students… A person who you suspected was trying to kill you turns out to be someone who has been protecting you all these years."

"It sounds complicated." Lee commented.

"It sounds like a civil war, just smaller in size; a village version rather than country." Neji remarked.

"… I guess it was." Harry chuckled bitterly at the comparison. That Neji didn't know how right he was when he mentioned country. Come to think of it, was all that has transpired back in wizarding world nothing more than a civil war? No more than a dispute between two factions within Britain?

"Why would they do that?! It's their own village! Their own home and comrades!"

"I can think of few reasons but… why indeed." Harry shook his head tiredly and stood up to take rest of his clothes off. That signaled the end of their discussion as the rest of the group followed the suit.

The hot spring was relaxing. The tension they felt back in the change room seemed to melt away as Harry enjoyed the feeling of the water. Everything was perfect for him at the moment.

"Stop that, you pervy old man!"

"Naruto-kun is right! That is a despicable and wrong act, and also, Ten-Ten is in there!"

Almost perfect. Too bad, that Jiraiya was trying to peek into the women's bath while Naruto and Lee were making a bigger scene than it was necessary in their attempts to stop the said old pervert. Soon Harry heard a high-pitched screams behind his head followed by a loud smack of something hard hitting another hard surface. And Harry swore that he heard Ten-Ten's angry voice threatening something about castrating someone.

"This is embarrassing." Harry whispered the words out then dunked his face in the hot spring in hopes of hiding from the event. Or perhaps die of shame as other people who were using the hot spring looked at them with disapproval as well at Jiraiya's attempt. Oh, and also, Kakashi, who happen to be relaxing beside him, continuing to wear his mask only made the situation worse.

Thankfully, Harry lifted his face back up the surface when something lightly hit his head. Upon examination, Harry found that it was a toy boat and a small boy not far from him waved his hand playfully at him suggesting that he push it back at him. Harry chuckled and complied with the child's request.

"You know, it just reminded me of the boat ride I had." Neji who also had been sitting beside Harry welcomed the opportunity to get to know the teen. It was beneficial to gather as much information as you can about your client and Neji had a feeling that he and rest of the genin were being held from certain details on purpose.

"Boat ride?"

"It's just something silly and strange. When I was in a comatose, I dreamed that I was lost near a riverbank. Then a guy came with a small boat, and funny enough he even had a name, introducing himself as Shisui. He offered to take me home so I went on the boat and we travelled downstream." Harry stopped his tale when he felt he had everyone's attention on himself.

"What did this man, Shisui look like?" Neji appeared calm now. Or at least calmer than he normally was in Harry's opinion.

"He seemed to be in his 20s. Black messy hair, black clothes, and I'm sure that I saw his eyes turn from black to red at some point." The adults narrowed their eyes at the last description. They all knew someone named Shisui who fit that description and happened to be dead. Oblivious to this, Harry continued on his conversation with Neji.

"And you rode on his boat?"

"Yeah."

"And you crossed the river?"

"No. When I asked he said that it wasn't my time yet. Can I ask you guys something?" Harry fidgeted when he noticed that his travel companions were now closely listening in to his conversation with Neji. "Why are you all staring at me like that? It's getting uncomfortable." _Especially when I am naked_. But Harry did not say the last part out loud.

"You could have wasted your entire youth in that one boat ride!" Gai suddenly spoke up as he lunged at Harry.

"I could?" Harry got startled at the man's reaction. And as usual, most of what Gai said about youth didn't make much sense.

"It sounds like River of Three Crossings." Neji supplied more information which he soon discovered didn't help the older teen much from his confused expression.

"It also has some resemblance with the river you cross after climbing Mount Beimang in afterlife since there was a boat." Jiraiya added his thought as well.

"They do?" Harry was lost. He didn't know much about afterlife but was there anyone alive who truly understood the subject? Plus, all his life, he was too busy with schoolwork, training, and fighting Voldemort so he can stay _alive_. He didn't have time for joy reading. Everything he read and studied were out of necessity and requirement; all of which did not include afterlife.

"What do you think happens after death?" The question was more out of curiosity than anything on Jiraiya's part.

"Umm..." Honestly, Harry did not know. First thing that came to his mind was silvery light figure of Remus the wolf he saw a few weeks ago. "I don't know. Good people go to heaven; bad people go to hell?"

"Any special place they need to get through to reach that place?"

"Special place that you need to get through? I don't know. I didn't pay too much attention to this subject before or even now." Harry really wasn't sure what Jiraiya was trying to ask him. Hermione may have had a better answer if she was alive. She always did when it came to knowledge. "So what about this river?"

"You cross the river to reach the afterlife or start the new cycle of reincarnation." Jiraiya inwardly frowned. He was certain that the boy had some, if not, extensive knowledge regarding souls and soul transfer yet, his knowledge of afterlife seemed almost none.

"So, basically crossing the river kills you?"

"You can say that." Jiraiya watched Harry who appeared to be deep in thought. After a few minutes something seemed to click with him.

"Ahh. That's why he was so freaked out."

"Who was freaked out?" Naruto who also had been listening in asked when Harry finally broke recalling the events.

"Well... I guess you can say he was a guardian… dog… spirit…" Harry noticed some perplexed look he was receiving. But hey, that was as close he can describe about Sirius at moment. Even he himself wasn't sure what that was. "Anyway, he was going to show me the way back home after I fell from the boat. He told me to never go on a boat ride with a stranger on a strange river."

"You fell off the boat? You should have been careful! You could have drunk the water!" Harry wished that Gai was a little quieter as he cringed at the voice. He really was attracting unnecessary attention of people around them. But then again, every single member of this group attracted some form of attention either from their looks or actions.

"The man on a boat suddenly pushed me off the boat. … Come to think about it, he also said not to come back for a long time. Oh! Now I understand what he meant." Everyone by now looked at Harry incredulously while Harry grinned back, seeming happy that he had finally solved the great mystery.

Rest of time spent at the hot spring was uneventful. Well, kind of if you exclude the incident where the old white haired pervert tried to peek at the women's bath again, this time using his ninja skill. Right now, it was past midnight and Harry couldn't fall asleep. He cracked open his eyes and scanned the dark room. Everyone was in their futon but Harry was certain at least one of them would be awake watching over them. With a sigh, Harry quietly reached into his bag to grab a medication that helped him when he occasionally experienced insomnia. He quickly chucked the medication in his mouth and swallowed it; he didn't feel like going for a glass of water.

" _Can't sleep?_ _"_ The soft hiss was heard from a white snake coiled next to his head.

" _No._ _"_ Harry hissed back quietly not wanting to disturb the others.

" _There's a lot on your mind. That's_ _what's_ _disturbing your sleep._ _"_ The snake spoke worriedly. This snake was a lot smaller, but nicer and polite than the last snake that came to visit him. The creature said she was the youngest among her siblings. The one that came before her apparently was her oldest sister. Harry reached out and touched the smooth cool scales and the snake seemed elated at the touch.

" _It's still hard to believe you're physically no different than normal human."_

" _What made you think that I had a physical capacity of a ninja?_ _"_

" _I guess I imagined this picture of super human when I heard these tales and history of your kind as I was growing up. The stories of your kind were quite magica_ _l_ _. And since most who have_ _a_ _bloodlimit here are shinobi, I just assumed that you would be physically capable like them._ _"_

" _What about this Great Slytherin you speak of? Can he do it?_ _"_ That worried Harry. He himself may have been considered powerful wizard back home. But here in this new world, things were different. He may be stronger than normal civilians but he was a lot weaker than shinobi. Unless he had that element of surprise, he had no doubt that most of experienced ninja would be able to dodge his spells especially in one to one fight. Whoever this wizard claiming to be the Salazar Slytherin was, Harry was certain the man had few tricks up his sleeves to have lived among these ninja.

" _I don't know. I've never met him._ _Like I said, I'm the youngest so I don't get included in many things._ _I always thought he could but after meeting you, I'm not_ _so_ _sure now._ _"_

" _Do you know how long he'_ _s_ _been_ _living_ _in this world?_ _"_

" _I've been told that h_ _e's been here for a thousand year_ _s_ _now though only select few from our clan can meet_ _him_ _and is aware of any information regarding him._ _"_

A thousand years. Was this snake telling the truth? Or were other snakes feeding this snake with wrong information to be passed on to him? There was no way that someone can live for that long unless philosopher's stone was involved. Could it be? Harry decided to ask.

" _What has he been doing all those years?_ _"_

" _I don't know. I think that's the reason they sent me to guide you. I'm one of the inner member_ _s_ _of our kind_ _yet barely know anything to help you_ _due to my age_ _._ _"_

Harry patted the snake one last time before settling back in his futon. At least he felt that this snake was not trying to deceive him although it was frustrating not to know anything regarding the situation.

" _It's going to be a long day tomorrow_ _"_ _._ Harry sighed.

It had been decided that each of four genin would take three hour shift in carrying Harry throughout their journey. They would stop one hour for a meal break and travel until dark. Harry couldn't find anything to look forward to when he was going to be carried around for minimum of 12 hours for the next three days. Naruto tried to cheer him up earlier today again while Harry grumbled. It certainly was faster but it was physically uncomfortable and mentally undignifying.

" _Can I ask you a favor?_ _"_

" _Well_ _,_ _it depends on what you're asking._ _"_ The wizard did not want to make promises he could not keep. At the same time, he was a bit surprised and wondered what this small creature could possibly want from him.

" _Can you give me a name?_ _"_

" _A name?_ _"_ Then Harry remembered their earlier meeting and about how she mentioned that she didn't have a name. She said that others just called her Death because she was the fourth hatchling.

Harry didn't understand what the snake had meant at first but Neji helpfully supplied that it was a pun. Number four had a same pronunciation as death which allowed Harry to understand the reason why some people in the village avoided number four and why some restaurants lacked number four booth and so on. Number four was symbolic of death.

" _If you don't mind._ _"_ The snake spoke in a pleading manner.

" _I don't, but why me?_ _"_ He was suspicious and at the same time wasn't sure if he could decide such an important matter for her. She had explained it to him that her family had tradition of getting named by someone outside their own clan; this typically was the member of the Yamata clan, which sadly died out quite some time ago.

" _I don't think I'll ever get a chance to be named again after this ordeal is over._ _Also, I don't plan on getting named by some stranger of a low life. I would be honoured to be named by a speaker. Oh! And it's not like you'll be bound to me or anything like that so you_ _rest your worries_ _._ _"_

" _What about this Great Slytherin? Can't he name you?_ _"_

" _He doesn't get involved with us hatchlings but only with the elders. Though I doubt he'll name me since my parents are both nameless. My grandfather_ _also_ _died with no name._ _"_ The snake hissed depressed.

" _That's quite sad._ _"_ Harry knew what it was like to live without a proper name. He thought his name was 'freak' until the day he entered a school. _"_ _Is there any particular name you want?_ _"_

" _No, I never expected I would be named as long as I lived so I never dared to t_ _hink_ _about it. Name me as free_ _ly_ _as you like._ _"_ At that response, Harry tried to think up some names. However, the task was getting difficult as the medication was starting to take effect making him drowsy.

" _I'll think about it._ _Goodnight."_

" _Thank you and goodnight as well._ _"_

* * *

"It's hot!" Tenten groaned for what seemed like a third time since they arrived at the Forest of Nostalgia. Harry also noticed others were in no better shape. Their skins were flushed and their clothes were drenched in sweat. Naruto who came with his usual gear took off his jacket and this was same for Neji. Everyone had taken off their travel robes a long time ago.

"Aren't you hot Hari-san?" Naruto was already too hot to continue fanning himself with his hands. He panted while looking at the older teen who was mildly sweating but otherwise appeared to be taking a stroll in a mid day. Jiraiya noticed this as well and continued study the teen with a suspicion. Even he was quite hot that he had to take off his outer clothes yet here was the teenager who hardly seemed to be affected by the weather.

"Yeah, it's hot around here. The sun is really intense, isn't it?" Despite Harry's gesture of wiping at his forehead of sweat, Naruto continued to stare at the older teen with envy. At the moment, Naruto was glad that they were taking a lunch break and he was done carrying Hari for the rest of the day. Training was great but right now, being close to another body heat was the least thing Naruto wanted to do.

"You don't look that hot." Naruto grumbled. Everyone inwardly agreed to that comment as they looked over the teen who was just mildly sweating on forehead.

"Well, you did all the work of carrying me until now while all I did was ride on your back." Harry patted Naruto's head in sympathy and winced at how hot it felt. The wizard felt pity for the others as he used magic to keep himself cool. Only thing that was making him hot here was the intense sunlight. He was certain that his appearance in this hot weather would raise a suspicion but he couldn't afford to lose his stamina over the heat.

"I can't take it any more!" With that Naruto unexpectedly started to unclothe. However, when he started to take off his pants as well, Ten Ten stopped him by giving a smack to his head.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto yelled while nursing his new injury.

"That's my line!" But Ten Ten sounded more fierce.

"It's hot!"

"So am I!"

"Then take off your clothes too! You won't see me stopping you!" Harry face palmed at the statement and just as he expected, Ten Ten gave another angry outcry and soon Naruto was running for his life.

"I think the heat is getting to his head" Harry muttered. He then glimpsed at Kakashi and Gai who were also drenched in sweat like most others but were unable to take off their vests because it held vital supplies including their weapons. When they started this trip, everyone was aware that they were traveling to one of the hottest region in this land and yet despite their preparation of summer gears, it just didn't seem enough at the moment.

They have been wondering around the jungle like forest for almost an hour not knowing where to go. The problem started after arriving at the forest, when the snake, who was still nameless, said she was only given the instruction to take the speaker to the forest as he would be able to find his way from there.

"I would if I bloody knew where to go." Harry gritted the words out in irritation. There was no riddle, puzzles or any hint regarding finding his way. At the moment, Harry couldn't help but start to doubt the other snake's message where she said that the elders and the Great Slytherin were eager to meet him.

For the rest of the day, they had looked at many places but nothing was found. They questioned him about different things at the possibility of him knowing the answer to their current problem without realizing it. Well, that turned out to be a futile effort.

"Anything?"

"No." For the first time, Harry's patient was running very thin with Naruto as the boy continued to ask the question every five minutes.

"Naruto, you should stop asking him that question." Neji said as he watched the older teen making their supper with more force than it was necessary.

"But what if he remembered something?"

"I'm sure he'll tell us as soon as that happens." Then Neji returned to helping the older teen while Naruto returned to setting up their tents with Lee and Ten Ten.

After their meal, they started to discuss about possible plans for the next morning. It didn't seem so productive to aimlessly wonder the forest yet at the moment, that seemed to be their best option. At this rate, Harry was sure that they would all tire out before meeting anyone because the temperature remained high even in the evening.

"Maybe we should find a stream to replenish our water supply. Also it will help us cool down." Jiraiya directed his gaze at Neji. "We don't know how long this will take so we'll search for water tomorrow."

Neji answered. However, Harry found that Neji's voice was overshadowed by a loud screech. Startled, Harry jumped away and whipped himself toward the direction he heard the sound. It was a familiar sound he had heard before and could never forget.

"What was that?" Naruto sounded surprised as well.

"What was what?" Neji asked calmly, followed by confused Ten Ten.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

At a quick glance, Harry found that only Naruto and himself had moved out from their sitting circle facing the direction of the sound. The rest of the group seemed confused whereas adults seemed to tense, readying themselves to a possible threat.

"You guys didn't hear that just now?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "A loud sound came from that direction!" Then he turned to the dark haired teen who had reacted similarly. "Hari-san, you heard it too, right?"

"I did." Naruto eyes brightened at the fact that he wasn't the only one who heard the mysterious sound.

"I did too." The white snake around Harry's neck pitched in. "And that's not the only thing. I can taste that air is getting quite thick."

"It is humid here." Kakashi added knowing that wasn't what the snake was referring to. But he also didn't know what the snake was referring to either. He didn't feel any difference in the atmosphere or chakra fluctuation. But there was this strange, unfamiliar feeling in the atmosphere.

"That's not what I'm referring to. It's something else. You should be able to feel it though." Indeed Harry knew what the snake was referring to. The atmosphere around the area was getting saturated with magic rapidly.

"I do too!" Both Harry and the snake stared at Naruto disbelievingly at that admission while the boy continued without noticing their expressions. "It's weird. It's so… thick. Getting thicker as I speak. Yet it feels so light. I mean… it doesn't feel suffocating at all! It feels so raw. More so than the stupid fo…" Naruto suddenly stopped himself at his slip but adults knew what he was referring to. "Anyway, it still has comforting feeling! Right, Hari…san?" Naruto did not know how to interpret the expression the older teen was making.

"You can feel that?" Harry's face portrayed disbelief, surprise and one that struck Naruto the most – fear.

Naruto felt himself getting nervous. Those were similar to the expressions he got from the villagers who were scared of him. And usually, that fear came along with hate. Although the teen did not show any signs of hate Naruto could tell Hari was scared. Why was Hari looking at him like that?

"You can feel that too? And you heard that as well." After looking over Naruto head to toe again, the snake finally announced her conclusion. "You must be a jinchuriki."

"Jinchuriki?" Harry asked the snaked.

"People who got a tailed beast sealed inside them."

"A tailed beast?" While Harry was focused on the snake, he was unaware of the impact of this conversation was having on Naruto.

"Oh dear, you're quite ignorant in this subject, aren't you?"

Naruto was nervous. He was afraid. Afraid that Hari would start to hate him as well like other villagers. He didn't want to lose Hari. He didn't want to see Hari's smiling face turn full of hate and fear directed at him.

On the other hand, Jiraiya and other adults were at first shocked. Quickly, they tried to interfere before the conversation regarding jinchuriki got out of hand. Thankfully, they did not have try as Harry and Naruto soon focused their attention back to the direction of the 'sound' again.

"Whoa! What is that?" Others except Harry watched Naruto pointing his index finger at one of the empty tree branches. "I have never seen that bird before."

Harry held his breath and stared at the same place not believing his eyes. On the branch that Naruto was pointing at sat someone he dearly missed. There was no mistaking it.

"Fawkes?"

* * *

A/N: I don't think this chapter is in its best quality but I have been quite busy with school because this is my final year (I take summer semesters as well).

I know... It's another cliffy... I will try my best to work on the next chapter quicker than last time. I will also see if I can work on Dream of Gumiho this year.

Thanks you for all those who have been waiting and left reviews!

I also greatly appreciate those who have taken their precious time to give me reviews.

Also I thank my beta IYN!

I welcome anyone interested in beta'ing for me. If interested, PM me and we can discuss.

Thank you everyone!


End file.
